9 Meses
by MrCarhol
Summary: La mujer embarazada es... una mujer dificil de tratar. Entonces ¿Que hara el capitan Hitsugaya para complacerla? ¿Y todo el Seireitei? ¿Y tambien los que viven en Karakura? Pero si se trata de la dulce e inocente shinigami ¡Por ella, hacen de todo!
1. Alguien viene en camino

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están? Bueno he de publicar aquí mi primer **Hitsuhina! Up!**

No saben lo nerviosa que estoy. Demasiado para mi gusto :S (L) Pues, tengo otros bocetos con otras historias y tramas con esta pareja, pero me decidí en publicar esta historia en especial. ¿Por qué? No lo se muy bien, pero me guío mas porque se me vinieron a la cabeza situaciones muy "embarazosas" y graciosas a la cabeza. Además de que es todo un desafió poner al personaje de Toushiro en esta situación en particular y con Momo me sucede lo mismo.

Quiero aclarar que este es básicamente un Hitsugaya-Hinamori, pero durante toda la narración del fics aparecerán en lo posible casi todos los personajes de Bleach dando su toque reflexivo y de humor.

Este capitulo es bastante larguito. Así que… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su autor. Pero si yo fuera Tite, esto al final de la historia pasaría de seguro y el Hitsuhina reinaría las masas…

**9 Meses**

Capitulo I: Alguien viene en camino

_* Día 1 *_

Soleada su posada bajo las sabanas blancas. Las mismas que cubrían su piel de marfil, su cuerpo de porcelana, aun desnudo. La brisa apenas rozaba sus mejillas acomodando los rebeldes mechones de cabello que jugaban a decorarle su expresión de bella mujer. Como un solemne día de primavera, ella era el sol y el cielo a la vez. Y bajo ese mañanero espectáculo… él la observaba ¿Cuántos años hacia ya que vivían juntos?

Y había perdido la cuenta, pero es que… era tan reconfortante verla dormir de esa manera tan dulce, su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Y a su suerte para la chica desnuda que soñaba en sus aposentos levantarse a la mañana era lo más parecido a una misión imposible. Si, Momo Hinamori siempre ponía como excusa de que su futón la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no la dejaba levantarse por las mañanas. Por lo que disfrutaría de esa imagen un poco más…

El capitán Hitsugaya sin dejar de mirarla y recordando la noche magnifica que ambos habían vivido, como tantas noches anteriores a la misma, se ruborizo y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a vestirse ya que pronto se haría la hora de comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo en el Seireitei. Luego de uniformarse con su habitual ropa de capitán shinigami, se volvió a recostar al lado de la joven. Sonrió levemente y se acerco a la fémina… comenzó a besar sus hombros, su cuello, su mejilla, su boca…

–Despierta dormilona… –acaricio su espalda descubierta.

–No, no… –bostezo abrazándose a él–. Aun es muy temprano… shiro-chan…

–No seas vaga –sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo–. Ya has dormido demasiado y… ¿Hinamori?

Al volver sus ojos hacia la chica durazno noto que se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Si, a la mañana era un caso perdido. Suspiro resignado, sabia que luego recibiría un reclamo, pero no tenia otra opción… ella debía aprender de una vez por todas. La miro y la acomodo nuevamente en el futón para…

Momo se movió entre las sabanas, se estiro y bostezo para luego darse la vuelta y… encontrar un lugar vació. Tanteo varias veces, pero luego de unos segundos llego a la conclusión de que Toushiro… ¡Oh, no!

–¡Me quede dormida! –brinco del futón abriendo de par en par los ojos–. ¡Ay, no puede ser!

Cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana blanca que aun quedaba entre las cobijas y se levanto vociferando un montón de frases incoherentes y sin sentido. Al terminar de cambiarse fue directo al baño, tomo su cepillo de dientes y mientras se seguía quejando termino de dejar sus dientes blancos y relucientes ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

–¡Ah, si! Pero ya me va a oír Toushiro, ¿cómo se le ocurre? ¡Porque no me despertó!

Tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos, las llevo a su rostro y al levantar la cabeza… vio una doble de ella en el espejo. Se refregó la cara y aun sentía que estaba viendo doble. Tomo un toallon, seco su rostro y sus manos, y cuando volvió a mirar al espejo… ahí estaba ella sola. Había recuperado la compostura…

–Tal vez aun estoy un poco dormida, es que aun tengo sueño…

Tomo su listón azul con el que siempre recogía su pelo. Al estar lista, tomo aire y fuerzas. Pues, debía correr mucho para llegar lo mas rápido posible a su escuadrón. Al salir de su nuevo hogar, la casa del capitán del escuadrón numero diez, la brisa azoto su piel y su flequillo. El aire estaba fresco y calido a la vez, el sol se escondía entre sus pupilas resonantes…

Salto de techo en techo cortando camino como hacia cada vez que se quedaba dormida. Y así en unos cinco minutos llego a los principales cuarteles del Seireitei. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos como atajo cuando… de repente sintió un zumbido en todo su cuerpo y un fuerte golpeteo en su cabeza. De un momento a otro, sintió que la tierra era el cielo y el cielo era la tierra, que todo estaba patas para arriba, que todo a su alrededor giraba como una fugaz ruleta rusa. No soporto el peso de su cuerpo y cayo de rodillas tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza…

–¡Hinamori-kun!

–¿Eh? –confundida levanto la cabeza, veía algo borroso–. ¿Kira… Kira-kun?

–¡Hinamori-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Oh, si. No debes preocuparte por mi, me encuentro bien…

–Ven que te ayudo a levantar –le extendió su mano y Momo acepto su ayuda–. Creo que te mareaste o tal vez te descompusiste. Vamos al escuadrón cuatro a que te revisen, te ves algo pálida…

–No hace falta. Es que me quede dormida, salí apurada y no desayune. Debe de ser eso…

–Bien, si tú lo dices… ¿Te acompaño hasta tu escuadrón?

–Gracias, Kira-kun – acepto su ofrecimiento con una dulce sonrisa.

Momo se sentía rara, extraña, como nunca antes se había sentido ¿Qué seria?

_* Día 2 *_

Otro nuevo día junto a la hora del almuerzo había llegado y una alegre Matsumoto no veía el momento para huir de ese horrible papeleo. Y en ese preciso instante el reloj dio las doce…

–¡Bien! Es hora de ir a buscar a Hinamori para ir a comer… –dijo feliz largando los papeles que tenia en la mano–. ¡Al fin termine con este aburrido papeleo!

–¡Tú no has terminado con el papeleo aun! Y… ¿Cómo es eso que iras a comer con Hinamori? Ella y yo almorzamos juntos siempre, tú no vas a arruinarnos la comida…

–¡Taicho es cruel! Ella y yo quedamos en que comeríamos juntas hoy. ¡Oh, vamos taicho! No puede ser tan posesivo con Hinamori-chan…

–Yo no soy posesivo, cierra tu boca.

–Bueno, no importa… ¡Me voy, taichooo!

–¡Espera! Yo… yo también comeré con ustedes.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y así tanto capitán como teniente partieron hacia el escuadrón numero cinco para buscar a la shinigami mas dulce e inocente de toda la sociedad de almas. Matsumoto sin tocar la puerta entro energéticamente a la oficina del quinto escuadrón…

–Hinamori –dijo cantarina–. Ya es hora de… ¿Hum? ¿Hinamori?

–¿Qué paso? –preocupado Hitsugaya entro a la oficina–. ¿Hina…mori?

Ninguno de los dos segadores podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Pues, Momo Hinamori se encontraba dormida en el escritorio entre todo el papeleo de su división. Eso si que era raro, la teniente jamás descuidaba su trabajo, ni tampoco era una holgazana como Rangiku que se tomaba siestas matutinas a la hora de cumplir con sus labores.

–Momo, Momo… –Toushiro la toco en el brazo, pero en la joven no hubo ninguna reacción–. Hinamori despierta, no es lugar para que estés durmiendo. Hinamori…

La chica durazno seguía durmiendo placidamente, como si esa cantidad de papeles fueran los mejores almohadones de pluma de todo el universo.

–Ay, taicho. No sea cruel. Hinamori esta cansada y no la culpo. Ella durante toda esta década se ha encargado sola de este escuadrón –sonrió con picardía–. O tal vez… tuvo una nochecita bastante agitada y…

–¡Cállate! –gruño y acerco su cara al oído de Momo–. Hinamori despierta, es hora de ir a comer…

–¡Comer! –pego el grito Momo y se despertó enérgica por lo que sin querer golpeo con su cabeza la cara de Hitsugaya–. ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Me rugen las tripas!

–¡Vaya, pero cuanta vitalidad, Hinamori! –dijo entre risas la rubia.

Toushiro se refregaba la cara maldiciendo de su mala suerte y en ese momento Momo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

–Hitsugaya-kun ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te duele algo?

–Tsk… a mi solo me duele el orgullo –gruño bajito–. Nada, vamonos que ya es tarde…

El restaurante más calido y concurrido de todo el Seireitei, como era de costumbre se encontraba repleto de shinigamis, de todos los escuadrones. Tal vez al único que jamás encontrarían en ese lugar era a Byakuya Kuchiki, él y su orgullo noble no se lo permitirían jamás. Los capitanes siempre tenían su lugar reservado y Hitsugaya no era la excepción. Los tres shinigamis se sentaron en una mesa compartida y un mesero se acerco para atenderlos…

–Bienvenidos. Muy buenos días, capitán Hitsugaya, teniente Hinamori y teniente Matsumoto.

–Buenos días –respondieron los nombrados.

–¿Qué desean ordenar?

–¡Ay, yo tengo mucha hambre! –dijo muy ansiosa Momo ojeando la carta, Hitsugaya tuvo un mal presentimiento–. A ver… Yo quiero…

–Yo el plato del día y un agua saborizada, por favor.

–Arroz con carne asada y un agua saborizada para el capitán Hitsugaya –dijo el mesero en voz alta, mientras anotaba en su libretita.

–Bien, yo deseo ordenar… Una costilla de pollo con salsa rusa y bocaditos de fiambre… Ah, y también un agua saborizada ¡Es una lastima que con la comida no se pueda beber sake! –se lamento Rangiku y un nervioso mesero anoto su pedido–. ¿Y tú Hinamori? ¿Qué vas a pedir?

–Bueno yo voy a pedir… –suspiro profundamente–. Quiero… unas bolas de arroz con salsa roja, bocaditos de carne horneada, vegetales fritos, un panque de pollo arrollado "del grande", ¿si?. Un pudín de fideos con jamón y queso, papas horneadas rellenas de roquefort, unas patitas de cerdo con salsa salada, pero que no este "tan salada". Una entrada de arroz con vegetales y tripa frita, un pan de carne con albaca y espinaca… Un…

–Disculpe, teniente –dijo confundido el mesero–. ¿Qué iba después de un pudín de fideos con jamón y queso?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Papas horneadas con roquefort, unas patitas de cerdo con salsa salada, pero que no este "tan salada". Una entrada de arroz con vegetales y tripa frita, un pan de carne con albaca y espinaca… Un licuado de sandia, otro de durazno y un agua saborizada… ¡Ah! Y de postre un pedazo de torta de chocolates con cereza, un pudín de fresa dulce y un cono de chocolate derretido blanco…

–Hinamori… –la llamo Hitsugaya pálido como una hoja de papel.

Pues, no podía creer toda la comida que había ordenado Momo. Y no era el único, Matsumoto aun no salía de su asombro.

–¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya-kun?

–¿Estas segura de ordenar tanto? Digo, ¿te lo vas a comer todo?

–¡Si! –dijo contenta, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación–. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

–N-no, no… nada. Por, por nada…

–Bueno, yo… ya traigo su pedido –dijo el camarero que miro nervioso al peliblanco.

–Puedes retirarte… –dijo Toushiro fríamente–. Y si… trae _todo_ lo que se te ordeno.

–¡Vaya, taicho! Hoy va a tener que pelar la billetera –hablo graciosa Ran–. Eso le pasa por querer venir a comer con dos bellas mujeres.

–¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo voy a pagar tu parte? ¡Ni muerto! Hinamori es mi responsabilidad, tú no…

–¡Taicho es cruel! ¡Que poco caballero!

–Cállate

–¿Creen que tardaran mucho en traer la comida? –pregunto ansiosa Momo jugando con sus dedos. Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se miraron entre si con cierto temor–. ¿Hum? ¿Dije algo malo?

Y pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera en donde Matsumoto contaba lo que había sucedido en su reunión de anoche en el bar de siempre con Renji, Izuru, Hisagui, entre otros; a la vez que Momo interrumpía cada cinco minutos con que "¿por qué no traían aun la comida?". Lo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos shinigamis del escuadrón diez, especialmente para Hitsugaya. De un momento a otro, la mesa se lleno de comida cuya destinataria era nada mas ni nada menos que Momo y esto sorprendió ahora a todos los presentes del lugar.

–¡Al fin! –dijo sonriente la chica durazno comenzando a saborear sus vegetales fritos–. ¡Que delicia! –dijo felizmente con la comida en la boca–. Realmente exquisito…

Rangiku sonrió graciosa, pero Hitsugaya opto por preocuparse. En Momo eso no era normal. Y así un poco lento, un poco rápido… Hinamori fue dejando cada platillo de comida vacío y lo peor era que no parecía zacearse con nada. Rangiku comía despacio pues no podía dejar de mirar la manera de comer de su amiga, a Toushiro esa situación lo estaba desesperando ¡Momo parecía un monstruito devora almuerzos!

–¡Que rico! –expreso bebiendo el último licuado–. No entiendo porque tenía tanta hambre… Oye, Hitsugaya-kun…

–¿Qué sucede ahora?

–Digo… este… –nerviosa miro el plato del capitán–. ¿Te… te comerás esa carne?

Toushiro abrió sorprendido la boca. ¿Acaso Momo le estaba pidiendo su comida? ¡Después de que se había devorado medio restaurante! Y lo peor era que Hinamori lo miraba con esa carita de perrito mojado luego de una larga tormenta y él no podía decirle que no a esa expresión. Igual no era como si tuviera mucha hambre, es más, él ya había perdido el apetito.

Sin decir nada, Hitsugaya le estiro el plato para que su adorada e inocente Momo terminara su almuerzo por él.

_* Día 3 *_

Hinamori miraba el techo de su casa intranquila, observo hacia la mesa reloj y… ¡Ya eran las tres de la madrugada! Se puso de costado y cerro los ojos, opto por la técnica infalible de contar ovejitas, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que en ella no estaba funcionando. Se puso boca abajo y… nada. Volvió a ponerse boca arriba y nuevamente se encontró mirando el techo. Giro su cara y se encontró con el rostro de Hitsugaya que hasta dormido no cambiaba su semblante serio y responsable ¿Y si se acurrucaba en su pecho? Tal vez así lograría conciliar el sueño. Pues, era una bonita opción…

Momo lentamente y tratando de que Toushiro no se despertara se arrimo a él. En ese momento, como un acto reflejo e inconsciente Hitsugaya la atrajo hacia si cubriéndola con su brazo. Hinamori antes de acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado miro al peliblanco y noto que seguía durmiendo, sonrío para sus adentros…

Se abrazo fuerte a él, el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo del frío capitán era único e inigualable. A Momo ya no le importaba pasar la segunda o tercera noche con insomnio.

_* Día 4 * _

Ya había terminado con el papeleo de su división, ya había supervisado las actividades de sus subordinados y había dejado las tareas y cronogramas a seguir a cargo del tercer oficial que era el shinigami más fuerte del quinto escuadrón. Entonces, Momo tuvo una brillante idea, iría ayudar a Toushiro con su papeleo. Era una linda excusa para estar a su lado un poco mas en el día, además le quitaría el estrés que le provocaba a su shiro-chan que Rangiku siempre se escapara de sus obligaciones.

En ese momento, caminaba muy contenta por las instalaciones del escuadrón seis cuando vio a Izuru y Renji charlando animadamente. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta roja cuando vio lo que su amigo Abarai tenia entre sus manos y compartía con Kira, se le hizo agua la boca con tan solo recordar su sabor. Pues, era de publico conocimiento que eran su perdición, aunque pensándolo bien últimamente comía demasiado ese tipo de cosas empalagantes.

Fue apresurada a la presencia de los otros dos tenientes.

–Hola Kira-kun, Abarai-kun –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Hinamori-kun, se te ve mucho mejor que el otro día –hablo Kira–. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Eso Momo, ¿qué haces por aquí? –Renji siempre con tan poco tacto–. ¿Y porque sonríes de esa manera?

–¡Oh, Abarai-kun! Esos chocolates se ven muy ricos, ¿me los regalas?

–¡Ya tenias que ser tú! ¿Por qué me quieres robar mis dulces? ¡Ve y cómprate!

–¡Oh, Renji! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Rennjiiii!

Momo comenzó con su mini teatro-suplica, mientras Izuru sonreía gracioso y Renji estaba que iba a explotar, Momo siempre le hacia lo mismo y siempre sucedía lo mismo, el teniente de Byakuya _siempre_ terminaba sin sus dulces.

–Ya, ya… de acuerdo ¡Toma los benditos chocolates!

–¡Gracias, Abarai-kun! –le acaricio su colorado cabello haciendo que Renji se ruborizara–. Eres un gran amigo… ¿Verdad que Renji es un buen amigo, Kira-kun?

–Así es.

La chica durazno comenzó a saborear de los ricos chocolates que le habían _regalado_, frente a la mirada de los otros dos tenientes. En ese momento, llego Hisagui quien venia comiendo un sándwich…

_ Hola ¿Cómo va todo? –al mirar a Hinamori–. ¡Vaya, al parecer yo no soy el único que tiene hambre!

–Pues, esos chocolates eran míos, pero como siempre esta niña sonríe, pone carita de pollito degollado y empieza con un eterno… –imitando la voz de la chica durazno–. Renji, ¿me regalas esos chocolates? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Reeenjiii!

–¡Oye! Yo no tengo una voz tan horrible, Abarai-kun –se quejo Hinamori.

–¿Qué estas insinuando? ¡Que mi voz es fea!

–Oigan, oigan… ya deja de culparla, Renji. Al fin y al cabo, Hinamori-kun no hizo el gran teatro para que tú le dieras los chocolates. Se los distes sin rechistar.

–¡Kira! ¡Maldito traidor! Se supone que eres mi amigo, mi camarada…

–Oye, Hisagui-san –hablo Momo– ¿Qué estas comiendo?

–Un sándwich de berenjena y rabas que me convido Iba

Momo abrió los ojos como dos platos voladores, trago el ultimo pedazo de chocolate que estaba comiendo y al mirar el emparedado que comía Shuhei sintió que el estomago se le revolvía de tal manera que… tenia retorcijones y sentía asco, mucho asco. Jamás le había sucedido una cosa así. De repente, comenzó a tener arcadas y nauseas, podía sentir como en cualquier momento ella… cubrió con una mano su boca…

–Hinamori-kun, ¿qué te sucede? –dijo Kira.

–¡Ey, Momo! –le llamo la atención Renji.

–¡GLUUUUAAAAA!

Ya esta, lo había largado…

–¡Hinamori! –grito horrorizado el teniente del noveno escuadrón al ver su comida toda vomitada–. ¡Mi comida!

–Lo… lo siento… Hisagui-san…

Momo seguía vomitando, no podía parar. Se sentía tan mal que hasta tenia ganas de llorar.

–¡Que asco! –se tapo la nariz Renji–. Hisagui ve a tirar ese sándwich y lávate que apestaras a vomito y trae agua para Momo… ¡Rápido!

Hisagui salio de ahí casi corriendo.

–¡Lo siento! –dijo Momo llorando a la vez que seguía largando todo lo que había comido los días anteriores–. Yo… lo… siento… ¡Gluuaaa!

–No fue tu culpa, Hinamori-kun –Kira le frotaba la espalda–. Tranquila, saca todo lo que tengas que sacar… seguramente los chocolates te cayeron mal…

–¡Que insinúas, Kira! Si hubieran sido MIS chocolates, nosotros también estaríamos larga que te larga. Lo mejor es que tome un poco de aire

–¡Pero no ves que sigue vomitando! Dime, Hinamori-kun ¿Qué sientes?

–Yo solo… cuando vi el sándwich de Hisagui-san… –largo un vomito–. Sentí asco, se me revolvió el estomago y… –volvió a vomitar–, me dieron nauseas y sentí como iba a devolver toda la… – otro vomito–. Ese emparedado me asqueo… Lo siento…

–Será mejor que la llevemos al cuarto escuadrón –aconsejo preocupado Renji.

–¡No! –dijo casi en suplica la joven–. ¡No, por favor! Quiero irme a mi casa… Llévenme a mi casa.

–¡Pero Momo no seas terca! –la reto el pelirrojo–. Mira pareces una canilla de desechos tóxicos…

–¡Como le dices eso, Abarai! ¡Que poco tacto! –se quejo Izuru–. Hinamori-kun creo que lo mejor…

–Por favor, llévenme a mi casa. Es solo una descompostura… –se agarro el estomago–. Seguramente me cayo mal algo que comí…

Kira era el único que no estaba convencido de que eso fuera una simple descompostura. Pues, recordó que hacia dos días atrás encontró a Momo mareada por los pasillos del Seireitei, también sabia que últimamente le agarraba sueño en horas de trabajo ya que se la veía bostezar constantemente y ahora de la nada vomitaba porque había sentido asco y nauseas. Si cuando le pido felizmente los chocolates a Renji se la veía despampanante… ¿Acaso será que Hinamori…?

_* Día 5 *_

–¿Segura que te sientes bien? Porque si quieres por hoy me puedo hacer cargo de tu escuadrón y…

–Oh, shiro-chan esta preocupado… –dijo graciosa.

–¡Quien se preocupa, tonta! –se quejo volteando el rostro–. ¿Esta mal si me preocupo?

–No, para nada –dijo contenta abrazándolo–. Me gusta que Hitsugaya-kun se preocupe por mi.

Toushiro se sonrojo, pero como seguía dándole vuelta la cara, Momo no lo noto.

–Izuru y Renji exageraron un poco con lo de ayer, aunque no mintieron con lo del sándwich de Hisagui-san –dijo apenada–. Creo que le debo una disculpa… y como hoy hay reunión de tenientes ahí podré disculparme con él.

Momo se separo de Toushiro y le agarro un mareo. Se tambaleo un poco y el peliblanco la tomo de los brazos…

–Ves que aun no estas bien, mejor es que te lleve al escuadrón cuatro y…

–Solo perdí el equilibrio, Hitsugaya-kun. No es nada –sonrió–. Mejor vamos que hoy logre levantarme temprano y no pienso desperdiciarlo.

–Querrás decir que no dormiste en toda la noche…

–Shiro-chan –hizo berrinche–. No seas malo. Y si dormí algo…

–Tsk… tú no cambias más.

Hinamori sonrío y decidió calmar el humor de su Toushiro con un lindo y rico beso mañanero. Al cual Hitsugaya no pudo no corresponder, pues le encantaba eso lindos besos a la mañana.

El décimo capitán caminaba paciente y sereno por los pasillos de su escuadrón, ya había tenido un lindo y tranquilo desayuno junto a Hinamori y justamente pensando en eso recordó como había cambiado el apetito de Momo en los últimos días. Había ocasiones en las que era capaz de arrasar con cualquier alimento que se le interponga en el camino y otras veces en las que no probaba bocado. Eso si que era raro, Momo era una chica muy equilibrada en su alimentación. No dormía de noche, pero si de día en los cuarteles del quinto escuadro, había sufrido una descompostura y… Trato de pensar en positivo, seguramente esa ansiedad se le quitaría en cualquier momento, tal vez era un poco de cansancio y su manera de expresarlo era esa… luego hablaría con ella.

Al llegar a su oficina la paz interior que lograba crear Hinamori en él se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver a su teniente durmiendo de lo mas cómoda en el gran sillón de su oficina. Esa Matsumoto como siempre dejándolo mal parado frente a los demás shinigamis, ella tendría que estar alistando los reportes para presentar en la reunión de tenientes que comenzaría en… nada ¡Ya tendría que estar allí!

Se acerco al sillón y…

–¡Oh, vamos! Hisagui-san, Kira-kun… sáquense la ropa, es solo una fotito… –reía entre dormida la rubia teniente–. Eso, eso… así… A ver digan ¡Whisky!

–¿Con qué demonios estará soñando esta floja ahora? –se pregunto a si mismo el albino–. En fin, como si me importara…

Se acerco al oído de su teniente y soplo dentro de él.

–¡Ay, taicho! –se despertó de un brinco–. ¡Porque es tan cruel! ¿Acaso me quiere congelar el cerebro?

–¡Como si tuvieras uno! ¡Apúrate! Deberías estar en la reunión de tenientes.

–Ay, no… esas reuniones son de lo mas aburrida y usted sabe que tengo razón –protesto–. Vaya y diga que estoy descompuesta o no se… que me estoy muriendo…

–¡Ya se! Que tal si te congelo y llevo tu cadáver moribundo como un cubo gigante de hielo a la reunión de tenientes. Así me creerán ¿Qué te parece?

A Rangiku "se le helo la sangre" con tan solo pensarlo, mas bien por el hecho de que su capitán era capaz de hacer una cosa semejante. Agarro los reportes que estaban arriba del escritorio y salio corriendo del lugar. Eso si, quejándose a plena voz del maltrato a un bella mujer como lo era su persona y que esas reuniones de tenientes eran completamente inútiles.

–¡Al fin llegas, Matsumoto-san! –se quejo Izuru al verla llegar.

–¿Qué es ese tipo de trato? ¿Eh? –dijo sentándose entre él y Hisagui–. Solo llegue un poquito tarde…

–¿A un poquito le llamas veinte minutos de retraso? –dijo sin inmutarse Nemu.

–Si llegaras temprano te irías mas rápido, así las reuniones no tardarían tanto…

–¿Qué insinúas Nanao-san? –dijo ya ofendida–. Bah, ser responsable no te hace mas poderoso.

–No se trata de eso, acepta que te emborrachaste ayer y por eso tu irresponsabilidad –dijo Omaeda causando cierto enojo en Iba–. ¡Dilo y ya!

–¡Nani! –grito Matsumoto encarando al grandulon–. ¿Tú quien te crees? ¿Eh?

–Oigan, oigan ya basta –dijo Renji–. ¿Qué ganan con reclamarle? ¡Perder tiempo!

–¡Oh, Renji! Eres mi amigo, pensé que dirías algo a mi favor.

–¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Llegaste demasiado tarde! Quédate en el molde y listo…

–Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos –dijo Rukia.

Rangiku y Renji comenzaron a discutir y a dicha discusión se sumaron Izuru, Iba y Omaeda. Luego Hisagui intento calmar los ánimos con ayuda de Rukia, pero parecía ser que el día no había comenzado con el pie derecho para nadie. Para variar Nemu, Nanao e Isane no dijeron más nada, se quedaron quietas en su lugar, mientras Yachiru comía alegre y en silencio las galletitas de vainilla que había traído Omaeda. Por su parte, Hinamori ya no lo toleraba mas sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, los gritos y las discusiones de sus compañeros le retumbaban en la cabeza como zumbidos imponentes y dolorosos. Parecía que le estuvieran martillando la cabeza, hasta sentía ganas de volver a vomitar…

–¡Suficiente! ¡Es suficiente! –grito Momo levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con ambas manos la mesa. Todo el griterío se transformo en un silencio tajante, nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar. Momo se caracterizaba por ser una chica llena de paciencia y casi nunca se salía de sus casillas. No había perdido el eje, pero si se la veía realmente fatigada–. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Este griterío no nos lleva a nada, no aportan ni ayudan recriminándole de esa forma a Rangiku-san –hablaba pausada y tranquilamente, pero le costaba respirar. Cosa que notaron todos–. Ya sabemos que estas reuniones pueden ser fastidiosas y aburridas, pero si tratamos mal al compañero la reunión se vuelve catastrófica y luego todos terminamos con un mal día… Y no queremos… no queremos…

Momo se llevo una mano a la cabeza ya que sintió un fuerte mareo, uno que hasta entonces no había tenido. Sentía pesado el cuerpo como si no pudiera sostenerse de pie.

–Teniente Hinamori… –dijo preocupada Nanao.

–Oye, tranquila… –hablo Renji–. Tienes razón creo que… ¿Momo?

–Hinamori-kun… –susurro Izuru.

–Estoy bien… –intento recobrar la compostura, pero era en vano–. Solo que no… no se… yo…

Y todo se volvió al revés, ya no pudo controlar su cuerpo y el efecto de la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Ya no lograba distinguir nada, todo era negro…

–¡Hina-chan! –salto de su asiento Yachiru.

–¡Hinamori! –gritaron Iba, Hisagui y Rukia.

–¡MOMO! –grito desesperada Matsumoto que corrió hacia donde su amiga había caído desplomada al suelo. La tomo de la cabeza y al mirar su mano… estaba ensangrentada–. ¡Esta sangrando! ¡Esta sangrando!

–Seguro fue por el impacto –dijo Isane–. Hay que llevarla a mi escuadrón ¡Rápido!

Renji fue el único que actuó como un flash y tomando a su pequeña amiga entre sus brazos salio corriendo hacia las instalaciones de la cuarta división seguido por Isane, Matsumoto y Rukia.

En ese preciso instante el teniente de Yamamoto se hizo presente.

–¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué los tenientes Abarai, Kotetsu, Kuchiki y Matsumoto salieron corriendo así?

–Estos tontos hicieron que Hina-chan se lastimara – dijo inocentemente Yachiru.

Y todos se sintieron terriblemente mal por las palabras de la niña.

–¿Cómo?

–Disculpe, teniente –hablo Nanao–. Pero debo ir a un lugar. Con su permiso.

–Pero…

La teniente del escuadrón numero ocho ignoro cualquier llamado y corrió hacia las instalaciones de la décima división. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina principal, toco con apuro…

–Capitán Hitsugaya. Soy Nanao Ise, teniente del octavo escuadrón.

–Adelante ¿Qué…?

Toushiro no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que la mujer de gafas se adelanto al habla.

–Hitsugaya-taicho, hubo un pequeño inconveniente en la reunión de tenientes y Hinamori-fukutaicho fue llevada con urgencia a los cuarteles de la cuarta división.

Nanao al terminar de dar el anuncio se pregunto en que momento el capitán Hitsugaya había desaparecido de su presencia. Igual eso ya no importaba, ella había cumplido con su deber y se sintió mejor por eso.

En los pasillos del escuadrón cuatro…

–Ya no se culpen, nadie tuvo la culpa –dijo Rukia–. Hinamori va a estar bien…

Un frío intenso les rozo la piel a los presentes.

–¡Que demonios le sucedió a Hinamori! ¡Respondan!

–¡Oh, taicho! –dijo lloriqueando Rangiku–. ¡Fue por culpa del imbesil de Renji, el glotón de Omaeda y el cretino de Izuru!

–¡Que cuernos estás diciendo, estupida! –le grito Renji–. Desde un principio nunca debiste llegar tarde y luego mucho menos hacerte la ofendida

–No me obliguen a… ¡Qué sucedió! –dijo exasperado el peliblanco.

–Hinamori sufrió un desmayo, capitán Hitsugaya –hablo Rukia–. Y al caer se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo, Isane nos dijo que no fue grave. La capitana Unohana la esta revisando…

Toushiro miro asesinamente a Renji y a Rangiku, algo le decía que esos dos habían tenido algo que ver…

Momo parpadeo varias veces, sentía su boca seca y mucho, mucho cansancio. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse en que lugar estaba ya que esa habitación blanca no parecía la oficina del escuadrón cinco, ni mucho menos el cuarto que compartía con Toushiro. Percibió la presencia de alguien a su lado, al girar su cara para ver de quien se trataba…

–¡Oh, teniente Hinamori! –dijo amablemente Hanataro–. Ya despertó, eso es muy bueno. Le avisare a la capitana Unohana. Con su permiso.

La chica durazno no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente asintió de cabeza. Ahora ya sabía en donde se encontraba, en una de las habitaciones del escuadrón cuatro y ahora también recordaba lo que había pasado. Suspiro con pesar, se había desmayado, no había tenido control de su cuerpo y… se llevo una mano a la cabeza notando que tenía una venda a la altura de su frente y rodeaba el diámetro de su cabecita…

–¿Pero que paso? – dijo confundida

–Sufrió un desmayo, cayó al suelo y el impacto fue tan fuerte que se lastimo la cabeza. Perdió sangre, pero no mucha.

–Unohana-taicho –Momo se asusto, no había sentido el momento en el que la capitana había entrado a la habitación. De repente agacho su cabeza apenada–. Lo siento mucho…

–No debe disculparse, usted no tiene la culpa de nada. Isane me contó lo sucedido – sonrió con amabilidad–. Dígame, ¿cuál fue el causante del desmayo?

–Me comencé a sentir mal, llegue a tener nauseas, pero luego sentí un mareo muy fuerte y no lo pude controlar.

–Ya veo… ¿Y como se siente ahora?

–Un poco mejor, creo –dijo dudosa, ya que aun no lograba acomodar las miles de sensaciones que la invadían.

–Bien. Le sacamos una muestra de sangre y la mande al laboratorio. Como pedí con urgencia los resultados seguramente estarán en unos momentos.

–¿Usted cree que tengo algo grave? –dijo con preocupación.

–No lo creo. Pero necesito que me responda algunas preguntas, solo para cerciorarme de algo.

–Si, como usted diga, Unohana-taicho.

–¿Ha sentido fatiga o cansancio en horas de trabajo?

–Si, últimamente me suelo cansar bastante rápido.

–Bien. ¿Ha tenido mareos en los últimos días y por lo general a la hora de la mañana?

–Si, es extraño. Pero desde hace unos días me suelo marear seguido por las mañanas.

–¿Sufre de insomnio a la noche y sueño en el día?

–Así es…

–¿Ha sufrido de nauseas, arcadas y vómitos?

–Si, también.

–¿Desorden alimenticio? Es decir hay días que come como si no hubiera un mañana u otros días en que no quiere ni probar agua…

–No lo creo, aunque… –se puso pensativa–. Hitsugaya-kun digo… Hitsugaya-taicho dice que como raro últimamente. No se por que me habrá dicho eso…

–Bien, lo último… dígame, ¿cómo es que se siente usted con su cuerpo?

–¿Con mi cuerpo? –dijo avergonzada–. Bueno, yo… me siento como… algo pesada e hinchada. Seguramente es el clima ¿No lo cree?

Unohana emitió una leve risita y Hinamori la miro confundida.

–No se preocupe, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Usted no esta enferma, es más… ¡Esta más saludable que nunca!

–¿Cómo? –dijo confundida arqueando una ceja.

–Si, lo que oyó. Usted no esta enferma, usted tiene todos los síntomas de una mamá en la dulce espera. Déjeme decirle que usted probablemente… este embarazada.

–Em-ba-ra-za-da… –dijo tocándose el vientre con ambas manos–. ¿Es eso verdad?

–Estoy completamente segura, pero con los análisis de sangre lo comprobare con mayor seguridad –la mujer noto el temblor en la paciente–. Tranquila, todo estará bien. No creo que a Hitsugaya-taicho le desagrade la noticia –le sonrío calidamente y la tomo de la mano–. Es normal tener miedo…

–Arigato… -susurro.

–Iré a ver si ya están los análisis de sangre. Afuera estaban los tenientes Abarai, Matsumoto y Kuchiki junto a el capitán Hitsugaya, yo les dije a los tenientes que usted no corría peligro y volvieron a sus labores, pero Hitsugaya-taicho sigue aun afuera y seguramente querrá pasar –Momo asintió de cabeza–. Bien, en un momento regreso…

Momo había entrado en un trance, no era que le desagradara la idea ¡Nada de eso! Ella solo estaba aterrada, aterrada de no poder ser capaz de llevar consigo esta enorme responsabilidad ¿Estaba preparada? Y había algo más… Shiro-chan ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Se enojaría? Y si lo hacia seguramente se enfadaría con ella y…

Algo rozo su mano con suavidad…

–Shiro…chan – dijo en un hilo de voz

–Hinamori ¿Estas bien? Estabas como pérdida y no sabia como llamarte sin asustarte –se acerco y la abrazo–. Me asustaste, tonta. Dime que no te duele nada…

Hitsugaya sintió que la chica durazno lo abrazaba y apretaba con mucha fuerza a la vez que lloraba en silencio.

–¿Momo? Momo, tranquila… ¿Qué te sucede?

–Hitsugaya-kun yo… yo… –se ahogaba en su propio llanto–. No se como…

–¿Qué te ha dicho Unohana-taicho, Hinamori? Dímelo, no importa lo que sea. Yo estaré aquí contigo…

Toushiro tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la joven y la miro a los ojos. Odiaba ver a Hinamori llorar y mas se odiaba a él mismo porque jamás sabia que hacer cuando ella lloraba. Y temía lo peor…

–Hitsugaya-kun yo… yo estoy embarazada.

El capitán abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

–¿Em-ba-ra-za-da? –Toushiro sintió un golpe eléctrico en todo su cuerpo. Esto si que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era nada malo y él lo sabia.

–¡Oh, lo siento tanto Hitsugaya-kun! Yo temía que tú reaccionaras así, que te molestaría, que… igual Unohana-taicho tiene que confirmarlo con los análisis de sangre que mando hacer recién y… yo no se como…

–¡Chist! No digas nada –la volvió a abrazar y noto el temblor de Momo. Ella tenia miedo, él también. Pero estaban juntos en esto y eso era lo mejor. Y ahora entendía todos los cambios y malestares de Momo en el último tiempo–. Tonta, eres realmente una tonta ¿Cómo crees que me voy a enojar por algo así? Todo estará bien, Hinamori. Te lo prometo… ¿Por eso el desmayo?

–Si –dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza–. ¿Me perdonas?

–¡Deja de disculparte! ¡No hay nada porque disculparse! ¡Quítate esa mala costumbre!

–Lo se, lo siento… digo perdón… digo no… ¡Ay, eres cruel, shiro-chan!

–Que no me llames así…

Hinamori rió bajito y al separarse de él, miro fijamente esos profundos ojos verde agua.

–Te quiero, Hitsugaya-kun.

–Y yo a ti, tonta.

En ese momento, la capitana Unohana entro a la habitación con un sobre en mano.

–Perdón por molestar, pero ya tengo los resultados ¿Están preparados?

– Si, ya estamos… –hablo Hinamori y Unohana sonrió levemente al ver como la morena y el peliblanco se tomaron de la mano.

–Teniente Hinamori, capitán Hitsugaya… felicitaciones, van a ser padres…

Y si, ahora alguien venia en camino. Pero ni Momo, ni mucho menos Toushiro se podían llegar a imaginar en ese preciso instante las aventuras y situaciones que desataría dentro y fuera de la sociedad de almas este embarazo, que por si fuera poco duraría… nueve meses.

Continuara…

¿Y que les pareció? El día que hice este capitulo estaba muy inspirada ¿Se noto? Espero que si… porque me gusto mucho hacerlo y cada vez que lo leo se me pianta una lagrima (sonrisa)

Bueno gente, estaré publicando cada capitulo cada una o dos semanas. O tal vez mucho antes, solo depende de cómo ande con las cosas de la facultad y todo eso.

Muchas gracias por leer. Me gustaría que comenten ¿Si?

Arigato…

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	2. Las noticias no corren ¡Vuelan!

Buenas, buenas ^^ ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? La mía ansiosa por publicar…

Aquí dejando el segundo capitulo. Debo decir que, según mi criterio que es muy critico conmigo misma, no es el gran capitulo, creo. Pero si van a encontrar reflexiones de algún que otro personaje (que a mi parecer de uno en particular era necesario, ya que es uno de los principales, y los otros pues… se me vino a la cabeza y ya. Aunque son reflexiones mínimas) Bueno basta de tanta charla y ¡A leer!

Mientras hacia este capi escuchaba Strong Enoug de Cher ¡Hermosa canción!

Una aclaración: Hay un pequeño flash back y se escribe en _cursiva…_ para que se note que es un mini recuerdo dentro de la mente del personaje.

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los créditos de los personajes a su autor.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo II: Las noticias no corren… ¡Vuelan!

La paz reinante en el Seireitei era brisa fresca, calido cielo y de aroma a menta. Cada shinigami lo podía degustar con el solo acto de respirar. Los pétalos rojos de un ciruelo comenzaron a invadir con gracia y picardía los pasillos y cuarteles de cada escuadrón de protección de la corte.

Renji resoplo fuerte cuando un pétalo rojo se poso en su nariz, luego de filtrarse por la ventana de la oficina de la división seis. Byakuya lo miro de reojo con fastidio, pues ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor el golpeteo permanente de los dedos de su teniente sobre el escritorio. El pelirrojo rasco su nariz y suspiro con preocupación. Si, estaba preocupado por su pequeña amiga durazno, había pasado un par de horas y aun no sabia que había pasado con ella.

Abarai no era muy demostrativo con Hinamori, pero en el fondo Momo era una personita muy especial para él. Su infancia complicada y sufrida junto a Rukia y esos amigos que ya no estaban, posteriormente la unión de Rukia a la familia Kuchiki, luego todo lo sucedido con el bastardo de Aizen y el sufrimiento de que casi todos pierden su vida en ello. Recordando todo aquello fue así como rememoro sus años de academia junto a Hinamori y Kira llegando a la conclusión de que esos benditos años habían sido de los mejores que él recordaba y había vivido. Los tres eran tan jóvenes, llenos de valor, optimistas y deseosos por convertirse en shinigamis para hacer el bien. Especialmente Momo, ella era tan decidida y alegre que… se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. A su mente se le vino el día de la ejecución de Rukia y el dolor inmenso y la rabia desbordante que sintió cuando creyó que Hinamori había sido asesinada a traición por Aizen. Se recordó a él mismo con Rukia en brazos, gritándole y reclamándole con furia a ese infeliz traidor por haberle hecho algo que no tenia nombre a su pequeña amiga durazno. Si, Hinamori era una amiga demasiado importante para Abarai, quien sacudió su cabeza con violencia. No debía de pensar en cosas de un pasado doloroso, ya que su amiga admirablemente lo había superado con creces y ahora era la novia celebre del capitán Hitsugaya. Si, nuevamente… Momo era una chica valerosa.

–Ella se merece ser feliz –se le escapo de sus labios.

Su capitán al escucharlo arqueo una ceja. En eso, Renji volvió a poner su mano sobre el escritorio y…

–Ni se te ocurra, es suficiente.

–¿Hum? –expreso descolocado–. ¿Qué sucede, capitán Kuchiki?

–Deja de hacer ruido con tus dedos. Ya no lo tolero –dijo sin levantar la mirada y firmando unos papeles–. Si estas nervioso o inquieto, busca algo que hacer. Pero si vas a estar sin hacer nada, rechistando a cada momento y golpeteando tus dedos... te quiero lejos de la oficina.

–Lo… lo siento, capitán –hablo apenado y tomo un papel intentando concentrarse en el asunto administrativo del cuartel.

El silencio reino por… nada. Ya que en ese preciso momento la puerta de la oficina del noble Kuchiki se deslizo con torpeza y apuro.

–¡Renjiiii! ¡Renjiiii! –entro una alegre Matsumoto inundada de felicidad y emoción.

Byakuya abrió los ojos como dos platos voladores y Renji miro nervioso a su capitán, pues sabia a la perfección como el noble odiaba las reacciones inoportunas. El pelirrojo comenzó a sudar fino.

–¡Rangiku-san, esa no es la manera de llamar y mucho menos de entrar a una oficina que no sea la que te corresponde! –dijo señalando con la mirada a Byakuya, cosa que Rangiku ignoro por completo–. ¿Y porque demonios lloras tan estupidamente?

Matsumoto le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza al colorado. Renji estaba que hacia erupción.

–¡Nani! ¡Porque…!

–¡Eres un bruto, Renji! No te das cuenta que vengo a darte una feliz y hermosa noticia.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Voy a ser tía, Renji! –dijo saltando de emoción y lo apapacho entre sus pechos–. ¡Vamos a ser tíos!

–¿Ah? –expreso confundido y tratando de recuperar el aliento–. ¿Qué tú que? ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Me asfixio con tu abrazo de la muerte, Matsumoto!

–Lo siento –lo soltó, mientras se le pianto una lagrima y hablo sonándose la nariz–. Hinamori se desmayo en la reunión porque… ¡Esta embarazada! Mi taicho va a ser papá ¡Van a tener un bebé! ¡Un mini taicho! O tal vez… ¡Una mini Momo! ¡Un bebé!

Renji del shock se cayó al suelo de espaldas y él que quería que Momo fuera feliz. Se ve que los astros lo habían oído. Por su parte, Byakuya al escuchar semejante noticia se equivoco al firmar un papel de autorización, ya que escribió _"bebé"_, en el lugar donde iba la firma con su apellido.

–Fuera de mi oficina –sentencio Kuchiki–. Los dos ¡Ahora!

/

Era de ciruelo, era de ciruelo y olía a menta. Como los besos de shiro-chan por las noches, como su perfume a cada mañana. Rojo y verde, frío y calor… ¿Combinación extraña? Tal vez para los demás, pero no para ella… quien se agacho para tomar del suelo algunos pétalos rojos.

–¿Qué haces? –dijo él tomándola del brazo–. Te puedes caer, te puedes lastimar y…

–Hitsugaya-kun solo quería tomar estos lindos pétalos de ciruelo –le mostró las palmas de sus manos llenas de pétalos–. No te preocupes que ya estoy bien. No estoy enferma ni mucho menos incapacitada.

–Ya lo se, no soy idiota –gruño y suspiro con pesar.

–¿Estas enojado? –agacho la cabeza–. Perdóname, pero vi a Rangiku-san tan preocupada y culposa que no pude no decírselo, no sabia que te molestarías de esa manera. Ella no hará nada malo.

–Claro que no, es mas, nos ahorrara el trabajo de que nosotros lo digamos. Ya que ahora lo debe saber toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Hitsugaya estaba fastidioso de verdad. Por lo que Momo se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia las instalaciones de su escuadrón.

–¿A dónde vas? –la miro confundido.

–A mi división, aun tengo trabajo por terminar allí. Lo mejor es que me ocupe de mis labores. Estaré bien, mi tercer oficial me ayudara.

–Pero… –la tomo del brazo para que ella volteara–. Quedamos en que comerías algo, recuperarías fuerzas y luego irías a descansar y de tú escuadrón…

–No necesito descansar, puedo comer en mi escuadrón y suéltame, por favor.

Toushiro se quedo helado, Momo tenia un semblante mas que determinante y el tono que había utilizado en sus ultimas palabras no había sido el mejor. Él conocía muy bien esa expresión y ese tono, pero no la soltaría por nada ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba preocupado por ella?

–Te dije que me soltaras –dijo en un timbre más severo–. ¡Que esperas!

–¿Qué te sucede Hinamori? ¿Por qué te enojaste?

–Yo no estoy enojada. Suéltame, Toushiro. Tengo que ir a mi escuadrón.

–No te soltare hasta que me digas lo que te pasa y porque cambiaste de actitud.

Momo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

–¿Tanta vergüenza te doy? –susurro–. ¿Es por eso que te molesta que todos lo sepan? ¿Te da vergüenza que yo este…?

–¡Claro que no! Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti… ¡No digas estupideces! –la soltó y con ambas manos tomo su cara y seco sus lágrimas–. Mírame y escúchame, Hinamori…

–Shiro-chan…

–Te amo, Hinamori. Y no tengo vergüenza ni ti, ni de nuestro bebé ¿Si? –le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios–. Solo quería un poco de intimidad, pero con alguien como Matsumoto merodeando eso es imposible. Por eso me enoje, porque siempre te presiona para sacarte la verdad de algo.

–Hitsugaya-kun –se abalanzo sobre su cuello–. Yo también te amo. No me dejes, yo te necesito.

El capitán sonrió levemente, mientras correspondía ese abrazo, esos pequeños momentos eran impagables para él. Cuando la abrazaba, la besaba, cuando ella se acurrucaba en su pecho o cuando él mientras ella dormía le acariciaba sus lindos cachetes; cada uno de esos momentos era fortuna en sus manos y ese era su secreto. Sintió la respiración de Momo muy cerca de su cuello y…

–Hitsugaya-kun tengo sueño –vocifero bostezando Momo.

Toushiro arqueo una ceja. Hinamori si que estaba cambiante últimamente.

/

Una estocada va otra estocada viene, Ikkaku y Yumichika realizaban su entrenamiento matutino ante la fina y aguda mirada de Zaraki quien veía una gran potencial pelea con sus mas poderosos oficiales de rango. Y cuando Ikkaku estaba a punto de tocar a su amigo con la espada de madera…

–¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan!

Los enérgicos y alegres gritos de Yachiru le hicieron perder la concentración al tercer oficial haciendo que se tropezara con sus mismos pies cayendo al suelo, lo que fue aprovechado por el narcisista shinigami que apretó triunfante con su pie la pelada de su mejor amigo.

–¡Te gane!

–No es justo, fue por culpa de la teniente –se quejo Ikkaku con su mejilla besando el suelo.

La niña de pelo rosado se subió a las espaldas de Zaraki.

–Ken-chan dime una cosa…

–¿Qué sucede, Yachiru?

–¿Qué es estar embarazada?

–¡Que! ¿Y tú porque quieres saber una cosa así?

Kenpachi Zaraki se puso nervioso y miro a sus dos subordinados que negaron con la cabeza tratando de excusarse de que ellos no le habían metido ideas raras a la niña. Entonces, si ellos no habían sido…

–Porque la teniente del quinto escuadrón Hina-chan esta embarazada, por eso… ¿Qué es estar embarazada?

–¿Cómo? ¿La teniente Hinamori esta embarazada? –dijo sorprendido Yumichika.

–¡Ja! –río Ikkaku–. Con que el capitán Hitsugaya se atrevió a tanto ¿Eh?

–¡Y! –la teniente esperaba una respuesta–. ¿Qué es estar embarazada?

–Ah, eso… –suspiro el capitán–. Significa que va a tener un bebé dentro de su panza.

–¡Un bebé! –dijo emocionada–. ¡Que lindo! Pero… ¿Por qué lo va a tener en su pancita, Keny?

–Bueno, porque… porque primero el bebé… el bebé debe crecer dentro de la panza de su madre para luego nacer con mucha fuerza y ser muy poderoso.

–¡Oh! ¡Que bien! Neee, neeee… ¡Tendremos un bebé en el Seireitei! Neeee… ¿Y cuando nacerá el bebé? Tal vez lo podríamos entrenar, Ken-chan. Y así yo podría jugar con él.

–Supongo que nacerá en nueve meses.

–¡Tanto tiempo! –dijo desilusionada, pero luego se puso pensativa–. Y dime, Keny ¿Cómo es que el bebé llego a la pancita de Hina-chan?

Los tres hombre se miraron entre si ¿Y ahora quien se hacia cargo de responderle esa pregunta? Y lo peor… ¿Qué le dirían? ¡Oh, vamos! Ellos eran hombres fuertes y guerreros, no tenían el tacto para estas cosas. De un momento, a otro Kempachi e Ikkaku miraron triunfantes a Yumichika, él era lo más cercano a una mujer ¿No?

–¡A mi no me miren! –se defendió el quinto oficial.

/

En el deposito de alimentos del Sereitei en donde se realizaban las reuniones de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis…

–¡Imposible, Abarai! –dijo Hisagui impactado–. ¡No puedo creerlo!

–Pues créelo, me lo dijo Rangiku-san y a ella se lo dijo la mismísima Momo.

–Yo ya me lo imaginaba –suspiro Kira.

–¿Cómo es eso? –arqueo una ceja el pelirrojo.

–Simplemente lo intuía, punto final –Izuru miro por la ventana con melancolía–. Hinamori-kun debe de sentirse muy feliz…

Renji y Shuhei se miraron entre si, pues ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían de los sentimientos no correspondidos de Kira hacia Hinamori. Ella era la única persona que con su sola presencia hacia que Izuru en pocas ocasiones se sintiera el joven optimista que era en aquellos años de academia. Hisagui se acerco al rubio y le toco el hombro…

–Hombre, ya llegara la chica indicada para ti. Créele a tu senpai.

–Vamos Izuru, no te me decaigas amigo ¿No crees que ella se sentiría muy mal si se enterara que sin saberlo su felicidad te hace sufrir?

–Te equivocas, Abarai-kun. A mi su felicidad no me hace sufrir, yo quiero que ella sea feliz. Y es por eso que me siento bien conmigo mismo porque se que Hinamori es feliz junto a Hitsugaya-taicho… –se puso firme–. Y yo creo que ya es hora de que me busque una novia ¿No lo creen?

–¡Esa es la actitud! –dijo Shuhei contento–. ¡Todos debemos buscarnos una novia!

–¡A BUSCARNOS UNA NOVIA! –dijo en grito de guerra Renji.

–Bien y… ¿Cuándo haremos eso muchachos? –dijo un recién llegado Kyoraku acompañado de Ukitake–. Yo también quiero una niña que me mime ya que mi Nanao-chan no me quiere y siempre me esta golpeando.

–Oh, Kyoraku, Nanao-san es adorable –dijo el peliblanco–. Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto afán en conseguir novia?

–¿Novia? –dijo Ikkaku que había venido corriendo, escapando de las preguntas de Yachiru–. ¿Quién quiere conseguir novia? ¡Yo me alisto! Pero hay que tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que todos terminemos llenos de hijos como el capitán Hitsugaya.

–Pero que fue eso Ikkaku-san –dijo sorprendido Kyoraku acomodándose su sombrero de paja.

–Bueno… ¿Y que tiene de malo buscarse una novia para tener hijos? –dijo Hisagui reflexivo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón–. Pensándolo bien, no pude realizarme en vida ¡Porque no ahora de muerto!

–Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma –dijo sorprendido Renji–. Novia es igual a mujer deseosa, mujer deseosa es igual a hijo. Y a nosotros los hombres nos encantan las mujeres deseosas. Lo que quiero decir es que…

–Qué quieren buscar novia… ¿Para ser padres? –Kyoraku no entendía porque el repentino interés de esos muchachos por la paternidad, si fuera de ser poderosos guerreros shinigamis no eran más que unos irresponsables aficionados del sake. Claro, igual que él–. ¿Desde cuando?

–¡Ah, no! –se quejo furioso Ikkaku–. Yo quiero una novia ¡No una mujer que me llene de crios! ¿Saben una cosa? ¡Deberían de juntarse menos con el capitán Hitsugaya! Parece ser que eso de ser padres ¡Es contagioso!

–¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Ukitake–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Toushiro-kun con eso de la paternidad y las novias?

–Hinamori-kun esta embarazada –hablo Izuru–. Ella y Hitsugaya-taicho van a ser padres.

El capitán del escuadrón trece cayó desmayado al suelo por la impresión de la noticia.

–¡Ukitake-taicho! –gritaron los demás con preocupación.

–¡Oh, noooo! –exclamo el peliblanco con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba–. ¡El pequeñín ya me hizo abuelo!

/

Y al caer la tarde, en la casa de Matsumoto…

–Las guirnaldas quedaron chuecas, Soi Fog –vocifero mientras sostenía la escalera.

–Lo siento mucho, Yoruichi-sama. Es que estas cosas son difíciles de manejar. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

–Oh, no puedo creer que Matsumoto-san tenga tantas porquerías –dijo quejándose Kiyone que arrastraba una bolsa de basura consigo–. Creo que ofreció su casa para que se la limpiemos mas que para otra cosa.

–¿Y en donde esta Rangiku? –le pregunto Yoruichi.

–¡Ah, si! Tenia que "tomar prestadas" las tarjetas de Renji e Hisagui para pagar la comida… –y antes de salir afuera–. ¿Y Kuchiki-san?

–Fue a Karakura por Orihime y el postre –miro a las demás–. No se preocupen, Orihime-san no es la que hizo el postre.

Todas suspiraron aliviadas.

–Uy, ya hice espacio en el refrigerador –dijo Nanao pasándose una mano por la frente–. ¿Pueden creer que esta mujer solo tiene botellas de sake en la heladera? Es peor que mi capitán.

–No se de que te sorprendes –le respondió Nemu cambiando la mesa de lugar para que haya mas espacio–. ¿Creen que así este bien?

–Si quedo bien –respondió Nanao y mirando a la capitana del segundo escuadrón–. La decoración esta quedando muy bien.

–¿Pero están chuecas ahora?

–No, ya no, Soi Fog –dijo la mujer felina–. Puedes bajar.

–Aun no puedo creerlo ¿Quién diría que el capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Hinamori serian padres? –dijo Isane terminando de barrer–. Dicen que la llegada de un bebé es el nacimiento de un nuevo ángel y con él la dicha de una nueva etapa.

–¡Es por eso que es una gran noticia! –expreso Yoruichi–. Apurémonos que ya falta poco.

En ese momento, Kiyone volvió de afuera acompañada de Yachiru.

–Teniente, ¿ya trajo los dulces? –pregunto Nemu.

–¡Neeeee! –afirmo la niña de pelo rosa de un salto–. Pero antes quiero que me respondan una cosa.

–No querrán oírla –susurro incomoda Kiyone que huyo hacia la cocina.

Soi Fog fue la única que la escucho y como conocía a la perfección las preguntas incomodas de la pequeña teniente, acompaño a la oficial de Ukitake.

–¿Qué sucede Yachiru-chan? –dijo Nanao.

–Si Hina-chan tiene al bebé en su pancita como me dijo Keny ¿Por qué la cigüeña traerá al bebé el día del nacimiento como me dijo Yumi-yumi? Si Hina-chan no es una cigüeña… ¿O fue la cigüeña quien le metió adentro de la pancita el bebé a Hina-chan?

Todas suspiraron largo y tendido ya que sabían a que se estaba refiriendo inocentemente la niña y cuales eran sus dudas concretamente. Esto iba a ser complicado…

/

Toushiro caminaba hacia su hogar con apuro y cierto cansancio. Él no solo se había hecho cargo de su división sino que también de la de Momo, eso no era problema para el capitán. Pero estaba fastidioso ya que Matsumoto debes de ayudarlo aunque sea con las labores del escuadrón diez ¡No! La muy floja nuevamente se había fugado todo el santo día, seguramente divulgando la buena nueva. Hasta el Comandante General ya lo sabía, lo había felicitado… Y refunfuño al recordar como el anciano se había dirigido hacia él…

_Luego de haber dejado a Momo en su hogar descansando, Hitsugaya se dirigía con cautela hacia el escuadrón número uno para hablar oficialmente con el General Yamamoto sobre Hinamori y el escuadrón cinco. Si alguien debía hacerse cargo de esta situación, esa era su persona, el futuro padre del bebé._

–_Disculpe, Comandante General ¿Podría concederme unos segundos?_

–_Si, pase –la voz autoritaria de Yamamoto se hizo escuchar–. ¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya-sama?_

_Toushiro torció la boca hacia un costado ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¡Hitsugaya-sama! ¿Qué era eso? Si él aun era joven, aun le faltaba mucho para… Miro la expresión emotiva con que Genryusai Yamamoto lo observaba, era una mirada que jamás había visto en el mas respetado de todos los shinigamis, era la misma mirada que un padre le da a un hijo cuando se siente orgullo de… ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Y por los trece escuadrones de protección de la corte! El anciano ya lo sabía… _

_Definitivamente, las noticias no corren… ¡Vuelan!_

Apretó fuerte sus puños y gruño con pesadez. No había dudas, en el currículo no oficial de su teniente aparte de ser una floja, superficial y frívola, había que agregar que era la gran chismosa y mensajera de asuntos no oficiales del Seireitei ¡Matsumoto y su gran bocota! De tanto pensar y quejarse no supo cuando fue el momento en el que ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

–Hinamori, ya llegue.

Deslizo la puerta detrás de si y luego se refregó la cara para tratar de quitarse la fatiga.

–¿Hinamori? –miro para todos lados y llego a la conclusión de que Momo aun seguía durmiendo. Pues, podía sentir su calida presencia en el cuarto que ambos compartían.

Antes de ir a despertarla, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al llegar noto con tranquilidad como la vianda que le había hecho a Hinamori para que comiera, ahora solo era puras migajas. Bebió su vaso fresco de agua y noto que sobre la heladera había una nota escrita con su nombre.

Hitsugaya-kun:

¡Tengo muchas, muchas ganas de comer alivias dulces!

¿Me irías a comprar? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

¡Vamos, que a ti también te gustan! ¡Tengo antojo, shiro-chan!

PD: Al volver de comprar, despertame… ¡Ah! Eres el capitán más guapo y lindo de todo el Seireitei ¿Lo sabias?

Te ama, Hinamori

El peliblanco al terminar de leer dicha nota, suspiro rendido.

_ Chanta… –susurro.

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado y negando con la cabeza se encogió de hombros. Saliendo de su casa en busca de alivias dulces noto como poco a poco las estrellas llenaban el oscuro cielo de la Sociedad de Almas.

Y al caer la noche, una Matsumoto Rangiku llego a la conclusión de que habían pasado muchos años de no sentirse de esa manera tan calida y acogedora como se había sentido desde el momento en el que Momo le dio la hermosa noticia de que un bebé venia en camino. Hinamori Momo, su mejor amiga, seria mamá ¡Por todas las almas del Rungonkai! ¡Quien lo diría! La mas dulce y tierna de todos los shinigamis, cuya bondad sobrepasaba todos los limites y cuya vida la había hecho sufrir demasiado; se encontraba disfrutando de la buena dicha. Como dicen por ahí de lo malo le sigue algo bueno o cuando siempre que llovió paro… Y ahí estaba de nuevo Hinamori, de pie y de la mano junto a su taicho caminando por el sendero de la maternidad.

–Y pensar que yo debería ser la primera, por ser la mayor –negó con la cabeza–. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Creo que yo no mori para esas cosas, mucho menos para ser mamá después de la muerte.

Si tan solo Gin no hubiera…

–¡Suficiente! –sacudió la cabeza para quitarse cualquier absurdo pensamiento–. No seré madre, pero si… ¡Una gran tía!

Volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro ¡Tía! ¿Por qué no? Ese titulo le quedaba bien y hasta la hacia una mujer mas responsable, aunque no lo fuera. Ya se podía imaginar a un mini taicho correteando por los cuarteles de la décima división o a una dulce y tierna niña quien le pedía a su tía favorita (ósea a ella) que le peinara su larga cabellera de nieve o tal vez su cabellera color chocolate. La imaginación de Matsumoto había volado bien lejos y sus pasos la llevaron a la puerta de la casa de su taicho. Comenzó a tararear felizmente, mientras que los nudillos de su mano tocaron fuerte y con apuro. Una, dos, varias veces…

–¿Acaso no hay nadie? –y cuando estaba a punto de volver a golpear la puerta se deslizo abriéndose–. ¿Hinamori?

Del otro lado se encontraba la chica durazno con el pijama puesto, con el pelo algo revuelto, los ojitos achinados de recién haberse despertado y dejando al descubierto toda su dentadura al bostezar como si no hubiera dormido en días.

–¿Rangiku-san? –se refregó los ojos con una mano.

–¡Oh, Hinamori! Vamos, vamos a cambiarte que nos están esperando.

Entro con prisa hacia el interior de la casa y cerro la puerta. Luego de unos veinticinco minutos la misma se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Rangiku acompañada de Momo que vestía un lindo kimono color rosa pastel y por primera vez tenia su cabello suelto con una rosa blanca de adorno detrás de su oreja derecha. La rubia tomo de la mano a su amiga y apresuro el paso de ambas.

–¿Por qué tan rápido?

–¡Quieres que mi taicho al verme me congele viva por haber desaparecido todo el día de la oficina! ¡Me matara literalmente! Y quiero vivir para ver nacer a mi sobrino, Hinamori.

–¡Oh, bien! Entonces usemos el shumpo.

–Pero Hinamori, tú…

–¿Qué? Puedo usarlo ¿Qué sucede?

–Pero estas embarazada…

–¿Y que con eso? –dijo algo molesta, no le gustaba que la trataran como a una inválida–. Estoy en la dulce espera… ¡No estoy discapacitada, ni me voy a morir! Además tengo días…

–Tranquila, no te enojes –suspiro–. ¡Vamos!

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas tenientes llegaron a la casa de Rangiku. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, Momo no entendía nada ¿No se suponía que había una reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis de urgencia? ¡Pero si ahí no había nadie! En ese preciso momento, las luces se prendieron sorprendiendo a Hinamori…

–¡FELICIDADES FUTURA MAMA!

Ahí estaban todas las mujeres shinigamis y una rioka dándole una calida y linda bienvenida. Momo se ruborizo un poco, pues no podía creer que ellas se hubieran tomado el trabajo de hacerle una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la noticia de su embarazo, veía la decoración de guirnaldas con figuras de chupetes y baberos, luces de colores y una mesa llena de comida y bebida. Se sintió muy alagada, además de querida. Cada una de las presentes se acerco a ella para felicitarla y darle algún que otro presente.

–No se que decirles, los regalos no eran necesarios. Les estoy muy agradecida por todo esto. Han hecho un lindo trabajo. Pero no se hubieran molestado… –hizo una leve reverencia–. Arigato…

–¡Nada de agradecer! –dijo Rukia–. Estamos muy felices de haberlo hecho.

–¡Si! Y todo este momento merece un grandioso brindis –dijo una feliz Matsumoto agitando una botella de sake que traía en mano–. Y por hoy Hinamori, deberás hacer una excepción.

–¡Con sake! –dijo indignada Nanao.

–¿Y con que mas? –respondió la rubia como si fuera una obviedad.

–¡Inconsciente! –Isane le quito la botella de la mano, provocando una queja de la décima teniente–. La mujer embarazada no debe de tomar alcohol.

–¿Nani? ¿Y eso porque?

–Porque puede afectar de manera negativa el desarrollo del bebé dentro de su periodo de gestación –respondió Nemu–. ¿Acaso quieres que el hijo de tu capitán nazca con algún problema de salud?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –pego el grito–. ¡Yo que iba a saber!

–Oh, Rangiku-san… tranquila. No tuviste mala intención –la consoló Momo al ver la culpa en los ojos de su amiga–. No te preocupes, ya paso…

–Ni alcohol, ni cigarrillo, ni drogas, ni nada que se asemeje a eso –dijo Yoruichi–. Ya lo saben todas… ¡Bien Hinamori! Acércate que es hora de comer.

–Rangiku-san me dijo que te fascina el chocolate –se acerco Orihime a ella–. Por eso traje unos bocaditos de chocolate blanco rellenos de salsa de anchoas, los hice especialmente para ti.

–Muchas gracias, Orihime-san –le sonrío Hinamori–. Por supuesto que los comeré.

¿Bocaditos de chocolate rellenos de salsa de anchoas? Rukia con tan solo pensar en semejante combinación se puso azul de la descompostura y decidió que por el bien del embarazo de Hinamori alejaría esos bocaditos del alcance de Momo. Y así fue que todas comenzaron a comer y a preguntarle a Hinamori como se sentía en esta nueva etapa de su vida y otras cosas más. Por su parte, luego de comerse todos los dulces de la reunión, Yachiru sin que nadie se diera cuenta se acerco a la embarazada y…

–Hina-chan… dime algo…

Todas pusieron sus sentidos alertas, pues Yachiru estaba muy preguntona con este tema del embarazo. Pero la única que no noto el peligro que se avecinaba fue Momo que miro a la pelirosa teniente, quien tenía un semblante de preocupación, lo que sorprendió a Hinamori por lo que presto atención a la pregunta que la niña le iba a hacer.

–¿Si? –dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo.

–¿Te dolió mucho que Hitsu-kun pusiera la semillita dentro de ti para que tuvieras un bebé?

Momo no lo pudo contener y ante la impresión de la pregunta, escupió sobre la mesa el jugo que estaba tomando y comenzó a tener arcadas ¡Que clase de cosas le habían dicho a la pequeña Yachiru!

A Hitsugaya le había costado mucho conseguir un poco de alivias dulces y encima se las habían cobrado como si hubiera comprado un puñado de oro. Arrugo su frente con enojo al recordar como se abusaban algunos comerciantes del Seireitei con algún alimento o cosa que era escasa y uno deseaba obtener. Al llegar a su hogar, lo único que se proponía Toushiro era ir a despertar a su dulce Momo y mostrarle con triunfo como el capitán más guapo y lindo de la Sociedad de Almas había conseguido lo que quería. Pero había un problema… no sentía el reaitsu de Hinamori cerca.

Fue hacia la habitación y Momo no estaba ahí. En el futón, en el lugar que debía estar ocupando la chica durazno había…

–¿Otra nota? –arqueo un ceja.

Hitsugaya-kun:

Tuve reunión de urgencia de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, Rangiku-san no me ha dicho el motivo de la reunión, pero si es de urgencia y de último momento debe de ser algo importante. Vuelvo enseguida…

PD: No te comas todas la alivias dulces

Te ama, Hinamori

Hitsugaya negó de un lado a otro. Primero eso de "vuelvo enseguida" era algo que no iba a pasar y segundo, Momo era demasiado inocente ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? De seguro esa reunión no era mas que una fiesta sorpresa para ella, para felicitarla por lo del embarazo; idea seguramente de la floja, vaga, irresponsable e impertinente que él tenía como teniente. Gruño con fuerza ya que al recordar a Matsumoto también recordó que…

–Bah, ya no vale la pena enojarse… quejarme no cambiara las cosas.

Se quito su haori de capitán y su ropa shinigami para ponerse algo mucho más cómodo y de entre casa. Se tiro en su futón y mirando el techo intento acomodar en su mente todo lo que había pasado con claridad ¿Acaso había ocurrido todo muy rápido? ¿Acaso él, el serio, responsable y carente de paciencia, capitán Hitsugaya, iba a ser padre? Era algo de no creer, ni siquiera para él mismo. Es que aun no lograba digerir por completo la noticia. Si le había tomado décadas aceptar que su corazón amaba a Hinamori desde el primer día que la había visto… la noticia de que iba a ser papá ¿Cuánto le llevaría?

–Nueve meses… tengo nueve meses –se llevo una alivia dulce a la boca–. Tenemos nueve meses.

Si, la cosa era en término plural. Porque los dos, él y Hinamori, ambos eran unos inexpertos. Ellos habían vivido cosas y experiencias difíciles, que si bien los llevaron al borde de la muerte, les hicieron madurar en algunos aspectos. Negó de cabeza, no quería traer a su mente momentos de tanta amargura y sufrimiento. Pero Momo se había vuelto una joven mas madura y además él había crecido algunos centímetros. Aunque eso no significaba que ellos dos estuvieran preparados para algo tan maravilloso y lleno de responsabilidad a la vez. Estamos hablando de un bebé, de una criatura, de un ser que desde el fondo de su corazón, Toushiro deseaba y anhelaba que se parezca a la madre. Así de bonita, así de dulce y… ¡No era cuestión de huecos, arrancars, ni nada de eso! Porque de todos modos, ellos aun seguían siendo unos inexpertos ¿Verdad?

Bueno, tal vez… si, estaban preparados y lo único que tenía era miedo ¡Si, como no! El genio y fuerte capitán Hitsugaya teniendo miedo ¡JA! No me hagan reír que me hago encima. Okay, okay. Toushiro Hitsugaya ¡Estaba aterrado! ¿Cómo era ser padre? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Qué es lo que los padres hacen? ¿En donde se estudia y se entrena para ser padre? ¿Acaso no habrá alguna academia como la de artes espirituales para esto? Y cuando nazca el bebé… ¿Le tendría que cambiar los pañales? ¿Le tendría que dar la mamadera? Seguramente le tendría que cantar canciones de cuna y si era así… ¡Eso como se hace!

Hitsugaya se llevo una mano al pecho, su corazón le estaba a punto de salir del cuerpo. Entonces, fue ahí que su desesperación por lo desconocido se transformo en infinita calma y serenidad. Momo y él habían superado muchas cosas juntos, ellos habían sido inexpertos en miles de situaciones y salieron a flote de ello ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente se tenían el uno al otro y se amaban de verdad. Era ir paso a paso y lentamente. Como aquella vez que se dieron su primer beso, su primera caricia, cuando tuvieron el valor de formalizar su amor ante todo el Gotei de Protección o como aquella noche de luna llena en donde por primera vez se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Al recordar aquel momento sus cachetes se ruborizaron, pues eso había sido el inicio de una nueva vida. Y hoy, ocho años después, comenzaban juntos otra nueva etapa. En donde él… el capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro iba a ser padre ¡Si, señor! Se le inflo el pecho de orgullo.

–Hinamori, nuestro bebé y yo… –susurro terminando de comer su dulce.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos para descansar un poco la vista, no para dormir ¡Que no se malinterprete! No quería dormir ya que si se hacia muy tarde y Hinamori no regresaba debía ir a buscarla en donde rayos se estuviera haciendo esa "bendita reunión" de la Asociación de Mujeres… y bla, bla, bla, bla. Así el cansancio le gano la batalla interna a su deseo de mantenerse despierto en cuestión de segundos, en donde sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido…

Toushiro se despertó sobresaltado y miro el reloj de pared que tenia justo en frente ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada! ¿Desde cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo? Si él había cerrado sus ojos por unos segundos, bueno, tal vez unos minutos… unos cinco o diez minutos. ¡Pero no por cinco horas!

–Hinamori –dijo preocupado.

¡Que futuro padre más irresponsable era! O por lo menos así fue como se sintió él. Hitsugaya debía ir a buscar a Momo y antes de levantarse apresurado… se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Hinamori estaba durmiendo placidamente a su lado. La chica durazno había llegado silenciosamente a medianoche junto a Rangiku y Rukia que la ayudaron con la carga de algunos regalos y comida que la quinta teniente había tenido antojo de comer. Momo al ver a Toushiro dormir tan sereno opto por acurrucarse a su lado y sentir su calor cerca para lograr el sueño que durante noches anteriores no había podido conciliar. El aun joven capitán se golpeo con una mano la frente, el cansancio del día de hoy lo había vuelto algo estupido según su criterio.

Se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez poniéndose de costado para mirar a Momo dormir. Ella respiraba pausada y tranquilamente, aun tenia la rosa blanca en su oreja por lo que Hitsugaya se la saco con cuidado y aprovechando ese movimiento le acaricio la mejilla. La chica durazno ni lo sintió, seguía soñando por los cielos imaginarios de Morfeo. Y eso lo tranquilizo ya que el insomnio que venia sufriendo la chica lo tenía preocupado. Toushiro noto que Momo tenia algo en la mano que apoyaba sobre la almohada. Al indagar con cautela y al abrir la mano de la joven, se dio cuenta que el objeto que Hinamori poseía era un… chupete. Un delicado chupete de bebe de color blanco y amarillo.

Una calida sensación lo invadió y entrelazando su mano con la de Momo y el chupete, Toushiro cerró los ojos…

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Como habrán visto hubo mucha reflexión, pero con cierto toque de humor ¿No? Y… ¿Les gusto? ¿O estuvo demasiado denso? Espero que les haya agradado, creo que también fue larguito y voy a tratar de que cada capitulo sea así...

Selene-Moonlight, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, Misari, Vampire-ShikixRima, Lía Vanderbilt, mikuchan13. Gracias a todas por tomarse un pequeño tiempo y dedicárselo a esta loca historia mía. Me emociona saber que dejan comentarios, me anima bastante.

¡Arigato de verdad!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Entre la dulzura y la furia de tu alma

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? ^^ Espero que mejor que yo, que ando media, media de salud. Pero por el momento llevándola bien. Con cursadas y lecturas de módulos (que aun no empecé a leer) Me da mucha pachorra empezar con las cosas de la facultad, en fin.

Gente este capitulo me ha arrancado mas de una risa, solo espero que en ustedes cause el mismo efecto. ¡A leer!

Escuchando… Promiscuos de Nely Furtado

Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus créditos a Tite…

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo III: Entre la dulzura y la furia de tu alma

La preocupación y el insomnio que llevaba en los últimos días eran ciertamente agotadores. Dicha escena se repetía como disco rayado todas las noches y eso que recién iban transitando su primer mes de embarazo. Y ahora para ser precisos… 27 de enero a las dos de la madrugada con diecisiete minutos y… la fría pared. Su cuerpo se apoyo sobre la fría pared, respaldo que no lograba darle ni un poco de tranquilidad. Aja, sus pensamientos no eran del todo claros y coherentes en semejante situación. Cerró los ojos, tenso su frente y se cruzo de brazos. No supo cuando fue el momento en el que un impensado suspiro de cansancio salio de su boca haciendo eco en todo su hogar, lo que provoco…

–Si tanto te molesta… ¡Vete a dormir de una buena vez! ¡En ningún momento te pedí que te quedaras como un soldado ahí en la puerta!

Hitsugaya inesperadamente brinco del susto provocado por aquellos gritos que provenía desde adentro del baño. Una venita se dibujo en su frente, iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero reprimió cualquier palabra en el mismo instante que escucho nuevamente ese sonido…

–¡GLUUUAAA!

Si, era cosa de todas las noches y de todos los días. Y él ya no sabia que más hacer.

–Hinamori… –se inflo de algo que generalmente carecía… paciencia–. Dime que necesitas.

–Lo que necesito es dejar de estar descompuesta y parar de vomitar de esta manera ¿Tú sabes que hacer para que eso pase? ¡Seguramente no! –se la escuchaba fastidiosa y largo un vomito–. Entonces, ve… a… dormir –lanzo otro vomito–. Aprovecha tú… que puedes.

Ese tono lleno de sarcasmo y enojo irreconocible en Hinamori, lo descoloco por completo. Si alguien le preguntaba si esa chica que estaba en el baño vomitando de esa manera era la teniente Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya estaba seguro de que respondería con un rotundo "no". La chica durazno últimamente tenia ciertas actitudes que no eran propias de ella y eso lo tenia en un estado de preocupación absoluta.

–¡Que te vallas! –grito inmersa en su mal humor para luego volver a vomitar.

Toushiro gruño para sus adentros, apretó los puños y se alejo de la puerta del baño. Cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera ido de lleno a la cama para conciliar el sueño, pero él estaba con un enojo que no se le quitaba solo con dormir. Así que fue directo a la cocina, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la heladera. Miro atentamente dentro de la misma y tomando el único pote que contenía unas frutillas con crema dulce, cerro la heladera y se sentó en el respaldar de la mesada para quitarse la amargura comiendo ese postre.

–No logro entenderla –decía mientras comía–. Y trato, juro que trato, eh… pero esta muy rara, no es ella… –se atraganto con una frutilla por lo que se dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho–. ¡Demonios! No hay nada que me salga bien… –suspiro y volvió a meterse ansiosamente otro bocado en la boca–. Unohana-taicho dijo que esos malestares eran comunes y que no era nada malo, que esto se le…

De repente, sintió el reaitsu de Momo en movimiento, dejo de comer y se concentro. Hinamori se dirigía con lentitud hacia el cuarto que ambos compartían, seguramente ya se sentía un poco mejor y tal vez decidió que ya era hora de volver a la cama, así con algo de suerte la teniente lograría dormir y tranquilizar su fastidio. Suspiro tranquilo y volvió darle una cucharada al postre cuando… la joven lo llamo desde la habitación, se la escuchaba mas tranquila.

–Hitsugaya-kun…

–¿Qué? –pego el grito.

–Ya que estas en la cocina ¿Me traerías las frutillas con crema que prepare hoy y deje en la heladera? ¿Si?

El décimo capitán trago grueso la cucharada del postre que se había metido a la boca. Miro el pote que tenia entre sus manos, abrio los ojos de tal manera que casi se salen de orbita, su cara se había tornado de un color azul y comenzó a sudar a mares ¡Ya no quedaba nada! ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a él! ¿Y ahora que? Con el humor irreconocible y alterable que tenía Momo últimamente la opción más viable que encontró Hitsugaya… era salir corriendo de su casa lejos, muy lejos. Pues, no tenía el valor de decirle a Hinamori que él se había comido su postre ya que eso desataría la furia contenida que la chica durazno poseía en algún rincón de su alma.

–Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Me escuchaste?

–¿Eh? –salio de su trance y salto de la mesada para ponerse de pie–. Si, si… te escuche.

–Entonces… –hablo en un tono amable–. ¿Me traerías mis frutillas con crema, por favor?

Toushiro caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina. _"Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡Piensa!"_ se decía internamente. El capitán debía inventarse una excusa no solo que sea buena, sino que también debía sonar creíble. Él era el genio y esta situación no se le podía escapar de las manos.

–Oye, Hinamori… –su voz titubeo por primera vez en su vida.

–¿Si?

–No creo que te caiga bien comer un postre tan empalagoso a esta hora de la noche y encima luego de haber vomitado hace cinco minutos –sus manos ya le estaban sudando–. Lo mejor es que te asiente el estomago, digo… ¿No quieres que te haga un té para que descanses mejor?

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a Hitsugaya le pareció una eternidad. Hasta que la chica durazno volvió a hablar…

–Tienes razón, shiro-chan. Mejor hazme un té.

–Ahí te lo llevo.

El joven suspiro con alivio y se paso una mano por la frente secándose el sudor de la misma. Eso si que había estado muy cerca. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a su habitación con el té listo y calentito para Hinamori. La chica al verlo entrar sonrío dulcemente.

–Oh, arigato, Hitsugaya-kun… –dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té–. ¿De que es?

–De manzanilla.

–¡Que rico! Tenia ganas de algo dulce –y si, Toushiro lo había deducido por eso le hizo especialmente ese té. Además, de paso le asentaba el estomago–. ¿Me perdonas Hitsugaya-kun? Yo no… no quería tratarte mal, no se porque me pongo de esa manera.

–Ya paso.

–No, no paso por que tú estas enojado y… –Hinamori al voltear para verlo a la cara noto algo bajo la comisura de los labios del joven–. Oye, Hitsugaya-kun eso…

–¿Y ahora que…? –al girar su rostro Toushiro sintió la mano de Momo sobre su rostro y vio con cierto horror como la chica durazno apartaba uno de sus dedos con una especie de cremosidad blanca.

–Esto es… –olfateo su dedo y luego se lo llego a la boca para saber mejor lo que había sacado de los labios del peliblanco–. Es… es crema –decía mientras saboreaba con delicadeza hasta que de pronto… –Y tiene sabor a… ¡Frutilla! ¡Un momento! Hitsugaya-kun… –lo miro amenazante, Toushiro ya sabia que estaba perdido–. Hitsugaya-kun, tú, tú… ¡Te comiste mis frutillas con crema!

–No, espera Hinamori. Déjame que yo te explique…

Y bueno no todo sale a pedir de boca cuando los sentidos de una mujer embaraza están en alerta roja.

/

Con un nuevo día de verano despertando, su calidad luminosidad se volvía a filtrar en su oficina, no era algo que le disgustara, ni en lo más mínimo. Los días de sol lo ponían extrañamente de un leve buen humor. Aunque nadie se lo creyera, él tenía sus días. Y hoy parecía ser uno de esos en los que su buena predisposición no se alteraría con nada ni con nadie o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó Byakuya Kuchiki.

–Bya-chan…

Esa inconfundible voz, imposible de no reconocer. Si, la teniente de la onceava división se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina. El Kuchiki se sorprendió al verla, no porque fuera algo que jamás pasaba, ya que la niña casi siempre se entrometía en su oficina en busca de dulces o por el simple gusto de sacarlo de paciencia. Pero extrañamente, Yachiru, no había entrado enérgicamente, ni había saltado arriba de su escritorio, ni estaba saltarina hurgando los cajones de los muebles buscando algún que otro chocolate. Y eso lo descoloco haciendo que un mal presentimiento aflorara en su interior.

–Teniente…

–Bya-chan, tú eres un noble ¿Cierto? –el tono de Yachiru era inocente y pausado. Y el Kuchiki no sabia a que venia esa pregunta–. Y los nobles no mienten ¿Verdad? Y tú tampoco dices mentiras ¿No es así?

–Pues si, yo soy un noble. Y no, no suelo decir mentiras.

–Entonces… ¡Tú me dirás la verdad, Bya-chan! –en ese preciso momento, Yachiru salto sobre su escritorio poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo con curiosidad. Byakuya ni se inmuto por la cercanía de la niña–. Dime, Bya-chan ¿Cómo es que se hacen los bebés? ¿Cómo es que el bebé de Hina-chan y Hitsu-kun llego a la pancita de la teniente de la quinta? ¡Dime, dime, Bya-chan!

Byakuya Kuchiki abrio los ojos como dos platos voladores, un remolino de sensaciones incomodas lo invadieron por completo. Y hubiera preferido mil veces que la niña estuviera correteando por toda su oficina haciendo un gran alboroto y no que le viniera con semejante pregunta. Yachiru sin decir nada se sentó en forma de indio y lo miro expectante a esperas de un respuesta verídica, pero ante el silencio y la incomodidad del noble, la niña volvio a hablar…

–Yo se que tú no me dirás mentiras, Bya-chan. Por eso quiero que me digas quien me esta diciendo la verdad. Porque veras… –Yachiru movió sus manos como si se pusiera a contar con sus dedos–, Yumi-Yumi me dijo que al bebé lo traerá la cigüeña, pero Keny me dijo que el bebé esta dentro de Hina-chan y Hina-chan no es una cigüeña… después Nanao-chan me dijo que no le crea a Yumi-Yumi por que el bebé crecerá en la pancita de Hina-chan como me dijo Keny, ya que Hitsu-kun le planto un semillita dentro de la barriguita de Hina-chan como si se tratara de un repollito. Y cuando le pregunte a Momo-chan si eso le había dolido, escupió el jugo y casi se muere de un ataque de tos –Byakuya solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra–. Entonces, le pregunte a Uki-chan-taicho y él me dijo algo sobre las abejitas y el abejón, pero yo no entendí muy bien de que me hablaba. Y luego me encontré en el pasillo a calvito-ikkaku y él me dijo que Hina-chan tendrá un bebé porque tanto ella como Hitsu-kun le habían escrito una carta a Kami-sama para que a Hina-chan le creciera una criaturita en su barriguita. Pero Rangiku-san me dijo que eso no era cierto, ya que el bebé crece en la pancita de la teniente de la quinta porque una noche los cuerpos de Hina-chan y Hitsu-kun se unieron por la ley del magneto y… ¡Puuum! Hicieron un bebé…

El noble casi mas y se desmaya con el ultimo argumento que se la había dado a la niña de cómo se hacían los bebés ¡Rangiku Matsumoto! ¡Quien más! Debía hacerse una nota mental y hablar con el capitán de la décima división para que mantenga a su teniente a raya.

–Y dime, Bya-chan ¿Quién de todos ellos me esta diciendo la verdad? ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Y que es eso de la ley del magneto?

No importa que afuera un radiante sol ilumine los techos del Seireitei, el humor del noble Kuchiki ya había sido alterado. Se llevo una mano a la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro ¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? Un momento… ¿Y porque debía de hacerlo él?

/

Refunfuñando y rechistando con cierta molestia se acomodaba su placa de teniente en su brazo, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del escuadrón numero cinco. Si, él nunca usaba su placa de teniente, pero Hinamori lo obligaba a que se la pusiera y la verdad no quería desatar ningún enojo en su pequeña amiga por algo tan insignificante. Mas ahora que oficialmente Renji era el encargado de ayudar a la teniente durazno con su escuadrón por su actual estado, y quería que todo marchara en plena armonía.

–Hinamori, ya estoy aquí. Perdón por…

Abarai se tapo rápidamente la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que la teniente se encontraba durmiendo sobre el escritorio de la oficina. Al notar que Momo seguía dormida, suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Se acerco a ella y…

–Moho, shiro-chan… porque… ¡Porque te comiste mis frutillas! Vete… vete a dormir al sillón.

El pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar lo que vociferaba su amiga entre sueños. Le pareció muy divertido imaginarse en su cabeza dicha escena: Momo echando de la cama al capitán Hitsugaya y obligándolo a dormir en el sillón de la sala. Negó gracioso de un lado a otro y procurando no despertar a la chica, agarro uno de los papeles con el cronograma a seguir en el día por el quinto escuadrón.

–Renji ya has llegado…

–¡Chist! Kira, cierra el pico –susurro y al ver la bandeja con comida que traía el rubio sonrió y hablando bajito agrego–. ¡Oh, Izuru! No te hubieras molestado, gracias por pensar en mi… no he desayunado.

–¡Y quien te dijo que era para ti! –respondió en un tono bajito–. Hinamori-kun tenia hambre y me pidió un licuado de leche y galletitas con vainilla con dulce de membrillo.

Kira apoyo la bandeja sobre el escritorio donde yacía durmiente Momo. Ambos amigos se miraron…

–Dime Izuru ¿Has logrado conseguir cita con alguna shinigami?

–Pues no, con Hisagui-san estuvimos en eso y nada. Nuestro senpai llego a la conclusión de que será mejor buscar en el Rungonkai.

–No es mala idea, a las afueras del Seireitei hay mujeres muy bonitas y eso de que somos shinigamis será un punto a favor –Renji con sus ojos vio deseoso el desayuno que había traído Kira–. Oye, Hinamori aun duerme y yo muero de hambre…

–Renji no creo que sea buena idea que te comas…

Como un león hambriento persiguiendo a su presa, ignoro las palabras de su amigo y tomo el gran vaso cristalino que contenía el licuado de leche. Y en ese preciso momento, sintió un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal al sentir que una mano lo estaba sujetando de su muñeca con un fuerza abrumadora. Y esa mano era de… de Momo Hinamori.

–Es mi licuado, Renji –lo miro con un semblante lleno de determinación–. ¿Acaso le quieres quitar su comida a una mujer embarazada?

–N-no… no, para nada…

Momo lo soltó para alivio de su amigo e ignorando por completo lo recientemente sucedido, comenzó a beber su licuado felizmente. Renji trago grueso y mirando de reojo a Kira. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como esa bandeja llena de comida se esfumaba en un siantamen.

–¡Gracias, Kira-kun! –dijo alegre con una vainilla en la boca–. ¡Esta muy rico!

–De… de nada Hinamori-kun.

–Bueno, Renji. A ver tu placa –el susodicho le mostró su brazo como un soldadito–. Muy bien, así me gusta. Será mejor que comencemos con las tareas de la división. Por cierto, Kira-kun ¿Me traerías un pudín de pan con crema de leche y gelatina verde con almíbar?

Izuru arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso él era una especie de chico de los mandados?

–¿Qué pasa, Kira-kun? –Hinamori lo miro molesta –. ¿Hay algún problema?

–No, no, no –dijo nervioso agitando sus manos–. Y-yo… ya te traigo lo que me pediste.

En un acto reflejo Momo amplio su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al mejor estilo Gin Ichimaru. Lo que causo un escalofrío en sus dos amigos. Kira salio corriendo en ese mismo momento quien sabe a donde, Hinamori solo esperaba que fuera en busca de lo que ella le había pedido. Por su parte, Renji también quiso escapar de un próximo estado de histeria que podía llegar a desarrollar Momo, él ya estaba al tanto de los cambios de actitud de la joven como síntomas de su embarazo. Hitsugaya mismo lo había advertido cuando el sexto teniente había sido designado por Yamamoto para ser el encargado y la ayuda oficial de las labores de la chica durazno y de la quinta división por ese corto periodo, hasta que ella decidiera cuando debía tomarse licencia.

–Bueno, yo… –se dio la media vuelta sigilosamente–. Voy a preparar una rutina para los subordinados y…

El teniente no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente su cara se encontró entre dos grandes bultos bien carnosos y acolchonados. A Renji le comenzó a faltar el aire ya que Rangiku lo abrazo y lo apapacho entre sus más lindas amigas. Matsumoto parecía no darse cuenta que su amigo estaba al borde la muerte y por primera vez en su vida Hinamori parecía divertirse mucho con lo que veía.

–Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun se va a morir –dijo entre risas–. Y yo me quedare sin ayuda.

–Oh, lo siento, Hinamori –la rubia soltó a su amigo y comenzó a zarandearlo.

–¡Ahhhaahhhaa! –pego el grito Renji y tomo aire–. Casi mas y no la cuento… Oye, Hinamori ¡Que mala persona eres! Lo único que te importa de mi es que te ayudare con las labores de tu escuadrón ¡Pero que amiga mas cruel!

El irradiante sol penetro en sus ojos que comenzaron a tornarse de cierto brillo, arrugo su boca en un puchero, sus manos temblorosas se posaron sobre sus labios y no lo puedo evitar, ese grito de Renji la asusto demasiado y se sentía muy culpable sin saber la razón realmente.

–No, no… ¡Espera Momo! –Renji algo que no podía soportar era ver a una chica llorar, se le estrujaba el corazón, especialmente si se trataba de su pequeña y dulce amiga–. Yo no…

Rangiku no lo dudo y de un puñetazo en la cabellera pelirroja del muchacho hizo que este chocara su cara contra el suelo y al grito de "le voy a contar todo a mi taicho" le recriminaba su actitud. La furia de Abarai se hizo escuchar aumentado cada vez más el llanto de Momo, y recordando la amenaza de Rangiku de contarle todo a Hitsugaya, Renji solo quiso cortarse las venas con su propia zampacto.

–Hinamori, Hinamori… –decía Matsumoto preocupada yendo a abrazar a la teniente de la quinta–. Tranquila, tranquila… es solo Renji… ya sabes lo bruto y orangután que puede llegara a ser ¡Pídele perdón, Renji!

–Lo siento, Momo –inhalo profundo, ignorando el comentario de la rubia teniente. Ya después se lo cobraría haciendo que pague alguna botella de sake en el bar–. En verdad, que lo siento…

–Hinamori, ya deja de llorar ¿Si? Que eres un chica hermosa cuando sonríes ¡Oh, si! Mira lo que te traje ¡Un regalo de mi taicho! ¡Son unos ricos bombones rellenos de frutilla! Me dijo que te los trajera, también hay una notita.

Juguetona como ella solo podía ser, le guiño el ojo. Y si, la décima teniente había leído en el camino esa notita que Hitsugaya le había escrito a su novia. Renji y Matsumoto suspiraron con alivio, eso eran lo que estaban buscando, tranquilizar a Momo. Y un regalo, ese pequeño gesto de amor y cariño por parte del futuro padre de su hijo, era la fichita para hacer bingo y sacarse la lotería ¿No? Pues, realmente no. El efecto fue todo lo contrario al que ellos se esperaban ya que Hinamori al terminar de leer la linda nota se dejo caer en llanto.

–¡Pero Hinamori! –Rangiku estaba anonada–. Si la notita es muy bonita, no se que habrá pasado, pero te pide disculpas de un forma bastante adorable ¡Y se trata de mi taicho! Sabes que a ese hombrecito para sacarle un arrepentimiento hay que hacer maravillas o gritarle con un megáfono dejándolo en ridículo.

–Ya lo se –la castaña intentaba dejar de llorar a la vez que con el puño de su uniforme se limpiaba las lagrimas–. Pero…

–Oye, Momo ¿Qué paso con el capitán Hitsugaya?

Renji pregunto con cautela, ya que no se sintió tan culpable del llanto de su amiga. Al parecer la teniente de la quinta ya estaba sensible desde antes.

–Hitsugaya-kun… ¡Hitsugaya-kun se comió mis frutillas con crema! –hizo berrinche–. Y por eso no he podido dormir en toda la noche ¡Él se comió mi postre!

A sus dos amigos se les cayo una gotita de sudor por la frente y sonrieron con nerviosismo ¡Oh, si! El capitán Hitsugaya había cometido un pecado mortal. Con el apetito mordaz que tenia Hinamori en los últimos días era de valientes el comerle o quitarle alguna de sus comidas, especialmente antojos. Renji recordó la escena de hace unos momentos en donde la chica durazno le sujeto la muñeca amenazante por haber intentado querer tomar su licuado. Si, Abarai por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por el décimo capitán.

–Hinamori-kun, aquí te traje lo que me pediste –Kira entro a la oficina con otra bandeja en mano–. Hinamori-kun tienes los ojos rojos ¿Estuviste llorando?

–Silencio –Rangiku le tiro de una oreja al recién llegado–. Ni se lo hagas recordar…

–¡Auch! ¿Era necesario que mi oreja pagara las consecuencias? –le sirvió la comida a Momo.

–Oh, Kira-kun. Muchas grac… –la joven freno en seco sus palabras al ver la bandeja que Izuru le dejo arriba del escritorio– Kira-kun yo no te pedí esto.

–Si, Hinamori-kun eso es lo que me pediste. Un pudín de pan con crema de leche y…

–¡No! –pego el grito e Izuru dio un brinco del susto, no fue el único. Rangiku y Renji también dieron un paso hacia atrás–. ¡Yo no te pedí esto!

Renji ojeo la bandeja y se puso azul, Momo no se equivocaba ¡Oh, por los ochenta distritos de todo el Rungonkai! Y ahora… ¿Quién calmaba la furia o el prominente llanto de Momo?

–¡Tonto! –el pelirrojo le dio un coscorrón a su amigo–. Lo del pudín esta bien, pero ella no te pidió flan ¡Te pidió una gelatina verde con almíbar!

–No importa, Abarai-kun –dijo Hinamori felizmente llevándose una cucharada del flan a la boca. Parecía una tierna niña comiendo su postre favorito–. ¡Me lo comeré igual!

Matsumoto, Kira y Abarai se cayeron de espaldas al suelo. Eso era de no creer, Hinamori era como una bomba de tiempo. Cambiaba de humor y de actitud como cada segundo que pasaba en las agujas del reloj.

–¿Hum? –expreso la joven sorprendida al ver a sus tres amigos tirados en el suelo–. ¿Acaso les dio sueño?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo alegremente su flan.

/

La ciudad de siempre, la ciudad de los espíritus ¡La ciudad de Karakura! ¡Sean todos muy bienvenidos! Kon animadamente vociferaba desde la mochilita roja que llevaba Rukia en su espalda…

–¡Si! ¡Si, señores! ¡Me emociono, la verdad que me emociono! –balbuceaba mientras un chorro de lagrimas caía de sus ojos–. ¡Mi adorada Rukia! ¡Se ve tan tierna! ¡Oh, que gran corazón! ¡Que…!

Y no pudo seguir con su teatro porque una bolsa gigante fue a parar de lleno a su cara de osito de peluche.

–¡Oye, Ichigo! ¡Porque hiciste eso! ¡Me dolió, grandísimo…!

–¡Grandísimo nada! Cierra el pico, Kon. La gente ya nos esta mirando raro… Rukia ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

–¡Oh! ¡Esta tienda es muy bonita! –Si, la pelinegra ignoro por completo los reclamos de Ichigo–. Aquí tienen ropita de bebé de última moda. Entremos, entremos…

–¡Que emoción! –expreso contento Kon.

Un choque eléctrico lo invadió de cuerpo entero, a la vez que una venita se le formaba en la sien. Hacia mucho calor, demasiado para su gusto, y ya no lo toleraba. No solo al calor sino a la situación misma que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Toushiro era el que iba a ser papá ¡No, él!

–¡Con un mil demonios! –dijo exasperado–. Esta enana me ignoro y… ¡Porque yo soy el que tiene que llevar todas las bolsas!

Aja, Ichigo cargaba una pila de bolsas de todos los tamaños y colores. Y lo peor era que Rukia pensaba cargarlo con más paquetes. Uf, esto iba a terminar muy mal.

–¡Que esperas, Ichigo! No te quedes ahí parado como poste de luz ¡Entra!

La inconfundible voz de la joven Kuchiki lo paralizo. Ese tonito… ¡Como lo ponía de mal humor! Pero ya había aceptado y entrado en el juego. Se encogió de hombros y fue en dirección a la tienda. Y mientras Rukia no paraba de emocionarse con cada ropita delicada y colorida que veían sus ojos junto a los comentarios sin sentidos de Kon, Ichigo le daba una ojeada al contenido de cada una de los paquetes que traía a cuestas…

–Ichigo… ¿Qué te parece? –la pelinegra le mostró un vestidito de bebé color rosa–. ¡No es adorable! Mira, cabe en la palma de mi mano…

–Aja… –vocifero sin prestarle atención mirando el interior una de las bolsas–. Si, si… lo que tú digas.

–¡Ichigo no me estas prestando atención!

–Oye, Rukia –la miro seriamente–. ¿De cuanto esta Hinamori?

–¿Eh? –el enojo se esfumo por completo ya que esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, al fin y al cabo al recio joven si le importaba el dichoso embarazo–. Hinamori esta de tres semanas y medio ¿Por qué?

–¡No lo puedo creer! Por tres semanas y medio… ¿Tantas porquerías?

–Oye, Ichigo –hablo Kon–. ¡Que pocos sentimientos! Por eso no consigues novia…

–¡No son porquerías! ¡Eres un desalmado!

–¡No soy ningún desalmado, Rukia! ¿Para que estos videos? ¿Y estos libros y revistas? ¿Por qué tantos paquetes de chocolates y galletitas dulces y saladas? ¿Juguetes? ¿Ositos de peluches? ¡Por que no le regalas a Kon y listo! ¿Y estos trapitos chiquititos? ¿Y...? ¡Ah! No me olvido que pasamos por una pastelería y encargaste toneladas de postres y quien sabe que otras cosas más… ¡Tú no estas embarazada!

–¡Ya lo se! No soy ninguna estupida ignorante –suspiro–. Los libros y revistas tratan temas de padres primerizos me los pidió Ukitake-taicho, quiere leer sobre el tema para darles consejos al capitán Hitsugaya. Los videos son de programas infantiles, en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis creemos que la teniente Hinamori puede ir amoldándose al tema de los niños viendo estos programas infantiles como los "Bananas en pijamas, Barnye, La isla Gola Gola, conciertos de Xuxa, películas de Disney, entre otros". Ah, y también hay algún que otro dibujito animado. Los chocolates, galletitas y el pedido de la pastelería son para los antojos que pueda llegar a tener la teniente ¡Hay que tener todo fríamente calculado! Los juguetes y ositos de peluche me gustaron para el bebé y punto. Y por cierto, esos "trapitos chiquitos" como tú le llamas, son cobijas para la cuna del bebé ¡Usa el sentido común, Ichigo! Y ahora veremos que ropita podremos regalarle. Falta mucho, pero decidimos que iremos comprando todo poco a poco…

–¡Poco a poco! –ya estaba irritado completamente, cada palabra excusadora de la chica lo pusieron de punto–. ¡Esto no es poco! ¿Y que yo use el sentido común? ¡Úsenlo ustedes! Hinamori tiene semanas ¡Semanas! –le grito en el oído a Rukia–. ¿Cómo van a comprarle ropa a la criatura sino saben si va a ser niña o niño?

Rukia abrio los ojos sorprendida. Ichigo tenía un buen punto.

–Oh, nee-san ¡El gruñón tiene algo de razón!

Cerró sus ojos fastidioso e ignoro el cometario del alma modificada.

–Bueno, si… pero no importa. Podemos comprarle alguna que otra ropita en colores neutros como el blanco o el amarillo –Aja, eso era. Rukia si que tenía habilidad. Ella estaba fascinada con el tema del embarazo de Hinamori y por nada del mundo Ichigo iba a arruinar su divertida tarea de vestir y consentir al futuro bebé del Seireitei–. Además, también esta el tema de los baberos, gorritos, mediecitas y otras cosas que podemos comprar durante todos los meses que restan y para los que no se necesita saber el sexo del bebé… ¡Así que deja de quejarte y continuemos!

¿Ah? Así como así… Si, así como así. El Kurosaky tuvo que reprimir un grito de delicados insultos y protestas. Puesto que llego a la conclusión de que si le seguía reclamando tardarían más tiempo en terminar con todo ese festín. Y luego de que Rukia eligiera una camisetita y pantaloncitos de lana blanco y amarillo respectivamente, junto a un babero y otras chuchearías más; fueron hacia la caja para efectuar el pago.

–Kuchiki-san, Kurosaky-kun.

La voz de la dulce Orihime llamo la atención de los nombrados.

–¡Oh, mi bella Orihime! –Kon intento saltarle encima pero Rukia lo atrapo y a la fuerza lo metió dentro de la mochila–. ¡Hermanita, porque me haces esto!

–Orihime ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Estoy muy bien, Kuchiki-san. Y estaba de paseo junto a Ishida-kun y Tatsuky-chan, pero vi una cosa muy bonita para el bebé de Hinamori y no pude evitarlo, entre aquí para comprarlo ¿Y ustedes?

–¡Tú también, Orihime! –recrimino Ichigo–. Según yo, se debería esperar hasta saber el sexo del bebé. Así podrían comprar con pura libertad.

–Oh, Kurosaky-kun. Todas esas bolsas son…

–Aja… ¡Ya ves que si! Además como si esta enana me ayudara en algo.

–No me llames así, grandísimo idiota –Rukia le pego un puñetazo.

–Yo ya vuelvo –hablo Orihime sonriendo por la reacción de su amiga–. Busco lo que vi en vidriera y vengo.

Ambos asintieron de cabeza e hicieron fila para pagar en la caja. Al llegar le dieron la ropa que la pelinegra había elegido a la cajera quien los miro con una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

–¡Que lindos! Futuros padres comprando ropita para su bebé –comento la mujer.

–¿Eh? –ladeo la cabeza Rukia algo avergonzada.

–Oiga, no es… –Ichigo no pudo ni comenzar su frase porque Orihime llego a su lado muy feliz con algo entre sus manos.

–Mira, Kurosaky-kun ¡No son muy bonitos! –le extendió ambas manos mostrándole a sus dos amigos unos escarpines color rojo muy bonitos, que llevaban cada uno como adorno un pequeño moño de cinta de seda roja–. ¿Tú que opinas, Kuchiki-san?

–Pues…

Mientras Rukia daba su opinión, Ichigo se limito a quedarse callado, él no era muy bueno en esos aspectos. De repente, el pelinaranja sintió la cuestionable, incrédula y atónita mirada de la cajera sobre él y sus dos acompañantes. Al observarla Ichigo lo supo en un instante como una visión de estrella fugaz, esa mujer… esa mujer… ¡Estaba pensando cualquier cosa de su persona y sus dos amigas! ¡Y cuanta razón tenía! Pues, la cajera al ver dicho triangulo creyó algo simple y desvirtuado. Ichigo era el futuro padre de los bebés que esas dos pobres mujeres recién embarazadas esperaban… ¡Que imaginación la de esa mujer!

Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Kurosaky Ichigo.

–¡NO ES LO QUE USTED ESTA PENSANDO! –le grito a todo pulmón a plena cara llena de la cajera–. ¡PERO QUE MENTE MÁS RETORCIDA!

Tatsuky y Uryuu estaban afuera del local esperando a que Orihime hiciera su compra y saliera rápido, cuando de repente… vieron a un sujeto salir disparado de adentro de dicho local. Se llevaron un buen susto, mas aun al ver como una mujer le arrojaba por la cabeza un montón de paquetes y bolsas a dicho sujeto. De entre el tumulto de cosas que había arrojado dicha mujer a la vereda se asomo una extraña cabellera naranja para luego ver por completo al hombre en cuestión. El Quincy y su amiga abrieron los ojos de par en par… se trataba de Ichigo.

Uf, estamos en alerta. Una gran sirena roja sonaba desde los adentros de Ichigo que estaba como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo. Miro a su alrededor y observo como las bolsas con los regalos y comida que habían comprado con Rukia estaban desparramados por todo el suelo ¡Ah, no! Esto era lo único que le faltaba, que todo lo que había tenido que soportar haya sido en vano… Respiro profundamente intentando encontrar la calma, él no tenia la culpa. Por su puesto que no. Acá el único responsable y culpable era nada mas ni nada menos que Toushiro Hitsugaya ¡Ese endemoniado taicho! ¡A estas alturas de su muerte se le dio por la paternidad! Con eso de que el peliblanco iba a ser padre y ese bendito y sagrado bebé que venia en camino ¡Ya no lo pudo contener!

–¡Tooouushiiiirooooo!

Y si, ese grito se escucho en toda Karakura.

/

–¡Aaacchhuuuu!

Ese si que podía decirse que era un estornudo de verdad. Hitsugaya se refregaba la nariz molesto, detestaba estornudar sin tener razón alguna. Bueno, una vez Matsumoto le había dicho que cuando uno estornudaba sin saber el porque se debía a que una persona estaba hablando de uno o lo estaban maldiciendo. Se encogió de hombros ¿Desde cuando él se creía las pavadas que balbuceaba Matsumoto? ¿Quién podría estar hablando de él? Bueno, quizás con eso de su paternidad… probablemente todo el Seireitei. No había día alguno que no caminara por los pasillos y algún que otro capitán le hiciera mención al actual estado de Hinamori. Pero por otro lado ¿Quién lo podría estar maldiciendo? Hitsugaya no le había hecho el mal a nadie, bueno… Momo estaba enojada con él por el tema de las frutillas, pero por muy malhumorada y cambiante que pudiera estar, ella no maldecía. Definitivamente, nadie. ¡Matsumoto si que decía incoherencias!

–Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho ¿Cómo anda el futuro padre?

Respiro con fastidio. Y hablo directamente, él solo quería llegar a su hogar para ver a Momo y tomarse una siesta vespertina.

–Kyoraku-taicho ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Solo lo vi pasar y me preguntaba si… ¿Quiere ir a tomar un traguito conmigo al bar? Irán Ikkaku-san, Iba-san, Hisagui-san seguramente también Rangi…

–Son recién las tres de la tarde ¡Como se les ocurre beber a esta hora!

–Oh, vamos. Para los bebedores no hay fecha ni hora del día. Además, usted ya esta bastante crecidito –le guiño el ojo, Toushiro sabia muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo–. No creo que este por ir a tomar la leche…

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero ir a tomarme una siesta! Y también…

Freno en seco sus palabras porque a Shunsui Kyoraku… ¡Que cuernos le importaba lo que él iba o no a hacer! El capitán del kimono rosado se dio cuenta de eso y sonrío gracioso.

–Esta bien, esta bien, Hitsugaya-taicho. Yo no seria capaz de corromper el alma de un futuro padre tan responsable como usted. Vaya, vaya a ver a la hermosa mujer embarazada.

El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se retiro en dirección al bar, Toushiro contuvo el enojo. Si que le molestaba de sobremanera tanta confianza… ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Desde cuando para Shunsui Kyoraku, Momo era una _hermosa _mujer embarazada? Si, estaba embarazada. Pero eso de "hermosa" ¡Estuvo de mas!

–Kyoraku mujeriego… –susurro con miles de venitas en la frente.

Y siguió sus pasos apresurados, pero él quería llegar lo antes posible. No quería toparse con más nadie que le diera charla alguna… entonces uso el shumpo. Al estar en la puerta de su hogar, tomo el aire suficiente y… Un rico olor a sopa casera le lleno los pulmones. Entro con cierto apuro, escucho la dulce voz de Momo entonando una canción y así fue que sigilosamente comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

–_Sigo siendo aprendiz, cada beso y con cada cicatriz. Hago juego… entendes. Que tengo, que tropiezo, ya se como caer… Y va liviano mi corazón gitano… y solo entiende de la tira a contramano. No intentes amarrarme, ni dominarme… yo soy quien elige como equivocarme… lalala rara laralara… ¡Que soy gitanaaaa! _

Toushiro sonrío de medio lado, Hinamori tenia una voz preciosa y delicada. Pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se olvidaba la mitad de la letra de las canciones que mas le gustaban. Igualmente, ante sus ojos esmeraldas… ella era un espectáculo hermoso. Por su parte, ella seguía cantando con las pocas frases que recordaba de dicha canción, mientras revolvía con un cucharón la olla, tenia aun el uniforme de shinigami, pero ahora lo complementaba con un delantal color rosa con dibujitos de jirafas, y en su cabeza un gran pañuelo blanco que evitaba que los mechones de pelo le cayeran en pleno rostro.

–_Tómame y vamos que la vida es un goce… es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces… ¡Quiero verte volar! ¡Ohoo! ¡Uhhuu! ¡Quiero verte volar! Y va liviano mi corazón gitano…_

Dejo de cantar al sentir el roce de unas manos juguetonas en su cintura y un pequeño beso en su cuello.

–¡Shiro-chan! –pego el grito asustada y al largar el cucharón de su mano se quemo la misma con la olla caliente–. Ay, ay, ay, ay…

–Tonta, a ver… déjame ver.

Rápidamente le tomo la mano y poso sus labios fríos en la quemadura. Comenzó a chupar la herida para disminuir el ardor. Al levantar la cabeza vio a Hinamori con sus mejillas rojas.

–¿Esta mejor?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y como si fuera el viento imitando su ligereza, tomo con ambas manos la cara de Toushiro y cerro la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos con un dulce y tierno beso.

–Te extrañe –susurro sobre sus labios–. Y mucho…

Un calorcito divino lo invadió con aquel beso y aquellas palabras. Se sintió volar, y eso que a él no le gusta el calor. Ahora fue su persona quien se apodero de los labios de la joven, la tomo con ambas manos de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo. Ella atrapo el cuello varonil entre sus brazos y se dejo llevar. Mientras cada uno profundizaba con ansia y pasión ese beso, sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia la sala de estar…

Toushiro abrio uno de sus ojos y diviso el sillón ¡Bingo! Eso era lo que estaba buscando, el lugar perfecto. La fue acomodando con delicadeza y suma fragilidad sobre el acolchonado mueble, como si se tratara de una frágil muñequita de cristal. Por su parte, ella jugueteaba con sus manos y caricias con el cabello nieve de Hitsugaya. Él le quito el pañuelo de la cabeza y el delantal que llevaba puesto, mientras que ella hizo lo mismo con su haori de capitán. Toushiro comenzó a besar el cuello de la fémina con algo de desesperación y Hinamori no pudo contener una exclamación placentera.

–¿Ya no estas más enojada? –le susurro en su oído.

La chica durazno sonrío y lo beso apasionadamente, al cortar el contacto…

–¡Uhm! No se… todavía lo estoy pensando.

No había nada que decir, él tenia que buscar la forma de ser perdonado. Si, las parejas siempre se pelean porque luego de eso viene una deliciosa reconciliación. Y más si se trata de una pareja que se encuentra en la dulce espera.

Cuando Hitsugaya volvio a apoderarse del cuello de Momo a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a desvestirla, Hinamori sintió que algo no andaba bien. Abrio los ojos y si, podía sentirlo, la atmósfera estaba extraña. Y ante un gemido que se le escapo de su boca ante una traviesa caricia de Toushiro…

–Hitsugaya-kun ¿Hueles eso? –dijo tratando de regular la respiración.

La respuesta del peliblanco fue un gruñido de negación.

–Shiro… chan… –comenzó a olfatear–. ¿Sientes eso? Es un olor extraño…

Toushiro negó con la cabeza, mientras abría el uniforme femenino de shinigami y comenzó a besar la anatomía que había debajo del mismo. Hinamori lo agarro de los hombros…

–Hitsugaya-kun…

–¡Que! –dijo exasperado.

–Hay un olor feo como si algo…

–Yo no siento… –con cierto enojo comenzó a olfatear y…–. Eso es… es…

Ambos se miraron y abrieron los ojos de para en par.

–¡La comida! –dijeron al unísono–. ¡Se esta quemando!

De un brinco y un paso veloz fueron a la cocina. En donde la olla que estaba cocinando la sopa y que era de color blanca ahora estaba teñida de un extraño color negro plata. La teniente fue directo a apagar la hornalla, mientras que Toushiro abrio las ventanas para que el humo escapara por allí. Hinamori volteo a verlo con un semblante más que ardiente de enojo…

–Hitsugaya-kun ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El serio capitán se llevo una mano a la cara. Ah, si… se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Hinamori llegaba a estar en un clima de dulce melocotón para pasar en una milésima de segundo a un ambiente de furia de… ¡Estalla, Tobiume!

Continuara…

[xxxx]

La canción que canta Hinamori mientras cocina es Gitana de Shakira.

¿Y ahora que hacemos con Momo en este estado? A mi se me ocurre salir corriendo, no se a ustedes…

Lo de Ichigo ¿Qué decir? Me ENCANTO ponerlo en semejante situación y en semejante final (sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Gente, lectoras en general… Selene-Moonlight, Lia Vanderbilt, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, Vampire-ShikixRima, Ana, Emina Hikary, Mira-chan95, sweetcarmeen. Gracias, de verdad. Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios y saber que la historia les saca una sonrisa. Espero que este capitulo les haya sacado mas de una, yo mientras lo hacia no paraba de reírme. Pues, me imaginaba literal como pasaban las cosas. Uf, mucha imaginación la mía. También gracias a las que ponen en favoritos y alertas a la historia.

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Una calida presencia

Estoy aquí otra vez ^^ Hoy es un día largo para mi, ya que salgo de la facultad a las 22.3 de la noche ¡Uf! Aunque estoy pensando de ir o no a cursar. Pues, me desvele toda la santa noche, estoy pensando en convertirme en vampiro…

No tengo mucho para decir, solo que espero que les agrade el capitulo =)

Escuchando música del recuerdo en la radio.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, todos su créditos a Tite

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo IV: Una calida presencia 

Adaptándose a su pequeña nueva figura, no supo de qué manera ese diminuto cambio físico fue tomado tan naturalmente por su persona. No se lo quiso plantear, no era necesario. Su pancita le había crecido minimamente, pero lo justo y necesario para denotar sus ya dos meses de embarazo y esa apariencia la hacia sentir bonita y guapa… a su manera.

Lo que Momo Hinamori no sabia era que a los ojos de aquellos que la rodeaban, ella se había convertido en una mujercita realmente bella y radiante. Había algo, ese no se que… que ningún hombre shinigami podía explicar, ni aquellos amigos que siempre la vieron como a una muchachita amigable. Existía algo que nadie podía llegar a definir, esas sensaciones que provocaba la sola presencia de la chica durazno a su alrededor. Con solo una pizca de su aroma a melocotón, se podía sentir la energía fluir como un pequeño regocijo para el corazón.

Una dulce sonrisa de su parte, una fugaz mirada color chocolate, un contacto mínimo, una suplica de antojo, un berrinche… todo. Cada gesto que articulaba, la hacían bella… muy bella y tierna, más de lo que era habitualmente. Ella con ese lindo y actual estado de embarazo despertaba el instinto protector y consentido de cada uno de los shinigamis categoría "hombres" que pudieran llegar a respirar dentro del Seireitei. Lo que finalmente terminaba por acrecentar los fríos y congelantes celos del capitán Hitsugaya…

–¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí, Iba?

Pregunto en un susurro venenoso, lo que hizo que al teniente se le aflojaran las piernas.

–Es una vianda de fiambres salados, pescado sin espina y arroz amarrillo, con dos aguas saborizadas. Una vianda muy nutritiva –contesto si tartamudear. Woow, había que admirarle a Iba su firmeza–. Si, eso ¡Una gran vianda nutritiva!

–¿Y para quien es?

El séptimo teniente trago grueso. Y ahora si esa firmeza que se había impuesto se le fue al diablo.

–Es… es… para… la teniente… Hina… Hinamori…

Toushiro tenso su cuerpo tratando de controlar su poder espiritual, apretó su puño y ladeo la cabeza.

–Yo se lo llevo a su escuadrón. Dame esa bandeja ¡Es una orden!

El hombre obedeció de inmediato y usando un shumpo, desapareció y huyo lejos… muy lejos. Tal vez al bar de siempre a tomar unas copitas de sake para olvidar la sensación a muerte que lo había invadido al estar frente a la presencia del décimo capitán.

Por su parte, shiro-chan agarro con fuerza la bandeja entre sus manos. Se le hervía la sangre con esas actitudes tan bondadosas de los hombres segadores, lo ponían de muy mal humor. Y si hasta el momento no había desenvainado a Hyorinmaru era para preservar la integridad emocional de Hinamori y sus cambios sensibles de actitud. Y mientras calmaba sus instintos asesinos, así fue como en camino por los pasillos de los escuadrones, la calida presencia de Momo lo encontró.

–Hitsugaya-kun.

–Hinamori ¿Por qué no estas en tu escuadrón? Justamente yo…

El joven corto el habla al darse cuenta de que la teniente tenia puesto encima un enorme haori blanco, lo venia arrastrando de tan largo y grande que le quedaba.

–¿Y eso? –arqueo una ceja.

–¿Eh? Ah, si… –se miro de arriba abajo–. Salí a tomar aire, justo se levanto un poco de viento y como comenzó a hacer frío el capitán Komamura gentilmente me ofreció su haori para que no pesque un resfriado… ¿Hum? ¿Hitsugaya-kun?

¡Ah, no! Hasta el capitán zorro-canino también se hacia el amable con su chica. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Él era el padre del bebé que esperaba Hinamori, él era el que debía protegerla y cuidarla, él era su protector… ¡No cada hombre que rondaba en la sociedad de almas! Un aura sombría lo estaba invadiendo cuando sintió el contacto de Momo.

–Hitsugaya-kun ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró de lleno con los ojos chocolates de Momo que lo admiraban con preocupación. Ella siempre velando por los demás, ella siempre inspiraba ese aire de ternura y… a Hitsugaya se le fueron las ideas cuando alguien desde atrás se lo llevo puesto.

–¡Hina-chan! ¡Hina-chan!

La niña torbellino se puso enfrente de Hinamori pasando por alto la presencia del capitán.

–¿Qué sucede, Yachiru-chan?

–Toma, es para ti Hina-chan… –le extendió una bolsita color rosa–. ¡Son muy ricos!

–¿Para mi? –dijo sorprendida tomando el regalo entre sus manos–. ¿Y que es?

–¡Son chocolates rellenos con jugo de fruta! Había algunos que llevaban licor, pero Nemu-chan dice que tú no puedes tomar alcohol… por eso te regalo estos.

–¡Ay, Yachiru-chan! –le sonrió y le acaricio sus rosados cabellos–. Es muy lindo de tu parte. Arigato.

–Ahora te traeré chocolates todos los días, ya que tu barriguita comenzó a crecer y Keny me dijo que crecerá aun mas… –pego un salto de alegría–. ¡Neeee! ¡Que bien! ¡Ya quiero ver nacer al mini-Hitsu! ¿Tú crees que al bebé le gusten los chocolates, Hina-chan?

–Si, tus chocolates ¡Le encantaran!

–Hina-chan –la miro suplicante–. Dime… ¿Puedo tocar tu pancita?

–Claro que si… –sonrió con ternura–. Ven, dame tu mano.

Yachiru le extendió una de sus manos a Hinamori, quien con delicadeza y con una actitud inconcientemente maternal hizo que la niña tocara suavemente su vientre levemente ovalado. Hitsugaya, por su parte, miraba dicha escena en silencio. Momo se veía radiante, hermosa, tan ella… A Toushiro todo el enojo que tenía se le esfumo, estaba embobado con lo que sus ojos veían. Esa actitud de Hinamori siempre tan amable… ¡Como no iba a tener la atención de cada hombre que la viera en dicho estado! Sonrío para sus adentro, él jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero ese momento maternal de Momo se guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

–Oh… –expreso asombrada Yachiru–. ¿Y crecerá aun más?

–Así es… tiene solo dos meses y aun le quedan siete meses mas para poder crecer.

La niña aparto su mano lentamente y sonrío de oreja a oreja para luego pegar otro de sus saltos característicos.

–¡Neeee! ¡Toque la pancita de Hina-chan! ¡Neee! Le iré a contar a Keny, Yumi-Yumi, calvito-ikkaku, Nanao-chan, Nemu-chan ¡Bya-chan! ¡A todos! Ya veras Hina-chan todos querrán tocar tu barriguita cuando les diga lo bonita que es…

Momo río bajito, mientras veía a la pequeña torbellino salir corriendo de ahí. Luego miro a Toushiro que estaba quieto como una momia.

–Si se la sabe tratar, Yachiru es muy tranquila y dulce ¿No lo crees?

–Así parece.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Aja, si, si… –en eso Momo vio la bandeja que él tenía entre sus manos–. Ah sí, esto… esto es tu vianda.

–¡Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! –le dio un beso en el cachete–. Que lindo de tu parte ¿Sabes? Le había pedido a Iba que me trajera algo de comer –puso sus manos en la cintura como si hiciera una protesta–. ¡Pero ese hombre seguro se olvido!

–En realidad… –suspiro a regañadientes–. Iba no se olvido, él te llevaba esta bandeja y yo… yo…

–¡Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! –dijo con dulzura–. Y tú te ofreciste a llevármela. Arigato.

La teniente durazno tomo la bandeja entre sus manos. Hitsugaya no dijo absolutamente nada. Si Hinamori quería creer que él había sido gentil con Iba, estaba bien. Peor era que Momo se enterara que a él le ponían los celos de punta las atenciones masculinas hacia ella.

–Ven, shiro-chan. Vamos a comer.

–Que no me digas shiro-chan. Aun embarazada y todo me sigues faltando el respeto.

Momo no pudo reprimir una carcajada al escuchar esas palabras y él se iba a defender con algún comentario sarcástico, pero… era tan lindo verla reír. Simplemente, le siguió los pasos en silencio.

/

–¿Lo ves? ¿Qué es esa cosa, Rukia?

–Es una anomalía seguramente causada por algún flujo espiritual.

–¡BANK…!

–¡No, Ichigo! Si lo atacas probablemente lo abrirás aun más.

–¿Entonces?

–Hay que dar aviso a la sociedad de almas.

Isshin no paraba de llorar sobre el retrato inmenso que había en la pared de su difunta esposa Masaky. Ante la atenta y atónita mirada de Yuzu y Karin. Esta última ya estaba que iba a explotar y descargo su ira tirándole una escoba por la cabeza a su padre.

–¡Ya basta, viejo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–¡Que mala eres hija mía! No debes de ser así con un futuro abuelo.

–¿Abuelo? –dijeron las mellizas al unísono.

–¡Si! –lloriqueaba–. ¡Oh, Masaky! Nuestro hijo ya se hizo hombre.

–Papá… –lo llamo Yuzu–. Tú estas diciendo que…

–Si… ¡Ichigo va a ser papá!

–¿Cómo? –Yuzu y Karin se miraron incrédulas.

Sigilosamente Isshin llevo a sus dos hijas hasta el cuarto de su hijo mayor y al abrir el placard de la pieza dejo entrever que él no mentía. Pues, dentro del armario no solo había ropita de bebé, gorritos y baberos, sino que hasta pañales, juguetes, sonajeros entre otras cosas.

–Pero… ¿A quien embarazo? –se preguntaba en shock Karin–. Si Ichi-nii con lo grandecito que esta aun no ha conseguido novia.

–¡Oh, esto es hermoso! –expreso Yuzu con un pijamita de bebé entre sus manos–. ¿No lo creen?

En ese preciso momento, Ichigo y Rukia entraron por la ventana.

–¡Ichigo, hijo irresponsable! –grito Isshin–. ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que uses preservativo!

Rukia al escuchar ese reclamo reprimo una risita de lo mas divertida, mientras que el pelinaranja al ver su armario abierto de par en par fue directo hacia su padre con el pie levantado al mejor estilo Kun-fu.

–¡PERO QUE HACEN EN MI CUARTO! ¡PORQUE REVISAN MI ARMARIO! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SON MIAS! ¡YO NO VOY A SER PADRE!

/

No hay hora del día, no hay momento especial ni adecuado… el estomago de Omaeda siempre ruge y llama a comer. Y así era como había llenado de comida todo su escritorio, bajo la severa y furiosa mirada de Soi Fog.

–Glotón –susurro fastidiosa.

Momo buscaba con cierta urgencia a Renji, el pelirrojo no estaba en el escuadrón cinco, ni en el bar, ni en el escuadrón seis, ni en su casa, ni tampoco en el escuadrón tres perdiendo el tiempo con Izuru. Así fue que se vio en la presurosa tarea de buscar división por división ¡Y ya no aguantaba más! Ella necesitaba ir a un baño urgente… Unohana-taicho le había advertido que tendría frecuentes ganas de orinar durante sus tres primeros meses de embarazo y eso no había sido ningún problema, puesto que siempre tenía un baño cerca, pero ahora por culpa de Renji… La chica durazno se encontraba en estado de emergencia ¡Prendan las sirenas rojas de todo el Seireitei! ¡Momo Hinamori necesita un baño!

–Teniente Hinamori –la llamo un shinigami–. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

El joven la miraba con preocupación ya que Momo movía sus manos de arriba abajo, se cruzaba de piernas y fruncía su boca. Quería explotar, pero al parecer no se animaba.

–¿En que escuadrón estoy? –lo agarro de su ropa, ya había perdido la noción de las cosas.

–En el dos, teniente.

–¡Y en donde esta el baño! –pego el grito.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la oficina de Soi Fog se abrio con violencia dejando ver a la capitana con un semblante mas que serio.

–¡Que pasa! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –grito, pero al ver a Momo se tranquilizo y hablo con serenidad–. Teniente Hinamori ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?

–Necesito un baño… ¡Usted tiene un baño!

–Pase, pase… a la derecha de mi escritorio que es el que no esta lleno de porquerías y…

Hinamori no escucho la última frase de la capitana ya que en un parpadeo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz se encontraba dentro del baño. Suspiro aliviada al ver como no se había hecho encima, había estado muy cerca de pasar vergüenza. Momo se llevo ambas manos a su vientre y sonrío levemente.

–Bebé, me haces pasar por cada situación –se acaricio su pequeña barriguita con suavidad–. Pero no importa, porque mamá te quiere mucho y te esta esperando con ansias… ¿Sabias una cosa? Hoy tu papá se porto muy bien con nosotros, nos trajo la comida y…

Soi Fog y Omaeda escuchaban desde afuera del baño el parloteo de la chica durazno.

–Definitivamente, la teniente de la quinta perdió el juicio –expreso Omaeda llevándose una galletita a la boca–. Ya hasta habla sola, pensé que estaba embarazada… no loca.

–¡Cállate! –Soi Fog le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a su teniente quien expreso una cara ridícula por el dolor–. Grandísimo ignorante ¡No ves que le habla a su bebito!

–¡Pero si el crio aun no ha nacido!

–Te dije que te callaras… –ahora le pego en la nariz.

–Disculpen… –Momo corto el reto de Soi Fog–. No era mi intención molestarlos.

–No ha sido ninguna molestia, teniente –hablo la mujer–. Para lo que usted y su bebé necesite se la ayudara.

Omaeda en ese momento se pregunto desde cuando tanta amabilidad por parte de su capitana hacia alguien. Lo que el corpulento hombre no sabia es que la siempre mentora de Soi Fog, Yoruichi-sama, le había dado los lineamientos a seguir para tratar como se debe a una mujer en estado de embarazo. Los sensibles y cambiantes que pueden ser, la inseguridad y ansiedad que pueden llegar a experimentar en los primeros meses. Y Soi Fog era fría y ruda, pero era una mujer también y siempre se esta del lado femenino, además, si Yoruichi-sama dijo que había que ser amables con Hinamori, pues así debería de ser.

–Arigato… –la teniente hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento–. No volverá a pasar.

–Si mi capitana dijo que no era molestia, no es molestia –Omaeda hablo ahora desde su escritorio volviendo a comer su comida.

–¡Oh, Omaeda! –a Momo las ganas de volver a sonreír le volvieron al ver los deliciosos platillos que el teniente de la dos tenia sobre su escritorio–. ¡Que rico! Ver tanta comida me dio hambre ¿Me convidas?

Con sus ojitos brillosos y su estomago pidiendo a gritos zacear su ansiedad, Hinamori extendió su mano para agarrar una bola de arroz, pero Omaeda le dio una palmadita bastante severa en su mano, haciendo que ella pegara un brinco del susto.

–¡Quita tu mano! No, no, no –Hinamori podía ser la protegida y consentida de cada hombre del Seireitei, hasta él mismo cedía en algunos caprichos, pero que nadie le toque su comida. Omaeda se defendería a muerte–. Es mi comida ¡Mía, mía! Con antojos a otra parte.

–Pero yo… –a Momo le comenzaron a caer lagrimas de los ojos y su boca formo un fundido puchero.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Esa carita de perrito mojado a mí no! –se defendió el grandulon–. No me engañaras pequeña durazno… ¡Ve a hacerle berrinche a Abarai, Kira, Hisagui, Iba y los demás! ¡A mi no!

Imitando la velocidad de su mentora y haciendo presencia de sus habilidades como una de las guerreras mas fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Soi Fog le propino una fuerte patada en la cara a su teniente.

–¡Ta-taichooo! –se quejo Omaeda desde el suelo–. ¡Pero porque!

–¡Que son esos modales, maldito glotón! ¡No se trata así a una mujer embarazada! ¡Quien te enseño educación! –y mientras apretaba su pie con fuerza contra la cara de Omaeda, la capitana miro a Momo–. Teniente Hinamori, siéntese en el escritorio de Omaeda y coma todo lo que quiera comer.

–¿De en serio?

–Claro que si, es más, es una orden.

La chica durazno obedeció con suma felicidad aquella orden dispuesta por Soi Fog y comenzó a degustar cada platillo que había frente a sus ojos.

–¡Pero capitana es mi comida!

–¡Te dije que te callaras, idiota!

–¡No, no! ¡Espere ta-ta-taichooo! ¡No, duele, duele!

De un momento a otro, Soi Fog comenzó a bailar la tarantela arriba de la cara de Omaeda cuando de repente tanto capitana como teniente del segundo escuadrón vieron a Momo disparar nuevamente hacia el baño…

/

–¡Urahara-san que te cuesta!

–Abarai-san, tranquilo. Se que lo que me pides requiere de un estado masculino de emergencia total, pero… ¿De donde quieres que saque cuatro chicas así como así? ¡Encima humanas!

–¡Oh, no puedes cuestionarme esas cosas tú a mi! Como era esa dichosa frase tuya… Yo soy solo un simple hombre de negocios, apuesto y pervertido y bla, bla, bla… ¿Eh?

–Y es la verdad ¿Acaso no soy un hombre apuesto? –se acomodo su sombrero–. Bien, bien, no te prometo nada… pero haré todo lo posible.

En ese momento, Ichigo y Rukia aparecieron en la tienda de Urahara cargando unas cajas de colores. Se podía escuchar como el pelinaranja no paraba de quejarse.

–¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Eh? Pero ya me van a escuchar Toushiro y Momo.

–¿Y ellos que tienen que ver con que tú seas tan idiota?

–¡Usaste mi armario para guardar las cosas para el bebé de ellos dos! ¡Y mi familia ya piensa cualquier cosa!

–¡Te lo mereces! O quieres que te recuerde aquella vez que te echaron del local y por eso se arruinaron todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, por lo que tuve que comprar todo de vuelta. Así que ¡Cierra el pico!

Ichigo bajo la caja que tenía en sus manos y vio al sombrero junto al pelirrojo.

–Renji… –dijo Rukia–. Justo estábamos por ir a la sociedad de almas ¿Ya te enteraste de la anomalía que hay en Karakura? Nosotros dimos aviso a… Espera ¿Por qué tú estas aquí?

–Yo… vine a… –miro a Urahara que parecía divertirse mucho con la excusa que el pelirrojo iba a decir–. Vine a buscarte… Oigan ¿Y esas cajas?

–Son cosas para el futuro bebé del Seireitei –dijo orgullosa Rukia–. Yo las elegí.

–Y díganme… –Urahara sonrío gracioso–. ¿Como maneja Hitsugaya-taicho su situación paternal?

–Digamos que bien, por así decirlo. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que la pasa grueso ¡Uf! Es que Hinamori tiene cada cambio de humor, irreconocible en ella… –respondió Renji–. Pero no se como le hace ya que a cada capricho que ella tiene nadie puede decirle que no. Cada uno en el Seireitei la trata entre algodones.

–¿Acaso dices que Toushiro se arma de paciencia con ella? –pregunto desconfiado Ichigo.

–Aunque nadie se lo crea… –el pelirrojo se recordó a él mismo consintiendo los berrinches de Momo–. Bueno… no es el único.

–Ya veo… –el sombrero se rasco la nariz–. Es común que Hinamori-san tenga esos cambios de humores tan sorpresivos y ataques de furia. Eso se debe a los malestares físicos de los primeros meses de embarazo, lo que le provoca impotencia y fatiga en la embarazada.

–¿Y tú como sabes eso sombrerero? –hablo Ichigo sorprendido.

–Lo leí de una revista que me dio Yoruichi-san ¿Por qué?

A Rukia, Ichigo y Renji se les cayó una gotita de sudor por la frente. Así que Urahara leía esas clases de revistas ¿Eh? Los tres shinigamis comenzaron a caminar rumbo al portal cuando Kisuke volvio a hablar.

–¡Salúdenme a los futuros padres de mi parte! –mientras veía alejarse a los tres shinigamis–. ¡Abarai haré todo lo posible para conseguir lo que me pediste!

Renji enrojeció por completo.

–¿Qué fue lo que le pediste a Urahara, Renji? –pregunto con desconfianza Rukia–. ¡Ey, Renji!

–Nada, nada importante –se le aflojo la voz–. Cosas de hombres.

Toushiro caminaba intranquilo por los pasillos de su escuadrón que lo llevaban directo a su oficina. Se frotaba las manos, se sonaba los dedos, suspiraba obstinadamente y sus pasos eran cada vez mas cortos y apresurados ¿Y ahora como se lo decía a Momo sin que ella formara un río de llanto? Entro de lleno a su cuartel principal cuando vio a su teniente parada arriba de su escritorio estirando las manos hacia el techo ¡Lo que le faltaba!

–¡MATSUMOTO!

La mujer de buena pechonalidad del susto no solo emitió un grito de guerra sino que pego un brinco y cayo de arriba del escritorio de lleno al suelo dándose un buen golpe de cola.

–¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Taicho porque es tan gruñón! –se frotaba la cintura con ambas manos–. ¡Mire lo que hizo!

–¿Que demonios estabas haciendo, Matsumoto? –inquirió mirando el techo.

Rangiku se paro como un cohete recién estrenado y lo tomo de los hombros para evitar que Hitsugaya mirara hacia arriba.

–¡Oh, taicho! Hace mucho que no lo veía… –Toushiro arqueo una ceja y volvio su mirada al techo–. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo se levanto hoy? ¿Tiene hambre? ¡Taicho míreme, le estoy hablando!

–¿Qué cuernos te sucede? ¡Suéltame! –se zafo del agarre–. Y no te hagas la distraída te hice una pregunta ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué estabas parada en el escritorio y…?

–¡Taicho no sabe lo que me paso! –se hacia la dramática–. Iba caminando en busca de Hisagui y ahí fue que me encontré a Kira ¡Oh, Kira! Pobrecillo estaba hecho un trapito y como es mi amigo yo quise ayudarlo y el muy aprovechado estaba un poquito tomado y se me tiro encima, entonces fue ahí… –Toushiro negó con la cabeza sabia que todo lo que le decía su teniente eran mentiras y que algo estaba ocultando. Dejo de escuchar a Rangiku y se subió a su escritorio–. ¡Taicho que hace! ¡Le estoy hablando! –lo tomo de los hombros nuevamente e hizo que Toushiro de un golpe se sentara en el escritorio–. Le estoy diciendo lo mal que me siento porque siempre me toman como un objeto sexual y no como la bella mujer que soy por dentro y a usted ¡Le importa nada!

–¡Matsumoto basta! –dijo colérico–. ¡Devuelta volviste a esconder el papeleo en el techo de la oficina!

¡Es muy malo! –se puso una mano en la cintura y hablo señalándolo con un dedo–. ¿Sabia que acusar a alguien sin pruebas esta muy mal?

–Con que sin pruebas ¿Eh? –la miro de reojo.

Hitsugaya de un moviendo veloz le pego un puñetazo al techo para que luego de un segundo dentro de su oficina haya una lluvia de papeles blancos, todos obviamente para autorizar.

–E-espere, taicho lindo… –Rangiku solo retrocedía en sus pasos–. Yo… yo se lo puedo… no es lo que usted esta pensando… mire yo…

El joven capitán estaba envuelto entre papeles. Ya no lo podía contener, iba a hacer erupción en cualquier momento ¿Por qué Matsumoto siempre le hacia las cosas mas difíciles? ¡Ah, si! Pero ya mismo iba a recibir su castigo. Cerro los ojos furioso cuando de repente dentro de su mente la dulce y hermosa cara de Hinamori se dibujo en un instante. Todo el enojo se esfumo y se convirtió en preocupación absoluta ¡Demonios, ahora si que no podía enojarse ni vengarse de Matsumoto! Mal que le pese… necesitaba a la impertinente de su teniente.

Rangiku aprovecho el instante en el que su capitán no decía nada e intento salir corriendo, pero las palabras que pronuncio Hitsugaya en ese momento, la descolocaron… más aun por el tono pacificador y tranquilo que uso.

–Matsumoto, me voy de misión –dijo el peliblanco sacando su cabeza entre el tumulto de papeles–. Mañana a primera hora.

–¿Nos vamos de…? –Rangiku no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Toushiro le hablo nuevamente.

–No. Tú no vas, tú te quedas.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –la mujer de repente entro en un ataque de histeria–. ¡Oh, por dios y cada alma del Rungonkai! ¿Usted es inconsciente o que? ¡No puede irse de misión! ¡Hinamori lo necesita! ¡Ella esta…!

–¡Cállate! ¡Crees que no lo se! –le grito para luego calmarse–. No puedo inmiscuirme a alguna orden del Comandante General ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Hizo un breve silencio y miro detenidamente a Matsumoto ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? ¿Le estaba por pedir un favor a su teniente? Toushiro se mordió el labio inferior y se trago su orgullo. Mentalmente se repetía que no se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

–Necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que te hagas cargo de… –¿del escuadrón? No, no–. Te hagas cargo de… Hinamori. Necesito que cuides de ella en mi ausencia.

La mujer lo miro con ternura, de verdad que su ya no pequeño taicho estaba hecho todo un hombrecito no solo a esperas de ser un futuro padre sino que estaba realmente enamorado de Hinamori, él siempre velaría por la chica durazno. Rangiku sonrío levemente.

–Eso no tiene ni porque pedírmelo, Hinamori es mi amiga y siempre cuidare de ella. Eso es un hecho. No se preocupe que la deja en las mejores manos –dijo orgullosa–. Renji, los muchachos y yo la cuidaremos muy bien.

¡Un momento! ¿Ella y quien mas…? Sacudió su cabeza y encaro a su teniente, pero en ese preciso instante Matsumoto adivino sus intenciones y puso un dedo en el pecho de su capitán y freno cualquier protesta.

–Quieto, quieto. No se puede poner así porque los amigos de Hinamori cuiden de ella. Todos saben que Momo es su novia, créame que ellos mismos se suicidarían si hacen algo que no deberían –Toushiro abrió la boca, Matsumoto noto la ráfaga de celos que lo estaba invadiendo–. Es lógico que Hinamori provoque ese aura protectora sobre ella, es una linda mujer embarazada, es su encanto. Usted antes de estar celoso ¡Debería estar orgulloso! ¡Es suya! ¡Momo es su linda mujer embarazada! Si, es la gran consentida de cada hombre del Seireitei… pero es suya, taicho.

Un silencio incomodo se formo dentro de la oficina de la décima división. Toushiro se sintió de verdad avergonzado ¡Desde cuando Matsumoto le hablaba de esa manera! Pero que mas daba, la mujer tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por segunda vez en su vida se volvio a tragar el orgullo, pateo algunos papeles que seguían desparramados en el suelo…

–No lo vuelvas a mencionar, mucho menos a Hinamori. Es una orden.

–Si, taicho –se puso firme como un soldado con una mano en la frente–. A sus ordenes.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrio con cierta dificultad dejando ver a una grande caja de color amarilla con dibujitos y detrás de la misma una cabellera anaranjada. Ichigo dejo la caja en el suelo y apuntando a Hitsugaya con su dedo hablo casi endemoniado.

–¡Aja, ja! ¡Te encontré, Toushiro! ¡Estoy esperando que me des una disculpa!

Rangiku parpadeo sin entender y su capitán apretó ambos puños.

–¡Que de que! –pego el grito–. ¡Y es capitán Hitsugaya!

–Se, se… capitán me traes problemas. Tú y tu futura paternidad me… –Ichigo no pudo seguir con su reclamo ya que Rukia le propino una pata en la cara.

–¡Cállate, imbesil! El único culpable de tus desgracias eres tú mismo.

Renji entro también a la oficina cargando dos pequeñas cajas que antes traía Rukia.

–Y aquí vamos de vuelta –susurro el pelirrojo.

–¡Rukia, que te ocurre! ¡Demonios, siempre me estas golpeando!

–Se puede saber ¿Qué hacen en mi oficina? –pregunto Hitsugaya tratando de contener la furia–. ¿Y que es lo que te sucede, Kurosaky?

–¡Oh, que bonitas cajas! –exclamo Matsumoto–. ¿Para quien es?

–¡Ah, si! –dijo emocionada Rukia aun con su pie en la cara de Ichigo–. Son algunos regalitos para el bebé de Hinamori y del capitán Hitsugaya.

Toushiro había sido ignorado, pero al escuchar lo que había dicho la joven Kuchiki se dejo llevar por el asombro. Ichigo logro salirse de la prisión de Rukia y encaro a Toushiro.

–¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa! –hablo el Kurosaky tomando a Toushiro de la ropa–. Es muy fácil, primero… eso… primero tuve que acompañar a esta enana del demonio –señalo a Rukia–. Si, la tuve que acompañar a comprar ropita de bebé, cargue ochocientas ¡Ochocientas cajas de chuchearías y otras cosas mas! Luego Orihime… ¡Orihime! También comprando ropita para bebé… ¿Para que? ¡Para que una cajera cabecita loca crea que yo iba ser padre! Y no termina ahí, no, no… porque ahora Inuoe quiere que pruebe la comidita de bebé que esta aprendiendo hacer ¡Uf, que mas! ¡Ah, si! ¡Mi familia! Oh, si… ¿Quién aguanta a mi padre ahora? ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces tuvimos que comprar las cosas para tú dichoso bebé! Y… y… y…

El pelinaranja enmudeció su descargo al escuchar una dulce voz.

–Hola Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Kurosaky-kun.

Ichigo se giro para mirar a la recién llegada, Hinamori se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina. Kurosaky sintió un golpe eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, era la presión espiritual que emanaba Momo, él lo dedujo en un segundo, su reaitsu era diferente. Estaba igual a la ultima vez que la había visto, pero ahora una mínima y pequeña pancita afloraba desde su vientre. Una energía armónica y pacificadora la adornaba, su presencia era muy reconfortante, Ichigo lo sintió así.

–¿Sucedió algo malo? –pregunto Momo con preocupación al ver el silencio de todos los presentes y como Ichigo tomaba a Toushiro de su haori–. Hitsugaya-kun ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué…?

–Disculpa –el pelinaranja soltó al capitán–. Lo siento mucho, Momo. Yo… yo…

–¿Por qué se estaban peleando? ¡Respondan! –pego el grito haciendo que sus amigos pegaran un brinco hacia atrás del susto.

–No nos estábamos peleando, Hinamori –respondió Hitsugaya con cierto fastidio que le genero la reacción de Ichigo, pero su respuesta fue tan tranquila que sorprendió a los presentes. Toushiro ya estaba acostumbrado a esos instantes intimidantes de Momo–. No paso nada, créeme.

–Esta bien, te creo –suspiro para volver a sonreír y al mirar a Renji con cajas entre sus manos–. Abarai-kun ¿Qué te traes ahí?

Ichigo fue directo hacia Abarai y antes de que este contestara, le quito las cajas de entre las manos y hablo…

–Con Rukia compramos algunas cositas para tu bebé, Hinamori. Espero que te guste, pues lo trajimos de las mejores tiendas de Karakura. Ven, ven a ver lo que te compramos.

Mientras Momo se acercaba felizmente al shinigami sustituto, Rukia y Rangiku se miraron sin entender. Pues, Ichigo hablaba y se comportaba con Momo de una manera dócil y educada, se lo veía contento como si saltara por los cielos de nube en nube. Además, Rukia no entendió ese "te compramos y te trajimos" si Ichigo lo único que había echo fue quejarse durante todo el trajín vivido. Renji por su parte se encogió de hombros, él fue el único que entendió lo que le había pasado al Kurosaky, Abarai ya lo había experimentado ¡Y si, el encanto de una mujer embarazada! Por ultimo, Toushiro… ¡Uy, Toushiro! El maestro de Hyorinmaru estaba que iba a matar a Ichigo. Sin comentarios.

–¡Oh, pero que bonito este pantaloncito! Es tan pequeñito… –exclamo fascinada Hinamori–. ¡Es precioso!

–Si, es verdad – dijo Ichigo–. Lo elegí yo…

–¡Que! –Rukia pego el grito, el pelinaranja ya se estaba pasando–. ¡Que tú lo elegiste!

–Si –dijo muy seguro–. Tú me preguntaste si me gustaba y yo te dije que si…

–¡Eso no cuenta como una elección! –le pego un puñetazo–. ¡Deja de mentir!

–Yo no miento… ¡Si te hubiera dicho que no me gustaba, no lo hubieras traído Rukia!

Y mientras Ichigo y Rukia peleaban a la vez que Renji en todo momento le daba la razón a la Kuchiki; Rangiku seguía viendo y metiendo la mano en el contenido de cada una de las cajas. Por su parte, Momo se acerco a Toushiro mostrándole la palma de su mano en donde había unas pequeñas mediecitas color blanco.

–¿Cómo tu cabello? –le susurro la chica durazno.

Toushiro asintió de cabeza y le sonrío levemente. En ese momento, Ichigo salio corriendo de la décima división seguido de una furiosa Rukia y un feroz Renji.

–¡Oh, miren! –les hablo Matsumoto muy contenta a los futuros padres, mientras agitaba unos pañales en sus manos–. ¡Ahora solo debemos conseguir un muñeco bebé para practicar como cambiarle los pañales!

De pronto, Hinamori sintió que los platillos que se comió de Omaeda le pidieron salir por donde habían entrado, ya era algo tan común ¡Uy, seguramente el teniente de la dos la estaba maldiciendo! Se llevo una mano a la boca y… Toushiro con unos reflejos dignos de admirar en un parpadeo le extendió un tacho de basura en donde Momo vomito todo lo que había comido.

–Arigato… shiro-chan.

/

El décimo tercer escuadrón, el último de los escuadrones de protección de la corte.

–¡Oh, esta revista es muy interesante!

Ukitake-taicho exclamo mirando la portada de una revista titulada, _Futuros padres hoy_. Comenzó a leer el índice y se detuvo en un artículo de contenido leíble, según él.

–Las molestias propias del embarazo pueden ser estresantes si la mujer embarazada trata de hacer todo lo que hacia antes de quedar embarazada… –leyó en voz alta parte del articulo y se puso a pensar–. ¡Oh, Hinamori-kun ha estado haciendo todo lo de su escuadro como antes! Y ahora shiro-chan se ira de misión… Bien, deberé hacerme cargo yo de mi nuera, a ver… ¡Ah, si! Ya se lo que haré.

El capitán agarro un par de revistas, las puso adentro de una mochilita, que por cierto le pertenecía a Rukia, y salio de su escuadrón en busca de su hijo adoptivo.

/

Las estrellas se posaron en el cielo y cada una se filtro iluminando la habitación que Hinamori e Hitsugaya compartían. Ambos estaban recostados en su futón, Momo tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Toushiro y este la abrazaba a la vez que acariciaba el cabello oscuro de la joven.

–Pero es en Hueco Mundo, no quiero que vayas… –vocifero Momo de un susurro–. Se que eres fuerte, pero no estarás por tres semanas Hitsugaya-kun.

–Creen que la anomalía de Karakura este relacionada con algo de Hueco Mundo, por eso me asignaron ir ahí. Y no te preocupes, Matsumoto se quedara contigo en los días que yo no este.

–¿De verdad? –dijo emocionada separándose del cuerpo de Toushiro–. ¡Oh, que bien! Haremos reuniones de chicas, miraremos películas juntas, mientras comemos helado y…

–Vaya, pero que fácil se esfumo tu tristeza –expreso ofendido.

–No, Toushiro… –él la miro directo a los ojos–. Sabes que yo solo, no quiero pensar en que tú no vas a estar por tantos días… solo eso.

–Bien –hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho–. Entonces, piensa en todas las cosas que harás junto a Mat-su-mo-to –pronuncio su nombre asustado, ya se podía imaginar que cosas locas haría su teniente en su ausencia. Momo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos–. Ya veras como el tiempo se pasa en un parpadeo. Además, Abarai esta contigo en el escuadrón y los demás también te cuidaran y… –miro como Hinamori poco a poco se quedaba dormida–. Es lo que tu presencia ocasiona.

–Es la calida presencia de nuestro bebé…

–Si, creo que tienes razón –cerro los ojos lentamente–. Duerme, Hinamori

Ambos se perdieron en el sueño de Morfeo en cuestión de segundos, alimentando los sentidos para comenzar un nuevo día, aunque en diferentes direcciones. Pero con el mismo deseo, que el tiempo pase rápido para estar juntos nuevamente.

Hitsugaya sintió un suave cosquilleo en su frente para luego sentirlo en una de sus mejillas, posteriormente en su nariz y pensando en que era un mosquito a algo por el estilo… con una de sus manos se golpeo la cara. Pero al hacerlo su mano se encontró con una pluma, abrio de golpe sus grandes ojos esmeralda para encontrarse de lleno con la cara siempre expresiva de su teniente.

–¡Uy, taicho! –susurro la pechugona mujer–. Usted agarro la pluma justo, no fue mi intención.

Hitsugaya estaba a punto de darle uno de sus gritos característicos a Matsumoto, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar y darse cuenta que Momo seguía dormida en su pecho. El capitán cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira y hablo en susurros.

–¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, irrespetuosa?

–Taicho no sea así de cruel conmigo que lo he venido a levantar de la cama porque ya es hora de que parta hacia Hueco Mundo. Son las cinco de la madrugada. –hablaba en un tono sumamente bajo para no despertar a Hinamori–. Me imagine que no querría que Momo lo viera irse, por eso vine para quedarme con ella desde ahora.

–¿Y porque no golpeaste la puerta? ¡Como te atreves a entrar así a nuestra casa! –aunque fuera imperceptible su voz, nunca dejaría de retar a Matsumoto.

–¿Y así despertar a Hinamori? Menos mal que usted es el genio ¿No? –Toushiro la fulmino con la mirada–. Bueno, bueno… no me mire así que soy su teniente no tiene nada de malo que entre sin avisar.

–Cállate, que seas mi teniente no significa que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden –Hitsugaya lentamente y con movimientos sumamente delicados comenzó a mover a Momo hacia un costado para poder salir de la cama sin que ella se despierte–. Sal de la habitación que me tengo que cambiar.

–Ay, he visto mas de una vez a Hisagui-san y Kira-kun en paños menores, no me asustare de nada –Hitsugaya ya estaba a punto de congelarla–. Uy, taicho, no tiene sentido del humor.

En el mismo momento que Matsumoto salio de la habitación Toushiro comenzó a vestirse para luego salir al baño para higienizarse. Y mientras volvía al cuarto vio a su teniente sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, rodeaba de un montón de maletas ¡Uf, la rubia mujer se había prácticamente mudado a su hogar! Hitsugaya supo que al volver de misión seria una tarea arduamente complicada sacar a Rangiku de su casa. Contuvo el enojo y negó con la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera Matsumoto, Hitsugaya sabia que ella cuidaría muy bien a Momo.

Ya nuevamente adentro de su habitación se acerco al futón, tapo a Hinamori delicadamente, con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio sus cachetes y le acomodo el cabello.

–Cuídense.

Pronuncio haciendo alusión no solo a Momo sino también a su futuro hijo. Tomo a Hyorinmaru que descansaba sobre la pared y antes de salir del cuarto miro a la pequeña mochilita color verde que Ukitake-taicho le había dado _"Tome, tome shiro-chan. Le será de gran ayuda. Lléveselo a su misión y en algún rato libre ábrala y vera de que se trata… ¡Oh, vamos! Estar tantos días en Hueco Mundo, no es para nada divertido se lo digo con conocimiento de causa. No en todo momento combatirá con huecos…" _recordando las palabras del décimo tercer capitán, sin saber la razón, se puso la pequeña mochila a cuestas. Además, Ukitake jamás tenia malas intenciones en sus acciones, es mas, siempre se preocupaba por él y Hinamori.

–¡Al fin, taicho! –la voz de Matsumoto lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin saber como ya se encontraba en la sala de estar–. Ya lo deben estar esperando, los oficiales que designo ya estaban listos.

–Bien… –la miro seriamente–. Abarai ya esta avisado, no me hagas repetirte que…

–Ya lo se, ya lo se… Momo estará bien. Le doy mi palabra. Ahora váyase.

–Ve a acostarte al lado de Hinamori. Últimamente necesita el calor de alguien para dormir segura y no le gusta despertarse y no encontrar a nadie.

Sin mirar la reacción de la teniente salio de su hogar y usando un shumpo llego en menos de un segundo al lugar en donde junto a unos oficiales de su escuadrón partiría a Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya antes de salir de la Sociedad de Almas dio una mirada fugaz hacia atrás y sonrió levemente. Algo le decía que todo marcharía sobre ruedas, al fin y al cabo esos locos que habitaban los trece escuadrones del Gotei de Protección harían cualquier cosa por cuidar de Hinamori.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡A no desesperar! Puse que Hitsu-kun se iba a una misión, porque tiene un trabajo que cuidar para asegurar el bienestar de su futura familia ¿No? Además, porque ahora nadie esta bajo la mirada fría del joven albino y todos se tomaran muy enserio el cuidado de la chica durazno ¡A ver lo que harán nuestros amigos locos del Seireitei para consentir a Momo!

¿Y que dicen de este capitulo? Tal vez no fue la gran cosa. Pero yo digo que, es pasable ¿No?

Selene-Moonlight, Akerovny, Vampire-ShikixRima, Emina-Hikary, Lia Vanderbilt, Angelzk, santi, Mira-chan95, betty-sama, Zoe.44… A todos, muchas, pero muchas gracias de verdad. El capitulo anterior tuvo muchos comentarios y eso me hizo muy feliz. También gracias a los que leen y siguen la historia por más que no comenten, y a los que la ponen en favoritos y la recomiendan a otros para que la lean. Me halaga saber que le dedican unos minutos de su tiempo, que obviamente el tiempo de cada persona es valioso.

Pd: Para los que preguntan por el Ichiruki, tengo un severo problema con eso de ponerle una chica oficial al Kurosaky. Me gustan Orihime y Rukia, ambas le dan equilibrio al muchacho. Si, soy un cero a la izquierda ¡Lo se! Él compartirá situaciones graciosas con las dos, pero no voy poner a Ichigo con alguien. Me gusta verlo así de atrofiado por el embarazo de Momo y siempre preocupándose por los demás (No me castiguen por no ponerle pareja, será en otro fic)

Ya tengo el capi siguiente y al hacerlo me he reído mucho. Tal vez lo publique antes de tiempo ¡Saludos!

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	5. Los cerezos de un gran desbarajuste

Buenas, buenas =) Dije que tal vez a este capitulo lo publicaba antes y aquí estamos. Y es que a partir de ahora cambio el día de publicación. Ya que subiré los capítulos cada lunes de cada semana.

En un café al frente de la facultad esperando entrar a una materia.

Tema elegido: Yui – Life (Ending 5 de Bleach)

Espero disfruten mucho este capitulo, yo me mate de la risa al hacerlo. ¡A leer!

**9 Meses**

Capitulo V: ¡Los cerezos de un gran desbarajuste!

–¡Abaaraaii-fuukuutaichooo!

Renji solo se maldijo de su mala suerte en ese momento. Se dio la media vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a Ukitake-taicho. El hombre de cabello largo blanquecino y sonrisa siempre amable portaba su haori reglamentario de capitán junto a una pequeña agenda de anotaciones y pluma en mano.

–¿Qué sucede, capitán Ukitake?

–¡Oh, Abarai-kun! –comenzó a leer su agendita–. Dime ¿Cómo van las actividades del escuadrón cinco? Me imagino que te estas encargando de todo como lo habíamos hablado y acordado –su sonrisa extrañamente ya no detonaba amabilidad–. ¿Verdad?

–S-si, si… –trago grueso y empezó a sudar–. Por… por supuesto, Ukitake-taicho.

–Ah –se rasco el mentón y hablo distraídamente–. Entonces, mis sentidos me están engañando o… ¿Me pareció ver a Hinamori-kun dando la rutina de Kidoh de su división?

Uy, Abarai se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El capitán del escuadrón trece le había dado una pequeña charla sobre el estrés de embarazo, Hinamori y su salud emocional y otras cosas más que Renji no había entendido muy bien. Lo único que su mente y persona comprendieron a la perfección fue la sutil e implícita amenaza de Juushiro de lo que le iba a pasar si Momo trabajaba de mas.

–Si, es cierto –el pelirrojo se aflojo la garganta–. Momo dio la rutina de Kidoh hoy. Eso es porque… porque yo no soy para nada bueno en las prácticas de artes demoníacas. Y bueno, Hinamori es la maestra y diosa de esa disciplina, entonces…

El teniente detuvo su habla al ver como Ukitake dio un paso hacia delante y puso una de sus manos en su hombro.

–Entonces, Abarai-fukutaicho, procure mejorar su Kidoh y dar las rutinas usted –sonrío ampliamente a la vez que disimuladamente apretó fuerte el hombro de Renji–. ¿Entendido?

–S-si, si, si, si…

–Bien.

El capitán le dio unas palmaditas amigables en el hombro y se retiro. Renji se paso la mano por la frente secando su sudor, suspirando con alivio. Jamás se imagino que Ukitake podría llegar a ser tan temible, pero desde que el capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba de misión Juushiro había velado y cuidado de cualquier malestar que sufría Hinamori. Como un suegro preocupado por el bienestar de su adorada y querida nuera.

/

–Todo el mundo esta feliz… ¡Muy feliz! Y no deja de bailar… ¡De bailar! Todo el mundo pide bis, todo el mundo pide bis. Cuando dejo de tocar ¡Otra, otra! Un pasito para el frente, un pasito para atrás…

Vociferando cantarinas y al unísono la canción más famosa de Xuxa y haciendo cada uno de los pasos de la coreografía a la perfección, frente a un televisor se encontraban: Momo, Rangiku, Rukia, Nanao, Yachiru y Kiyone. Por su parte, Isane, Nemu y Soi Fog se quedaron apartadas sentadas en el sillón de la oficina de la décima división, viendo semejante espectáculo que sus amigas y compañeras shinigamis hacían.

–¡Uy! –expreso Momo pasándose una mano por la frente y con la otra tocando su pequeña barriguita–. Sigan ustedes, yo descansare un poco.

Hinamori se acerco a las otras dos tenientes y capitana.

–Deberían intentarlo… –dijo alegre–. ¡Es divertido! Y quita tensiones, esos videos y música humana son muy entretenidos.

–No, gracias –respondió Isane avergonzada–. Soy demasiado torpe para esas cosas.

Kurotsuchi le acerco un vaso de agua fresca a Hinamori.

–Gracias, Nemu –le sonrío dulcemente.

–De nada –hablo la hija de Mayuri–. Hinamori-fukutaicho ¿Se ha dado cuenta que su reaitsu ha cambiado considerablemente?

–Si, es verdad. Debe ser por el crecimiento de mi bebé ¿No lo crees?

–Tal vez. Mayuri-sama…

Isane miro de reojo a la teniente del escuadrón doce, pero Nemu no pudo seguir con su conversación porque una alegre y emocionada Matsumoto junto a las demás que se encontraban bailando se acercaron a ellas.

–¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! –vociferaba Ran–. ¡Estamos celebrando! ¿Y el sake?

–Nada de sake en la reunión de mujeres shinigamis ¡Lo sabes, Rangiku-san!

–Uy, siempre tan aguafiestas Nanao-san.

–Oigan… –las llamo Rukia–. Hoy también hay reunión de los hombres ¿No es así?

–Si, hoy también ellos se reúnen –respondió Kiyone–. Seguramente planeando algo siniestro para llevarnos a la ruina… ¿Unohana-taicho?

–Dijo que tenia unos asuntos pendientes en el escuadrón.

La oficial de Ukitake le acerco a Momo un pote con crema helada.

–¡Oh, no! Gracias, Kiyone-san –Hinamori le sonrío–. Hoy no tengo ganas de comer postres. Hoy tengo ganas de comer algo acido como… ¡Cerezos!

–¿Cerezos? –pregunto Nanao.

–Si… ¿En donde podré conseguir algunos?

–¡Bien! –dijo feliz la oficial del escuadrón trece–. Me lo comeré yo –en ese momento Isane le quito el postre a su hermana–. ¡Oye, nee-san! ¿Por qué?

–Los postres son para la teniente Hinamori y los antojos que pueda tener.

–¿Qué sucede, Rukia? –hablo Matsumoto–. ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

–Hoy hay reunión de los hombres shinigamis y Renji hace días que se trae algo entre manos.

–¡Renji! –pego el grito Momo llamando la atención de todas–. Ese chico esta raro, no deja que haga absolutamente nada en el escuadrón. No se como hoy me dejo dar mi rutina de Kidoh –se puso pensativa–. Será porque siempre fue un torpe en las artes demoníacas.

–Tú lo dijiste –hablo nuevamente Kuchiki–. Algo se traen y Urahara también esta metido en esto.

–Ese imbesil de Urahara –gruño Soi Fog.

–¡Eso no es para nada lindo! –se alarmo Matsumoto–. ¡Ya se! Si queremos sacarnos la duda, deberíamos infiltrarnos en esa bendita reunión ¿Qué tal si planean la destrucción total de nuestra asociación?

–¿Y como piensas infiltrarte? –pregunto dudosa Nemu–. No sabemos cual es el escondite de la asociación de los hombres. Es imposible.

–¡Nada es imposible para la gran Rangiku Matsumoto! –dijo muy orgullosa. Ran para travesuras imprevistas siempre tenía algún as bajo la manga y en ese preciso momento miro maliciosamente a Hinamori–. Si, será pan comido.

–¿Y porque me miras de esa forma? –se defendió Momo–. A mi no me importa lo que planea Renji y sus secuaces… yo solo quiero conseguir y comer algunos cerezos.

–Nosotros te conseguiremos todos los cerezos que tú quieras, Hinamori –Ran abrazo a su amiga–. Si nos haces este favor ¡Tendrás todos los cerezos del mundo!

–Uhm… ¿Pero me traerán muchos cerezos?

–¡Muchos, muchos!

–Bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

Rangiku le explico detalladamente el plan a Hinamori y a las demás mujeres shinigamis. Así como lo había planteado y narrado la teniente parecía algo muy fácil de hacer y poner en practica.

–Listo, parece fácil. Algo sencillo –Momo salio de la oficina del escuadrón diez.

–¡Confiamos en ti, Hinamori! –grito Kiyone.

–¡No se olviden de mis cerezos!

–No, no. Tú tranquila… –respondió Rangiku–. Bien, será perfecto.

–Y dime, Rangiku-san –hablo Nanao–. ¿De donde piensas que sacaremos los cerezos para Hinamori?

–Es verdad –se alarmo Isane–. Los comerciantes de fruta no venden cerezos ¡Ninguno!

–¡Y yo que iba a saber! –se defendió la rubia mujer–. ¡Ya se! Busquemos en Karakura.

–No, en el mundo humano no es la época del año de esa fruta –respondió Rukia–. ¡Ahora si que estamos en problemas!

–Bya-chan tiene árboles de cerezos en la mansión Kuchiki.

Yachiru hablo por primera vez ganándose la mirada de todas. Rukia abrio los ojos sorprendida, la pequeña torbellino tenia razón. En la mansión donde ella se había criado su hermano cuidaba muy bien de esos árboles de cerezo. Todas se miraron entre si. Robarle a Byakuya Kuchiki un puñado de cerezos seria como sacarle un dulce a un niño ¿Verdad?

/

La arena le dificultaba su caminar, el viento enredaba su capa aun más. Pero él continuaba con Hyorinmaru firme en su espalda. Hacia días que se encontraba en los alrededores de "Las Noches" aquel palacio que alguna vez había pertenecido a Aizen, hoy una década después… en ruinas. Así debía ser. Una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad lo invadió, pero aun así se sentía realmente cansado.

–Vamos a descansar –dijo con voz fuerte teñida de autoridad–. Pero que nadie baje la guardia ¿Se entendió?

Se alejo unos metros de sus oficiales y se sentó recostando su espalda sobre una roca. Hitsugaya tomo entre sus manos la mochilita verde que le había dado Ukitake. Esta misión estaba aburrida, el capitán mayor había advertido con seguridad. Se encogió de hombros, era hora de averiguar que contenía esa dichosa mochilita. Al abrirla con lo primero que se encontró fue con muchos dulces… Y si, era de esperarse. Al mirar mejor vio algunas revistas cuya finalidad era nutrir a un futuro padre en sus dudas.

–¿Futuros padres hoy? ¿Padres primerizos? ¿Mi bebé? –dijo confundido leyendo los títulos de algunas de las revistas–. Pero que es…

Sin saber la razón realmente o tal vez la pura inquietud que lo invadía por conocer un poco del tema, aunque no se lo reconociera a nadie, Toushiro comenzó a ojear rápidamente una de las revistas y se quedo en una página en especial porque le llamo la atención el titulo.

_¿Existe algún secreto para ser un buen padre?_

_Proponemos la estrategia para ello, sobre todo para los jóvenes, futuros padres…_

–_En conjunto con su pareja tomen la decisión de ser padres. La toma de decisiones conjunta permitirá una paternidad madura y responsable –_Toushiro asintió de cabeza tomando como coherente ese párrafo.

–_Acompañe a su pareja durante todo el embarazo… _ –Acá el joven capitán abrio los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él ahora estaba de misión, cumpliendo con su deber… no junto a Momo– _… y sobre todo en el momento del parto –_Bien, tenia la oportunidad de remediar lo que le ocasionaba la responsabilidad de ser capitán. En el momento del parto, no se alejaría por nada del mundo de al lado de Hinamori–. _Compartir cada consulta prenatal, ejercicios respiratorios, los dolores iniciales, tomar entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ser, no tiene precio alguno, para obtener el titulo de padre –_Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja ¿Había un titulo para ser padre?

–_Hablen y escuchen a los hijos desde que están en el vientre –_Se sonrojo un poco ¿De verdad debía hacer una cosa así? ¿Acaso el bebé lo escucharía desde adentro de la panza de Momo?–. _Cuenten historias, díganle cuanto lo quieren…_

_Ayúdenlos a…_

–¡Capitán! ¡Huecos! ¡Huecos!

¡Demonios! Justo cuando el articulo se estaba poniendo interesante. Esos asquerosos huecos pagarían muy caro el haberlo interrumpido. Y antes de ir a cumplir con su deber, Hitsugaya se hizo una pregunta mental "_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora, Hinamori?_"

Si Toushiro supiera…

/

Caminaba con apuro por los pasillos del escuadrón numero cinco, Hinamori lo sabia… Renji no estaba muy lejos, podía sentir latente su reaitsu.

Por su parte, Abarai termino rápido con una actividad programada por la quinta división; el papeleo estaba hecho, la clase de Kidoh que había dado Momo mejor ni recordarla y a la práctica con espada lo pospondría para mañana a primera hora. En ese preciso momento, solo tenia un objetivo y era llegar a tiempo a la reunión de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis. Debía dar la buena nueva a Kira, Hisagui e Ikkaku de sus próximas citas con unas lindas muchachitas que les había conseguido Urahara ¡Quien sabe de donde las habrá sacado el sombrerero! Eso era lo de menos, confiaba en el buen gusto de Kisuke. Ese hombre para esas cosas se daba sus mañas.

–¡Abarai-kun! –la dulce voz de Momo llamo su atención–. ¿Adonde vas?

–Ya termine con todo lo de la quinta, Hinamori. No debes preocuparte, ve a descansar… Yo debo hacer una diligencia importante.

–¡Oh! Entonces iré contigo –sonrió con ternura–. Ando sola y no quiero encerrarme en casa, es muy solitario.

Renji torció la boca algo incomodo, Momo no podía ir con él. Era una exclusiva y secreta (como siempre) reunión de hombres shinigamis y la primera premisa era fundamental ¡Nada de mujeres que quieran acabar con nuestra existencia!

–Lo siento, Hinamori. Pero no puedes venir conmigo.

–¿Pero porque, Renji? ¿Acaso te estorbo? –puso cara triste.

–No, no, no… –dijo muy seguro–. No me malinterpretes. Eres mi amiga, Momo. Jamás serás un estorbo.

–¿Entonces? Deja que te acompañe ¿Si? ¡Dale! ¡Dale!

–¿Por qué no buscas a Rangiku? ¡Claro, busca a Matsumoto! Miren una película juntas o esos programas infantiles que te regalo Rukia y las demás mujeres shinigamis, comes un rico postre y…

–Ya busque a Rangiku-san y esta en el bar ¿Acaso quieres que una mujer embarazada como yo visite esa clase de lugares? ¡No sabes como me miraban los borrachos de ahí! ¡Te imaginas si Hitsugaya-taicho se entera!

Renji cerró los ojos con enojo ¡Luego hablaría seriamente con Matsumoto! No podía descuidar de esa manera a Momo y eso que el capitán de la décima se la había encargado con responsabilidad. Bueno, y con ciertas amenazas también, pero no era el punto. Lo que Abarai no sabia era que estaba cayendo en una infalible trampa ¿Con que fin? Bueno, Momo solo esperaba deseosa los cerezos que le prometieron sus camaradas ¿Y las demás mujeres? Vaya uno a saber.

–Hinamori, es una reunión de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis. No se que hacer, tú no puedes ir.

–Prometo que no voy a molestarte, te lo juro.

–No es eso, es que no puedes saber el escondite y las mujeres en esas reuniones están prohibidas. Tú sabes muy bien las reglas de cada cual.

La chica durazno arrugo su boca en un puchero y se refregó los ojos haciendo que estaba a punto de llorar. Y Abarai estaba al límite, odiaba poner emocionalmente mal a Hinamori. Sabia lo sensible que era su amiga, pero ahora embarazada lo era el triple.

–Pero Renji… tú le prometiste a Hitsugaya-kun que me cuidarías –hizo ruido con su nariz fingiendo que lloraba–. Bueno, no importa –se dio la media vuelta–. Cuando Hitsugaya-kun vuelva y me pregunte si…

–¡No, espera! –Abarai sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Momo con eso y él aun quería seguir siendo un segador. Si Hitsugaya-taicho se enteraba que había echo llorar a Hinamori, tenia una definitiva muerte segura–. No… no te vallas.

–¿Qué? –Momo volteo a mirarlo.

–Vendrás conmigo –suspiro rendido y se saco el pañuelo blanco que siempre se ataba alrededor de su frente–. Pero… deberé taparte los ojos con esto. No puedes saber en donde es el escondite, ni mucho menos como llegar.

–Esta bien.

Hinamori sonrío de lado a lado y Renji se acerco a ella para vendarle los ojos.

La estrategia era muy fácil de llevar a cabo y solo contaban con menos de diez minutos para arrasar con los cerezos que estaban en los árboles de la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia fue una estratega digna, pues ella conocía cada rincón de aquel lugar. Cuatro puntos estratégicos: al oeste vigilaban Nanao y Nemu, al norte Kiyone e Isane, en el este Rukia y Yachiru… a ellas dos se les asigno ese puesto ya que era el mas cercano de la habitación y lugar que siempre transitaba Byakuya, ya que si el susodicho se llegaba a presentar Rukia podía llegar a entretenerlo con algún tema o si fallaba, ahí se encontraba la niña de cabello rosa para fastidiar al Kuchiki. Por ultimo, el sur en donde se encontraban los árboles de cerezo, estaban Matsumoto y Soi Fog.

Rukia era la encargada de dar la señal de comienzo al alumbrar con una linterna de luz roja la pared principal de la mansión, que se encontraba en el centro de los cuatro puntos asignados. Todas estaban atentas, con los ojos vigilando que nadie apareciera, la pelinegra al dar el campo despejado de la presencia de su hermano encendió la linterna y… A la cuenta de cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Matsumoto vio la luz sobre la pared y le hizo un ademán a Soi Fog. La capitana de la segunda escuadra con bolsa en mano y a la velocidad de la luz dejo pelado de sus frutos a los árboles de cerezo.

–¡Hecho! –susurro la capitana.

Rangiku levanto su pulgar y se encargo de dar la señal de haber realizado la misión a la perfección dando un chiflido al aire. Las demás al escuchar el silbido de la décima teniente con un shumpo huyeron lo mas rápido que podían y muy lejos de la mansión Kuchiki.

Momo iba tomada del brazo de Renji, que la llevaba a paso lento a la reunión de hombres shinigamis.

–¿Falta mucho, Abarai-kun?

–No, ya estamos por llegar.

Las mujeres shinigamis se encontraban desparramadas sobre el césped de los campos de entrenamiento de la quinta división. Y no es que la misión de conseguirle los cerezos a Hinamori hubiera sido difícil, pero lo que realmente las agoto de en serio fue la tensión y el nerviosismo de ser descubiertas por el capitán noble de la sexta división.

–¡No puedo creer que haya salido tan limpio! –dijo Rukia–. Con suerte no nos encontramos a nii-sama.

–¿Y ahora? –pregunto Nemu.

Matsumoto se sentó en el césped y sonrió con malicia.

–Y ahora a sentir el reaitsu de Hinamori y… ¡Averiguar que se traen esos buenos para nada!

/

Salio de su cuarto con paso seguro hacia el jardín de su mansión. Si su oído no le había fallado había escuchado un silbido. Además si sus sentidos de shinigami tampoco le fallaban había sentido por un instante una inestable presión espiritual de Rukia y de la teniente de la onceaba división. Salio al aire libre y el viento caluroso le dio en la cara… en el patio no había nadie.

–Raro… –vocifero levemente.

Pues, él siempre era muy seguro de sus sentidos segadores. De un momento a otro, Byakuya Kuchiki abrio los ojos de par en par ¡Que fue lo que les había pasado a sus árboles de cerezo! La fruta que había crecido en aquellos árboles y que él cuidaba con delicadeza y esmero ¡Había desaparecido! Y sin cerezos, la gracia y belleza de aquellos árboles… ¡También habían desaparecido!

/

–¿Y? ¿Empezamos?

–Faltan Byakuya y Renji, Omaeda –hablo Ukitake–. Aunque Byakuya si no ha llegado ya significa que no vendrá, él siempre es muy puntual. Mejor esperemos un rato más por…

En ese momento, la puerta del depósito de alimentos del Seireitei se abrió despacio y lentamente para dejar entrar al teniente del sexto escuadrón acompañado de Hinamori que tenia los ojos vendados. Renji al levantar la mirada y ver a sus demás compañeros solo hizo el ademán de rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué significa esto, Abarai-kun? –pregunto Iba.

–Bueno, es que… –soltó del brazo a Momo, se acerco a los demás y les hizo una seña como para que se acercaran como si le fuera a contar un secreto. Susurrando les hablo–. Perdón, pero no podía… no podía dejarla sola. Ni mucho menos con Rangiku-san en el bar.

–Pero… –intento hablar Sentaro.

–Nada, de nada ¡A ti no te amenazo de muerte Hitsugaya-taicho! –vocifero el pelirrojo a la defensiva–. Ella no molestara, se los prometo…

–Ese no es el caso –aclaro Yumichika–. Lo que sucede es que si ella sabe de nuestro escondite, las demás se enteraran de seguro.

–No creo que…

Renji iba a volver a excusarse, pero Hinamori llamo la atención de todos.

–Abarai-kun… ¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?

Ukitake se acerco a la teniente durazno y desatándole el pañuelo que vendaban los parpados de Momo le hablo a Renji…

–Abarai-fukutaicho ¿Por qué le ha hecho esto a Hinamori-kun?

–¡Fácil! Para que no supiera como llegar al escondite.

–¡Tonto! –Madarame le propino un golpe al pelirrojo–. ¡Eres realmente un estupido!

–¡Pero porque! –se defendió Renji.

–¡Oh, es el depósito de alimentos del Seireitei! –dijo asombrada Momo mirando para todos lados–. ¡Vaya, quien lo diría!

–¡Ves! –grito Ikkaku nuevamente.

Y si, de nada sirvió que Abarai llevara a Hinamori con los ojos vendados para que no conozca el camino del escondite secreto de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis. Pues, en donde quedaba el depósito de alimentos de la sociedad de almas era algo que lo sabia todo el mundo dentro del Seireitei.

–¿Y ahora? –se pregunto Kira–. Este ya no es mas un escondite seguro y secreto.

–Oh… –Momo agacho la cabeza lamentándose de verdad–. No fue mi intención.

–No, Hinamori-kun. No te estoy culpando –le dijo el rubio–. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

–¡Que insinúas, Izuru! –pego el grito Renji–. ¡Que la culpa es mía!

–¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! –le grito Omaeda–. Seguro que esta niña te enredo con su carita de angelito y algún que otro lloriqueo.

–¡Eso no es…!

Renji freno sus palabras y apretó sus puños con furia, pues el teniente de la dos no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Kyoraku se dio cuenta de que Renji la unica intención que tenía era proteger a su amiga. Sabía a la perfección la presión que ejercían Hitsugaya y Ukitake sobre el joven.

–Ya, ya… no importa. Se busca otro lugar y listo.

–Kyoraku tiene razón –hablo pacíficamente Ukitake–. El lugar es lo de menos.

–Pero este era perfecto… –se lamento Hisagui–. Aquí podíamos comer todo lo que queríamos.

–Es cierto… –Iba fue hasta un estante y saco el ultimo paquete de galletitas de chocolate que quedaba, abrio el paquete y… es que necesitaba descargar la tensión–. Pero no hay de otra ¿No?

–¡Pepitas de chocolate! –chillo Hinamori y yendo junto a Iba le arrebato el paquete de galletitas de las manos–. Arigato, Iba-san.

–Pero… –el teniente solo se quedo con una galletita en su boca, se tenia que conformar con eso. Se encogió de hombros–. Que mas da…

–¡Ja! –río Ikkaku–. ¡Que pollerudo, Iba-san! ¡Quien lo diría!

–Cállate, idiota ¡Es una mujer embarazada!

–No le hagas caso, Iba –dijo Kira–. Por si no lo sabían, los antojos de una mujer embarazada son de suma importancia. Ya que son estímulos que pide la criatura desde dentro del vientre en su periodo de gestación. Si la embarazada tiene antojo de alguna comida y no puede cumplirlo puede afectar al bebé, por ejemplo… puede nacer con alguna manchita en la piel o…

–¿Y tú como sabes eso, Kira? –pregunto Sentaro atento a las palabras del teniente y no era el único que tenia esa duda. Todos se habían preguntado lo mismo.

Izuru enrojeció por completo y Hinamori lo miro esperando una respuesta.

–Bueno, es que yo… ¿Qué como lo se?... Estem… ¡Puf! ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!

–Izuru lee un libro de mujeres embarazadas –hablo Renji por su amigo–. Por eso lo sabe.

Ikkaku, Omaeda, Yumichika y Sentaro largaron una pequeña risita. Haciendo que Kira se sienta realmente avergonzado, Renji si que nunca pensaba antes de hablar.

–¿De que se ríen? –salio a su defensa Ukitake–. Leer sobre eso no tiene nada de malo, es mas, alimenta a la persona sobre el tema. Lo importante es cuidar de la criatura que viene en camino y por lo primero que hay que empezar es por cuidar a la madre.

Los que se reían dejaron de hacerlo. Por su parte, Momo pensó que Izuru era un gran amigo y que si leía esas cosas era para comprenderla mejor. Ella no era ninguna ignorante, sabía a la perfección que más de uno aguantaba sus berrinches y Kira era uno de los que más la consentía. La teniente durazno le extendió una pepita de chocolate a su amigo en forma de agradecimiento.

–Gracias, Hinamori-kun.

–Gracias a ti, Kira-kun.

Momo le sonrió dulcemente a todos los presentes.

–Bien –hablo feliz Kyoraku–. Mejor empecemos con la reunión

–¡Si! –dijo Hisagui–. Abarai-kun, dijiste que tenias una buena para comentar ¡Vamos, chico! Dilo, dilo, más si son buenas noticias.

–Lo prometido es deuda mi querido senpai –sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo–. Tema… citas.

¿Citas? La chica durazno arqueo una ceja.

Estaba muy complicado encontrar el reaitsu de Momo, pues Nemu lo había advertido. La presión espiritual de Hinamori había cambiado ya que ahora dentro de su ser poseía a otra alma en formación. Rangiku se concentro nuevamente. Estaba cerca, estaba cerca… lo tenia en la punta de su percepción y… ¡Bingo!

–¡La encontré! –dijo feliz–. Esta en el subsuelo, zona norte.

–Pero… –Isane se rasco la cabeza–. Ahí solo esta el…

–¿Deposito de alimentos? –dijeron todas al unísono mirándose entre ellas confundidas.

–¡Vamos! –dio la orden Rangiku–. Ella esta ahí, es cuestión de asegurarnos que su camino no se desvirtuó por instintos de antojos.

Las shinigamis usando pasos flash tomaron dirección para el depósito de alimentos del Seireitei.

–¿Qué pasa, Hinamori? –la miro Hisagui al ver el suspiro de enfado de Momo–. ¿Te sientes bien? Hay mucha comida aquí, toma lo quieras.

–Si, gracias –fingió una sonrisa–. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Eso no era cierto, Hinamori estaba demasiado ansiosa. Sus más importantes sentidos de vida le pedían con urgencia saborear un poco del fruto de cerezo, no podía calmar sus nervios. De verdad, que eso de no poder comer lo que se le antojaba en el momento la ponía de muy mal humor y encima las pepitas de chocolate se estaban terminando y no habían sido de mucha ayuda ¡Esto no era parte del plan! Además, otra cosa ya la había puesto de malas… ¡Ninguno de los chicos planeaba la destrucción de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis! ¡Acá no había ningún plan siniestro! Y lo peor de todo es que ¡Ella aun no tenia sus cerezos! Esto si que se había convertido en un verdadero desbarajuste de malos entendidos.

Las mujeres escuchaban un parloteo adentro del lugar donde se guardaban los alimentos del Gotei. No se habían equivocado, los hombres se encontraban dentro del depósito. Así fue que cada una puso su oído en la puerta para poder escuchar a la perfección la conversación que se llevaba en el escondite de la asociación de hombres shinigamis.

–Tenemos que hacerlo –hablo con aplomo Hisagui–. Sino es nuestro fin, nuestro honor de hombres ¡Nuestra hombría!

–Un par de mujeres… será tan fácil como un chasquido de dedos –inquirió Ikkaku.

–¡Ya esta todo arreglado! –dijo Renji con seguridad–. Va a salir como lo teníamos planeado.

Desde afuera del depósito de alimentos.

–¡Yo que dije! –hablo Rukia–. Ese Renji se traía algo entre manos.

–¡Quieren destruirnos! –dijo enojada Kiyone.

–Hombres idiotas –sonrió maliciosamente Soi Fog–. Como si unos debiluchos como ellos pudieran contra nosotras.

–¡No se lo permitiremos! ¿Quién esta conmigo? –Rangiku miro a sus compañeras que con seguridad y firmeza asintieron de cabeza–. Entonces… ¡Entremos!

La puerta se abrio con violencia y fiereza, dejando ver la sorpresa de los hombres shinigamis al encontrar a las mujeres segadoras del otro lado ¿Cómo fue que descubrieron el escondite? Abarai había sido muy cuidadoso cuando trajo a Momo y… ¡Eso era! ¡Momo! El pelirrojo miro a la pequeña teniente durazno, Hinamori parecía estar sorprendida y al sentir la mirada de Renji sobre ella solo se encogió de hombros haciéndose la distraída _"Que tonto es Renji… es cuestión de sentir mi presión espiritual"_ pensó Hinamori.

–¡Mujeres! –grito horrorizado Ikkaku señalándolas con un dedo–. ¡Pero como!

–¿Qué se piensan? ¿Eh? –Matsumoto tomo la palabra–. ¿Qué van a destruir y llevar a la deriva a nuestra querida asociación de mujeres? ¡Eso jamás!

–Antes… –la capitana del escuadrón dos cerro su puño y lo golpeo contra la palma de su otra mano–. Recibirán su merecido.

Momo al darse cuenta de que algo no muy bueno se avecinaba y antes de que las mujeres se lanzaran al ataque, le quito en un movimiento flash la gran bolsa de cerezos que Rangiku traía entre sus manos. Y… la acción comenzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Rukia en un grito de guerra fue contra Renji y le salto por la espalda para atraparlo y poder pegarle mejor.

Kiyone comenzó a pelear de manos con Sentaro mientras Ukitake e Isane intentaban separarlos. Nanao comenzó a golpear a Shunsui con su gran libro, mientras Yachiru se subió a los hombros de Madarame y con un bolígrafo empezó a dibujar sobre la pelada del oficial. Yumichika intentaba salvar a su amigo de la pequeña teniente, pero Yachiru lo escupió en la cara, lo que provoco un grito de terror en Yumichika ya que su belleza se estaba viendo estropeada.

–Nemu, Nemu Kurotsuchi… –Iba se encontraba de rodillas suplicándole a la teniente por su vida, ya que la hija de Mayuri había activado su mano maquina para atacar al primer hombre que se le cruzara en el camino–. No me atreviese con esa cosa que parece una perforadora ¡Que tal si le pago una copita de sake en el bar! ¿Acepta?

Mientras tanto Matsumoto con sus pechos arrincono en una esquina a Hisagui y Kira. Y Soi Fog como siempre andaba a las puras patadas con Omaeda, no dejaba de torturar a su teniente que no paraba de jurarle lealtad a su capitana.

Momo se encontraba en la mitad del depósito de comida, pero estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre la fresca pared, ignorando por completo la gran contienda que se había armado a su alrededor. Pues, ella ya había conseguido lo que quería, su unica meta era satisfacer su antojo. Lo único que mantenía sus sentidos en las nubes eran esos deliciosos y jugosos cerezos, aunque ácidos y todo le encantaban. Cada uno que se llevaba a su boca era como tocar el mismo cielo con las manos, sentir como el jugo rojizo se derramaba por sus labios… era la sensación mas placentera que podía sentir. Un dulce burbujeo afloraba en su barriguita como si su bebé también disfrutara con la misma intensidad aquella delicia.

–Kiyone, cálmate –Ukitake agarro de la cintura a su subordinada y reto con decepción a su otro tercer oficia–. Sentaro se supone que eres un hombre, un caballero ¡Así no se trata a una mujer!

–¡PERO SI ELLA NO ES UNA MUJER! –hablo con su tono característico el oficial–. ¡ES UNA MARIMACHITO QUE SIEMPRE QUIERE LLAMAR SU ATENCION, MI CAPITAN!

–¡Ay, no! –pego el grito la rubia–. ¡No te tendré piedad, Sentaro!

Y mientras Rukia tenía aprisionado a Renji con una llave…

–¡Nanao-chaaan! –lloriqueaba Kyoraku–. ¡Oh, no me maltrate, Nanao-chan! ¡Y yo que la quiero tanto!

–¡Cállese! –le dio un librazo en la cabeza–. Resulta que aparte de ser borracho y pervertido es también un mentiroso.

Por otra parte, Yachiru comenzó a perseguir a Yumichika con una tijera en mano porque quería hacerle un corte muy original a su cabello e Ikkaku corría detrás de ellos para salvar a su pobre amigo de que no termine pelado como él.

–¡Ma-ma-ma-matsumo-mo-to-to! –tartamudeaba Kira al sentir el pecho de la rubia en su cara–. ¡Me falta el aire!

–¡Me muero! ¡Me estoy muriendo! –gimió Hisagui que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Izuru. En otro momento y en otra circunstancia el noveno teniente hubiera disfrutado mucho del contacto con los pechos de Rangiku, pero esto… era cuestión de vida o muerte–. ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

De un momento a otro, el capitán del escuadrón número seis se encontró en la puerta del depósito de alimentos, observando con vergüenza ajena aquel caos, aquella indecorosa trifulca que obviamente iba a favor de las mujeres shinigamis. Por un momento se replanteo si debía seguir o no permaneciendo a la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis. Pues, esos hombres tenían todas las de perder y estaban hundiendo su honor. Pero lo que más molesto a Byakuya Kuchiki es que ese comportamiento no era el que debían tener los oficiales de una milicia militar de almas. Y lo último que termino por indignar al noble fue cuando vio a Hinamori sentada en el suelo durmiendo contra la pared, justo en el medio de todo ese alboroto ¡Como es que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de eso!

–¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

El tono neutro de su voz no dejaba reflejar ningún tipo de sensación, ni sentimiento. Cada uno de los que se encontraba en plena batalla se quedo estático al escuchar la voz del noble Kuchiki. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar.

Ukitake tenía en su hombro alzada como si fuera una bolsa de papas a Kiyone que justo le estaba dando un piquete de ojos a Sentaro quien estaba siendo amarrado de las manos por Isane. Kyoraku gateaba por el suelo para no ser alcanzado por Nanao que justo levanto su libro para pegarle. Rukia estaba a caballito de Renji a la vez que le tiraba de los pelos a su amigo. Soi Fog se encontraba saltando sobre su teniente y se quedo parada arriba de la panza de Omaeda. Matsumoto tenía un pecho en la cara de Hisagui y el otro en el de Kira y justamente los estaba asfixiando contra la pared. Nemu estaba a punto de atravesar a Iba con su mano, pero este justo puso un costal de verduras para protegerse. Yachiru tenía un pie en la cara de Ikkaku y en una de sus manos poseía un mechón del pelo de Yumichika que estaba a punto de cortar antes de que Byakuya hablara. Cada uno se quedo así, inmóviles, en esa posición, mirando con sorpresa al capitán noble.

–¿Nadie dirá absolutamente nada? –Y la verdad es nadie podía articular palabra alguna, solo se limitaron a seguir con la mirada al Kuchiki que caminaba en dirección a Momo–. Un comportamiento tan fuera de lugar como este solo puede reflejar la irresponsabilidad que aun albergan en sus almas.

Byakuya se quedo parado frente a Hinamori, mirándola fijamente. Momo estaba dormida contra la pared, sentada en forma de indio. Entre sus piernas tenia la bolsa con cerezos que las mujeres habían robado de la mansión Kuchiki. La cara de la teniente estaba toda pegajosa y denotaba un color rojizo en su boca, en la comisura de sus labios y en parte de sus cachetes, al igual que en las yemas de sus dedos. Todo como consecuencia de haberse comido gran parte de los cerezos. Seguramente lo había hecho con tal ansiedad y atropello que no se había dado cuenta que se había ensuciado toda.

La primera en reaccionar fue Rangiku que libero a Shuhei e Izuru de su prisión pechugona, seguida por Rukia que lentamente soltó los cabellos de Renji y se bajo de su espalda. Hisagui y Kira se agarraron del pecho y volvieron a sentir como el aire entraba nuevamente a sus pulmones.

–¿Quién fue? –pregunto el noble–. Se a la perfección que no fue la teniente Hinamori.

Rukia se aclaro la garganta y hablo en un hilito de voz.

–Fui yo, nii-sama.

–¡Fuimos todas! –balbuceo incomoda Nanao–. La teniente Hinamori tenia antojo y…

–Como queríamos saber que planeaban los hombres en esta reunión le dijimos a Hinamori que si ella se infiltraba aquí, le conseguiríamos todos los cerezos que a ella se le antojara –dijo culposa Kiyone–. Primero quisimos salir a comprarlos, pero ningún comerciante los tiene y bueno…

–Yo me acorde, Bya-chan, que tú tenias muchos árboles de cerezos en tu mansión –dijo Yachiru–. Hina-chan no tiene la culpa…

–Yo… yo fui quien los arranco del árbol –susurro con sus cachetes rojos Soi Fog.

–¡Yo idee el plan! –dijo desesperadamente y mordiéndose las uñas Matsumoto. Un poco mas y se comienza a arrancar los pelos–. Sabia que Renji no podría decirle que no a nada que le pidiera Hinamori y pues… ¡Le dije que convenciera a Renji que la trajera con él a esta bendita reunión y yo le conseguiría todos los cerezos del mundo! ¡Ella no quería, pero yo le dije que lo haga! ¡Prometo que nunca mas lo vuelvo hacer, pero no le cuente a mi taicho!

De repente, cada una de las mujeres se encontraba confesando sus acciones como si fueran pequeñas niñas de escuela que se habían sacado una mala nota y como travesura habían tirado el cuaderno de notificaciones a la basura para que sus padres no se enteraran. Los hombres por su parte no podían creer lo peligrosas que llegaban a ser las mujeres cuando se proponían algo, estaban enojados y furiosos con ellas, a excepción de Hinamori. Ninguno de ellos estaba enojado con la chica durazno, pues la vieron como a la principal victima de los planes de aquellas desquiciadas shinigamis. Byakuya cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

–Debería darles vergüenza, aprovecharse de esa manera de la debilidad de la teniente Hinamori y no solo eso sino que además ninguno fue capaz de percibir que la joven se encuentra tirada en el suelo durmiendo –Todos tragaron grueso, Byakuya tenía mucha razón. El noble miro seriamente a Rangiku–. Yo no soy la clase de personas que anda con chismes, teniente Matsumoto. Pero si no cumplen con cuidar como corresponde a la teniente Hinamori me veré en la penosa obligación de que este comportamiento tan indecoroso llegue a los oídos del capitán Hitsugaya.

Uy, no solo a Matsumoto sino que a cada uno de los presentes se le helo la espina dorsal con aquella pequeña advertencia. En ese momento, la espalda de Hinamori comenzó a deslizarse lentamente sobre la pared, estaba apunto de caerse por completo al suelo y se iba dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza estando dormida aun. Hisagui fue el único en reaccionar rápido y atajo a su amiga entre sus brazos. Byakuya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes se detuvo en frente de Abarai y sin ni siquiera mirarlo le extendió un pañuelo de color verde agua.

Renji asintió de cabeza y sin perder tiempo fue junto a Momo e Hisagui, y comenzó a limpiarle la cara a Hinamori que seguía placidamente dormida. Rukia por su parte, tomo la bolsa de cerezos y siguió a su hermano. Una vez afuera del depósito.

–Nii-sama… –le extendió la bolsa–. Lo siento.

El Kuchiki le daba la espalda. Pero aun así hablo.

–No, son de la teniente Hinamori. Pero la próxima vez… solo deben pedírmelos.

El capitán siguió su camino hacia el escuadrón numero seis.

Y si, el noble Byakuya Kuchiki fue quien corto tajantemente ese desbarajuste. Porque hasta el mas frío y orgulloso de los capitanes se preocupaba por el bienestar de la unica mujer embarazada de todo el Seireitei. Todos se sentían responsables de su cuidado, a pesar de que se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones, todos velaban por ella. Y ese alocado cuidado no terminaba aquí, no, no…

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y? ¡A que les saco alguna que otra sonrisa! ¿Les gusto? Este capitulo es uno de mis preferidos…

Me llena de felicidad y emoción que por cada capitulo que se publica los comentarios van subiendo y que también se van sumando mas lectoras ¡Un gran regocijo para mi corazón! Además por que he entrado en el perfil de algunas y he visto que son fanáticas de naruto y del ichiruki u otras parejas. Por eso me halaga demasiado que lean mi Hitsuhina (porque es una pareja hermosa que se merece una gran oportunidad) ¡Gracias de todo corazón!

Selene-Moonlight, betty-sama, Emina Hikary, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, Lia Vanderbilt, Angelzk, Zoe.44, Lavi-hime 4E-3, Ale Whitlock, Ana, narushizu4ever. A las que siempre se pasan a dejar un rewiew gracias como siempre y a las que por primera vez se pasaron por aquí ¡Bienvenidas! Gracias por poner en favoritos a la historia. Y gracias también a los lectores silenciosos y a los que no han podido comentar, pero siguen la historia desde siempre.

Las leo en algún comentario… ¡Vivan bien, crezcan bien y siempre con una sonrisa!

¡Arigato! Nos leemos el lunes.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Otra guerra, un consuelo atascado

¡Actualizando en este nuevo día! Bueno mañana es 21 de septiembre y aquí en Argentina se celebra el día de la primavera y del estudiante, así que… ¡Feliz primavera y día del estudiantes para todos! Como se esta pasando el año ¡Dios!

Canción elegida: Jaded – Aerosmith

¡A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece, si fuera así… seria millonaria (snif, snif)

**9 Meses**

Capitulo VI: Otra guerra, un consuelo atascado

Se puso enfrente del espejo e intento por quinta vez ponerse ese vestido japonés que Rangiku le había traído una vez del mundo humano, pero resulta ser que al momento de llegar a la parte más curvilínea de su anatomía delantera, el dichoso vestido se atascaba. Eso era imposible, ella no era una pechoguna como su mejor amiga. Siempre se caracterizo por ser esa clase de chicas menuditas y con las curvas justas, y necesarias para el pequeño cuerpo que siempre portaba.

Resoplo resignada y sin decir nada no volvió a intentarlo mas. Se puso su atuendo shinigami y pensó que tal vez en el día de hoy no se había levantado con el pie derecho. Antes de salir de su cuarto le dio un vistazo a Matsumoto que dormía toda desparramada en el futón. Tenia intenciones de despertarla, pero Momo recordó como luego de ese pequeño incidente con los cerezos y la reunión de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis; Rangiku se esforzaba el triple en su cuidado y protección, y eso tenia a la teniente de la décima con pocas fuerzas, con decir que ni siquiera aires para ir al bar tenia.

Así fue que Hinamori dejo descansar a su amiga un poco mas. Ella daría aviso a los oficiales de la décima que su teniente tardaría en llegar y de paso, sin que Renji y ningún hombre de por ahí se diera cuenta, le devolvería a su amiga el favor haciéndole parte del papeleo que la rubia mujer odiaba con pesadez.

Camino por los pasillos de los escuadrones y antes de llegar a la división diez. Momo se topo con alguien a quien al posar sus fervientes ojos en la pequeña pancita ovalada de Hinamori sonrió de una manera muy extraña. El sujeto puso su cara mas seria como esperando cierta reacción de la joven.

–Capitán Kurotsuchi –Momo hizo una reverencia de respeto–. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

–Por supuesto, muchacha embarazada –dijo con su típico tono–. Si no jamás estaría entablando conversación con usted.

–¿Y que es…? –trago saliva nerviosa.

–Necesito que me acompañe a mi laboratorio, quiero chequear algo de su embarazo. Algo muy importante que me puede dar datos exquisitos para futuros experimentos. Vamos, sígame.

La chica durazno sintió que la presión le llegaba a los suelos al escuchar la simples palabras "laboratorio y experimento", mas aun si las mismas proveían de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Se puso pálida e inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Acaso el capitán del escuadrón doce quería tomar a ella y a su bebé como objetos de laboratorio y conejitos de indias de alguna inquietud científica que a él se le ocurrió? Probablemente, si…

–¿Y chica embarazada? ¡Que esperas! Mueve tus patas y acompáñame ¿Acaso eres sorda o que? Vamos, vamos. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

–No –dijo tomando el valor necesario–. D-disculpe, pero, pero… no lo voy a acompañar a ningún… a ningún lado.

–¡Que dijiste! –dijo exasperado y en cólera por la falta de respeto que según él estaba sufriendo su persona–. Soy un superior, te estoy dando un seguimiento ¡Te dije que me acompañes, niña maleducada! ¡Es una orden!

Momo dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, las palabras de Mayuri Kurotsuchi la intimidaban de verdad, pero aun así, ella no accedería por nada del mundo en ir al laboratorio del científico y así fue que con firmeza negó de cabeza, rechazando sin palabras de por medio la orden del capitán. En ese momento, se hizo presente Unohana-taicho tan silenciosa como brisa de verano.

–Si la teniente Hinamori se niega a acompañarlo, respete su decisión, Kurotsuchi-taicho –dijo con su característica templanza–. Usted no tiene la autorización de disponer de oficiales de otros escuadrones.

–¡Pero…! –expreso fastidioso Mayuri, disimulando su sorpresa por la presencia de la otra capitana, ya que no la había sentido llegar–. ¿Acaso nadie nota el cambio en su reaitsu? Eso puede dar datos jugosos, se supone que el engendro de bebé que esta espécimen gesta en su vientre es el hijo de un capitán y una teniente. Es decir dos shinigamis, una gran investigación y trabajo que puedo tener en mis manos ¡No se meta!

–Y yo le repito que usted no tiene la autoridad de disponer de otros shinigamis que no sean los de su división sino es a través de un pedido oficial al Comandante General, que por cierto, ya esta enterado de este pequeño interés suyo y dudo que le de el visto bueno a tal pedido. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, a excepción de mi persona, esta a cargo del desarrollo del embarazo de la teniente Hinamori. Así que con todo respeto, capitán Kurotsuchi, le pido encarecidamente que no se acerque a mi paciente.

–Ganas de arruinar excelentes investigaciones –hablo ofendido el capitán quien se dio la media vuelta con dirección a retirarse–. Especimenes.

Al ver alejarse al capitán científico, Momo suspiro con alivio. Unohana se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente, pues estaba sorprendida de como Hinamori se había negado a una orden de un superior. Siempre le sorprendió lo frágil que parecía ser la teniente por fuera, pero lo valerosa y determinante que podía llegar a ser su alma por dentro. La capitana le sonrió para aliviar tensiones ya que no quería preocupar a la joven, ella más que nadie sabía lo sensibles que son a cualquier situación las mujeres embarazadas.

–Gracias, Unohana-taicho.

–No se preocupe, teniente Hinamori. El Comandante General esta enterado de esto y me dio la seguridad que jamás le dará autorización alguna al capitán Kurotsuchi a que se haga cargo del desarrollo de su embarazo.

–Se lo agradezco, de verdad.

–Olvide lo sucedido y siga con sus obligaciones –le sonrió calidamente.

–Si, Unohana-taicho. Con su permiso.

Hinamori tomo dirección hacia la oficina del escuadrón numero diez y sus pasos cada vez se hicieron mas apresurados _"Hitsugaya-kun ¿Dónde estas?" _anhelaba inconscientemente la joven que se llevo ambas manos hacia su vientre. Comenzó a correr deseosa de calmar a su corazón cuando viera al guardián que siempre velo por ella y hasta que no se topo con la décima oficina no se sintió segura. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de desilusión al encontrar la oficina del escuadrón diez completamente vacía.

–Shiro… chan… –logro articular en un ínfimo hilito de voz mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus pupilas.

Hitsugaya purifico a un hueco con un corte limpio y perfecto de su espada, cuando de repente sintió una angustia inexplicable en su pecho que le hizo perder la concentración por completo. Sus más hábiles reflejos le permitieron esquivar el ataque de otro hueco que se le vino al ataque. En una milésima de segundos, ese hueco había pasado a mejor vida, pero el décimo capitán quedo con un corte en su brazo.

–¡Capitán! ¿Esta bien? –vino corriendo un shinigami a su presencia–. Esos eran los últimos de este sector. Capitán tiene un corte y es profundo. Déjeme que use mi Kidoh para curarlo… ¿Hitsugaya-taicho?

Toushiro no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que le había dirigido su subordinado. Pues, no se podía quitar esa angustia inexplicable de su corazón y su boca comenzó a tener de un momento a otro un gusto demasiado amargo.

"_Hinamori…" _solo pudo articular su mente.

/

Urahara se abanicaba tratándose de dar aire en esos últimos días de verano, miraba estudioso a las cuatro mujeres que tenia al frente ¡Las cosas que hacia para mantener intacta la hombría de los hombres shinigamis! No importaba de donde las había sacado, bueno digamos que fue de una revista en donde se publicaban reuniones de solos y solas. Pero eso era algo que sus segadores no debían saber.

–Las cuatro estamos aquí… ¿Por ti? –dijo una joven de cabello enrulado colorado, ojos marrones y figura esbelta.

–No, no, no –reacciono Urahara–. En realidad, estamos esperando a sus citas, Akane ¿Verdad? –la joven colorada asintió–. Bien, tú saldrás con Renji. Entre colorados se entenderán.

El sombrerero miro a las otras tres jovencitas y se disponía a decirles a quien le correspondía cada muchacho.

Shuhei y Renji iban caminando por los cuarteles de la décima división en busca de Rangiku, la teniente les había pedido encarecidamente un favor y además ellos necesitaban dejarle un recado para Momo antes de partir al mundo humano. Habían buscado a la chica durazno por todos lados y no la habían encontrado por lo que supusieron que la joven se había quedado dormida.

–No entiendo porque vas a hacerle un favor a Matsumoto –se le quejo Renji a su amigo–. Yo aun sigo ofendido por lo que sucedió en la reunión.

–Ya, ya… yo también sigo algo ofendido. Pero me dijo que pagaría todo el sake en la próxima reunión. También me dijo que lo que necesitaba era algo para Hinamori, por eso dije que si.

–¡Y si es mentira! Siempre pone a Momo de por medio.

–Bueno, que se yo ¿Y si es verdad? Además, necesitamos que ella le avise a Hinamori que hoy te ausentaras.

Ambos hombres se encontraban ya frente a la puerta del escuadrón diez, Hisagui toco y no encontró respuesta alguna, golpeo más de dos veces y nada.

–Entremos tal vez la muy floja esta durmiendo –aconsejo el pelirrojo–. ¡Vamos! Que Izuru e Ikkaku nos están esperando en el portal.

Los dos tenientes entraron a la décima oficina, quienes jamás pensaron en encontrarse con la chica durazno quien estaba sentada en la silla que habitualmente pertenece a Hitsugaya, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio del capitán albino y derramando un mar de lagrimas.

–¿Momo? – dijo preocupado Renji.

–¡Váyanse! –les grito mientras lloraba–. ¡Déjenme sola!

–Pero Hinamori –hablo Hisagui–. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Momo no contesto solo seguía llora que te llora, por lo que Renji se acerco a su amiga, se puso a su lado y se agacho para estar a su altura.

–Momo… deja de llorar, te vas a deshidratar –poso su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Se sentía realmente incomodo, el era un chico que jamás podía ver a un amigo mal, pero siempre poseía el miedo de meter la pata o algo así. Y ahora era su amiga duraznito la que no paraba de llorar y Matsumoto, la única mujer entendedora, no daba señales de vida–. Oye, somos tus amigos, no nos iremos. Dinos porque lloras.

–Yo… yo… –se ahogaba con su llanto–. Yo… extraño a Hitsugaya-kun… lo… lo necesito.

A Hisagui y Abarai les sonó tan desgarradora la confesión de su amiga que sintieron como se les estrujaba el corazón hasta hacérseles bien chiquito. En ese momento, Hinamori se lanzo sobre Renji quien la atajo en un calido abrazo. La joven en un solo segundo ya había empapado la camisa blanca que traía puesto el teniente.

–Sshh –Renji trataba de reconfortar a su amiga y miro a Hisagui para que lo ayudara–. Ya deja de llorar, Momo. Mira, el capitán Hitsugaya vendrá pronto.

–Si, Hinamori. Hitsugaya es uno de los capitanes más fuertes, sin darte cuenta ya lo tendrás a tu lado de vuelta –dijo Hisagui acercándose a sus dos amigos y acariciando los cabellos castaños de Momo–. Falta tan poco, muy poco para que vuelva.

–Ya lo se, pero… yo quiero que este acá conmigo –arrugo la camisa de su amigo en su mano–. Hoy me salio todo mal, ya la ropa me queda chica, el capitán Kurotsuchi recién quiso llevarme a su laboratorio para experimentar con mi embarazo y no se que mas… y… y… –al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Momo, Abarai e Hisagui se miraron con preocupación. _"Ese loco de Mayuri Kurotsuchi"_ pensaron ambos a la vez–. Y… y… ya me comí todos los chocolates que me regaló Hitsugaya-kun y no me quedan más.

La joven señaló con su dedo la cajita color dorada de arriba del escritorio y todos los envoltorios de chocolate alrededor. Por su parte, Hisagui se sentía realmente un inútil, ya que no podía parar el llanto de Hinamori, por lo menos Renji la estaba abrazando. Y fue en ese momento que recordó lo dicho por Momo y ciertas palabras de Matsumoto _"A Hinamori le esta creciendo rápido su pancita, ya va a entrar al tercer mes y pronto la ropa que tiene dejara de entrarle"_ A Shuhei la solución se le apareció como por arte de magia, sabia que era arriesgado. Pero su amiga realmente lo valía.

–Ey, Hinamori. Abarai, Kira, Madarame y yo debemos bajar al mundo humano para… una diligencia ¿Quieres venir? –Renji miro a Hisagui sin entender ¡Ellos iban a una cita! Como es que iban a cuidar de Momo–. Mira, así sales de compras y te despejas un poco ¿Si?

Hinamori dejo de llorar y miro a Hisagui también, le pareció muy lindo de su parte llevarla al mundo humano para que se sienta mejor. Le sonrió con ternura.

–¿Estas seguro?

–Claro, Hinamori. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti ¿Verdad, Abarai?

–¿Eh? –salio de su trance–. Aja, si, si, si… no hay porque preocuparse.

–Oh, Hisagui-san… Abarai-kun –Momo tomo a ambos muchachos y les dio un calido abrazo al mismo tiempo–. Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo, nunca olvidare todo lo que están haciendo por mi –les sonrió–. Creo que voy a dejarle una nota a Rangiku-san e iré por mi gigai.

–Si, tú ve –dijo el pelirrojo–. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Ambos tenientes vieron salir a Momo de la oficina. Hubo un silencio absoluto por unos minutos hasta que Renji decidió romper el hielo.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tener nuestras citas y cuidar de Momo al mismo tiempo?

_ Mira, será algo fácil. Ella no sabe que vamos de citas y nuestras citas no saben que vamos con una embarazada.

–¿Y que con eso? No podemos descuidar de Momo ni por un segundo.

–Abarai somos cuatro. Ella no estará sola, es cuestión de organizarnos. Mientras unos están de citas otro cuida de Hinamori. Nos iremos rotando. Oh, vamos no creo que sea tan difícil ¡No podía dejarla aquí! No viste como estaba ¡Hecha un trapito!

–Ya lo se, yo tampoco iba a dejarla sola. Bien, solo debemos acordar con Ikkaku y Kira.

Creo que todos queremos ver eso…

/

Matsumoto se estiro en el futón bostezando abiertamente, al abrir los ojos vio que el sol ya había salido. Refunfuño al recordar todo el papeleo que tenia por delante en el escuadrón, que obviamente tenia que terminar antes de que su taicho volviera de misión. Y ella que deseaba pasar una tarde de chicas comiendo dulces, poniéndose cremas y mirando alguna película con Momo y… ¡Momo!

–¡Dios mío! –brinco arriba del futón–. ¿En donde esta esa niña? Oh, me quede dormida ¡Hinamori no me despertó!

Se levanto apresurada y a los tropiezos se fue poniendo su uniforme shinigami. Al estar completamente vestida usando rápidos shumpos tomo dirección primero hacia la división cinco.

Yumichika iba caminando con cierto fastidio, primero tuvo una ardua tarea en dejar su cabello liso y bien peinado cuando se levanto, segundo tuvo que escapar de las fervientes jugadas de Yachiru y por último Ikkaku… ¡Ikkaku! Su amigo y camarada se había marchado al mundo humano por una estupida cita que lo tenía como adolescente de preparatoria. Y al no tener con quien realizar una práctica digna de espadas ahora el quinto oficial se encontrar en pampa y la vía ¡Absolutamente sin nada que hacer! Entonces, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Yumichika fue ir en busca de Matsumoto, la teniente de la décima siempre encontraba algo divertido para hacer.

–Matsumoto-san –entro el oficial sin golpear, pues el capitán de la décima se encontraba de misión–. Iiijuuu, Matsumoto-san en donde…

Al encontrar la oficina vacía Yumichika pensó en que lo mejor seria esperar a la rubia mujer antes de que cualquier otra cosa se le cruzara en el camino. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y al observar por pura curiosidad la oficina de la escuadra diez de repente se encontró con un papelito color rosado que tenia como destinataria a Matsumoto.

Rangiku-san: 

Fui con Hisagui-san, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun e Ikkaku-san al mundo humano, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Si veo algo bonito te lo comprare… ¡Promesa!

Hinamori

De un momento a otro, a Yumichika se le ilumino la cara por completo. A Rangiku Matsumoto le gustaba bromear y poner en situaciones desesperantes a los shinigamis categoría hombres del Seireitei ¡Como olvidar la última reunion de la Asociación de Hombres! El segador doblo el papelito en cuatro y se lo guardo en su uniforme. Si le daba de probar a Matsumoto un poco de su propia cucharada no se iría al infierno ¿No es así?

–Uy, yo mejor me voy de aquí – en un rápido movimiento Yumichika se encontraba muy lejos del escuadrón numero diez.

Matsumoto salio de las instalaciones del escuadrón cinco con cierta preocupación, pues Hinamori no estaba allí y tampoco podía sentir su reaitsu… ni siquiera cerca. No lo dudo ni un segundo y tomo corrida hacia su escuadrón, y durante el paso preguntaba a cada shinigami que se topaba si habían visto a la chica durazno. Pero su preocupación aumento al ver la oficina de la décima vacía, reviso cada rincón por alguna señal de su amiga y nada.

–¡Ay, no! Mi taicho me congela viva ¡Me congela viva! –ya comenzaba a entrar en un ataque de histeria, hasta que respiro profundo–. Tranquila Rangiku Matsumoto, tranquila. Recuerda que Momo es una experta en ocultar su reaitsu y… y… ¡Pero porque demonios lo haría! ¡No tiene lógica!

La rubia mujer decidió salir escuadrón por escuadrón en busca de Hinamori, iría hasta el último rincón de la Sociedad de Almas si era necesario, pero debía encontrarla. Cada paso que daba la desesperaba aun mas al igual que la respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas a cada ser que habitaba el Seireitei.

–La teniente Hinamori ¿La han visto?

Un grupo de shinigamis negaron solamente de cabeza.

–Por lo menos pondrían decir "no" –reprocho enojada–. ¿Momo en donde te has metido?

Luego de recorrerse cada pasillo, habitación, rincón, oficina, baño, cocina, deposito del Seireitei y no obtener rastro alguno de la linda chica durazno, Matsumoto había entrado en un colapso emocional, psicológico y personal altamente de emergencia, su aspecto no estaba muy alejado de un psicópata que recién meten al manicomio. Sus pasos la habían llevado desesperadamente sin saber porque al patio central del Seireitei, miro para todos lados y nada, nada de Momo. Comenzó a despeinarse su preciado cabello con sus dos manos sin poder controlarlo, algunos segadores ya la miraban raro.

–No, no, no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mi –susurraba casi esquizofrénica–. ¿Y ahora que le diré a mi taicho? Nada, antes de excusarme me mata –comenzó a morderse las uñas–. Tengo… yo tengo que ¡Encontrarla! ¿Pero en donde?

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación tratando de idear un plan, pero le era en vano ya que su cabeza solo podía articular la imagen de su taicho congelándola y rebanándola en pedacitos con Hyorinmaru.

–¡Ahhhaahhhaa! –grito hecha una loca–. ¡HINAMORI NO APARECE POR NINGUNA PARTE! ¡PERDI A MOMO!

Y ese grito fue escuchado por cada uno de los shinigamis pertenecientes a los Trece Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte, hasta el Comandante General oyó ese grito desesperado.

/

–¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí! –expreso Urahara sorprendido al ver a los cuatro susodichos de citas acompañados de la inocente teniente de la quinta–. ¡Pero que lindo verte Hinamori-san! –de repente se acomodo su sombrero y se puso serio–. Pero esto no esta bien, porque…

Momo arqueo una ceja y en ese momento Renji e Ikkaku fueron directo al sombrerero para taparle la boca con sus manos.

–¡Chist! –lo callo Ikkaku y le susurro–. No menciones a que vinimos aquí realmente, ella no lo sabe. Sabemos que no esta bien salir de citas acompañados de una embarazada, pero resulta que el idiota de Abarai y el protector de Hisagui la trajeron porque no se que cuernos ¡Explícale Abarai!

Urahara intentaba zafarse del agarre de los shinigamis, pero le era imposible. Y no solamente no podía hablar sino que ya le estaba faltando el aire.

–Mira, Urahara-san –el pelirrojo hablaba bajito–. Ella esta muy sensible, estaba echa un manojo de lagrimas y todo por culpa del loco ese de discípulo tuyo Kurotsuchi-taicho, se la quiso llevar al laboratorio vaya a uno a saber porque y… –Kisuke intento hablar–. ¡Quieto Urahara! Además, Momo extraña a Hitsugaya-taicho. Si, si, no esta bien que la involucremos en esto, pero solo queremos que ella se sienta mejor y…

Mientras Renji ya estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus ideas, todos dentro de la tienda de Urahara sintieron una fuerte explosión, seguido del grito de las cuatro mujeres que esperaban por sus citas y por ultimo el grito de Izuru de "¡Huecos! ¡Son huecos!" Ese momento, fue aprovechado por Urahara para zafarse de la prisión de los dos segadores.

–Ahhaaa –se tomo el pecho al ver como volvía a respirar–. ¡Es que yo no me refería a sus citas!

–¿Cómo? –dijo Madarame–. ¿Y a que te referías, Urahara?

–Me refiero a que Hinamori-san tiene una presión espiritual tan fuerte como consecuencia de un alma en formación dentro de su ser que llama a los huecos habidos y por haber ¡Eso es lo que no esta bien!

Hisagui, Kira, Abarai y Madarame se miraron entre si ¡Uf, en que problema se habían metido! En ese lapso Hinamori se llevo ambas manos al vientre…

–Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar? Esos huecos vendrán por mí y mi bebé –dijo culposa–. Yo estoy sellada, soy como una simple humana. Y encima no traje mi…

Fue en un segundo que las palabras se volvieron nada porque un gigantesco hueco azoto la pared cercana a Momo y solo un movimiento rápido de Urahara quien atrapo a la chica durazno entre sus brazos hizo que la joven ya no corriera peligro, llevándola consigo hacia las afueras de la tienda.

–Esa mujer será mía –anuncio el monstruoso hollow–. Tengo un apetito feroz y no dejare que nadie me quite el almuerzo, mucho menos si se trata de un alma segadora tan rica y…

El hueco no pudo seguir hablando ya que Madarame con un corte perfecto en la mascara hollow hizo que el mismo desapareciera en el aire. Renji, Shuhei e Izuru también habían salido de su gigai. Urahara aprovecho y rápidamente le puso una pulsera color negra en la muñeca izquierda de Hinamori.

–Listo –dijo el sombrerero aun con Momo en brazos–. Ya no vendrán mas huecos, encárguense de los que quedan.

–Bien –asintió Hisagui que fue el primero en ir a ayudar a Ikkaku, seguido de Renji e Izuru.

–No te preocupes, Hinamori-san. Todo estará bien.

–Si. Muchas gracias, Urahara-san –Momo se comenzó a sentir avergonzada–. Este, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me bajaría, por favor?

–Oh, si. Claro, claro… lo siento –el sombrerero bajo a tierra firme a Momo y le sonrió divertido comenzando a hacer cierto teatro–. Oh, es que… ¡Es tan lindo tener a upa a una mujer embarazada! ¡Que afortunado he sido!

A Hinamori se le pusieron los cachetes colorados, realmente Urahara si sabia como poner incomoda a la gente. De un momento a otro, la chica durazno vio como un pequeño gato negro arañó la cara del excapitan del escuadrón doce.

–¡No te hagas el idiota, Kisuke! No creo que a Hitsugaya-taicho le guste enterarse que te has hecho el vivo con la madre de su futuro hijo.

–¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Por qué eres tan mala? –lloriqueo agarrándose la cara–. ¡Yo solo estaba protegiendo a Hinamori-san! –de pronto la miro sin entender–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pues, he sentido la presión de los huecos reuniéndose con gran magnitud aquí en tu tienda ¡Que pregunta estupida es esa! –miro hacia el cielo viendo como ya no había ningún hueco amenazante.

Los cuatro shinigamis se hicieron presentes ya con su gigai puesto. Hisagui y Kira se acercaron a Momo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori-kun?

–Si, si. Gracias Kira-kun. Estoy muy bien, por suerte no ha pasado a mayores.

–Si, tienes razón Hinamori –aseguro Hisagui–. Lo importante es que tú estas bien.

–Pues claro que esta bien, yo le puse a Hinamori-san la pulsera que reduce cualquier presión espiritual –dijo orgulloso Urahara.

–Pero nosotros matamos a esos huecos –reprocho Ikkaku–. ¡No te vengas a hacer el héroe sombrerero!

–¡Soy un héroe! Si yo no hubiera creado esa pulsera mas huecos nos estarían atacando.

–¡Pero no abriste tu bocota a tiempo para avisarnos del peligro! –le grito Renji–. ¡Mira si a Momo le sucedía algo!

Y antes de seguir escuchando esa discusión ridícula Yoruichi le hizo con su patita un ademán a Hinamori para que la acompañara a dentro de la cocina de la tienda del sombrerero. Una vez adentro.

–Ahí esta la heladera, hay agua fresca y comida.

–¡Oh, si! Muero de sed –dijo Momo yendo por un vaso, mientras la noble gatita la miraba atentamente–. Muchas gracias, Yoruichi-san –Momo fue a abrir la heladera, se sirvió el agua, mientras bebía se agarro su cintura y su cara hizo una expresión de dolor.

–¿Te sucede algo?

–Si, últimamente tengo ciertos dolores de espalda que me matan, pero igual se me pasan enseguida.

–Ya veo –Yoruichi salto hacia un estante y del mismo con sus dientes tomo un pequeño pote y se lo lanzo a Hinamori–. Es una crema relajante y refrescante. Te será de buena ayuda. Es tuya.

–Gracias, Yoruichi –le sonrió con amabilidad.

–No es nada –ronroneo–. Dime Hinamori ¿Cómo se sintieron estos primeros meses de embarazo? Me imagino que todos habrán hecho buena letra ¿Verdad?

Y mientras tanto afuera…

–Woow, woow –expreso haciéndose el ofendido–. ¡Quieren que les recuerde quienes me tenían aprisionado sin poder hablar! ¡Y todo por cubrir sus furtivas citas con mujeres humanas!

–¡Y ahora metes a nuestras citas en el medio! –dijo Ikkaku–. Por cierto ¿En donde…?

En ese momento, cuatro mujeres enfurecidas salieron de adentro de la tienda de Urahara. A los puros gritos y maldiciendo a medio mundo, a excepción de una de ellas. Las mismas venían acompañadas de Tessai, Ururu y Jinta que intentaban calmar a esas simples humanas.

–Oh, ahí están sus citas –exclamo Urahara–. ¡A que hice un buen trabajo! La colorada se llama Akane y es la cita de Abarai-kun, la morocha de pelo negro y ojos azules es la de Hisagui-san y se llama Isa, la rubia fantasmagórica tan finita como un escarbadientes es la de Kira-kun, ella es Nuel ¡Oh, por cierto Izuru! La muchachita es muda… literalmente. Y ah, si… la robustita, de estura pequeña, granitos, lentes de botella y verruga en la nariz es Hana y es la cita de Ikkaku-san ¡A que son lindas! ¿Eh?

–¡Pero que mierda has dicho! –pego el grito Ikkaku–. ¡A mi me toco la peor!

–Bueno, digamos que… –Izuru miro atento a la chica rubia con cara de vender ataúdes–. No hay de otra ¿No? –dijo resignado–. ¿Y es muda? Peor es que sea una parlanchera como Matsumoto.

–¡Por mi no hay problema! –exclamaron fascinados al unísono Hisagui y Abarai. Y es que Isa y Akane eran dos mujeres muy bonitas a comparación de las otras dos.

–Me niego –dijo Madarame–. ¡Rotundamente!

–¡Tú! –grito la colorada señalando a Urahara–. ¡Que demonios es esto! Casi mas y se nos cae la casa encima ¡Responde, desgraciado!

–Con carácter –susurro Abarai–. Como a mi me gustan.

–¡Eso! ¿Y porque esta gente empezó a usar armas y cosas raras contra la nada? –dijo temerosa Isa refiriéndose a Tessai y los niños–. En situaciones de pánico me desestabilizo emocionalmente y necesito más de un turno con mi psicólogo.

–Damisela en peligro –hablo Hisagui–. Mi favorita.

–¡Y en donde están nuestras…! –Hana iba a remeter contra Kisuke cuando vio a Ikkaku y los otros tres–. ¿Ellos son nuestras citas? –pregunto fascinada.

–¡Que guapos hombres! –expreso Akane acercándose a Renji.

–Creo que mi salud emocional ya esta estable –hablo Isa mirando a Hisagui.

–Peladitos –dijo feliz Hana yendo al lado de Ikkaku–. ¡Que tierno!

Por su parte Nuel, la chica fantasma, se sonrojo al mirar a Kira, quien trago grueso.

–Oh, oh, oh –exclamo Urahara abanicándose y haciéndose el importante–. ¡Soy cupido! ¡Como me amo!

–¿Y adonde nos llevaran, chicos? –dijo Akane.

–Pues, estábamos pensando en ir al centro comercial y…

Abarai no pudo seguir hablando porque Yoruichi se hizo presente con Hinamori que llamo la atención de las mujeres ya que notaron el estado de Momo, quien era una inocente mujer embarazada. La teniente de la quinta venia felizmente comiendo una frutilla y les hablo a sus amigos.

–¿Y muchachos? ¿Qué hacemos? –le dio otro mordisco a su frutilla y se froto su pancita satisfecha y tranquila–. ¿Nos vamos de compras o volvemos a casa?

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron entre si sin entender a que venían esas preguntas y ese tono tan familiar y cercano de la chica embarazada hacia sus respectivas citas. Los hombres vieron como se estaba formando esa nueva situación muy lejos de reflejar la verdad de las cosas. Si, lo veían venir… estaban en aprietos. Por su parte, Ikkaku fue el único que vio una luz en el camino en la figura de Hinamori y se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos.

–Dime Momito ¿Y tú que quieres hacer, corazón? ¿Quieres que le vayamos a comprar ropita al baby-chan? –Hinamori abrió la boca sorprendida por el buen trato del oficial de la once ¿Y que era eso de Momito y baby-chan? Aja, ese era el plan de Madarame ¡Escaparse de su cita!–. Tú solo dilo, estoy a tus órdenes.

–¡Que significa esto! –grito histérica Hana–. Tú eres mi cita ¿O acaso…?

–¿Cita? –dijo Momo confundida y mirando a sus amigos esperando una respuesta–. Abarai-kun, Hisagui-san, Kira-kun, Ikkaku-san ¡Que significa esto! –pego el grito de reproche–. ¡Explíquense!

–No, Hinamori –Hisagui fue el primero en intentar excusarse–. No es lo que tú piensas, es que…

Oh, las mujeres humanas estaban indignadas, furiosas, enojadísimas ¡Esos hombres cargaban con una embarazada en sus espaldas! Y encima pretendían salir con ellas a escondidas de la susodicha. De repente, Renji, Shuhei e Ikkaku se vieron siendo azotados por las carteras de las jóvenes y por miles de insultos de las mismas. Kira por su parte vio como la mudita agacho la cabeza apenada y frustrada, la rubia se despidió del shinigami con un saludo de mano y salio corriendo de allí. A Izuru le resulto realmente amarga aquella despedida.

–Cuando mueras búscame –susurro el teniente de la tres–. Tal vez podamos ser buenos amigos.

–¡Izuru! ¡Urahara! ¡Ayúdennos! –pego el grito Abarai–. ¡Que clase de amigos son!

Pero ninguno de los nombrados le hizo caso ya que ambos hombres fueron junto a Yoruichi que trataba de calmar el ataque de histeria y llanto de Momo que estaba desesperada al ver como sus amigos intentaban escapar de esas locas humanas. La chica durazno se sentía realmente culpable, si no fuera porque Renji e Hisagui la habían encontrado llorando, esto no hubiera pasado. Oh… ¿Y porque lloraba? ¡Porque extrañaba a Hitsugaya-kun! Hinamori al recordar eso y el hilo de los hechos lloraba con más fuerza.

–Patéticos –dijo Jinta mirando con decepción a los shinigamis hombres–. ¿Y ellos son unos guerreros poderosos y de elite? –miro a Ururu y Tessai que se encogieron de hombros.

–Cálmate, Hinamori –hablo Yoruichi por vigésima vez–. Kira trae agua fresca de adentro –el nombrado obedeció de inmediato–. Urahara ayuda en algo, no te quedes ahí quieto ¡Para esa masacre!

–¡Que! ¿Quieres que esas locas me hagan algo a mí también? Ellos fueron los de la idea de tener sus citas junto a Hinamori-san.

Momo al escuchar las palabras de Urahara se sintió peor y no podía contener su llanto por nada. Por su parte, Yoruichi por segunda vez en el día le rasguñó la cara a Kisuke. En ese instante, Ichigo que había sentido la presencia de los huecos hacia unos momentos atrás se encontraba viendo semejante espectáculo de Renji, Shuhei, Ikkaku y tres perfectas desconocidas. Pero sus ojos cafés se quedaron en una Hinamori que se dejaba ir en un río de lagrimas y se acerco corriendo a la chica durazno.

–¿Qué paso aquí?

–No querrás saberlo –dijo Yoruichi.

–Fue mi culpa –Momo se ahogo tratando de parar su llanto y fue en dirección a la riña–. ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡Dejen en paz a mis amigos! ¡Locas, histéricas, estupidas! ¡Váyanse! ¡YA BASTA!

¡Uy, si! Hinamori en ese estado cuando quería era una fiera. Las tres mujeres se detuvieron en seco y miraron con sorpresa a Hinamori. Kira justamente llego con una jarra de agua que Momo tomo entre sus manos y les lanzo a las humanas empapándolas de cuerpo entero.

–Les dije ¡Que se vayan!

–¿Acaso no oyeron? –hablo la felina acercándose a las jóvenes mostrando sus uñas–. Momo dijo que se vayan.

–¡Un gato que habla! –corrió horrorizada Akane.

–¡Todos ustedes están locos de remate! –grito Isa para salir corriendo junto a Hana.

Hinamori dejo escapar la jarra entre sus manos que se estrello por completo en el piso, Momo no lo pudo contener y volvió a caer en el llanto.

–Perdón –miro a Renji, Hisagui y Madarame–. Yo… yo les arruine sus citas… yo no… sabia nada… Pe-perdón.

Ichigo se acerco a Hinamori y la intento reconfortar dándole unos chocolates que había comprado de pasada. Momo los recibió, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban.

–Ya no llores mas, no fue tu culpa –el Kurosaki miro con reproche a los otros tres shinigamis.

Hisagui, Abarai e Ikkaku se acercaron a Hinamori.

–Momo la culpa es nuestra –hablo Renji–. Ya no llores.

–Hinamori ¿Nos perdonas? –ahora fue Hisagui–. Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así.

–Oye, ya deja de lloriquear –Madarame le extendió un pañuelo, él era bastante bruto para consolar a una mujer–. Límpiate los mocos.

–Arigato –recibió el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz–. Yo… yo… extraño tanto a Hitsugaya-kun –articulo ahogándose en su llanto por duodécima vez en el día.

–Toushiro volverá enseguida Momo –le hablo con tranquilidad Ichigo–. Él siempre volverá.

Hisagui se acerco y abrazo a Hinamori y Kira le puso su saco en los hombros a la teniente para que no tome frío. Realmente Momo estaba sensible, la ausencia del padre de su bebé la venia asechando, era algo que tal vez venia ocultando para que nadie se preocupe demasiado por ella. Pero hoy había llegado a su límite.

Toushiro era un chico serio, orgulloso, frío, cascarrabias, carente de paciencia, amargado cuando se le cantaba, gritón cuando se lo sacaba de sus casillas, siempre con el ceño fruncido y con esa mirada que congelaba y hacia tiritar de miedo a cualquier persona que lo mirara. Pero a Hinamori le brindaba un amor, una paz, una seguridad y calidez única, única de verdad ¿Cómo era posible? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Ichigo.

/

–¡No esta! ¡No esta! –decía desesperada Matsumoto–. ¿Y ahora?

–La hemos buscado por todo el Seireitei –dijo Ukitake–. No hay señales de ella. Esto ya es preocupante.

–Tampoco esta en los cuarteles de la duodécima división –hablo pacíficamente Unohana–. El mismo comandante me dijo que mando a su teniente con una orden y nada.

–¿Y porque estaría ahí? –pregunto Kiyone.

–Nunca se sabe –respondió temple la capitana.

–¡CAPITAN UKITAKE, YA DI VEINTE VUELTAS EN TODO EL SEIREITEI Y NADIE LA HA VISTO!

–¡Porque siempre tienes que gritar, Sentaro! –se tapo los oídos la rubia oficial–. ¡Aturdes!

–¡POR LO MENOS YO SALI A BUSCARLA!

–¡Que insinúas, idiota! Yo también salí a buscar a Hinamori.

–Basta de peleas –hablo Ukitake– No es momento.

–Ya revise los subsuelos del Seireitei y nada –dijo Nanao.

–Y yo fui a cada bar de la sociedad de almas y tampoco encontré ¡Hip! –hablo con su cachetes rojos Kyoraku–… ninguna señal de Momo-chan ¡Hip!

–¡Y porque la busco en los bares! –le reprocho su teniente–. ¡Solo fue a beber!

–¡Nanao-chan esta situación de Hinamori desaparecida me tenia en ascuas! –intento defenderse–. Además, nunca se sabe en que lugar se la puede encontrar.

En ese momento, Byakuya, Rukia, Soi Fog, Omaeda, Komamura, Iba, Yachiru y Kempachi llegaron junto a los demás.

–Ya nos dimos una vuelta por todo el Rungonkai –hablo Rukia–. Yo especialmente fui a la antigua casa en donde se crío, en donde era vecina de Hitsugaya-taicho, y me dijeron que nadie la ha visto.

–¡Esto es desesperante! –grito Matsumoto hecha una maniática ya hasta se podía decir que le habían salido oyeras–. ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo? ¡Mi taicho me descuartiza! Yo les juro que me desperté y no la encontré y… y… y…

Yumichika estaba escuchando en silencio y en un estado de culpabilidad extrema, él solo quería jugarle una broma a Matsumoto y ahora estaba implicado toda la Sociedad de Almas ¡Esto estaba horripilantemente mal! Fue entonces que por primera vez el noble Kuchiki hablo.

–Los oficiales Abarai, Madarame, Hisagui y Kira tampoco están.

–Si, Kuchiki-taicho –dijo Iba–. Ellos pidieron un permiso especial para poder bajar a Karakura.

–Por esa razón no se siente el reaitsu de los oficiales. Como tampoco se siente el de la teniente Hinamori – hizo un breve silencio, Byakuya ya se hacia una idea de donde podía estar Momo.

–Nii-sama ¿Esta diciendo que…?

El quinto oficial de la onceava trago saliva con dificultad, todos estaban a punto de… En ese preciso momento, cada uno de los shinigamis se volteo para ver a un Ichigo Kurosaki cargando en sus espaldas a una dormida Hinamori, en compañía de Izuru, Ikkaku, Renji y Shuhei. Los últimos tres extrañamente venían con parte de su ropa echa añicos.

–¡Hina…! –Rangiku intento desesperadamente gritar el nombre de su amiga pero Isane le tapo la boca a tiempo.

–Esta dormida, la vas a despertar.

Rangiku asintió y fue en silencio hacia Ichigo, que justamente se acercaba a los demás.

–Ichigo ¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió Rukia esperando un explicación.

–Estuvo llorando –dijo Matsumoto tocando con suavidad la cara de Momo que estaba apoyada sobre el hombro del pelinaranja–. ¿Quién la hizo llorar?

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo sorprendido el Kurosaki.

–Tiene los párpados hinchados, los pómulos rojos y lagrimas secas por sus mejillas… ¿Que paso?

Ichigo miro a Renji y los demás quienes solo podían reflejar culpabilidad en sus ojos, culpa que por suerte solo vio el Kurosaki, quien luego hablo como asumiendo la responsabilidad de algo.

–Extraña a Toushiro. Por eso Renji, Hisagui-san, Kira-kun e Ikkaku quisieron llevarla al mundo humano para que se despejara un poco, pero esta demasiado sensible. Yoruichi le dio un calmante para que durmiera, estaba que no paraba su llanto.

–¡Pobre Hina-chan! –expreso Yachiru–. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que este feliz?

–Por ahora llevarla a su casa para que descanse –hablo Unohana–. Kurosaki-san ¿La puedes llevar?

–Claro - miro a Matsumoto y Rukia para que lo guiaran.

Todos estaban en silencio sin decir una sola palabra viendo como Hinamori se alejaba dormida en la espalda del shinigami sustituto, acompañado por la Kuchiki y Matsumoto quien sintió que le volvía el alma y corazón al cuerpo al tener a su amiga sana y salva nuevamente.

–Será mejor que Hitsugaya-taicho no sepa que Hinamori-kun durmió en la espalda de Ichigo-kun –dijo gracioso Kyoraku.

–Ichigo seria hombre muerto –aseguro Ukitake.

–¡Eso jamás! –hablo Zaraki–. ¡El único que un día hará pedazos al fresita seré yo!

–¿Y a ustedes que les paso? –Nanao pregunto mirando las fachas de Hisagui, Abarai y Madarame.

–Huecos –respondió Kira sin saber porque–. Por suerte nada grave.

–Raro –susurro Soi Fog. Pues, el que respondió estaba completamente intacto.

–Muy raro –dijo claramente Byakuya.

–Si, lo que pasa es que Kira justamente estaba con Hinamori en otro lado cuando los huecos aparecieron –excuso Renji–. Por eso él esta con su ropa completita.

No había nada mas que decir, que todos los demás se enteran que nuevamente ellos habían sido atacados por unas locas mujeres, en este caso humanas, era algo que no iban a permitir. Definitivamente, Renji, Hisagui, Ikkaku y Kira desecharon de sus cabezas la idea de tener novias ¡No, no, no! Esas extrañas cosas llamadas novias algún día podían acabar con su existencia. O peor aun… ¡Con su dignidad! Pues, no todos tenían la suerte de encontrar a una chica comprensible, dulce, inteligente y a la vez con el carácter necesario, como la había encontrado el capitán Hitsugaya.

Ya seguros de que Hinamori se encontraba sana y salva, sin correr ningún peligro; cada uno tomo rumbos diferente dentro del Seireitei. Yumichika no fue la excepción y sin que nadie lo viera saco el papelito rosa de su hakana para tirarlo a la basura, cuando de repente un pequeño torbellino le arrebato el papel de las manos.

–¿Qué tiene este papel de importante que te haces el misterioso, Yumi-yumi?

–¡Dame eso!

–No –Yachiru salto hacia un techo comenzando a leer el papel.

El shinigami narcisista se encogió de hombros, pues según sus conocimientos su teniente nunca había aprendido leer. Nada de porque preocuparse.

–Yumi-yumi –lo llamo la niña–. Si tu sabias que Hina-chan estaba en el mundo humano ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

–¡Que! ¿Cómo? –la miro asombrado–. Desde cuando tú…

–¡Eso dice este papelito que escribió Hina-chan para Rangiku-san!

–¿Desde cuando aprendiste a leer?

–¡Nanao-chan me esta enseñando a leer para ser culta como Bya-chan! –Yachiru le grito en plena cara al oficial–. Te daré tu merecido, Yumiiii-yumiiiii ¡Por ocultarnos donde estaba Hinaaa-chaaan! –alego esa ultima frase cantarina acrecentando el temor en Yumichika.

–¡Ay, no! –salio corriendo–. ¡Vuelvaaa, Hitsugaya-taichoooo! –grito mientras sentía los pasos de Yachiru detrás de si–. ¡Vuelva y cuide usted de Hinamori-fukutaicho!

Toushiro miro el oscuro cielo de Hueco Mundo cuando de repente.

–¡Aaachuuuu!

Se refregó molesto y cansado la nariz. Arqueo una ceja para luego pensar.

"_Debo volver cuanto antes… y pobres de ellos si a Hinamori le ha pasado algo"_

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Me di cuenta que en este y el anterior capitulo Hinamori termino dormida ¡Pobrecilla! El cuidado de los shinigami creo que la esta agotando (sonrisa)

Gente lectora: Lía Vanderbilt, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, Mira-chan95, narushizu4ever, betty-sama, Selene-Moonlight, Vampire-ShikixRima, Angelzt, Akari, Misari. ¡Gracias totales por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios! Me alegra de sobremanera que la historia baja tomando su rumbo bueno y que cada situación en la que situó a los personajes en algunas ocasiones les saque un sonrisa.

Próximo capitulo: ¡Vuelve peque-shiro! Nada más por decir…

Pd: respondiendo pedidos, Akari tengo una opinión muy detallada y larga sobre lo que me comentaste en mi otro fic, tan larga es mi opinión que podría ocupar un capitulo entero de este fic ¡fuuuaa! Jaja. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no odies a Momo-chan ella es una victima de todo lo ocurrido y ante una traición puedes tomar dos posturas: una es la de llenarte de odio, rencor y frialdad como en el caso de Hyori o negar la realidad de lo sucedido para evitar sufrir como en un principio le paso a Momo. Mira si quieres bien mi opinión este es mi mail escríbeme y encantadísima te digo lo que pienso (sonrisa). Y sobre los que piden que se den parejas en la historia, tal vez, solo tal vez, haga un capitulo especial mas adelante, obviamente entorno al embarazo de Momo, pero aun no lo he definido seria un capi sumamente especial, porque este fic es un Hitsuhina. Las situaciones que desencadena el embarazo de esta pareja es el centro… =)

Arigato…

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Y dale alegria, alegria a mi corazon

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están? Yo, luchándola… esta semana tengo por rendir dos parciales. Y ahí andamos estudiando un poquito, es lo que hay… Sin mucho que decir, solo que deseo que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Tema elegido: Y dale alegría a mi corazón de Fito Paez (si, por eso el titulo)

Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus créditos a Tite Kubo.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo VII: Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón

Hoy era 31 de marzo, diez días habían pasado del comienzo del otoño y cuatro de que Hinamori había cumplido sus ya tres meses de embarazo. Y una semana trascurrió de aquel intento fallido de los hombres shinigamis por querer consolar a la chica durazno de la angustia ocasionada por la ausencia del capitán Hitsugaya. Por su parte, las mujeres segadoras por más que intentaron saberlo no lograron enterarse que es lo que había pasado en Karakura entre los oficiales, tienda de Urahara y Momo sensible. Y preguntarle a Hinamori era un peligro extremo, ya que la joven después de ese día no había vuelto a sonreír. No, ya no podía fingir que la falta del décimo capitán no le afectaba.

–Esto tiene que funcionar –miro a los que estaban a su alrededor Matsumoto–. Sino… no se que mas podemos hacer –su cara expreso una preocupación mezclada de tristeza–. Lo he hecho todo, cumplí cada uno de sus antojos, me aprendí de memoria cada canción de cuna que a ella se le ocurrió inventar, la he sacado a pasear al Rungonkai, convencí a Ukitake-taicho, Renji y demás que la dejaran dar sus rutinas de Kidoh, todos los días le lleve el desayuno a la cama, le compre nuevos kimonos y vestidos que se adecuen a su nuevo cuerpecito y… ¡Hasta he dejado de ir al bar!

A los que la estaban escuchando se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente.

–Eso si que es un sacrificio para ti –dijo Kira mirándola de reojo.

–¿Qué insinúas? –puso sus manos en la cintura–. ¡Es la verdad! Por una amiga hago sacrificios.

–Oh, si claro –expreso Nanao haciéndose la distraída, mientras terminaba un arreglo floral–. ¿No es por que Hitsugaya-taicho es capaz de matarte literalmente si sabe que has hecho algo mal en no cuidar como corresponde de ella?

–¿Qué? ¡Oh, por dios! –se cruzo de brazos y corrió su cara a un costado cerrando los ojos haciéndose la ofendida–. ¡Puf! ¿Miedo yo? ¿A mi taicho? ¡Boberas! Yo se como amansar a ese muchacho.

–Dirás como escaparte de sus gritos, retos y castigos –dijo sin mas ni menos Nemu.

A Rangiku se le formo una severa venita en la cien y Rukia escuchando la conversación decidió intervenir.

–Bueno, bueno… Rangiku-san ayúdame con el regalo –Matsumoto asintió.

–¿Y que es? –dijo Kiyone curiosa.

–Son un juego de frazadas para que ponga debajo de su futón, para que duerma mejor por sus dolores de espalda. Ichigo hizo el favor de comprarlas.

–Oh, entonces yo puedo escribir la tarjetita del regalo.

–La tarjeta ya esta hecha, yo escribí lo que le queríamos poner en nombre de todos y le pedí a nii-sama que la trascribiera –Rukia hablo con sus ojitos brillosos de fascinación juntando sus manos en el pecho–. Ya que nii-sama tiene una caligrafía perfecta.

–¡Me rindo! –dijo Renji enojado desparramando un par de hojas marchitas por el otoño para todos lados y llamando la atención de los presentes–. Es muy difícil hacer un arreglo floral ¡Háganlo ustedes!

Los presentes largaron una pequeña risa ante la actitud del teniente, haciendo que el mismo se sonroje. En ese momento, Yachiru se hizo presente junto a Iba, Ikkaku y Yumichika, la niña traía consigo una bolsa de dulces y chocolates.

–Ya estamos aquí –hablo Madarame–. ¿Cuáles el plan?

–¡Vamos a cantarle una canción! –dijo feliz Kiyone.

–¡QUE! –pego el grito el pelado–. ¡Yo soy un guerrero de elite no un cantante de rock!

–La facha la tienes, todos los del escuadrón once parecen rockeros arriba de sus motos –dijo Isane.

–¡Repite eso! –Madarame ya estaba a punto de sacar su espada.

–Oh, por mi no hay problema –expreso con estrellitas en sus ojos Yumichika–. Yo tengo una voz privilegiada, tan bella como melodía de piano.

–¿Y que canción es? –apareció Hisagui cargando una guitarra a cuestas junto a Ukitake y Kyoraku. Rukia le extendió un papel, el teniente lo miro–. ¿Y dale alegría a mi corazón?

Levanto la cabeza para mirar a Kuchiki que asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Hinamori se encontraba haciendo el papeleo del quinto escuadrón, suspiro al aire ya que en el día de la fecha no se encontraba de humor para firmar y firmar papeles, pero por lo menos eso le mantenía la cabeza ocupada. Así no pensaba en que Hitsugaya aun no había regresado de su misión. Miro el reloj de pared y vio que solo quedaba una hora para dar su rutina de Kidoh. Bien, por suerte tenia mas cosas por hacer.

De un momento a otro, Momo comenzó a sentir el sonido de una pandereta que movían las manos de Yachiru sumado a los acordes de una guitarra perteneciente a Hisagui que entraba a su oficina junto a los demás shinigamis, algunos silbando, otros agitando algunas matracas, cada uno de ellos traían un arreglo hecho de hojas de otoño como un collar sobre su cuello. Vio como Rukia hacia una seña y así todos comenzaron a entonar…

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Es lo único que te pido al menos hoy_

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Afuera se irán la pena y el dolor_

_Y ya veras_

_Las sombras que aquí estuvieron no estarán_

(Matsumoto y Kyoraku dándose un abrazo fraternal y levantando una botella de sake entonaron con fuerza)

_Y ya veras_

_Bebamos y emborrachemos la ciudad_

(A todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente al ver a la teniente y el capitán, pero siguieron entonando)

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Es lo único que te pido al menos hoy_

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Y que se enciendan las luces de este amor_

_Y ya veras_

_Como se transforma el aire del lugar_

_Y ya veras _

_Que no necesitaremos nada más_

(Nanao, Nemu y Kiyone le pusieron un adorno floral a Momo en la cabeza como si fuera una corona y también un collar echo con hojas de otoño)

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Es lo único que te pido al menos hoy_

_Y dale alegría, alegría a mi corazón_

_Que si me das alegría estoy mejor_

Cada uno termino de cantar, Hisagui finalizo con su último acorde en su guitarra y todos miraron a Momo, quien les sonrió calidamente no pudiendo creer los que sus camaradas estaban haciendo por ella. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por sus ojos.

–¡Oh, Hina-chan! –salto Yachiru a su escritorio–. ¿No te gusto la canción?

–No es eso, la canción es muy hermosa.

–Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto la niña curiosa y Momo le volvió a sonreír–. Ya sabemos que Kira-kun canta horrible, pero…

–Oye, niña – expreso con enojo el nombrado.

–Ya entiendo –dijo Matsumoto–. Son lágrimas de alegría ¿Verdad?

–Así es ¿Por qué han hecho todo esto?

–Queremos que vuelvas a sonreír, Hinamori-kun –dijo Ukitake con su característica amabilidad–. ¡Vuelve a sonreír, muchachita!

–Oh, yo… lamento haberlos preocupado tanto –les sonrió ampliamente–. Arigato.

–No tienes porque agradecer –dijo Rukia acercándose con el regalo entre sus brazos–. Es un obsequio de parte de todos ¡Espero te guste!

–¡Y este es mi regalo especial, Hina-chan! –Yachiru le puso en medio de la cara a Momo la bolsita de chocolates y dulces.

–Arigato .

Momo tomo los dulces de Yachiru y le acaricio sus cabellos rosados en forma de agradecimiento para luego abrir el paquete con moño que le había extendido Rukia y allí encontró unas lindas frazadas de color azul marino bordadas a mano.

–¡Son muy bonitas! Serán de gran utilidad ahora que empezó el otoño y luego viene el invierno ¡Muchas gracias!

–Si y también las puedes poner debajo del futón si es necesario –hablo Nanao.

En ese momento, Isane entro con unas bandejas de comida.

–¡Ya llego el banquete! –expreso.

–¡Genial! –dijeron al unísono Kyoraku, Iba, Hisagui y Renji.

–¡Que comience la alegría! –inquirió llena de felicidad Matsumoto agitando su botella de sake.

Momo largo con ganas una risa graciosa y todos se sintieron satisfechos al escucharla. Esta vez no habían echado todo a perder.

Y luego de un momento, todos se encontraban disfrutando de ese pequeño banquete. Ukitake charlaba animadamente con Kyoraku, Yachiru molestaba a Yumichika, Nemu le recomendaba a Nanao un libro para leer, Kiyone le robaba un postre a su hermana sin que esta se diera cuenta, Iba peleaba con Ikkaku por una botella de sake, Renji comía como un bestia una pata de pollo mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rukia por los malos modales que tenia y una Matsumoto ya pasadita de copas incitaba a Kira e Hisagui que bebieran mas y mas. Momo por su parte vio muy contenta cada una de esas imágenes y suspiro aliviada. Miro el reloj y ya era hora de dar su rutina de Kidoh y como no quiso interrumpir la diversión de sus amigos, silenciosamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salio de la oficina del escuadrón cinco.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se llevo sus manos a su panza y la acaricio con dulzura, que lindo se sentía ser querida y cuidada. Si, esos shinigamis eran unos locos, pero... ¡Unos locos lindos!

/

Los primeros días de otoño aun mantenían cierto cielo de verano, pero la brisa era fresca y las hojas se desprendían de aquellas ramas que alguna vez las habían portado. Una de esas hojas fue la que le dio de lleno en plena cara, provocando cierta risita en el osito de peluche que cargaba en sus espaldas.

–Ichigo ni a las hojas de los árboles les gusta tu cara de amargado.

–¡Cállate! Si no quieres que te saque el relleno, Kon.

De un momento a otro, los ojos del alma modificada se llenaron de estrellitas de fascinación al ver a una bella jovencita de pelo naranja, ojos grises, silueta bien curvilínea y delantera prominente. El osito-tigre salto de las espaldas de Ichigo.

–¡Mi diosa, Orihime! –Kon no llego a su objetivo porque Kurosaki lo agarro de unas de sus patitas y sin darle opción a reaccionar lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

–Ni que me haga pasar vergüenza este loco –expreso mirando a un inconsciente Kon–. Puf, no se porque aun accedo a que me haga compañía, la gente piensa que soy un retrasado ¡Tan grandecito y con un osito de…!

–¡Kurosaki-kun! –Inuoe corto el habla del pelinaranja–. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

–Hola Inuoe ¿Yo? Bueno, nada… solo caminaba –se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y tú?

–Hice unas compras e iba de camino a mi casa –miro de reojo al tigre de felpa.

–Ignora al osito, por favor –ella asintió–. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

–Seria un placer –sonrió alegre.

El hogar de Inuoe no quedaba muy lejos, solo a tres cuadras del lugar del encuentro. La amiga de pelo anaranjado hizo pasar cordialmente al shinigami sustituto para ofrecerle algo de beber como agradecimiento de haberla acompañado. Además, de que ella jamás había olvidado como su amigo en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida.

–¿Y que quieres tomar, Kurosaki-kun? – dijo poniendo arriba de la mesa las bolsas que traía de la despensa - ¿Café? ¿Chocolatada? ¿Té? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Una malteada? ¿Un licuado? ¿Un…?

–Orihime… Orihime –Ichigo le hablo con una gota de sudor en su frente cortando el entusiasmo de la chica–. Un jugo esta bien.

–Oh, bien. Siéntate –le señaló una silla de la mesa–. Ahí te lo traigo.

El muchacho obedeció dejando a Kon desplomado arriba de la mesa. Y al hacerlo no pudo evitar darle una ojeada a las bolsas que traiga consigo Inuoe. Pudo notar que dentro de la mismas había, un poco de verdura, papa, zapallo, tomate, zanahoria; algunos jugos, algunas salsas, avena Quaker para niños de entre 0 y 1 año, sopitas instantáneas saborisadas para niños con formas de dibujitos animados, leche en polvo para bebés recién nacidos y… ¡Un momento! ¿Bebés recién nacidos? ¿Por qué Orihime Inuoe compraría ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso…? Ichigo estaba casi en shock, eso de las embarazadas ¿Acaso era una especie de epidemia o algo así? ¿Pero de quien…?

–Aquí tienes, Kurosaki-kun. Es de fresa –la chica le hablo sonriente sacando al muchacho de sus ideas–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Inu-Inuoe –tartamudeo–. ¿Tú… tú te sientes… bien?

–¿Hum? Si ¿Por qué? –expreso sorprendida comenzando a sacar las cosas de adentro de las bolsas de compras. Ichigo le dio una miradita a la comida de niños y bebés–. Ah… ¿Mira esto? –le señalo el tarro de leche en polvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. ¿Sabes una cosa, Kurosaki-kun? Yo estoy…

–¡No me digas que tú también esta embarazada, Orihime! –Ichigo brinco del susto de la silla.

–¿Eh? –se sonrojo–. No, no, no… –comenzó a reír ante la idea del pelinaranja–. Compre esta verdura y estas cosas de bebés porque estoy haciendo un curso de gastronomía para aprender a hacer platillos deliciosos para el bebé de Toushiro-kun. Él es mi amigo y pensé que también podría enseñarle a cocinar esta comidita a Hinamori-kun ¡No es genial! –expreso feliz la joven.

–¿Ah? –abrió ligeramente la boca Ichigo sintiéndose un idiota y luego comenzó a sentir pena por Hinamori y Hitsugaya. Bueno, por ellos no. Sino por aquel bebé que ya desde pequeño probaría la comida hecha por Orihime–. Creo… creo que es lindo de… de tu parte, Inuoe.

–¡Verdad que si! –dijo alegre inflando los cachetes y con su puño levantado en forma de triunfo–. Oh, mira… yo ya le hice un platillo especial. Mi instructor dijo que debo mejorar un poco, pero yo estoy muy satisfecha con mi creación –fue hasta la heladera y saco de allí un plato que contenía una cremosidad color violeta pasando a verde oscuro–. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Así me dices como me salio.

–¿Q-que? – Ichigo tartamudeo y se puso azul al ver lo que Orihime le puso en frente de sus ojos–. ¿Eso? Yo… Este… Orihime eso es para bebé ¡Claro! ¡Es para bebé! Y yo no soy un bebé.

–Pero Kurosaki-kun primero lo deben probar los adultos para dar su buen visto –hablo como si dictara una especie de ley de estado–. Al bebito no hay que darle de comer cualquier cosa.

–Por eso mismo –dijo en un susurro imperceptible mirando asqueado aquella cremosidad.

–¡Vamos! ¡Es delicioso! Es una papilla hecha de muchos ingredientes con vitaminas, berenjenas y rabanitos molidos, manteca y membrillo derretido, brócoli y acelga hervida con un caldito de verduras, crema de leche, azúcar y un toque especial de… ¡Licuado de moras! –se puso pensativa–. Le había puesto miel, pero resulta que los bebés no pueden comer miel en sus primeros años de vida ¿Lo sabias, Kurosaki-kun? –Ichigo negó nervioso la cabeza–. Vaya, uno todos los días aprende cosas nuevas –suspiro–. Vamos, prueba ¡Abriendo la boca, Ichigo!

Inuoe le daba con una cuchara de probar aquel invento de comidita para bebés, pero Kurosaki por nada del mundo abría la boca.

–¿Hum? ¿Por qué no abres la boca? ¡Ah, ya se! –dijo con una lucecita prendiéndosele en la cabeza–. ¡Quieres que te haga el avioncito! ¡A ver Ichiiigooo! ¡Ahí va el avión! –hacia movimientos en el aire con su cuchara–. Fiun, fiun, niuuuuunnnn ¡Va a aterrizar! ¡Va a aterrizar! Abre la boocaaa…

Ichigo le dio vuelta la cara y hablo.

–Inuoe ¿Escuchaste ese ruido? –señalo a la ventana.

–¿Eh? –la chica freno en seco la mano en donde tenia la cuchara y miro para donde se le señalaba–. ¿Un ruido?

–Si ¿Por qué no te fijas? ¿No?

–A ver –dijo inocentemente yendo para la ventana con el plato y la cuchara en la mano–. ¿Qué será?

¡Por que demonios se había ofrecido para acompañar a Orihime! ¿Y porque habían llegado a este estado? ¡Por su maldita curiosidad! ¡Maldita mil veces! Ichigo aprovecho ese momento para sacar a Kon de su cuerpo. El alma modificada se despertó al sentir la mano del Kurosaki en su boca.

–¡Ichigo porque…! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te laves las manos? Odio cuando…

Kon no pudo seguir quejándose porque Ichigo ya lo había sacado de su cuerpo artificial y se llevaba con rapidez a su boca aquella pequeña bola verde que contenía al alma. ¡Listo! ¡Afuera Ichigo! ¡Adentro Kon! El alma modificada de un momento a otro se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba, Ichigo se tiro al suelo para no ser visto. En ese momento, Orihime se volteo para hablarle.

–Kurosaki-kun, aquí no hay nada.

–¡Oh, mi bella Orihime!

Inuoe no entendía porque Ichigo la había llamado así, pero se dio cuenta que el joven venia corriendo hacia a ella y con la boca abierta. Entonces, viendo que Ichigo felizmente si quería probar de su comidita, aprovecho ese instante para meterle la cuchara en la boca con la papilla de bebé que ella intentaba hacerle probar. De repente, la cara Kon se puso de color azul queriendo pasar a violeta, se llevo ambas manos a la boca y…

–¿Y Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te gusto? –sonrió dulcemente Inuoe.

–¡Ichi-Ichigooo! –comenzó a lloriquear Kon con la papilla aun en la boca ya que no la quería tragar–. ¡Maldito cretino! ¡Ya se va enterar de esto mi hermanita!

En ese momento, Kurosaki en su forma de segador de almas pego un salto desde la ventana y salio hacia fuera de la casa de la ojigris y…

–¡Mi hermanita, ni una mierda! ¡Con un mil demonios! –maldecía Ichigo a plena voz mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía–. No me importa que le cuentes a Rukia ¡Yo no me voy a pasar toda la tarde adentro del baño con mi estomago en la mano! A ti te gusta Inuoe… ¡Pon tú, tu trasero!

Adentro de la casa de Orihime.

–Kurosaki-kun –hablo dulcemente–. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres más?

–Orihime… ¿Por qué? –largaba un chorro de lagrimas Kon.

/

Observaba con ojo más que analizador y crítico hasta que finalmente sonrió conforme.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! –vocifero satisfecha al ver a uno de sus oficiales hacer un perfecto hechizo de Kidoh–. Así se hace. Postura perfecta, voz fuerte, conjuro determinante ¡Bien hecho!

–Arigato, Hinamori-fukutaicho –el joven hizo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

Momo iba a seguir con los lineamientos para su rutina, pero había algo que la estaba incomodando y es que sus oficiales la miraban de una manera extraña. Siempre la trataron con respeto y con cariño, pues ella era una shinigami muy querida dentro de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección, pero ahora la observaban con cierto ojo crítico. Momo de un momento a otro miro con detenimiento a sus subordinados ¿Por qué la miraban como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio o algo así? Si Hinamori se hubiera sacado la corona de flores de la cabeza y el collar de hojas que colgaba en el cuello, tal vez sus oficiales no creerían que el embarazo le estaba afectando no solo su estado emocional, sino que también su cerebro. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

–Bien, sigamos con…

Sus pasos eran apresurados, es que de verdad aunque fuera patético aceptarlo aunque sea frente a su conciencia, para él había pasado una eternidad. Y en lo único que pensó desde que puso su primer pie dentro de la Sociedad de Almas fue en ir a su encuentro. Así fue que tomo rumbo hacia la oficina del escuadrón numero cinco.

–Matsumoto-san, no, no, no –un ya borracho Kira alejo la botella de sake que la teniente le extendía–. Yo… ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Veo, veo, doble, doble ¡Oh, lucecitas de colores!

–¡Hip! Kira que flojito eres, no aguantas ni siete botellas de sake –se quejo la mujer–. Hisagui-saaaan ¡Iiiuuujjuu!

Cantarina y tropezándose con lo primero que se le cruzaba en el camino la mujer se acerco al otro teniente, quien se encontraba hablándole a una lampara cuya forma era redonda como una pelota de fútbol y lisa como la pelada de un calvo.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Hip! –Matsumoto arqueo una ceja–. ¿Hisagui-san? ¡Hip!

–¡Mira, Ikkaku! ¡No debiste tomarte mi sake! –Shuhei agarro el palo de la lámpara como si fuera el cuello del oficial de la onceaba, como si quisiera ahorcarlo–. ¡Era, mío, mío, mío! Pero ya te daré tu merecido.

Rangiku largo una sonora carcajada al escuchar a su amigo y ver esa escena.

–Oye, Hisagui ¡Hip! Ese no es… no es… –se tambaleó y cayo de cola al suelo–. ¡Ay, ay! Hisagui ese no es Ikkaku.

–¡Que! –pego el grito el teniente de la novena–. ¡No lo defiendas, Matsumoto!

–¡Ese no es Ikkaku, bruto! Esa es una…

Escucho una risa fuerte proveniente de adentro de la oficina de la quinta _"Vaya se ve que tan mal no la pasa en mi ausencia…"_ pensó con cierta molestia. El sentir que ella, tal vez, no lo extrañaba lo enojo y se sintió estupido por eso. Con el ceño fruncido y con su peor cara que lo que menos reflejaba era un "Hinamori estoy de vuelta" se dispuso a entrar al cuartel principal del escuadrón cinco.

Pero sus ojos esmeraldas de lleno se encontraron con la oficina hecha un desastre, botellas de sake y envoltorios de basura por todos lados junto a un Kira riendo solo como un niño en el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre una pared, un Hisagui tratando de… ¿ahorcar?... una lámpara que él le había regalado a Momo para la ultima navidad y una Matsumoto que se cayo de cola al piso, pero de Hinamori, de Hinamori no había rastro dentro de la aquel lugar. Cerró sus ojos con fastidio y apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su ira.

–¡Ese no es Ikkaku, bruto! –escucho a su teniente–. Esa es una lámpara…

–¿Eh? –dijo desconcertado Shuhei–. ¿Una lámpara?

–Si, es una lámpara que le regalo…

**Plashhsssss Traaackkk **

A Hisagui se le escapo la dichosa lámpara de las manos, que se estrello de lleno al suelo, rompiéndose y desparramando pequeños trozos de vidrios por todo el piso de la oficina.

–... que le regalo… –Rangiku con la mirada en la lámpara ya rota termino de articular su frase–. Mi taicho a Hinamori…

–Hablando de tu taicho, Matsumoto-san. Creo que bebí tanto que hasta ya lo puedo ver parado en la puerta –articulo un Kira en tono dudoso–. ¡Puf! Esto de beber tan temprano me hace ver cosas que no son ¡Porque te sigo lo pasos! –termino quejándose.

–¿Mi taicho? –dijo juguetona como no creyendo lo que le decían–. No, no, no, mi taicho sigue de misión ¡Y que se quede allí! –de repente al posar sus ojos celestes en la puerta–. Oh, Kira… tienes razón, este sake debe de tener algo, porque yo también estoy alucinando con mi taicho, parece tan real, es igualito a él –dijo asombrada y mirando a sus amigos rió graciosa–. ¡Hasta tiene el ceño fruncido y todo!

Hisagui fue el primero en reaccionar y mirando a Izuru le asintió de cabeza como confirmándole algo, Kira se puso de color azul y sintió como le retumbaba la cabeza. Ese que estaba ahí, parado en la puerta, realmente, realmente… ¡Era el capitán Hitsugaya!

–Rangiku-san –le hablo Hisagui comenzando a temblar–. Creo que eso que esta en la puerta no es una ilusión.

–¿Eh? –se aferro a ella misma y se froto los brazos–. ¿No creen que esta empezando a hacer frío? –Matsumoto cayó en cuenta de las palabras de los otros dos tenientes y de las propias dichas por sus labios–. No, no…

La rubia mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a la puerta en donde la inconfundible presencia del capitán del décimo escuadrón echaba chispas de su cabeza.

–¡Taicho! –dijo de un pequeño gritito.

El albino ya no lo puedo contener…

–¡MATSUMOTOOOOO!

Ese grito… ese grito… ¡Ese grito! El corazón de Hinamori de repente se le quiso salir de su propio cuerpo, una vibra de emociones inexplicables invadió todo su ser. Esa voz, ese reto, eran inconfundibles. Solo él era capaz de dejar que su habla se vaya en un severo y sonoro reclamo a su teniente. Momo dejo de explicar su rutina, su voz no le respondía, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Se llevo una mano al pecho y si… el corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Era él, su Shiro-chan ¡Toushiro estaba devuelta! Momo se concentro para sentir la presencia del capitán y sonrió levemente al sentirla tan cerca, en el quinto escuadrón y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba buscando.

–Hinamori-fukutaicho –se animo a hablarle un subordinado–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hinamori no presto atención a las palabras de quien le hablaba, abandono lo que estaba haciendo sin previo aviso y se echo a correr en dirección y al encuentro con Shiro-chan.

Esos tres borrachos sin vergüenzas lo venían siguiendo y no importaba que él a cada paso que daba emitiera un grave gruñido, porque los tres tenientes no contaban con la racionalidad para darse cuenta que el décimo capitán no los quería cerca. Hisagui se mantenía de pie ya que uno de sus brazos iba agarrado al cuello de Matsumoto, quien lo ayudaba a caminar y ella mantenía su postura porque también uno de sus brazos se encontraba aferrado al cuello de Kira y este caminaba a la par de estos dos ya que imitando a Hisagui poso un brazo en el cuello de Rangiku. Y así los tres juntitos iban a pasos ebrios detrás de Toushiro.

–Hitsugaya-taicho, yo… yo… –a Shuhei se le trababa la lengua–. Yo le prometo que le voy… le voy a comprar una bola de cristal nueva a Momo.

–¡Era una lámpara! –pego el grito dándose la vuelta Hitsugaya, haciendo que los tres tenientes brincaran del susto–. ¡Lárguense!

–Taicho, no sea malo. Hisagui-san se esta disculpando.

–¡Disculpando un cuerno! ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!

– Pero taicho…

Toushiro se giro para seguir caminando, ya estaba en las afuera del quinto escuadrón. El albino estaba controlando lo más que podía todo su enojo, ya que lo único que quería era encontrarse con Hinamori. Por su parte, en silencio, Matsumoto, Kira e Hisagui… le seguían la corriente y no se apartaron de las espaldas del capitán. Toushiro al notar esto, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños estaba a punto de pegarles otro grito, pero…

–¡Shiroooo-chaaaaan!

¡Ese maldito apodo! Se le formo una venita en su frente y aun con los ojos cerrados una de sus cejas comenzó a moverse en un tic ¿Por qué lo seguía llamando de esa manera? Él ya tenía su misma estatura, ya ambos habían dejado de ser unos niños. Bueno, si… aun seguían siendo jóvenes, tenían mucho por vivir ¿Era necesario que lo siga llamando…? Pero se ve que había ciertos hábitos que a Hinamori no se le quitaban por nada del mundo y… ¡Hinamori! El joven capitán reacciono de lo que estaba pasando y quien era la persona que gritaba ese apodo.

–¡Shiroooo-chaaaaan!

La volvió a escuchar gritar y en ese momento Toushiro abrió los ojos para que los mismos se llenen nuevamente de la imagen de Momo y ahí el capitán se dio cuenta que… Hinamori venia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, unas lagrimas asomaban por sus pupilas y venia corriendo en dirección a él. El albino trago grueso, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar. Por su parte, la chica durazno no lo dudo y al tenerlo cerca… se le tiro encima.

Hitsugaya cayo de espaldas al suelo sintiendo como Momo se monto sobre sus caderas como si él se tratara de un caballo y ella el jinete. Sintió como las manos de la chica arrugaban las telas de su uniforme…

–Shiro-chan… volviste… –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos que contrarrestaban con la dulce sonrisa que portaban sus labios–. Me alegra tanto volverte a ver.

–Si estas alegre ¿Por qué te largas a llorar? –dijo volteando su mirada avergonzado, pues se daba cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba.

–Oh, Hitsugaya-kun… –Momo sonrió aun mas al escuchar ese tono tan cascarrabias. Si, era él.

–Hmp… –expreso volviéndola a mirar y ahí se dio cuenta del arreglo florar que la chica tenia en la cabeza y el peculiar collar de hojas marchitas que traía encima. Arqueo una ceja–. ¿Qué te traes puesto?

–¿Eh? –Momo se miro de cuerpo entero y luego se llevo una mano a la cabeza–. Oh, si… es que hoy todos se portaron muy bien conmigo, me cantaron una canción, me regalaron unas frazadas para poner debajo del futón por mis dolores de espaldas, comimos rico y… –comenzó a reír como una niña, Hitsugaya al verla esbozo una sonrisa imposible de ver–. Ahora entiendo porque mis subordinados me miraban como si estuviera chiflada… me olvide de quitármelos.

–Ya veo.

Hitsugaya miro detenidamente a Hinamori, si algo no anda mal, al tenerla encima podía sentir que la chica no estaba tan ligera como de costumbre, la recorrió con los ojos hasta llegar a la barriga de la joven ¡Oh, ahí estaba la razón de todo! Esa pequeña pancita, en donde se encontraba su futuro hijo, había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Momo se dio cuenta de en donde estaban los ojos de Hitsugaya y se llevo ambas manos al vientre.

–Tres meses –sonrió–. Ya hace cuatro días.

El albino ahora si dejo ver su pequeña sonrisa. Y haciéndose el distraído hablo, pues se no olvidaba que aun había tres espectadores indeseables, según él.

–Hinamori… estas encima de…

–¿Eh? –lo miro confundida, hasta que reacciono de la posición en la que aun ambos se encontraban–. Oh, yo… lo siento tanto –se salio de encima del chico y se paro, al igual que él. Hinamori lo miro apenada– Perdóname, Hitsugaya-kun.

Ambos ya estaban de pie y mientras Momo le arreglaba los pliegues del uniforme a Hitsugaya, este solo se limito a dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Kira, Matsumoto e Hisagui. Los dos hombres sin decir una sola palabra se giraron para partir, pero se dieron cuenta que Rangiku no tenia las mismas intenciones. Y a la fuerza bruta y a pasos torpes, por el mal estado en el que se encontraban, ambos tenientes se llevaron a las rastras a la prominente mujer, quien a voz llena gritaba lo cruel que era su taicho y los cobardes que eran Shuhei e Izuru.

–Volvieron a beber de más ¿Verdad? –Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros–. Ya veo…

–Hisagui… –articulo el chico.

–¿Cómo?

–Hisagui te rompió… –suspiro–. Te rompió tu lámpara, creyendo que era Madarame.

–¡Que! –pego el grito enojada–. ¿La que me regalaste para navidad?

–Aja.

–¡Ay! ¡Ya va a ver ese Hisagui-san! –pataleo mientras movía sus puños de arriba abajo–. ¡Me las va a pagar!

Hitsugaya por su parte ignoro aquel berrinche infantil de Momo, ahora no había espectadores y… sus ojos no podían disimular la mirada que le dedicaban a la pequeña pancita de Hinamori, aquella pancita que tenía adentro un bebé… su bebé. Era inexplicablemente raro, demasiado. Se sentía un tonto, un tonto importante porque… quería sentir esa pancita cerca de él, pero le era tan vergonzoso, le provocaba tanto, tanto… miedo de… Inconscientemente su mano se movió en dirección al vientre de Momo, quería llegar… pero se estanco al ver la mirada de Hinamori sobre él.

–¿Hitsugaya-kun?

–¿Ah? –abrió ligeramente su boca y su mano quedo en el aire a unos centímetros de la panza de la fémina–. Yo… este…

Hinamori sonrió y tomo con suavidad la mano de Hitsugaya y lentamente la acerco a su vientre. El albino se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo una vibración en todo su cuerpo, un calor armónico salio desde lo más recóndito de su alma, al posar finalmente su mano en la barriga de Momo. Era como si ese pequeño ser en formación le dijera "Hola, estoy aquí, creciendo" Trago saliva nervioso, sintió una conexión entre Hinamori, el bebé y él, como si fuera… otra bienvenida a la paternidad de una manera diferente.

–Es la primera vez –dijo Momo feliz–. La primera vez que tocas mi vientre.

–S-si.

–Se siente bien, tan alegre el corazón.

Aseguro ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el joven asintió de cabeza en silencio.

Omaeda se llevo una papa frita a la boca mientras miraba aquella escena desde un lugar en donde ni el capitán de la diez, ni la teniente de la cinco podían notar su presencia. Masticaba torpemente su alimento hasta que expreso…

–Cursilerías –negó con su cabeza–. ¿Por qué será que…?

El corpulento hombre no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente sintió una fuerte patada en su cara que lo termino dejando desplomado en el suelo con la marca de un pie en pleno rostro.

–Ta-ta-taichooo ¡Y eso porque…! ¡Porque fue! –se quejo adolorido.

Soi Fog comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado y se encogió de hombros.

–Por chusma –sonrió con malicia–. Y para no perder la costumbre.

/

Nanao miraba con cierta incógnita a Yachiru, quien se encontraba leyendo con entretenimiento un libro de cuentos que la adulta teniente le había dado _"Es impresionante como ha aprendido a leer con tanta rapidez"_ pensó Nanao. La mujer se acomodo sus lentes y se acerco a la niña.

–Dime una cosa, Yachiru-chan.

–¡Neeee! –le respondió feliz la pequeña teniente mirándola con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué pasa, Nanao-chan?

–Bueno, es muy importante que te preocupes por aprender a leer y escribir, y la verdad es que lo has hecho con una rapidez increíble.

–¿Si?

–Si… ¿Qué fue lo que causo esta curiosidad por aprender a leer?

–Oh, es que Bya-chan me dijo que me diría como es que vienen los bebés si yo aprendía a leer –dio un brinco de felicidad–. ¡Neeee, muy pronto Bya-chan me explicara como es que el mini-Hitsu llego a la pancita de Hina-chan!

–¡Aun sigues con eso! –Nanao se llevo una mano a la cara frustrada–. Pero si yo te dije como es que se hacen los bebés y como es que Hinamori-fukutaicho quedo embarazada.

–Si, tú me dijiste lo de la semillita.

–¿Y entonces?

–Es que… –se llevo pensativa un dedo al mentón–. Tú jamás me quisiste decir como Hitsu-kun le puso en su barriguita la semillita a Hina-chan y eso lo hace muy sospechoso.

–Ah… es que… –la teniente de la octava si que no sabia que decir.

–¿O acaso te dignaras a decirme?

Nanao se puso colorada y acomodándose sus gafas le extendió otro libro a Yachiru. Y cambiando de tema…

–Este es el de "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos", cuando lo termines de leer te haré que lo leas en voz alta y si veo alguna mejora en tu lectura… podrás ir a pedirle a Hinamori que te deje ver la película de este cuento.

–¡Oh, que bien! –dijo feliz–. Prometo hacerlo bien

Ise largo un suspiro de alivio, por suerte la niña estaba tan entusiasta con eso de la lectura que se olvidaba rápido de sus preguntas existenciales y curiosas. Será porque una curiosidad mayor motivaba todo eso ¿No?

Byakuya caminaba con elegancia y a paso lento por los pasillos de su división que lo llevaban hacia su oficina cuando de repente se quedo frente a una presencia para nada grata según su entender y razonamiento; el capitán de las calles bajas del Rungonkai… Kempachi Zaraki. Ahí estaban, las dos caras de una misma moneda.

–¿Qué es lo que su básica presencia hace en mi escuadrón? –hablo en un tono de superioridad

–¿Qué es lo que su cerebro de aires noble le metió en la cabeza a Yachiru? –retruco con su tono salvaje

–Utilice las palabras adecuadas y se hará entender

–Hoy mi teniente falto a su entrenamiento matutino con la excusa de que tenia clases de lectura y escritura con la teniente del octavo escuadrón. Primero pensé que era un juego divertido y un capricho de Yachiru, pero se volvió algo de todos los días. Se que fue usted el que le metió esas ideas ¡Le quiere lavar el cerebro o que!

–La educación de un niño en su enseñanza básica es fundamental como aprendizaje de vida, no le veo nada malo en que la teniente del onceavo escuadrón aprenda a leer. Nadie le quiere lavar el cerebro no sea tan corto de entendimiento, capitán Zaraki.

–¿Ah, si? –dijo incrédulo Kempachi–. Le informo una cosa, capitán Kuchiki… de la educación de Yachiru me encargo yo, de su crianza me encargo yo ¡Solos los débiles como usted tienen esas ideas estupidas en la cabeza! ¡No contagie a la niña! ¿Con que derecho o razón le dijo que aprendiera a leer? ¿Qué argumento tiene?

–El argumento de que usted, "persona que se encarga de criarla y educarla", no fue capaz de resolver una curiosidad básica y existencial en el crecer de un niño.

–¿Nani? –ya Kempachi estaba cansado del juego de palabras de Byakuya, tenia unas ganas tremendas de desenvainar su espada.

–Su teniente vino con la pregunta de que ¿Cómo es que se hacen los bebés? Ya sabe, por el embarazo de la teniente de la quinta –Kempachi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa–. Y yo le dije que si aprendía a leer sabría como es que nacen los bebés.

–¡Ja! Y cuando ella aprenda a leer ¿Qué explicación le dará? ¿Le dirá también lo de la semillita o lo de la avestruz?

–Es cigüeña.

–¡Como sea!

–Yo no tengo porque responderle semejante pregunta a la teniente. No me corresponde.

–¿Me esta diciendo que tiene un plan?

–Exactamente

–¿Cuál?

Byakuya y Kempachi se estudiaban con detenimiento.

/

Las estrellas ya se dibujan en el oscuro cielo de la sociedad de almas, el aire fresco del otoño también se hacia presente. Ella se froto los brazos y un segundo después sintió sobre su espalda como él la cubría con su preciado haori. Le sonrió con delicadeza, pero a cambio recibió una corrida de cara, quiso reír, él aun se olvidaba que ella conocía a la perfección lo sobreprotector que siempre fue con su persona. Ambos llegaron a la puerta de su hogar, Momo iba a abrir la puerta, pero en un instante sintió como sus ojos eran cubiertos por una mano de Toushiro.

–¿Shiro-chan?

–Tsk –soltó un quejido–. ¡Que no me llames así!

–¿Hitsugaya-kun?

¡Uy, como le costaba hacer esto al albino! Hitsugaya respondió entre dientes.

–Yo te guió… es que… tengo un regalo –se aflojo la garganta–. Un regalo para ti…

–¿Un obsequio? ¿Para mí? –dijo entusiasmada.

–Si, es lo que acabo de decir ¿Eres sorda o que?

–¡Shiro-chan! – se quejo haciendo berrinche

–¡Deja de decirme así!

–¿Y?

Toushiro suspiro y abrió la puerta de su hogar con la mano que le quedaba libre y entro con Momo que se mostraba ansiosa por saber que era lo que el capitán le había obsequiado. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia su habitación…

–Que camines por donde yo te llevo –se quejo.

–Moho, Hitsugaya-kun…

En ese momento, el joven freno sus pasos, por lo que los pies de Momo también dejaron de caminar. Ya estaban dentro de la habitación que ambos compartían, el chico trago saliva. Esperaba y deseaba con fuerza ridícula que a la chica durazno le sea de su agrado el regalo…

–Listo –dijo secamente sacando la mano de los ojos de Hinamori.

–Oh… –Momo se llevo ambas manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, realmente la lleno de alegría–. Toushiro…

Frente a sus ojos chocolate, la teniente de la quinta, tenía una cama de dos plazas. Si, si, una de esas camas que usan los humanos, con cuatro patitas, un respaldar y un amplio y cómodo colchón. La cama matrimonial estaba hecha de un fuerte roble y se encontraba pulcramente armada, con dos lindos almohadones de funda blanca que como decoración en su finalización tenia una cinta color celeste mar que terminaba en un leve y pequeño moñito, el cubrecama era un acolchado de color blanco tan puro como los cabellos de Hitsugaya y la sabana que sobresalía por arriba del mismo era de un color celeste agua. Todo espectacularmente combinado y como le gustaba a ella, sencillo y delicado. Pero el detalle mas lindo para la joven fue el peluche de tamaño mediano que se encontraba en el medio de la cama. Poseía la forma de un pingüino de antartida que entre sus manitas sostenía un corazón que tenia bordada la palabra _"Baby"._

–Hitsugaya-kun –hablo con la voz casi quebrada de la impresión y emoción que eso le causaba.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?

–¡Me encanto! –se lanzo a abrazarlo y al separase le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios–. Realmente, esto es precioso… ¿Cómo? –quiso saber–. ¿Por esto te ausentaste en la tarde en la oficina?

–Si… supe lo de tus dolores de espalda y… bueno… Ukitake-taicho me ayudo –resoplo avergonzado, corriendo su cara para que ella no note su pena – Sacamos el modelo de una de las revistas que tenia guardada Kotetsu y bueno… luego baje al mundo humano… Kurosaki me llevo a los lugares donde venden estas cosas y… ya.

–Oh… eres el mejor –le sonrió–. Te amo, Hitsugaya-kun.

Ante esas palabras un leve sonrojo salio a flote de las mejillas del peliblanco. Ella beso su mejilla y luego fue hacia la cama de donde tomo el pingüino de peluche e intento descifrar lo que decía el corazón.

–Significa bebé –dijo él viendo la duda en el rostro de Hinamori.

–Toushiro –le dijo con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos, entendiendo el mensaje que había detrás de esa palabra. Si, ambos se sentían bien por el camino de la paternidad–. Es un pingüino hermoso, a los pingüinos les gusta el frío… como a ti.

–Hmp ¿Y eso que significa? –arqueo una ceja–. ¿Me esta comparando con ese animal de felpa?

Momo quiso reír, pero se contuvo y con el peluche amarrado en uno de sus brazos comenzó a gatear arriba de la cama.

–Oh, es tan cómoda, liviana, calida, es… es… tan acolchonadita ¡Ven, Hitsugaya-kun! –ella se sentó en medio de la cama sobre el respaldar de la misma–. Ven.

Él se encogió de hombros y largando un suspiro al aire lentamente se sentó a su lado y comprobó que lo que había dicho Hinamori era cierto, el colchón y la cama en si, eran reconfortantes. Momo abrazo al oso de peluche y poso su cabeza en el hombro del albino, él la miro de reojo.

–Hoy fue un lindo día –dijo contenta–. Tanta alegría tuvo mi corazón, pero lo mejor es que… tú volviste Hitsugaya-kun.

Toushiro solo sonrió levemente y con su brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la cubrió en un abrazo tierno. Así se quedaron, en pleno silencio que llenaba de infinita paz sus almas, se sentía tan bien, de verdad se habían extrañado. Pero eso era un secreto por parte de Hitsugaya. Hasta que de repente, Hinamori reacciono de algo.

–Por cierto, Hitsugaya-kun –levanto su cabeza para ver la reacción del chico–. ¿Qué paso con las cosas de Rangiku-san?

Obviamente, el joven capitán no respondió, pero esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y con eso… lo dijo todo.

Afuera de la casa de la teniente de la décima…

–¡Taicho porque es tan cruel! –gritaba una Matsumoto con un chorro de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, al ver algunas de sus valijas, zapatos y ropa amontonada y tirada en el suelo afuera de la puerta de su casa–. ¡Porqueeee no me apreciaaaaaa!

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Volvió Hitsu-kun! ¿Y les gusto el reencuentro? ¿No fue realmente tierno el regalo de Toushiro a Momo? Fue muy él, creo… ya que no era un ramo de flores, eso no seria marca Hitsugaya, el chico es cero romance. Por eso pensé en una necesidad de Momo y que mejor que una linda cama matrimonial, indirectamente afianza el vinculo ¿Me explico? En fin, a mi me gusto…

Gente lectora: Cleon, Lavi-hime 4E -3, betty-sama, Angelzk, loriakari, Selene-Moonlight, narushizu4ever, akari, clauwoon, Vampiro-ShikixRima, Misari. Gracias por sus comentarios, a las que dejaron rewiew por primera vez y a las que siempre dejan su huella. Y como siempre también gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a los que siguen la trama desde sus comienzos, a los que ponen a la historia en favoritos y los que les gusta mis historias y todo… ¡Arigato!

Pd: Fanfiction no deja poner direcciones de mail, así que akari no pude ver cual era tu correo, así que la opinión que me pediste la deje como comentario de mí otra historia. Ahí la podrás leer… =)

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	8. Embarazada tu, embarazado yo

Buenas tardes gente ^^ ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien… Publicando y siguiendo con esta dulce y tierna historia. ¡Arriba el Hitsuhina por siempre! ¡Seremos millones, yo lo se!

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una gran actriz que marco mí infancia con la Telenovela Chiquititas, era la ídola de mi niñez y lo seguirá siendo siempre: Romina Yan. Que el 28 de septiembre pasado lamentablemente dejo este mundo. Desde el cielo… Gracias por hacer tan feliz mi infancia, gracias Romina…

Tema elegido: Appreciate de Demi Lovato (escúchenla es un hermosa canción)

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo VIII: Embarazada tú, embarazado yo

Era un eterno… bla, bla, bla, bla. Y lo único que Hitsugaya lograba distinguir que salía de los labios de Ukitake-taicho. Se sentía realmente cohibido, ni siquiera Matsumoto con su exasperante parloteo de todos los días lograba ponerlo de esa forma. Maldito el día en le había pedido al enfermizo capitán ayuda para hacerle el regalo de la cama a Momo.

–¿Y? ¿Que dice, Shiro-chan? ¿Acepta?

–¿Eh? –parpadeo confundido–. Ukitake-taicho…

–¡Oh, que bien! –exclamo feliz–. Le diré a Kiyone y Sentaro que preparen todo para la cena en familia de esta noche.

–¿Ah? –abrió la boca ligeramente.

–¡Lo espero junto a Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-taicho! –el hombre se retiro para dejar a un descolocado Toushiro con sus pensamientos en la nada.

–¿Cena… familiar?

¡Oh, bien! ¡Genial, genial! Vamos, vamos… ¡Que siga el baile! Manejen a Hitsugaya Toushiro como a un títere y como se les venga en gana ¡Porque nadie lo escuchaba! Mejor dicho ¡Porque nadie lo dejaba hablar! Puf, últimamente desde hacia un mes que había llegado de su misión y que Momo transitaba su ya cuarto mes de embarazo que algo estaba pasando con él, él no podía, Toushiro Hitsugaya por mas que lo intentaba no podía, no podía… enojarse.

–¡Abarai-kun! ¡Porque no! –Hinamori le reclamaba a su amigo–. Hisagui-san, Kira-kun e Iba-san ya están listos.

–No, no y no –se cruzo de brazos y corrió su cara hacia un costado–. Esta vez… ¡No pienso hacer papelón! –señalo el televisor–. ¡Esa coreografía es ridícula!

–¡No es ridícula! –pataleaba Momo–. Los demás ya están listos, solo faltas tú.

–¡No! –el pelirrojo miro a sus otros camaradas–. Kira, Iba… ¡Senpai!

–No queremos ser asesinados por Hitsugaya-taicho –se excusaron los tres shinigamis a la vez.

–Además… –esta vez hablo Shuhei rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente–. Yo aun le debo a Momo lo de la lámpara.

–¿Y no es mas fácil comprarle una lámpara nueva? –inquirió Renji–. ¡Son unos cobardes!

–Oh –Hinamori se llevo ambas manos a la boca y vocifero llorosa–. Ósea que lo hacen porque le tienen miedo a Hitsugaya-kun… –comenzó a hacer puchero–. No lo hacen por mí y mi bebé.

–No, no, no –Hisagui, Kira e Iba se acercaron a Momo justificándose los tres al mismo tiempo–. ¡También lo hacemos por ti! ¡También lo hacemos por tu bebé!

–¿De verdad? –la chica durazno se comenzó a secar las lagrimas.

–Claro, Hinamori-kun –hablo Kira–. Míranos… nos pusimos la sabana blanca encima, la cinta plateada en la cabeza y nos cargamos las alitas en la espalda.

–Si, mira… vamos a hacer el ridículo y lo haremos por ti y tu bebé –la agarro de las manos Hisagui–. Por favor, cualquier cosa menos llorar, Hinamori.

–Bueno, pero… –Momo volvió a hacer puchero–. Abarai-kun no quiere y sin Renji… sin Renji… no haremos la coreografía y mi bebé se sentirá muy triste –se froto su pancita y le comenzó a hablar a su vientre–. ¿Ves que malo y cruel que es Abarai-kun, bebé? ¿Verdad que es muy malo? Oh, si… Y que pasara cuando mi bebé nazca y vea el video y me pregunte… Mami ¿Por qué no esta el tío Renji presente? ¡Oh, que le voy a responder! Que su tío Renji…

Mientras Hinamori seguía vociferando cosas incoherentes, Kira, Hisagui e Iba miraron al teniente de Byakuya de manera amenazante y como este seguía en la misma postura de ignorarlos para no acceder al capricho de Momo, los otros tres tenientes restantes se acercaron al pelirrojo y a la fuerza lo empezaron a cambiar…

–¡No es justo! –pego el grito Renji mientras sentía como sus amigos comenzaban a pasarle por su cabeza una sabana blanca–. ¡Yo cumplo todos sus caprichos y antojos! ¡Merezco un franco, un día libre!

–No es justo que solo nosotros estemos vestidos de angelitos –le susurro Iba–. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres para dejarnos en banda?

Momo miraba incrédula esa escena hasta que de repente Matsumoto entro alegre y cantarina a la décima oficina donde todo esto estaba sucediendo.

–¿Y? ¿Ya están listos? –pregunto feliz la teniente alzando una video cámara con su mano izquierda y al mirar a los hombres shinigamis que ya habían terminado de vestir a la fuerza a Renji, Matsumoto no pudo contener la risa–. P-perdón… ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto será genial!

–¡No es gracioso, Matsumoto! –se quejo Abarai acomodándose la cinta plateada de la cabeza–. ¡Vamos terminemos con este festín!

–Oh, Hinamori –expreso alucinada la rubia mujer–. ¡Te ves realmente preciosa! ¡Kawai!

–Arigato, Rangiku-san –le sonrió la teniente menor.

Y si, mientras los tenientes estaban vestidos con sabanas blancas, alitas y toda la forma de un angelito celestial, muy diferente a los ángeles de la muerte que eran ellos todos los días; Hinamori tenia un lindo vestido color gris pastel al estilo romano que se dividía en dos partes, una pollera larga que iba desde su cintura hasta los pies y la parte superior era una musculosa corta que dejaba su barriguita al descubierto y tenia un solo volado de seda que salía desde su hombro izquierdo cubriendo todo dicho brazo. Tenia una corona de princesa en su cabeza y en su espalda cargaba unas lindas alas de ángeles color plata.

–Bien, la cámara ya esta lista ¿Seguro que recuerdan la coreografía? –hablo Rangiku y sus camaradas asintiendo de cabeza se pusieron en posición alrededor de Momo–. Pero esperen, aun no… falta algo.

–¿Y ahora que? –expreso Kira.

En ese momento dos personas entraron a la oficina.

–Ya llegamos –dijo feliz Rukia–. ¡Oh, pero que bonitos se ven todos!

–¡Ichigo! –pego el grito desesperado Renji apuntado al pelinaranja con su dedo.

–¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí? –inquirió Hisagui molesto–. ¿Sabes Rangiku? Hubieras llamado a todo el Seireitei.

–Oigan, oigan –les reprocho Kuchiki–. Nosotros trajimos los pétalos de rosas, que por cierto, ahora en pleno otoño ¡Costo un ojo de la cara conseguirlos! Además ¿Quien los va a tirar mientras ustedes bailan? Nosotros ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

En ese momento, Rukia miro al Kurosaki que se encontraba rojo de tanto contener las ganas de lanzarse a reír ya que veía muy ridículo como Renji y los demás hombres estaban vestidos. Así fue que de un momento a otro exploto y se tiro al piso agarrándose la panza sin poder dejar de reírse.

–¡Cabeza de zanahoria traidor! –grito Abarai–. Si te sigues riendo ¡Te pateare el trasero!

–¿Y quien lo va hacer? –Ichigo miro divertido a su amigo–. ¿Tú, angelito de la guarda, dulce compañía? –a Renji y los demás tenientes se le formo una severa vena en la frente ante la burla del shinigami sustituto.

–Kurosaki-kun –lo llamo Hinamori–. ¿Y tú no quieres participar? Mira, aun hay sabanas de sobra.

–Eso, Ichigo –Abarai quería vengarse–. ¿Por qué no participas tú también? ¿Eh?

–¡Ni muerto! –Ichigo salio corriendo de la oficina de Hitsugaya–. ¿Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí?

–¡ICHIGO! –pego el grito Rukia, pero el pelinaranja ya se encontraba muy lejos del décimo escuadrón–. Me dejo sola, pero ya me las voy a cobrar –sonrió con malicia y mirando a los demás–. Bien, empecemos…

–¡Iuujuujuuiii! –Matsumoto se puso la cámara a cuestas y al ver que sus amigos ya estaban alrededor de Momo en posición y que Hinamori levanto el pulgar en forma de Okay, la mujer comenzó a gravar–. Y… ¡Accion!

Momo se puso firme frente a la cámara y pronuncio algunas palabras y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, Hitsugaya estaba firme parado en la entrada de la oficina…

–Hola bebé, yo… yo soy tu mamá y… y… bueno, no se si sea importante que sepas mi nombre porque siempre me llamaras "Mamá", pero por la dudas… me llamo Momo Hinamori y tú papá es un importante capitán del Gotei de Protección, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Como veras tengo pancita –Rangiku filmaba el vientre de Momo–. Si, tú esta creciendo aquí –se toco su barriga–. Ya vas por el cuarto mes... y como premio a eso te vamos a dedicar la siguiente coreografía que bailare junto a tus tíos Kira-kun –Ran filmo al rubio–. Hisagui-san –ahora la cámara estaba en Shuhei que saludo de mano–. Iba-san –el hombre mirando a la video se acomodo sus anteojos–… y Abarai-kun.

Matsumoto no poso la cámara en el pelirrojo.

–¡Matsumoto-san! –pego el grito el colorado–. No me vestí así por nada ¡Fílmame a mí también!

–Uy, perdón –la rubia poso la video en el pelirrojo–. Por lo menos sonríe, Abarai –se quejo la mujer.

–¿Que quieres que haga? Tomaste mi peor perfil –reprocho el teniente.

Matsumoto puso la cámara al revés, mientras se filmaba a ella misma.

–¡Hola, bebito! –vocifero con alegría–. Yo soy tu tía favorita, Rangiku-san ¿Verdad que soy muy linda? –le guiño el ojo–. Y soy la teniente responsable de tu futuro papi… ¡El cascarrabias de mi taicho lindo! –a Hitsugaya se le formo una venita de bronca en la frente y Matsumoto poso ahora la cámara en la pelinegra shinigami–. Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, quien nos ayudara con este video.

–¡Hola, bebé! Yo soy Rukia… –dijo con una sonrisa mostrando un peluche de Chappy colección aniversario, que quien sabe de donde lo saco–. Y él es Chappy, es el conejo mas lindo de todos, se que cuando nazcas te gustara igual que a mi.

A todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente para que nuevamente la teniente de la décima comenzara a filmar a Momo y los demás tenientes.

–Espero te guste, bebé –sonrió con dulzura Momo.

Toushiro estaba fascinado, no con lo que estaban haciendo esos locos, sino con Hinamori. Ella estaba realmente muy bonita, estaba vestida de una manera que… ¡Uy, calmen a su corazón! Lo único que no le gusto fue ver que ella tenía su panza al descubierto, ese detalle sexy, según Hitsugaya, era mucho para una mujer embarazada.

Si tan solo uno de esos hombres que estaba ahí adentro la miraban de mas él se vería en la gustosa obligación de hacer de sus muertes algo cercano al dolor, crueldad y... Se encogió de hombros y suspiro dejando de lado sus cuidados, últimamente la chica durazno le provocaba una ternura mas que sobrenatural que de costumbre, ella y ese bebé que venia en camino estaban sacando su lado mas sensible sin que él pudiera darse cuenta. Noto como Matsumoto le hacia seña a la Kuchiki para que pusiera a rodar la música y…

"_A ver que se traen estos ahora…" _pensó el capitán

Mientras la música comenzó a sonar, Momo, Renji, Izuru, Iba y Shuhei comenzaron con su canto y coreografía.

–Pim-po-llo ¡Tulin, tulin! –hicieron un zigzag con sus manos al aire, mientras Rukia comenzó a lanzarles pétalos de rosas–. Chi-qui-ti-to… ¡Tulin, tulin! –otro zigzag al aire–. Brote de mañanaaa, semilla que estallaaaa… –dieron un giro y pegaron un salto–. ¡Milagro! Pimpollo con alas… –un paso hacia delante, otro hacia atrás–. Tuve mi deseo, pimpolloooo… ¡Tu almaaaaa! –comenzaron a girar, mientras movían sus alitas de angelitos.

Hitsugaya se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración, sacando a Momo que lo había hecho, según su perspectiva, angelicalmente bien. Todos los demás tenientes que habían bailado horrible ¿Qué querían? ¿Traumar a su futuro hijo? ¿O que?

/

Yachiru estaba enojada y caminaba cruzada de brazos. Pues, tenia muy buenas razones para estar con el humor en el que se encontraba ¡Si, señores! Le habían mentido de una manera vil y cruel, según su persona. Y ella que se había esforzado tanto en aprender a leer para que Byakuya le explicara lo de los bebés y nada… Por una parte estaba decepcionada, el noble le había dicho que él era una persona que no decía mentiras y que su orgullo no se lo permitiría jamás. Entonces, porque cuando le termino de leer el cuento de Caperucita Roja ¡No quiso decirle lo de los bebés! _"Aprendiste a leer, mi explicación ya no es necesaria…" _Recordó las palabras del Kuchiki ¿Y eso? ¡Que significaba!

–¡Bya-chan malo! –grito mientras pataleaba el parqueé de los pasillos de su división–. ¡Ken-chan malo!

¡Oh, si! Kempachi Zaraki también se había lavado las manos con el tema. Cuando ella fue a reclamarle y a exigirle que rete a un duelo al capitán del sexto escuadrón por lo que le había hecho… _"Juguemos a algo muy divertido, Yachiru… recorre el escuadrón y sigue el camino de los dulces y te encontraras un tesoro… ¡Ya veras!" _recordó las palabras del capitán del escuadrón once ¡Y eso que tenia que ver! Oh, por cierto ¡Los dulces! ¡El juego! ¡El tesoro!

–¿Pero en donde estará el camino?

Los pasos de Yachiru sigilosamente caminaban por los pasillos cuando de repente sus ojos se toparon con el primer dulce.

–Oh, aquí empieza –dijo feliz comiendo el primer caramelo

La niña de cabellos rosas siguió el camino de dulces que la hicieron dar alrededor de ocho vueltas por el mismo lugar sin que ella misma se diera cuenta hasta que finalmente los caramelos y chocolates la guiaron hasta la oficina del onceavo escuadrón. Yachiru entro y fue agarrando y comiendo los dulces hasta que finalmente el ultimo caramelo la dejo frente al "tesoro" de aquel juego.

–¿Este es el tesoro? –dijo saboreando un chupetín–. ¡Es muy aburrido! –se quejo con su puño en alto–. Un fea caja de madera con un titulo estupido que dice "ábreme" ¡Oh! Dice "ábreme" Entonces…

La pequeña teniente cayo en cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Si, era muy fácil. Debía abrir aquella fea caja y allí encontraría un montón de monedas de oro, como lo decían los cuentos que Nanao-chan le hacia leer. Se adentro a la aventura y que desilusión se llevo al encontrar con un enorme, gordo y pesado libro. Pero era un libro, y a pesar de todo, eso de leer le gustaba mucho. Se sentó en el piso de madera en forma de indio y con el tesoro en mano leyó el titulo de aquel curioso libro.

–¿Anatomía del cuerpo humano? –se pregunto confundida Yachiru y para quitarse la curiosidad que la invadía… abrió el libro.

Por su parte, afuera de la oficina once, Byakuya y Kempachi.

–Solo espero que esto funcione –dijo Zaraki.

–Va a funcionar.

–Lo que no entiendo es que… –Byakuya lo miro de reojo–. Es anatomía del cuerpo humano y… nosotros somos almas.

–Y el cuerpo que alberga nuestra alma al igual que su funcionamiento es parecido al de un humano, recuerde que nosotros antes de morir lo fuimos. Sino ¿Cómo cree que el capitán Hitsugaya embarazo a la teniente Hinamori? No fue por obra del espíritu santo.

–Oh, lo siento… –hablo con sarcasmo Kempachi–. Disculpe mi ignorancia, doctor cerezo.

–Repita eso –Byakuya rozo con su mano la empuñadura de su espada.

/

Comenzó a aplaudir desde la puerta, lo que hizo que todos los shinigamis presentes al verlo entraran en shock y en un estado de desesperación absoluta, a excepción de Momo que esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Dio uno pasos hacia Iba y de un manotazo le arranco la sabana blanca que el hombre tenia puesta sobre su uniforme de segador para ir directo a Hinamori y taparle la pancita que ella tenia al descubierto.

–Como bailarines se morirían de hambre –dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodeaba la panza de Momo con la sabana–. ¿Qué ejemplo le quieren dar a mi hijo, manga de inconscientes?

–Debería intentarlo usted –susurro Renji–. Que es el padre.

–¿Dijiste algo, Abarai? –lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Absolutamente nada, capitán.

–Hitsugaya-taicho –trago saliva Hisagui–. Nosotros…

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo miraba al albino sin entender ya que la tenia media abrazada debido a que sostenía la sabana que la cubría.

–Bebito… ¡Y el es… tu papi! –alego feliz Matsumoto filmando a Toushiro que volteo y sin querer quedo directamente frente a la cámara–. El malhumorado, frío y carente de paciencia, mi taicho de la décima división. Que no te engañen sus ojos lindos… pueden dar la mirada mas cruel y aterradora que te puedas imaginar –susurro filmándose a ella misma.

–¡MATSUMOTO!

–¡Taicho! Su hijo lo esta mirando –lo reto como si fuera su madre poniéndole la cámara en las narices.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que en verdad algún día ellos pensaban mostrarle ese video a su futuro hijo, se le formo una venita en la frente y apretó con fuerzas uno de sus puños.

–Hitsugaya-kun –lo llamo dulcemente Momo–. No te enojes con ellos, la idea fue mía. Me pareció muy tierno y bonito hacerle un video a nuestro hijo.

Toushiro se sereno y suspiro. No podía enojarse si ese video que habían hecho la hacia feliz a ella.

–Esta bien –dijo tranquilamente–. Ya paso.

Rangiku volvió a posar la video sobre ella y susurro.

–Si, bebé. Tu madre hace milagros. Solo esperamos con ansias que tú hagas lo mismo.

–Matsumoto, te escuche.

Rukia intento largar una risa, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. Y acercándose a Rangiku con un poco de forcejeo hizo que esta apagara finalmente la cámara.

–¿Qué esperan? –el capitán miro a los demás shinigamis–. Fuera de mi oficina.

–Si, señor –dijeron los tenientes.

–Y eso te incluye a ti, Matsumoto.

–¡Pero porque!

–¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO!

Kira, Hisagui, Iba, Renji y Rukia agarraron a Rangiku y a la fuerza y manotazos sacaron consigo de la oficina a la rubia mujer. Y apenas cerraron la puerta del cuartel décimo, no paso ni un segundo que en silencio se miraron entre si y rápidamente cada uno de ellos poso su oreja en la puerta. Mientras tanto adentro…

–Hitsugaya-kun ¿Estas enojado? –pregunto inocentemente la teniente.

–Hmp –se encogió de hombros y se acerco a ella– Realmente estas muy loca o los quieres mucho como para pedirle ayuda a ellos –le acaricio la mejilla con su mano y acercando su cara al oído de la fémina–. Estas muy linda, Momo.

–Shiro-chan… –susurro al sentir sus besos en su cuello.

Momo beso su mejilla y luego poso sus labios sobre los del capitán para finalmente abrazarlo sintiendo una seguridad inmensa al estar junto a él. Había pasado mucho tiempo cuando finalmente se había dado cuenta que la única integridad y felicidad estaba a su lado. Y se sentía feliz, ojala él ahora con tan solo ver lo bien que se hacían… ya no se sintiera tan solo y todo el dolor provocado en algún pasado se haya ido para siempre.

Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del albino y sintiendo el latir de su corazón alego.

–Shiro-chan ¿Estas sensible?

–Tsk… no digas estupideces.

–Oh… –sonrió levemente–. Te quiero.

–Ah –logro articular mientras ella le volvió a regalar un dulce y casto beso–. Yo también, moja-camas.

Por su parte afuera…

–Yo les dije que Hinamori se encargaría de que él se olvide de todo lo sucedido –Matsumoto se puso pensativa–. A veces me pregunto, con lo inocentes y castos que son estos dos… ¿Cómo fue que Hinamori quedo embarazada?

–Bah, no seas tonta, Rangiku-san –la reto Renji–. Es obvio que no son una mente pervertida como tú… ¡Ni que vayan a hacerlo en la oficina!

–Pero seria una linda fantasía –se excuso la mujer y a todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente.

–Pues, dudo que el capitán Hitsugaya algún día pueda cumplirla teniendo a una teniente como tú que vive metiendo sus narices en donde…

Hisagui no pudo seguir con su habla porque de un momento a otro la puerta de la décima oficina se abrió y todos los que estaban escuchando conversaciones ajenas cayeron de boca hacia adelante sobre los pies del capitán albino…

–Congela sobre los cielos –Hitsugaya levanto su espada diciendo las palabras para activar su shikai–. Hyorin...

–¡Nooooo, Hitsugaya-taichooooo! –gritaron todos al unísono mientras no les alcanzaban los shumpo para huir despavoridos.

–¡Taicho por que es tan cruel! –a lo lejos se la escucho a Rangiku.

–Shiro-chan –articulo en shock Momo viendo como Hitsugaya ponía nuevamente a Hyorinmaru en su espalda–. ¿Realmente ibas a congelarlos?

–Si… ¿Por? –respondió despreocupadamente.

El día se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por suerte para Toushiro, Matsumoto luego de ese incidente no había aparecido por la oficina ya que seguramente se había emborrachado en el primer bar que encontró abierto en la Sociedad de Almas junto a los camaradas de siempre. Y él por ese hecho debería estar furioso, en llamas de verdad enojado, porque nuevamente la muy floja lo dejo con todo el trabajo por hacer, pero no. Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba realmente agradecido de no tener que estar lidiando con ella ¿Por qué razón? Era ilógico. Bueno, tal vez él solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Tenia las veinticuatro horas del día a una linda mujer embarazada, que si bien le encantaba, debía cumplir con todo capricho y antojo día entero. Y eso, sin saber porque le producía… un nudo en la garganta y una dura preocupación en el pecho.

–¿Por qué será? –se dijo a si mismo mientras se acomodaba su haori–. Es extraño… esta preocupación me esta incomodando.

Y realmente cuando a algo él no le encontraba explicación no solo lo ponía de un alto y ligero mal humor sino que también lo ponía… ¿ansioso?

–Ya es la hora, Hitsugaya-kun – entro Momo a la oficina.

–¿Hum? –expreso confundido.

–Debemos ir a cenar con Ukitake-taicho ¿Lo olvidaste?

–¿Ah?

¡Maldición! Cierto, él había aceptado. Bueno, en realidad el capitán mayor no lo había ni siquiera dejado contestar.

Kiyone y Sentaro estaban vestidos con uniformes blancos como si fueran dos súper mayordomos de clase alta. Ukitake miraba la mesa con detenimiento, estudioso hasta que finalmente sonrió con satisfacción y amablemente dijo…

–¡Bien hecho! Estoy seguro de que a Hinamori y Shiro-chan les encantara toda esta deliciosa comida que han preparado

–¡Si, mi capitán! –hablo Kotetsu–. Hicimos en gran cantidad porque sabemos del gran apetito y antojos que tiene la teniente Hinamori.

–¡ASI ES, TAICHO!

–¡Deja de gritar, Sentaro! –ambos se pusieron frente con frente mostrándose con rabia los dientes.

–Tratemos de que esas peleas no suceden frente a nuestros invitados. Miren si eso llega a afectar a mi futuro nietecito –a sus oficiales se les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente–. Hace tiempo que no ceno en familia… –suspiro–. Es mucha comida ¡Hinamori-kun va a estar tan feliz de sacear sus antojos!

Si ellos supieran realmente que la persona que hoy vendría con antojos no seria Momo, jamás se lo hubieran creído. Luego de unos minutos, tocaron la puerta y obviamente allí mismo habían llegado los especiales invitados de Ukitake y quien les abrió la puerta, lamentablemente fue Sentaro.

–¡BIENVENIDOS, HITSUGAYA-TAICHO, HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHO!

El oficial entre tanto grito y grito "en plena cara de Toushiro" sin querer no contuvo como correspondía su saliva. Hitsugaya cerró los ojos fastidioso y apretó sus puños.

–¡Mantén la boca cerrada, idiota! ¡Me escupiste en plena cara!

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo lo tomo de la mano–. Tranquilo, Sentaro-san no lo hizo al propósito.

–Tsk… quítate –empujo con su mano libre al tercer oficial.

–¡Bienvenidos! ¡Hinamori-kun! ¡Hitsugaya-taicho! –dijo con su eterna sonrisa Juushiro–. ¿Hum? ¿Sucedió algo?

–No, no se preocupe, Ukitake-taicho –respondió con nerviosismo Momo–. Esta todo muy bien.

–¿Todo muy bien? –expreso con sarcasmo Hitsugaya–. ¡Este bakka me escupió! ¿Y esta todo muy bien?

–Shiro-chan –le susurro la joven–. ¿Qué te sucede?

Toushiro trato de armarse de santa paciencia, pues se estaba dando cuenta que su comportamiento berrinchudo no tenia justificación para los demás, aunque para él si. Suspiro al aire cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento, Kiyone le acerco una toalla para que se limpiara su cara escupida.

–¡Bien! Ya que todo quedo olvidado –Ukitake con una mano les mostró la mesa que estaba llena de comida, bebida y de mas–. Sentémonos a comer.

–¡Por supuesto! –alego Toushiro con ánimos renovados al ver tanta comida y se adelanto dejando a Hinamori atrás.

–¿Hitsugaya-kun? –la chica lo miro sorprendida.

–Oh, si –dijo apenado retrocediendo unos pasos y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a que se sentara–. ¿Esta bien?

–Si –le sonrió–. Eres muy amable, Hitsugaya-kun.

–Oh, me siento tan alegre que estemos aquí reunidos –Ukitake vocifero con alegría, mientras Kiyone y Sentaron comenzaron a servir la mesa–. Hinamori-kun, por favor come lo que…

El capitán de la escuadra trece corto su habla al ver como Hitsugaya había empezado a comer con cierta desesperación la comida que le habían servido y no era el único, Hinamori giro su cabeza y abrió la boca levemente al ver dicha escena. Ella sabia lo apetitoso que solía ser su Toushiro, pero ahora parecía desesperado, ansioso, con el aspecto de que si no comía todos esos platillos no podría vivir en paz, y eso que ella le había cocinado y le había llevado sus tres viandas del día a su escuadrón ¿Qué le pasaba?

–Co-como decía… Hinamori-kun, coma… coma usted también lo que desee. Por favor.

–Arigato, Ukitake-taicho.

Momo sonrió ampliamente y viendo todas las delicias que había arriba de la mesa se decidió a probar una de las ricas bolas de arroz que tenía su disposición y cuando fue a hacerlo su mano choco con la de Hitsugaya que justamente también quería una de ellas. Hinamori lo miro y estaba por echarle su cara más malévola y llena de enojo para que la dejara comer en paz, ella era la mujer embarazada ¡No él! Pero… pero Hitsugaya la miro con una cara de niño pobre de la calle pidiendo limosna que…

–¿La quieres? –le pregunto el albino sin quitar su mano de la comida.

–N-no… come, cómela tú, Shiro-chan.

–Arigato –le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Woow! ¡Pero que había sido eso! Primero que no fue él quien le cedió la comida a ella. Segundo, lo llamo shiro-chan delante de un superior y ni siquiera se quejo, es mas, le agradeció y le sonrió por eso… _"¿Qué te sucede, shiro-chan?"_ pensó Momo. La chica durazno y Juushiro se miraron entre si sin entender la actitud del capitán… había entrado a los gritos, se calmo, se acelero cuando vio la comida, comenzó a devorar el banquete, no le concedió un antojo a su novia y ahora ¡Había sonreído! Era mucho para los corazones de estos shinigamis, Ukitake con la mirada le pedía una explicación a Hinamori quien se encogió de hombros dando a entender que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

_ Bueno, yo le pido si me da permiso de ir al baño – dijo educadamente Momo

_ Por supuesto, es al fondo a la derecha

A penas Hinamori partió hacia el sanitario.

_ ¿Y como estuvo su día, Hitsugaya-taicho? – intento armar una conversación con su hijo adoptivo que no paraba de tragar y tragar - ¿Mucho trabajo?

_ Lo mismo de todos los días… - tomo agua para bajar todo lo que se había metido a la boca – No mucho, creo.

_ Bueno, igual me imagino que Matsumoto-san esta mas comprensible con usted y lo esta ayudando mas con el trabajo ¿Verdad?

_ Desapareció todo el día, como de costumbre.

_ Oh… - sonrió ampliamente al imaginarse el castigo que el joven capitán le habrá dado a su teniente – Y la reprimenda que habrá recibido ¿Verdad?

_ No, no la castigue - se encogió de hombros y hablo tranquilo y manzo como restándole importancia – Ahora debe estar emborrachándose en algún bar.

_ ¿Ah? – ahora si Ukitake estaba sorprendido y vio como Toushiro comenzó a ahogarse con la comida y se daba fuertes golpes en el pecho de lo atorado que estaba – Tranquilo, tranquilo – el hombre lo ayudo con una fuerte y para nada sutil palmadita en la espalda.

_ A-arigato… - articulo como pudo Hitsugaya y tomo el vaso de agua que le alcanzo Ukitake

_ Esta bien – le hablo tranquilamente – Solo debe calmar esa ansiedad que se trae, Hitsugaya-taicho.

_ ¿Ansiedad?

_ Si, se nota que usted esta demasiado preocupado.

_ ¿Preocupado?

_ Si, hombrecito – Ukitake lo miro fijamente – Créame, usted y Hinamori lo harán bien. No hay nada porque temer.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo es que Ukitake… había…? Trago saliva nervioso, pues el capitán del escuadrón trece no estaba muy alejado de lo que le pasaba a Hitsugaya, una de las maneras de expresar la preocupación por el embarazo de una mujer por parte del padre era teniendo casi los mismos síntomas que la misma en sus primeros meses de embarazo ¡Y lo que le esperaba al joven taicho!

–Yo no estoy… –intento excusarse–. Yo solo…

Kiyone puso un plato con una preparación muy rara al frente de los ojos de Hitsugaya, quien se descompuso con solo sentir su olor…

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto no muy convencido.

–Es tripa de cerdo con hígado de pollo y hongos fritos –respondió sonriente la oficial sin darse cuenta que la cara de Toushiro se había puesto de color bordo.

–Oh, oh… –Juushiro noto esto y supo de ante mano lo que iba a suceder–. Kiyone, la fuente ¡Rápido!

En un movimiento más que veloz la tercera oficial agarro la fuente vacía más cercana y se la extendió al capitán del décimo escuadrón que…

–¡GLUUUAAA!

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –Momo ya había regresado–. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–S-si… si… –se agarro el estomago–. Yo solo necesito…

–Al fondo a la derecha –articulo solamente Ukitake y Toushiro salio disparado al baño–. Venga, venga y siéntese Hinamori-kun. Hitsugaya estará bien, solo fue algo que le cayo mal.

–¿Seguro? –dijo angustiada–. Es que no se veía muy bien.

–Si, confié en mí.

–Él se preocupa demasiado –dijo mientras se sentaba.

–Y eso no tiene nada de malo, Hinamori. Él la quiere mucho, es común.

Momo se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Ukitake al notar esto en la chica, sonrió levemente. Esos muchachos eran tan jóvenes que le agradaba mucho ver que él de alguna u otra forma los podía ayudar y aconsejar.

–¿Y usted que cree, Hinamori-kun? Su embarazo se desarrolla muy bien ¿Verdad?

–Así es, todos… todos se comportan tan bien conmigo que me hace muy feliz.

–Oh, es que ese bebito… créame, traerá muy buena dicha al Seireitei. Y creo que en el fondo todos los intuyen.

–¿Usted cree…? –dijo mirando su vientre y llevándose ambas manos al mismo.

–Es la dicha que usted y el capitán Hitsugaya merecen ¿No lo cree?

–Si –sonrió con ilusión.

En ese momento, Hitsugaya regreso mas restablecido del baño, se podía decir que se sentía mucho mejor. El atracón de comida que se había dado tenia sus consecuencias y la somatización también, aunque nadie lo crea.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Hitsugaya-kun?

–Si, si… me siento bien, no hay porque preocuparse.

–¡Que bueno! –alego feliz el mayor presente–. ¡Porque ahora viene el postre!

Kiyone llego con una bandeja en mano que contenía un gran pastel de chocolate relleno de frutilla que tenia como decoración una rica y jugosa crema de leche. Paso la bandeja por la izquierda del capitán Hitsugaya cuando en ese preciso momento fue tomada del brazo por Sentaro.

–¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO MAL, INUTIL!

–¡Cállate, idiota! No te metas en mi trabajo… yo lo estoy haciendo muy bien ¿Verdad, capitán?

–¡NO METAS AL CAPITAN EN ESTO! ¡DEBIAS PASAR LA BANDEJA POR EL LADO DERECHO, NO POR EL IZQUIERDO!

–¡No, te hagas el sabelotodo! ¡No te metas o te pateare la cabeza y te la dejare chiquita como bola de pin pon!

–¡JA! ¡ATREVETE Y ME OLIDARE QUE ERES PARTE MUJER Y TE DARE UNA PALIZA!

–¡Como que parte mujer! ¡Malditas seas, Sentaro!

Muchachos, muchachos –Ukitake intentaba calmar los ánimos–. Basta de peleas, es suficiente.

Pero ninguno de sus subordinados lo escucho. Kiyone y Sentaro comenzaron a forcejear con la bandeja que tenia el pastel, tiraban de un lado, tiraban del otro y mientras se seguían insultando, Kiyone quiso jugarle una mala pasada a su compañero y soltó la bandeja para que el pastel le cayera encima al shinigami, pero…

–¡Ay, no! –dijo Sentaro comenzando a sentir que le flojeaban las piernas.

Pues, el pastel había caído, si. Pero cayó en plena cara de Toushiro que ahora tenia medio pastel en el rostro y sus cabellos y ropa estaban repletos de crema y dulce.

–¡Mira lo que hiciste, estupido! –Kotetsu señalo con su dedo a Hitsugaya.

–¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE TU, MONIGOTA! ¡PORQUE SOLTASTE LA BANDEJA!

–¡Te quería dar tu merecido!

El décimo capitán apretó ambos puños y todos sintieron como la temperatura del lugar había bajado de manera abrupta.

–Im-per-do-na-ble –susurro el joven albino.

–H-Hitsugaya-kun –tartamudeo Momo, pues ya se podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar.

Toushiro se paro furioso como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo y sin importarle que tenia toda su cara embarrada de crema, chocolate y frutilla, desenvaino su espada y…

–¡Congela sobre los cielos, Hyorinma…!

–¡Noooo, detente! –gritaron al unísono Ukitake y Momo tomando al joven de la espalda y brazos–. ¡Tranquilo, shiro-chan! ¡Cualquier cosa menos un asesino de dos almas inocentes!

/

–¡Maldita sean todos! –pego el grito Ichigo–. ¡Me voy a vengar! ¡Juro que me voy a vengar!

Miro a su alrededor acomodándose su disfraz, notando como Renji, Shuhei, Izuru, Rangiku, Iba y Rukia tenían sus zampacto en sus formas liberadas y lo apuntaban desafiantes. Si, él era muy poderoso… pero no era para nada fácil enfrentarse a seis tenientes a la vez, especialmente a la furia de Rukia y a una abusadora y acosadora Rangiku ebria.

–¡Intenta huir, Ichigo! –le grito con voz fuerte Kuchiki–. Y te ira muy mal.

–Quien es el que se ríe ahora ¿Eh? –Renji se sentía en el cielo, al fin una vez por todas se podía vengar de ese cabeza de zanahoria–. Como dicen por ahí… el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor.

–¡No cantes victoria, cabeza de piña! –le retrucó el pelinaranja.

–¡Nani!

–¡Hip! ¡Vamos Ishiiigoo! –Matsumoto arrastraba las palabras al hablar de la borrachera que tenia, mientras volvía a Haineko a su forma sellada–. ¡Hip! ¡Quítate la ropa! –agarro la video cámara–. Vamos, vamos ¡Y oleeee!

–¡No seas pervertida! –la reto Izuru–. Se supone que es un video para el bebé de Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-kun.

–¿Y? ¡Hip! –la rubia no entendía que tenia de malo eso con que Kurosaki se sacara su ropa–. Si es una niña el día de mañana me lo va a… ¡Hip! Me lo va a agradecer.

–¡No seas, idiota! –Renji le quito la cámara de las manos y posiciono la misma frente a la cara del pelinaranja–. La venganza es dulce y deliciosa.

–¿Ichigo te acuerdas de la letra? Es muy fácil… –le hablo Rukia.

–¡No! –el joven al ver que todos tenían la guardia baja intento salir corriendo, pero en ese momento Hisagui lo atrapo de la cintura con las cadenas de su zampacto mientras Iba le puso su espada en la garganta–. ¡Maldición!

–De aquí solo vas a salir, cuando graves ese video –le aclaro el teniente del séptimo escuadrón.

De repente, Ichigo se vio con su cara azotada contra la pared por un rodillazo de Rukia. Bien, bien ¡Genial! No solo tenía un ridículo disfraz de dinosaurio puesto encima sino que también ahora tenia un enorme moretón en el ojo derecho.

–¡Vuelve a intentarlo y te dejo el otro ojo en la misma condición!

Ante la maliciosa advertencia de Kuchiki, Ichigo no tuvo mas remedio que posarse frente a la cámara y… Renji comenzó a gravar.

–¡Accion!

–¡Ichigo sonríe! Recuerda que le estas por hablar a un bebito, a una hermosa y linda criatura. Así que quita tu cara de… "Maldito arrancar voy a destrozarte"

–Ya lo se, Rukia –Kurosaki suspiro y miro fijamente a la cámara y sin poder quitarse su seriedad y su ceño fruncido–. Hola bebé de Toushiro y Momo… yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, pero hoy… –refunfuño–. Pero hoy… ¡Es necesario! –se termino quejando.

–¡SI! –le gritaron todos al unísono.

–Con un mil demonios –susurro y finalmente largo–. Pero hoy… hoy me conocerás como… ¡Barnye! –dijo amargadamente levantando sus brazos sin emoción alguna.

Ichigo miro a los demás para que le den la señal de lo que seguía y Rukia junto a Hisagui le susurraron "Ahora debes cantar…" _"¿Por qué a mi?" _pensó Ichigo.

–Bien y ahora… te cantare una ¡Linda canción! –volvió a levantar los brazos pesadamente.

Se aflojo la garganta y con su mejor cara de amargado empezó a entonar.

–Te-qui-ero-yo-y-tu-a-mi –cantaba separando en silabas y pausadamente, su voz salía ronca y sin ninguna pizca de emoción, era más bien monótona. Parecía como si estuviera dando un reporte o diciendo algo muy aburrido–. So-mos-to-dos-una-fa-mi-lia-fe-liz…

Renji no aguanto mas y con cámara y todo se tiro al suelo revolcándose de la risa, y los demás también le siguieron los pasos y largaron unas sonoras carcajadas, a excepción de Rukia que con su rodilla levantada la estampo en el otro ojo que le quedaba sano al pelinaranja…

–¡Ichigo idiota! ¡Canta bien! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Que el bebé salga Emo! ¿O que?

/

Había pasado todo el santo día leyendo ese gordote libro que le había permitido conocer cosas muy, pero muy interesantes ¡Claro que era interesante! Y Yachiru al cerrarlo con sus pequeñas manitos, agarro dicho libro y lo abrazo con fuerzas como si se tratara del más hermoso peluche de felpa que le hubieran regalado alguna vez. Pues, si… ¡Ella ya sabia como es que se hacían los bebes! ¡Un momento! Paren el mundo que yo me bajo aquí.

La niña se llevo un dedo pensativo al mentón.

–¿Por esto tanto lío? –dijo mirando al libro–. Tantas excusas que me pusieron y al final la mas sincera fue Rangiku-san con su ley del magneto, pero no se llama así en realidad se llama "reproducción" –Yachiru mas que enojada levanto su puño y grito–. ¡Y por esto tanto lío!

Byakuya y Kempachi que habían estado vigilando a la niña por turnos para ver que tipo de reacción tendría ante semejante "revelación", abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al verla enfadada porque nadie le supo explicar algo tan "tonto y lógico", según ella. Y pensar que ellos creyeron que la pequeña torbellino saldría con un trauma o algo por el estilo. Hoy los niños si que vienen cada vez mas avanzados.

–¡Ja! Y usted que pensaba que Yachiru saldría traumada.

–Le recuerdo que eso es lo que pensaba usted –le retruco el Kuchiki.

Momo miro de reojo a Toushiro que venia caminado a su lado, el albino refunfuñando y con todo su cabello pasando de un color rosa a rojo por la frutilla del pastel y restos de crema en parte de su ropa y cara, cargaba una fuente que contenía muchos pastelitos y bocadillos que Ukitake le había dado como disculpas del lío que habían armados sus dos subordinados. Y Toushiro acepto gustoso ya que ahora no paraba de llevarse pastelitos dulces a la boca.

–Shiro… chan… –Momo le hablo dudosa–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Hum? Shi… ¿Poque? –respondió con la boca llena de comida.

–Po… por na-nada.

En ese preciso momento, la parejita freno sus pasos al toparse en su camino con la pequeña y dulce Yachiru que los observaba de arriba abajo meticulosamente, especialmente a la pancita de Hinamori.

–Yachiru-chan ¿Qué sucede?

–Hina-chan –la niña hablo en un tono muy inocente–. ¿Es verdad?

–Si es verdad ¿Qué? –Momo estaba confundida e Hitsugaya tenía un mal presentimiento que por nada del mundo le impidió seguir llevándose pastelitos a la boca.

–Lo que dice este cuento de cómo el mini-Hitsu llego a tu barriguita.

–Pues, no se –trago saliva–. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

–Que Hitsu-kun te metió los espermatozoides dentro de tu ovulo… ¿Es cierto?

–¡Que! –la chica durazno se tapo con ambas manos la boca y Toushiro se quedo en shock, helado como si se hubiera congelado con su propia presión espiritual.

–Disculpen –apareció Kempachi, quien cargo a Yachiru como si de un costal de verduras se tratara–. Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Con su permiso.

Usando su mas rápida velocidad el capitán del escuadrón once desapareció de la vistas de ambos shinigamis. Momo de lo impresionada que estaba no podía dar un paso mas hasta que de repente escucho un golpe seco, Hinamori giro lentamente su cabeza hacia un costado y se encontró con Toushiro desparramado en pleno suelo.

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –pego el grito y se agacho junto al albino–. ¡Hitsugaya-kun, responde!

–Peo que pasho aquí… –una muy ebria Rangiku apareció–. ¡Quen nois ataika! –expreso desenvainando su zampacto y al hacerlo la misma se le resbalo de las manos y cayo al suelo y al intentar levantarla, lo vio–. ¡Taicho! ¡Hip!

–Ayúdame, Rangiku-san - decía una angustiosa Momo.

–¡Pero, que esta sucediendo aquí! –aparecieron Renji e Ichigo, este ultimo aun cargaba encima su traje de dinosaurio Barnye.

–¡Ayúdenme, por favor! –grito Hinamori–. ¡Shiro-chan se desmayo!

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Pobre Hitsugaya! Le paso de todo…

Gente lectora, como siempre nombrando y agradeciendo… Selene-Moonlight, Angelzk, loriakari, ntx, betty-sama, Misari, akari, Vampire-ShikixRima. Gracias por pasarse y dejar un comentario. Gracias a todos por dedicarle un tiempo de su vida y leer mis capítulos, a todos… ¡Gracias totales!

Tarde en hacerlo porque quería que se notara bien lo que intentaba plasmar… Así que, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…

¡Arigato!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Yo se, te puedo estimular

Hola ^^ Estamos aquí publicando. Sin mucho que decir, solo que siendo sincera, tal vez este no sea el gran capitulo. Pero tiene partes más tiernas que chistosas. En fin ¡A juzgar y leer!

Tema elegido: Ya fue, de Fabi Cantilo.

Bleach no me pertenece, si lo fuera en el manga ya hubiera puesto que fue del destino de los protagonistas de esta historia ¡Estoy en ascuas! Por cierto, a mi no me gusta Ichigo como hombre-hombre, pero… ¿Vieron que kawai sale con el pelo mas largo antes de lograr el ataque final? O.o Muy lindo salio, si…

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo IX: Yo se, te puedo estimular

Fue puesto sobre el gran y cómodo sillón de su oficina. Los que lo acompañaban lo miraban raro, eso era muy extraño. Pero Momo estaba demasiado preocupada, él no era de comportarse de esa manera y todo ese trajín había terminado en un deplorable desmayo. Si, así lo vería él seguramente. Lo que Hinamori no sabia es que a Hitsugaya aun no se le quitaba lo ansioso y lo demostraría de una manera peculiar.

–Yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor es llevarlo al escuadrón cuatro para que lo vean.

–¡Que! –Ichigo lo apunto con un dedo–. Cállate, yo no me voy a andar paseando aun con este disfraz puesto encima.

–¡Oh, hip! –Matsumoto se agarro la cabeza–. Renji estas diciendo que… ¡Hip! ¡Mi taicho se va a morir!

–Rangiku-san no digas esas cosas –Momo la miro seriamente–. Y no, lo mejor va a ser que se quede aquí hasta que reaccione, yo se lo que les digo.

Renji, Ichigo-barney y Matsumoto se miraron entre si, y entendieron a la perfección a lo que se referia Hinamori. Uf, cuando Toushiro supiera que se había desmayado ¡Quien lo aguantaba! Ya demasiado que lo sabían ellos cuatro como para que se ande enterando toda la Sociedad de Almas. Un capitán desmayándose ¡Un horror!

–¿Estará bien? –dijo Ichigo asomando su cabeza encima de Hitsugaya–. Se ve horripilante con ese pelo rosa mariposa.

–Es frutilla –suspiro Momo–. Fue un accidente.

–¿Pero que les paso? –inquirió Renji.

–¡Hip! Seguro mi taicho quiso hacer otro bebé y Hina-chan ¡Hip! Como esta sensible no lo dejo… ¡Hip!

–¡Rangiku-san! –Hinamori se puso colorada y suspiro rendida, pero jamás diría la razón por la que su Shiro-chan se había plasmado–. No se, tal vez algo que le cayo ¿mal?

Parpadeo varias veces, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, como si hubiera caído, rebotado y un piano gigante se le hubiera caído encima. Al abrir completamente sus ojos se encontró con la horrible imagen, según él, de un dinosaurio violeta que si no tuviera sus dos ojos hinchados y de color azul, se podría decir que era la mismísima cara de Ichigo Kurosaki.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Pego un grito de muerte brincando del sillón y cayéndose de espaldas hacia atrás.

–¡Pero que paso aquí!

–Hitsugaya-kun tranquilo –Momo fue hacia él para calmarlo–. Es Kurosaki-kun, es Ichigo disfrazado de… de… ¿de?

–¡De Barnye! –pego el grito Ichigo–. ¡Pero que ignorancia!

Toushiro de un shumpo fue hacia el pelinaranja y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago.

–Mide tus palabras y tono con ella, Kurosaki.

–Gomenasai… Mo-mo –respondió Ichigo agarrándose el estomago.

–¡Oh, por favor! –la chica durazno se acerco a Toushiro que estaba hecho un diablillo y eso que hacia nada se había desmayado y despertado–. Hitsugaya-kun no debiste, ven… tranquilízate.

–Estoy tranquilo –susurro casi envenenado–. Estoy tranquilo.

–Yo melhor… –Rangiku intuyendo lo que sucedería abrió la puerta torpemente–. Me voy… que lastima pero adiós, me despido de ti y me… me voy.

A todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente viendo como la rubia teniente desaparecía de sus narices. Por su parte, Hitsugaya estaba que iba a explotar, no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero su teniente siempre estaba metida en el medio y seguramente tenia algo que ver con lo ocurrido ¡Pobre Rangiku! Su capitán siempre pesando mal de su persona.

–¡MATSUMOTO!

–Hitsugaya-kun tranquilo, ven… siéntate –Hinamori con una impresionante paciencia, que Renji e Ichigo admiraron enormemente en ese momento, tomo al albino del brazo y lo sentó en el sillón–. Todo esta bien, no retes a Rangiku-san… ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

–¿Qué me paso? –pregunto con desconfianza.

Kurosaki y Abarai se miraron entre si nerviosamente, Momo trago saliva.

–Hitsugaya-kun, tú… tú… perdiste… "perdiste la conciencia"

–¿Perdí la consciencia?

–S-si.

Hitsugaya lentamente se llevo una mano a su cabello y encontró al mismo pegajoso, cuando miro su mano estaba enchastrada de frutilla pegajosa. Entonces, ahí algo le hizo click, recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Él no había "perdido la consciencia" ¡Él se había desmayado! ¡Maldita sea! Al darse cuenta de todo lo único que atino a hacer fue fulminar con una mirada asesina a Renji e Ichigo ya que ambos muchachos sabían de su pequeño "desliz" Entonces, Kurosaki "lamentablemente" intento cambiar de tema. Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho.

–¡Oye, Hinamori! –el pelinaranja se acerco a la chica–. Ahora que te veo bien ¡Mira que grancedita esta tu pancita!

Inconscientemente y en un acto reflejo toco con su mano el vientre de Momo. Renji abrió los ojos de par en par y actuando como la velocidad de la luz atino rápidamente a agarrar y apartar a su amiga durazno del camino. En ese preciso momento, Hitsugaya se abalanzo sobre Ichigo-barnye como un lobo hambriento.

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –pego el grito de horror Momo llevándose ambas manos a la cara para no ver mientras Abarai la sostenía de la cintura.

–¡Kurosaki! –furioso ahorcaba a un barnye de cabellera anaranjada–. ¡Ve y toca la barriga de alguna de tus hermanas!

¡Oh, bien! ¡Genial! Ichigo estaba que se moría. No solo tenia un ridículo disfraz puesto encima, dos ojos moreteados, un ardor en el estomago por un puñetazo recibido, sino que ahora estaba a punto de decir… ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!

/

Con las noches vienen los recuerdos, lo hecho en el día, lo realizado en la vida y cuando uno lo recuerda con una botella de sake en la mano puede resultar de mil maneras, pero si es con sake. Kyoraku, especialmente, se encuentra estimulado.

–Oh… –sonio de par en par cuando sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con la figura de Nanao tejiendo a crochet–. ¿Qué esta… haciendo mi, Nanao-chan? ¡Hip!

–Tejiendo. Usted debería ir a su casa ¡Ya esta borracho!

–¡Nanao-chan! –dijo emocionado al ver que la joven tejía una sabanita de cuna–. ¡Yo también quiero ser padre!

–¡Cállese!

La teniente se puso colorada y dejando de tejer agarro su libro y se lo estampo a Shunsui en la cabeza ¡Pero que cosas locas decía el capitán! Como dicen por ahí los borrachos siempre andan con la verdad y sus verdaderas intenciones en la mano ¿Ser madre ella junto al capitán Kyoraku? ¡Boberas! Nanao suspiro y miro la mantita que estaba tejiendo y que era para el bebé de Hitsugaya y Hinamori. La motivación de ser madre le picaba, mas teniendo a una camarada en vías de ser una, pero… Miro a Shunsui que estaba desparramado en el suelo y roncando.

–¡Ni muerta! –le tiro un libro por la cabeza y salio toda enojada de la oficina.

Por su parte, Kyoraku abrió uno de sus ojos al sentir el golpe.

–¡Oh, mi Nanao-chan! –suspiro–. Uno ya esta tan viejo y meloso.

Sus pasos eran torpes y es que la noche aun tenía mucho trajín para vivir, según ella. Y por nada del mundo se lo perdería, además inconscientemente sabia que en el día de mañana a primera hora debía aguantar a un taicho malhumorado y gruñón. Sacudía una botella de alcohol y al salir de las instalaciones de su escuadrón se encontró sentado en un escalón de las escaleras a Hisagui. Muy melosa fue y sentó a su lado.

–Hola… ¡Hip! Hisagui-san –apoyo su cabeza en su hombro haciendo que el muchacho tensara su cuerpo–. ¿Qué hacías? ¡Hip!

–Pensaba –tocio disimuladamente.

–¿En que? ¿O en quien?

–En… todo… en como están las cosas, en el embarazo de Hinamori y como al parecer todos se ven feliz por ello. Lo digo por el video que hicimos y obligamos hacer a Ichigo.

–¿Tú estas feliz? ¡Hip! –río divertidamente–. ¡Oh, Hisagui-san! ¿A ti te gustaría ser padre?

–¡Tonterías! –se puso incomodo.

–A mi me gustaría ser madre ¡Hip! –se llevo el pico de la botella a la boca–. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Hip!

–¡Que dijiste! –la miro sorprendido y vio como Rangiku le guiñaba un ojo y se acomodaba sus pechos–. ¡Estas ebria!

¡Oh, por cada arrancar muerto en Hueco Mundo! Hisagui estaba que se iba a morir ¿Acaso Matsumoto se le estaba insinuando? ¿Qué debía hacer? El chico tenía tantas ganas de agarrarse de los pelos y quedarse pelado, esa estimulación lo estaba matando. No debía aprovecharse del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga… pero si podía ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Que fue eso! En ese momento, una muy, pero muy borracha Rangiku lo abrazo desde el cuello y sin querer… se le escapo un eructo.

–Rangiku-san –Shuhei cerro los ojos y se tapo la nariz–. De verdad creo que lo mejor es llevarte a la cama.

–¡Oh, pero que pervertido! –reía picaramente la mujer–. ¡Hip! ¡Hip!

–No, no, no, no –Hisagui estaba que se moría de un ataque al corazón–. Yo quise decir cama, de cama para dormir, no cama, de cama para hacer cosas imprudentes. No digo cosas imprudentes… no, digo yo…

–De verdad –Matsumoto se puso melancólica–. Cada vez que veo a Momo con barriguita, siempre me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que ella siente? Mas allá de sus berrinches, caprichos y antojos. Se sentirá lindo ¿Verdad, Hisagui-san?

–Si, Rangiku-san. Ella se siente bien y seguramente es por que sentirá lindo –suspiro–. Vamos, te llevare a tu casa. Sino mañana Hitsugaya-taicho terminara matándote de verdad.

El teniente del noveno escuadrón tomo a Rangiku de la cintura e hizo que ella pusiera su brazo sobre su cuello para que se pueda sostener. Así fue que el chico ayudaba a caminar a la rubia teniente que aun los efectos del alcohol le hacia efectos, mientras vociferaba cosas incoherentes.

–¡Todas aquí en la Sociedad de Almas deberíamos embarazarnos! ¡Haré una campaña!

Rangiku reía como una niña.

–Rangiku-san.

–¡De verdad! ¡Seria fabuloso! Todos ustedes cumplirían nuestros antojos –Hisagui achino los ojos.

–Pero tú no podrías beber sake.

–¡Oh, que horror! –hizo drama y al mirar hacia adelante–. Soi Fog-taicho…

La capitana del segundo escuadrón se hizo presente frente a ellos y los miro con detenimiento.

–¿Han visto a Omaeda?

–¿Han visto a Abarai?

Detrás de la chica abejita apareció el sexto capitán quien al igual que la otra capitana buscaba a su lugar teniente, pero se ve que ninguno había tenido mucha suerte. Hisagui estaba a punto de contestar, pero un muy picara Matsumoto se le adelanto.

–Oh, pero que cosa ¡Hip! Dos taichos levantados a estas horas y buscando juntos a sus tenientes ¡Hip!

–No estamos juntos –respondieron al unísono los capitanes.

–Pues, deberían –la teniente sonrió de oreja a oreja–. ¡Hacen muy linda pareja! ¡Hip!

Byakuya abrió los ojos de par en par y Soi Fog no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por su parte, Hisagui estaba que se moría de un patatús ¡Matsumoto y su gran bocota!

–Con un poquito de estimulación, Kuchiki-taicho ¡Hip! –le guiño un ojo–. ¡Y la capitana Soi Fog le da un heredero!

–¡Oh, mierda! –maldijo Hisagui sin poder reprimirlo–. No hemos visto ni a Omaeda ni a Abarai. Con su permiso.

El teniente cargo en su hombro como un costal de papas a su amiga y usando rápidos shumpos intento huir de esa situación, mientras una muy borracha Rangiku seguía gritando a lo lejos.

–¡Yo estoy muy feliz de que Hinamori me va a hacer tía! ¡Yoruichi-san también se pondrá muy feliz si sus discípulos la hacen tía! ¡Que tiene de malo!

Byakuya miro de reojo a Soi Fog que estaba bordo de la vergüenza y apretaba sus puños con fuerza e impotencia ¡Ella y el noble Kuchiki! ¡Por dios! Luego buscaría la manera de que la teniente de la décima se arrepintiera de sus palabras. El capitán del sexto escuadrón dio unos pasos hacia delante y se dirigió a la chica.

–Si encuentra a mi teniente dígale que lo busco. Con su permiso.

–Lo mismo digo.

Si de situaciones incomodas hablamos. Bien, esta de recién había sido una y mejor dejarla en el olvido. Pero Ichigo también sabia de pasar situaciones incomodas y que siempre lo dejaban mal parado, golpeado y maltratado ¿Por qué sus amigos shinigamis le hacían esto? Bueno, mejor dejaba de lamentarse o comenzaría a dar pena como Kon.

–¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?

¡Oh, pero que pregunta! Si, si. Ichigo se sentía raro y desde que accidentalmente había tocado la barriguita de Hinamori, un golpe eléctrico y una sensación extraña lo habían invadido ¿Qué era? Esta estimulación que venia desde adentro de su ser… ¿A que se debía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… tan…?

–Ichigo –Rukia lo miro detenidamente–. ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Toushiro casi me mata –expreso mientras se quitaba la cabeza de dinosaurio–. Un poco más y no la cuento.

–¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?

–Oh, pues… –trago saliva nervioso–. No, yo…

En ese momento, Rukia se descuido e Ichigo necesitaba quitarse una duda de su cabeza por su pequeño incidente con Momo y Toushiro, especialmente quería quitarse esa cosa rara llamada nudo en el estomago… ¿Acaso estaba exaltado? ¿Sensible? ¿Por qué? Él no iba a ser papá ni nada por el estilo. Entonces ¿Por qué cuando toco la barriga de Hinamori sintió un estimulo inexplicable de…?

Kurosaki inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos al estomago de Rukia, quien lo miro extrañada y al darse cuenta de la situación vergonzosa en la que se encontraba.

–¡Ichigo! –apretó su puño y se lo estampo en la nariz–. No me digas que ahora a parte de viejo te has vuelto un… ¡Pervertido!

¡Claro, si! ¡Como no! Ahora resulta que aparte de sus ojos, cuerpo, dignidad y orgullo… tenía una nariz rota. A ver ¿Qué mas? ¿Qué mas le querían quebrar? Ichigo supo que esa noche… ¡No era su noche! Maldita estimulación y buena predisposición.

/

Se sentía muy extraño, demasiado. Ya no era preocupación. Definitivamente, era otra cosa ¿Pero que? ¿Era su desmayo bien conocido por Abarai y Kurosaki? ¡Kurosaki, maldito sea! La enorme furia que había sentido cuando el muy aprovechado se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Momo y su futuro bebé no había sido saciada como correspondía, porque no le había podido dar el merecido que correspondía porque Ichigo lo había amenazado con contar su "perdida de consciencia" a todo el Gotei de Protección si seguía con esas intenciones de asesinarlo.

Si, tuvieron que hacer un _pacto de silencio_ al mejor estilo mafia china.

–Buf… me paso de todo hoy y aun no puedo calmarme –dijo secándose el pelo con una toalla, saliendo del baño y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación–. Hinam…

Cuando llego a la entrada de su habitación, su corazón se acelero de repente y sus ojos se llenaron de una imagen cautivante, según su persona. Pues Momo se encontraba en frente del espejo poniéndose su bata para dormir, la chica no había notado la presencia del capitán ignorando esos ojos agua marina que la miraban con… ¿deseo?

Hinamori aun con la bata abierta se seguía mirando en el espejo. Su ojo critico notaba como su panza ya estaba crecidita para entrar de unas semanas al quinto mes, sus piernas, específicamente en la parte mas cercana a sus muslos, estaban grandecitas; su cadera estaba mas ancha _"¡Que horror!"_ pensó la chica. Y por ultimo sus lindos y ya no tan pequeños senos, que no estaban como los de Rangiku ni por cuenta propia, pero…

De un momento a otro la teniente del quinto escuadrón sintió unas manos en su cintura y un respiración pesada seguida de un beso en su cuello que la tomo demasiado desprevenida.

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –dijo con cierto toque de escándalo.

Es que ella sabía muy bien a que venían esas caricias y a pesar de los años aun la ponían nerviosa, como una indefensa niña que esta a punto de entregarse por primera vez. Toushiro nunca fue salvaje con ella, ni mucho menos dominador, es mas, él siempre la trataba con una delicadeza y suavidad que la hacían sentirse muy segura.

–Hace frío ¿No lo crees? –le susurro mientras la daba vuelta y la atraía mas hacia su cuerpo–. Hinamori…

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo se puso colorada, pues ella no entendía como con lo fea que se había puesto según su parecer, él la podía llegar a ver atractiva y se estimulara de esa manera tan cariñosa–. Yo…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando por que Hitsugaya cerro sus labios con un apasionado beso mientras lentamente Hinamori sentía como con lentas caricias él le quietaba su bata que caía por efecto de la gravedad hacia el suelo. Y ahora solo estaba en ropa interior… ¡Y como se encontraba Toushiro! Estaba con demasiado estimulo, quería sentirla nuevamente suya, porque ella siempre había sido de él.

Momo correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad mientras sus manos se perdían en los cabellos mojados de Toushiro para luego lentamente sacarle la bata de baño que el joven traía consigo. Todo era tan lindo en ese momento… ¿Qué le pasara a Hitsugaya-kun? Con toda la noche alocada que había tenido, todas las cosas que le habían pasado y lo habían sacado de quicio ¿Que era lo que lo hacia pasar de estar poseído por el mismísimo demonio a comportarse como un ángel celestial? Y solo era con ella.

"_Y solo eres mía, Hinamori…"_ pensaba el joven capitán.

En un instante, sintió una rara sensación en su estomago. No, no era un nudo en el mismo. Era algo que provenía desde la ovalada pancita de Hinamori ¡Algo se había movido! Toushiro abrió los ojos de para en par y dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sin querer se tropezó con sus pies cayendo de cola al suelo.

–Se movió –dijo Hinamori en shock llevándose ambas manos a su vientre–. Se movió.

–¿D-de verdad? –intento no tartamudear el albino, pero fracaso rotundamente–. ¿C-como es… es posible?

–No se –Hinamori se estremeció de felicidad–. Pero lo puedo sentir, Hitsugaya-kun… se esta moviendo.

Hitsugaya miro detenidamente el vientre de la chica durazno y se sintió terriblemente mal. Momo era una joven embarazada, que tenia cambios sensibles y altamente contagiables de humor, ella necesitaban que la entiendan, la cuiden, que la consientan. Y él en lo único que pensó ¡Fue en clamar sus mas bajos instintos! Es que realmente, Hinamori en estado tierno de embarazo lo estimulaban, pero no, no, no. ¡Estaba mal! ¿Estaba mal? Claro, el bebé mismo desde adentro de la pancita se lo estaba diciendo, por eso se movió ¿No?

Hitsugaya realmente estaba confundido, demasiado para su gusto.

–Ven, Hitsugaya-kun… siéntelo tú también.

–¿Yo? –dijo asustado.

–¿Qué? ¿No quieres? –lo miro con tristeza.

–N-no… no es eso –se incorporo como pudo–. Yo estoy…

Vio que Momo había agachado la cabeza con pena, él si quería, pero se sentía un inútil importante. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo al papel de padre y contención que debía portar. Se acerco lentamente a ella y con suavidad poso su mano sobre la pancita ovalada de la chica durazno.

–Se movió –la miro a los ojos y ella le sonrió–. Estamos juntos ¿No?

–Siempre –afirmo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Vamos a dormir, moja-camas… el bebé pide dormir.

–Hai.

El albino la ayudo a ponerse su bata de dormir y la cargo para acostarla en la cama. Ella le sonrió conforme cuando se tapo con las sabanas y se abrazo a él para poder conciliar el sueño. Hitsugaya solo sabia que debía pensar fríamente en lo que había pasado y… regular la respiración.

/

El sol había llegado a cubrir con sus rayos cada techo de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección la Corte. Y era raro porque los días nublados en pleno otoño no eran lo más normal. Pero hoy iba a ser diferente al parecer.

–Taicho…

–¿Qué paso?

Rangiku se puso en la puerta con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo cuando le dijera las razones de su nuevamente ausencia a su capitán y…

–Hoy tengo salón de belleza, taicho –lo miro de reojo y no vio ninguna reacción en el chico–. Por que yo soy una mujer muy bonita que necesita cuidado así que…

Toushiro se levanto de su asiento, se acomodo su haori y Matsumoto pensó que en cualquier momento desenvainaría a Hyorinmaru y congelaría la puerta para que ella no lograra escapar, pero…

–Bien, has lo que quieras –dijo tranquilo y manso pasando por su lado, mientras salía de la oficina.

–¿Taicho?

Matsumoto lo veía alejarse cada vez mas, estaba que se desmayaba, es mas la piernas comenzaron a flojearle ¿Quién era ese muchacho que se hacia pasar por su capitán? Oh, si… ¡Porque su taicho jamás la trataría de esa forma! Si hasta permiso de flojear le había dado ¿En donde quedo aquel joven cascarrabias con su típico… ¡MATSUMOTO!

–Taicho –dijo en un hilito de voz comenzando a lloriquear–. ¿Qué le han hecho?

De repente, Matsumoto se dio cuenta que tenia una nueva misión para la gran heroína de todo el Seireitei ¡Ósea ella! Debía volver a su taicho a la normalidad ¡Su taicho debía recuperar la memoria! Si Matsumoto supiera que el futuro padre del bebé se encontraba sensible y amable con todo el mundo como consecuencia de la llegada de un hijo, hubiera desistido de ese intento, pues le costaría mucho… o tal vez no tanto.

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo abrazo al capitán que la atrapo entre sus brazos–. Arigato.

–¿Y eso? –arqueo una ceja.

–Gracias por acompañarme a mi control medico con Unohana-taicho.

–Ah –se sonrojo levemente–. ¿Y eso… como será?

–Oh, dicen que hay un aparato muy interesante que te permite ver al bebé –dijo toda emocionada Momo con sus ojitos brillosos–. ¡Kawai! ¿Verdad?

–¿Ver a la criatura desde adentro?

–Si.

–Raro –susurro.

En ese momento, Isane abrió las puertas del cuartel principal del escuadrón numero cuatro y los hizo pasar gentilmente. Cuando los dos futuros padres se hicieron presentes frente a Unohana-taicho, la teniente de la cuarta división desplazo la puerta tras de si con intenciones de seguir con sus labores en lo que restaba de su escuadrón. Pero eso se estanco en el momento en el que Rukia, Nanao, Soi-Fog, Yachiru, Nemu, Kiyone y una aun Matsumoto preocupada por la salud mental de su capitán se hicieron presentes frente a ella.

–¿Pero que hacen aquí?

–Nee-san, debes decirnos en que lugar se hará el chequeo Hinamori –le dijo Kiyone–. ¡Por favor!

–¿Se volvieron locas o que? Ustedes no pueden ver, es algo privado de Hinamori e Hitsugaya-taicho.

–¡Oh, vamos! –le hablo Rukia–. Tú también tienes curiosidad.

–Bueno, es que… –Isane miro con sus ojitos para un costado haciéndose la desentendida–. No creo que este…

–Si no nos dejas espiar… –Matsumoto la miro con picardía y amenazante por lo que la teniente de Retsu trago saliva nerviosa–. ¡Juro porque me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto que te armo una cita con algún miembro del escuadrón numero once!

–¡Que! ¡Te volviste loca!

–Oh… calvito-ikkaku andaba buscando novia –dijo Yachiru–. ¿Quieres salir con él? –Isane negó rotundamente de cabeza–. Entonces, ayúdanos que todas queremos ver como crece el mini-hitsu.

Isane resoplo rendida, sabia que no le quedaba de otra. Prefería una severa reprimenda por parte de su capitana que andar haciendo de novia de un bruto shinigami del escuadrón número once ¡Antes se asesinaba con su propia zampacto!

Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban frente a la presencia de Unohana.

–Al parecer su embarazo marcha muy bien, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Los estudios marcan que su bebé crece sano y salvo –dijo revisando unos papeles en mano y luego miro a ambos shinigamis–. Pero… ¿Quieren ver como esta creciendo realmente?

El albino y la chica durazno asintieron de cabeza con cierto nerviosismo.

–Bien acompáñenme.

Unohana los hizo pasar hacia otra habitación compartida en donde había curiosamente dos mesas cubiertas por un gran mantel para poner adornos florales, una camilla y un aparatito con una curiosa pantalla, cables y una extensión de forma alargada que terminaba en una forma ovalada. Momo se acostó sobre la camilla, mientras abría la parte superior de su uniforme para dejar su pancita al descubierto, Toushiro estaba en silencio a su lado y Unohana atino solo a mirar hacia las mesas.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el albino.

–No –sonrió levemente–. Creí que solo había una mesa en esta habitación.

Mientras tanto…

–Casi mas y nos descubren –susurro Nanao–. Yachiru-chan trata de bajar tu presión espiritual.

–¡Chist! Silencio –puso paños fríos Ran–. Que quiero ver a mi sobrinito.

–Oh, esto es mas lindo –Rukia hablo con fascinación y mirando a las demás.

A la cuenta de tres, dos, uno… Soi Fog, Nemu, Nanao, Yachiru, Isane, Kiyone, Rukia y Matsumoto levantaron levemente el mantel y desde debajo de la mesa se pudieron ver ocho pares de ojitos observando dicha situación.

–¿Están listos?

–Hai, Unohana-taicho –vociferaron al unísono.

El aparato ya estaba prendido y la capitana poniendo un gel especial sobre la barriga de Momo y sobre la parte ovalada de la extensión de dicho aparato poso el mismo sobre la panza de Hinamori y la fue moviendo por todo el contorno del vientre. En ese momento, en la pantalla que hasta el momento estaba negro apareció una forma ovalada de color blanca.

–Este aparto es una creación especial del capitán Kurotsuchi, en el mundo humano esto es una ecografía, pero como aquí estamos hablando de almas se requiere de una energía diferente –Toushiro miro con desconfianza al aparato, no porque no confiara en Unohana. Él no confía en Kurotsuchi y ya se había enterado que el loco capitán había querido investigar a Momo–. Tranquilo, Hitsugaya-taicho si el Comandante o yo hubiéramos visto algo raro no expondríamos a Hinamori-fukutaicho.

–Bien.

–¿Lo ven? –Unohana miro a la pantalla–. Esa figura ovalada que acaba de aparecer… es su hijo.

A Hinamori se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y sonrió contenta, por su parte, Toushiro sentía como tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta, ese aparatito mostraba el interior de Momo y hasta emitía los sonidos, lo podía escuchar… escuchaba los latidos del corazón del bebé que se estaba formando. Momo y Toushiro se miraron y si, era una sensación extraña, pero fascinante y sabían que esas cosas solo pasan muy pocas veces en la vida así sea después de la muerte.

–Su parte craneal esta en perfecta formación y poco a poco ven como se forman las extremidades –señalo una parte de la pantalla–. Todo marcha muy bien.

–¿Y que será? ¿Niña o niño?

Se escucho una voz que no era ni la de Momo, ni la de Toushiro, ni la de Unohana.

La capitana del escuadrón cuatro se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia las mesas, levanto el mantel y ahí los presentes vieron a las mujeres shinigamis largando grandes lagrimones de lo emocionada que estaban, tenían la estimulación sensible a flor de piel. Pues, todas en ese momento desearon ser madres, a excepción de la pequeña Yachiru, claro. Ella solo quería saber con quien jugaría en un futuro cercano.

–¡Oh, Unohana-taicho! –Rangiku se sonaba la nariz–. Fui yo la que pregunto.

Toushiro cerró sus puños con enojo y en cada rincón de la división cuatro como en cada pasillo y oficina de la Sociedad de Almas se escucho…

–¡MATSUMOTO!

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Bueno como les había dicho este capitulo no fue la gran cosa ni tan largo (desde mi punto de vista, claro. Pero igual lo creía necesario poner ciertas escenas. Tal vez no hubo mucha diversión como el anterior, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para el próximo). Perdón por publicarlo tan tarde

Sakari1495, betty-sama, shyta, Emina Hikary, narushizu4ever, Selene-Moonlight, Any-chan15, Angelzk, alexdir, Vampire-ShikixRima. Gracias por sus animadores comentarios. Bienvenidos a los que comentan por primera vez y siempre estaré agradecida a los que se pasan y leen y comentan, y a los leedores silenciosos también. Lo que mas me importa es que esta historia llegue al corazón (sonrisa tierna a lo Hinamori)

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	10. Hablame suavemente

Hola lectores/as ^^ ¿Cómo va la semana? Espero que muy bien… Yo con mucho estudio ya que rindo algunos parciales (suspiro)

Bueno, que decir… Solo que estoy muy feliz gracias a ustedes, el capitulo anterior tuvo muchísimos, muchísimos comentarios y eso que yo pensé que no era el gran episodio. Y eso requiere mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos en cada capitulo que publico y solo espero satisfacer sus expectativas con este capitulo 10. Disfrútenlo, a leer…

Tema elegido: Hanabi (ending 7 de Bleach)

Bleach no me pertenece sus créditos Tite Kubo

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo X: Háblame suavemente

Se removió dentro de las sabanas blancas, se refregó los ojos y bostezo de tal manera que cada diente de leche fue puesto en evidencia. Sonrió levemente, había dormido y descansado como nunca antes en su vida ¿Será que ya con su quinto mes de embarazo se sentía mas cansada que de costumbre? Momo se encogió de hombros… lo mas lógico era pensar que esa cama que le había regalo Toushiro era de dioses y te hacia soñar con las hadas y los duendes… ¡Toushiro! Hinamori se sentó en la cama y miro para cada lado de la habitación.

–Me imagino que no logro despertarme a tiempo y se fue temprano –se puso pensativa–. Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que él nunca se cansa?

La chica miro su barriguita ya bastante grande como para portar a un bebé con una gestación de cinco meses.

–¿Tú que crees, bebé? Verdad que seremos muy felices –sonrió mientras acariciaba su barriguita–. ¿Sabes? Nosotros somos shinigamis… y nuestra vida es muy difícil. Y a tan corta edad Shiro-chan y yo hemos pasado lo que nadie. Si, hasta una guerra cruel y fea de por medio… Pero hoy es diferente, seguimos combatiendo huecos y algunos arrancars, pero él y yo tenemos ahora una razón más fuerte para seguir adelante y con vida… y eso eres tú ¿Te hace feliz eso?

–¿Hinamori? –Matsumoto miro a su amiga con una expresión extraña.

–Rangiku-san –sonrió felizmente–. Ne, creo que me quede dormida.

–Si, mi taicho me mando a ver si habías despertado y si necesitabas algo –dijo alegre subiéndose a la cama y arrodillándose en frente Momo.

–¿Te mando Hitsugaya-kun? –achino los ojos.

–Oh, bien –se cruzo de brazos–. Digamos que no había mucho papeleo por hacer y… –Momo la miraba con desconfianza–. ¡Bien! Me escape… ¿Contenta?

–¿Por qué le haces eso a Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san? Él termina muy ofuscado.

–Oh, se supone que eres mi amiga ¡Debes estar de mi lado! ¡Él es muy cruel conmigo!

–Si, soy tu amiga… pero Hitsugaya-kun es mi pareja y el futuro padre de mi hijo.

–¡Por dios! –hizo drama–. Ahora resulta que mi taicho subió de categoría.

–¿Subió de categoría? –Hinamori arqueo una ceja.

–Claro, antes yo era tu mejor amiga y él tu pareja... entonces siempre estábamos en un tire y afloje. Pero ahora resulta que aparte de tu pareja mi taicho es ¡El futuro padre de tu hijo! –dijo fuerte y claro para hacerse entender–. Ahora si que estoy en completa desventaja, tú lo defenderás en todo y yo… –hizo drama–. Yo moriré dentro de pilas y pilas de papeleo de oficina.

–¡Ay, Rangiku-san! –Momo intento no largarse a reír–. Deja de decir incoherencias.

Hinamori se destapo de la cama, se levanto para cambiarse y empezar el día.

–Me imagino que Abarai-kun volverá a hacerse cargo de todo, no me dejara hacer nada y… –suspiro con tristeza –. ¿Qué podré hacer?

–Hinamori –Ran la miro confundida–. ¿Por qué estas afligida? Yo si tuviera en tu lugar ¡Uy, mujer! ¡No sabes! Estaría de floja y con miles de hombres haciéndome favores y abanicándome.

–Pero… yo estoy embarazada, no soy ninguna inválida ni estoy enferma.

–No seas tonta, Momo –salto de la cama y se puso enfrente de su amiga–. Si todos te consienten y no quieren que hagas esfuerzos es pura y exclusivamente porque quieren cuidar de ti y del futuro bebé que viene en camino–. le sonrió con confianza y Hinamori asintió contenta por sus palabras.

–Arigato, Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto sonrió más ampliamente, se agacho y acerco su cara a la barriguita de Momo.

–Hola bebé, soy yo… tú tía favorita ¡La gran Rangiku Matsumoto! Pero sabes que debes decirme Rangiku-san o tiíta linda –le hablaba al vientre de su amiga con fascinación y sus ojitos llenos de estrellitas–. ¡Lo adivinaste, bebito! Si me le volvi a escapar a tu papito cascarrabias… ¡Oh, lo ves gracioso! Yo se que cuando nazcas tú me entenderás y serás mi aliado para que mi taicho no termine un día de estos crucificándome. Oh, serás mas lindo, bebé –se abrazo a la panza de Momo–. ¡Kawai!

–R-rangiku-san –dijo sonriendo la futura madre con una gotita de sudor en la frente–. Me gusta que le hables a mi bebé, pero no me lo asfixies por favor.

–Gomenasai, Hinamori –sonrió y se separo de su amiga–. ¿Y que harás hoy?

–No se –abrió su placard para buscar algo que ponerse–. Supongo que me tomare el día libre ya que Abarai-kun estará haciendo todo.

–¡Genial! Hoy, a pesar del horrible día, podemos hacer tantas cosas juntas.

Momo la miro de reojo y suspiro, nuevamente su Shiro-chan se querrá arrancar los pelos por tener que hacer todo el trabajo solo, luego llega a la noche más que cansado y entre las charlas que tiene con él por cada palabra hay un ronquido. La chica durazno saco un kimono, dos kimonos, tres prendas mas, cinco y hasta diez… se probo cada una de ellas ante la mirada atenta de Matsumoto que sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando. A Momo no le queda ninguno de los vestuarios que estaba escogiendo y eso que eran los mismos que la rubia mujer le había comprado para su tercer mes de embarazo ya que la ropa habitual le quedaba chica.

–Dios mío –susurro Momo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba cerrarse un kimono–. Yo no lo puedo… creer.

–No, no, no… a no deprimirnos, Hinamori –Ran se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros–. Tranquila es normal.

–No, no es normal… Rangiku-san, tú me regalaste estos kimonos hace dos meses.

–Momo tu pancita de tres meses no es la misma que de ahora de cinco y tampoco será la misma cuando cumplas los nueve meses –le sonrió con confianza–. Créeme, es normal.

–¿De verdad? –se comenzó a secar las lagrimas.

–Claro. Mira, tengo una brillante idea ¡Nos vamos de compras a Karakura!

–Pero… –la miro sorprendida–. ¿Estará bien?

–Oh, si claro que estará bien –dijo segura y con picardía.

/

Se rasco la cabeza pensativo, dejo a un lado el papeleo que estaba realizando ya que nuevamente su teniente se había fugado y suspiro rendido. Esto iba de mal en peor si Matsumoto no lo ayudaba aunque sea un poco… él no solo no podría entrenar aunque sea una hora al día, sino que tampoco podría ocuparse de Hinamori como correspondía. Miro hacia un costado y en el rincón de su oficina aun se encontraba aquellas cajas con las cosas que Kuchiki y Kurosaki le habían comprado al futuro bebé a principio del embarazo. Ese era otro problema, la casa que compartían con Hinamori no era lo suficientemente grande para la llegada de una criatura, y sabía a la perfección o lo intuía… que las mujeres y varios de los shinigamis aun tenían muchas cosas más por comprar y regalar.

–Bien… solo hay que tranquilizarse.

Se refregó la cara, se levanto de su asiento e inconscientemente fue hacia las cajas que contenían todas las cosas para su futuro hijo, eran solamente tres.

–¿Solamente? –arqueo una ceja y es que si, solamente eran tres. Y había trece escuadrones de la corte ¡Los regalos que aun faltaban!–. Pero yo también quiero comprarle algo –se puso colorado al pronunciar esas palabras y dio gracias al cielo que nadie se encontraba con él en ese momento.

Comenzó a abrir cada una de las cajas y comenzó a hurgar el contenido de cada una de ellas, de hasta pañales, baberos, ropita, mediecitas hasta revistas parecidas a las que le había obsequiado Ukitake y algunos… ¿videos? Seguramente eran algunos más de dibujitos animados y películas infantiles que por alguna extraña razón las integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis le habían regalado a Momo y que en realidad terminaba viendo Yachiru. Pero abrió los ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado.

–¿Ejercicios de preparación de parto? –arqueo una ceja y continuo leyendo el rotulo–. Mejorar el estado de la embarazada y realización de los pasos a seguir cuando la mujer comienza con el trabajo de parto.

"_Acompañe a su pareja durante todo el embarazo y sobre todo en el momento del parto…" _recordó las palabras de aquel articulo que había leído en su misión a Hueco Mundo.

Se dirigió con el video en mano hacia la puerta y la cerro bien con llave, para luego ir y ponerse en frente del televisor de su oficina ¿Y ahora?

/

Mientras Yoruichi en su forma felina junto a Kon ojeaban unas revistas de bebés. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad e Inuoe se encontraban dentro de la tienda de Urahara y miraban con atención al dueño de dicha tienda. Kisuke mientras chupaba un chupetín los miraba al mejor estilo mafia italiana y a la vez que se acomodaba su sombrero apenas dejaba visible sus ojos grises.

–¡Dinos Urahara-san! –le recrimino Ichigo ya cansado de la espera–. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir?

–Hoy tienen una misión muy importante por realizar –dijo seriamente el ex capitán.

–¿Algún mal se aproxima? –pregunto Ishida con preocupación e Inuoe miro con sus ojitos hacia un costado culposa–. Yo no he sentido ningún reaitsu maligno ni poderoso.

–Por el momento, Ishida-kun –respondió tenebrosamente acomodándose su sombrero.

–¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto Chad.

–Muchos shinigamis se reunirán hoy aquí –los miro desafiante Kisuke.

Yoruichi pasando de hoja la revista negó de cabeza con frustración.

–¿Vendrán desde la sociedad de almas? –pregunto con asombro Ichigo y Urahara asintió–. ¿Tan peligroso es el tema? ¿De que enemigo estamos hablando?

–De uno muy, pero muy, muy peligroso que los hará temblar del miedo.

–¿Un hollow? –pregunto Ishida.

–¿Un arrancar? –dijo Chad.

–¿Un espada? –ahora fue Ichigo.

–¡Una mujer embarazada! –dijo felizmente Kisuke.

Y sacando su tono mafioso con su alegría típica señalo la puerta senkai en donde justamente apareció Momo junto a Rangiku, Rukia, Hisagui, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

–¡QUE! –pego el grito el pelinaranja y señalo a los recién llegados–. ¡Que significa esto!

–¡Iremos de compras al centro comercial! –dijo felizmente Matsumoto.

En ese momento Urahara no perdió el tiempo y le puso la pulsera a Hinamori para reducir su reaitsu y no ser la atención de huecos que quieran comerla a ella y a la futura alma en formación que gestaba en su vientre. Ishida se acomodo los lentes y miro a Orihime.

–¿Tu sabias, Inuoe-san? –pregunto sin mas ni menos e Ichigo también miro a la oji-gris.

–¿Eh? –dijo nerviosa y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro–. Yo… yo… ¿de que hablas, Uryuu? Yo saber de… ettoo… emmm… pues claro que… yo en realidad…

–Orihime –achino los ojos Ichigo y la chica agacho la cabeza con pena.

–Bueno, si… puede que Yoruichi-san me haya comentado algo.

–¿Y para que nos necesitan a nosotros? –pregunto Chad–. ¿No son bastantes ya?

–¡Pero que poco corazón! –expreso Ran–. Es una obviedad que los necesitamos para que carguen todas las bolsas. Hinamori necesita mucha ropa, cremas, accesorios importantes para una mujer embarazada… con Hisagui, Yumichika e Ikkaku no es suficiente.

–¿Y ustedes dos no piensan cargar nada? –pregunto incrédulo Ishida señalando a la teniente de la décima y Rukia.

–¡Por dios! –hablo Rukia–. Nosotras nos encargaremos de asesorar a Hinamori-fukutaicho ¿Nos quieren explotar?

–¿Y porque no vino Toushiro? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos Kurosaki.

Momo agacho la mirada con tristeza y de un momento a otro Matsumoto le revoleo por la cabeza a Ichigo un jarrón con flores del que tenia mas cercano, y Rukia con su rodilla levantada se la estampo en el estomago a su amigo pelo naranja.

–Cierra la boca, idiota. Hitsugaya-taicho luego de encerrarse en su oficina iba a venir con nosotros, pero el Comandante General lo mando a llamar.

–¡Y me lo podrían haber dicho con menos violencia, Rukia! ¡Quítate de encima!

–A Ichigo lo tienen como quieren –le susurro Ikkaku a Hisagui, mientras Yumichika asentía de cabeza.

–¡Oh, y como todo marcha a la normalidad! –Urahara se abanicaba felizmente–. Vayan poniéndose su gigais… ¡Vamos, vamos!

Orihime se acerco a Hinamori con una dulce sonrisa y le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo color blanco con un moño de color plata.

–Es para tu bebé, la verdad es que lo había comprado hacia unos meses atrás, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte y entregártelo.

–No te hubieras molestado, Orihime-san. Arigato.

Momo abrió el regalo y se encontró con un par de escarpines de color rojo fuerte y cada uno llevaba un listón de seda rojo que le daba un toque delicado a los mismos. Hinamori sonrió levemente y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, sin saber la razón exactamente de porque le sucedía aquello.

–Oh, no me digas que ¿No te gusto? –Orihime dijo con tristeza y todos miraron a Hinamori, Matsumoto se acerco a ella sabiendo lo que le sucedida a la chica durazno.

–No es eso. La verdad es que son hermosos –se secaba las lagrimas–. Muy lindos.

–¿Y porque lloras?

–No lo se –Momo largo en llanto.

–¡No, Hinamori! ¡Cualquier cosa menos llorar! –Hisagui se agarro la cabeza con desesperación ya que jamás lograban calmar el llanto de Momo.

–¿Me pregunto que tendrá tu tienda, Urahara? –Yoruichi se subió al hombro de Sado mirando a Momo–. Esta niña siempre llora cuando viene aquí ¿Será por tu cara, Kisuke?

–¡Yoruichi eres cruel! –hizo drama el sombrerero.

–¡Hinamori-chan! –Kon de un brinco se aferro con sus manitos de felpa a la barriguita de Momo–. Ya no llores, Hinamori-chan… ¡El increíble Kon siempre estará para protegerte! Rukia es mi hermanita ¿Qué tal si tu eres mi primita?

Rangiku de un puñetazo en la cabeza estampo al alma modificada contra el suelo.

–¡No seas aprovechado, león de felpa!

–¡Rangiku-san! –lloriqueaba Kon–. ¡Porque eres tan mala!

Momo se limpio con el puño de su ropa las lágrimas y sonrió al ver que Matsumoto y Rukia pisoteaban a Kon mientras que Orihime intentaba salvar a la pobre alma modificada. En ese momento Yoruichi se acerco a Hinamori y le ronroneo a su panza.

–¿De verdad que ya se mueve? –le pregunto curiosa la gatita.

–Si, de vez en cuando se mueve –sonrió contenta–. Es una sensación tan extraña.

–¿En serio se mueve? –Yumichika puso su oreja en la panza de Momo–. ¿Y se escucha algo?

–¡Tonto! –le grito Ikkaku–. ¡La criatura aun no habla! –se agacho y miro curioso el vientre ovalado–. ¿Y porque se mueve?

–Bueno, puede que busque una nueva posición para dormir o que intente reflejar algún sentimiento o sensación. Se dice que el bebé siente todo desde su gestación y si le hablan hasta puede reconocer a esa persona después de nacer.

–¡Woow! –exclamo fascinado Hisagui inclinándose hacia el estomago de su amiga–. Bebito soy Shuhei Hisagui, teniente del escuadrón numero nueve y amigo de tu mami desde la academia de segadores. Mi zampacto es Kazeshini. Me gusta beber sake y reunirme con mis amigos, soy fanático de la comida que hace tu mamá pues ella cocina muy bien y no tan horrible como Rangiku-san y…

En ese momento Matsumoto le propino un golpe a su amigo y Yumichika aparto a Hisagui y también se presento con el hijo de Momo.

–Yo soy Yumichika Ayasegawa, quinto oficial del escuadrón numero once al mando de nuestro capitán Kempachi Zaraki. Bebito debes de saber que yo soy perfecto y bello, bello… No hay nadie que se pueda comparar conmigo y mi belleza.

–¡Córrete! –Ikkaku quito a su amigo del medio y acercando su nariz a la panza de Hinamori–. Y yo, futuro guerrero shinigami hijo de Hitsugaya-taicho, soy Ikkaku Madarame.

–¡Ikkaku-san el bebé también es mi hijo! ¿Y quien dijo que será un guerrero? Por mas que salga una niño o niña podría ser no se… –a Momo se le iluminaron los ojos–. Una artista plástica, un escritor, una doctora, un gran investigador… un… una… –suspiro–. ¡Ay, no se!

–¡Oh, si claro! Y ella es tu mamá Momo Hinamori que quiere que seas todas esas cosas inútiles, bebé –le hablo a la panza de la chica durazno quien arqueo una ceja–. Veras, yo soy el tercer oficial del escuadrón numero once, soy pelado NO calvo y me encanta luchar contra hollows y arrancars asquerosos, amo la lucha, amo las batallas…

–¡Basta! ¡Así asustaran a la criatura! –Rukia quito a Ikkaku y Yumichika del frente de la panza de Momo y se puso ella–. Baby, no escuches a estos bestias, brutos de shinigamis. Bueno, yo soy Rukia Kuchiki y al igual que tu padre tengo una zampacto de estilo hielo, soy oficial del escuadrón numero trece y amo, amo, amo ¡Al conejo Chappy! Porque es el conejo mas lindo de todo el mundo, es blanquito, felpudo y tiene una cara ¡Kawai! –dijo con fascinación–. Al idiota de Ichigo no le gusta, pero eso es porque es un desalmado… –a Kurosaki se le formo una vena en la frente y Hinamori sonrió nerviosa–. ¡Ah, si y también tengo una habilidad especial para los dibujos! Si no fuera una shinigami estoy segura de que seria una reconocida dibujante.

–¡Ahora me toca a mí! –Orihime se puso de rodillas y le hablo con dulzura al vientre–. Mi nombre es Orihime Inuoe y vivo en Karakura, no soy una shinigami, pero tengo poderes especiales de curación y otras cosas mas. Mi cabello es anaranjado y mis ojos son grises y me encanta cocinar ¡Hago comida realmente deliciosa! –todos se pusieron bordo al escucharla–. Y ahora estoy tomando clases especiales de gastronomía para aprender hacer comidita de bebé para ti –sonrió y a todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente–. Uryuu te toca…

–¿A mi? –dijo el nombrado acomodándose sus lentes–. Bien…

Ishida se acerco a la panza de Momo.

–Mi nombre es Uryuu Ishida y soy un quincy que le gusta coser –tocio y miro a Chad–. Preséntate.

–Mi nombre es Sado –articulo simplemente Chad.

–¡Y mi nombre es Kon! –el alma modificada se volvió a pegar a la barriguita de Momo–. ¡Y tu mami es mi primita! ¿Verdad, Hinamori-chan? ¡Tu mami es taaaan bonita! –dijo con fascinación y sus cachetes colorados e Hisagui lo tomo de la cabeza y lo quito de encima de Hinamori–. ¡Oye, chico malo, suéltame!

–Ichigo te toca –dijo Kuchiki.

–¿Y yo porque?

Matsumoto y Rukia agarraron de la cabeza a Kurosaki y pusieron a la fuerza la cara de Ichigo enfrente de la panza de Hinamori.

–¡Preséntate! –le gritaron ambas al unísono.

–Demonios –susurro–. Bien… Bebé, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki y me conocerás el día que veas un video en donde estos locos me obligaron a vestirme ridículamente del… ¡Dinosaurio Barnye!

–Que rencoroso eres Ichigo.

Urahara quito de un empujón a Ichigo, Rukia y Matsumoto para posarse enfrente de Momo, se agacho y mientras seguía comiendo su chupetín.

–Hola cosita linda llamada alma bebé ¿Adivina quien te esta hablando? ¡Go, go, go! ¡Ga, ga, ga! –expresaba como cuando se le habla a un bebé recién nacido–. Soy tu tío favorito Urahara-san, pero puedes decirme tío lindo, Ura-san o "Ese tipo si que tiene facha" –a todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente–. Fui un capitán en el allá llamado Gotei 13, pero ahora soy un apuesto, atractivo y pervertido hombre de negocios que vive en Karakura y tiene un tienda de dulces que en realidad se encarga de dar servicios a almas de la ciudad… ¡Verdad que soy un genio! Porque en realidad lo soy… ¡Ah, y me encantan los dulces! Agogo gita mumu mame nine tuti frutiiii…

–¡Kisuke! –Yoruichi de un salto veloz le dio un rasguño en la cara al sombrerero–. ¡Deja de hablarle a la criatura como una marmota! ¡Quieres que salga idiota como tú!

–¡Yoruichi eres mala! –el hombre se agarraba la cara–. Esta vez casi me la das en el ojo.

–Y ustedes… –la felina miro a los demás–. ¿No que tenían que ir al centro comercial?

Los shinigamis salieron corriendo del lugar a excepción de Orihime, Ishida y Sado que se quedaron mirando a Hinamori que salio caminando lo más tranquila y serena suspirando al aire por la actitud de sus camaradas. Pero la única que vio una mirada de tristeza en Momo fue Orihime quien se acerco a la chica durazno discretamente, mientras Ishida y Sado caminaban a sus espaldas.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori-san?

–Claro, claro –la miro e intento sonreír.

–Te hubiera gustado que Toushiro-kun estuviera aquí ¿Verdad?

–Puede que… si –dijo corriendo su mirada–. Pero yo lo entiendo, él es un capitán y yo… yo estoy demasiado sensible, creo que alguien me lo contagio. En fin, además Hitsugaya-kun tiene mucho trabajo y también se preocupa por mí –sonrió con confianza–. Pero que mis amigos me acompañen también es lindo.

En el centro comercial había un mundo de gente y cada uno de los locales estaba lleno de personas. Los hombres shinigamis se miraron entre si… ¡Oh, bien! Esto iba a ser demasiado complicado, pero decir eso… era poco. Ese mundo de gente empujaba, caminaba rápido y si hasta podía te pisaba la cabeza. Una mujer con sus años encima, con ciertos kilos de mas y cargando una pila de bolsas con su apresurado y mal humor empujo a Hinamori sin querer y la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo.

–¡Ay! –se lamento Momo agarrándose la cintura.

–¡Oye muchachita! –le dijo la mujer que traspiraba la gota gorda por cargar tantas cosas–. ¡Córrete del camino! ¿Que te piensas? ¿Eh?

–Pero… –Momo estaba sorprendida por ese trato y ya se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas–. Usted fue quien…

–¡O te quitas o te quito yo! –amenazo la mujer.

–¡OIGA! –pego el grito de furia Matsumoto poniéndose enfrente de Momo para defenderla–. ¡Quien se cree usted para tratar a mi amiga de esa forma! Usted la empujo ¿No ve que esta embarazada?

–Oh, pensé que estaba excedida de peso –dijo con sarcasmo la mujer.

Al escuchar eso Hinamori comenzó a largar lágrimas en silencio, mientras Ishida y Sado la ayudaron a incorporarse y Orihime la agarro de los hombros para reconfortarla.

–¡Pero que vieja cínica! –la señalo furioso Ikkaku–. ¡No será usted la que esta excedida de peso!

–Por supuesto –salio a atacar Yumichika–. No confunda la belleza de una linda mujer embarazada como Hinamori-fukutaicho con lo grotesco y horrible de su persona, señora. No crea que todas son de su misma condición ¡Que horror! Usted debería mirarse bien al espejo –Matsumoto y Rukia sonrieron satisfechas por sus palabras.

–¡NANI! –grito furiosa la mujer–. ¡Pero quien se piensan que son ustedes!

–No lo querrá saber –Rukia le mostró su puño cerrado.

–Si, somos dos –sonrió con malicia Matsumoto–. Pídale perdón a mi amiga por empujarla de esa manera tan violenta y por boca floja.

–Yo no pienso pedirle perdón a nadie mucho menos a esa niña tonta que se me cruzo en el camino.

–¡Yo le doy! –Rukia salto para golpear a la mujer, pero Ichigo la atajo justo a tiempo–. Suéltame que yo le voy a enseñar respeto.

–Tranquila, Rukia –Ichigo miro con enojo a la mujer–. Oiga señora no sea tan maleducada, usted empujo a nuestra amiga. Momo esta embarazada, mire si le llegaba a pasar algo, hoy aquí hay mucha gente.

–Miren, idiotas ¡Córranse de mi camino!

En ese momento Rangiku empujo a la mujer con su gran delantera y la pobre señora cayo de cola al suelo, la décima teniente comenzó a pisarle las bolsas en compañía de Rukia y Yumichika, mientras Ichigo, Hisagui e Ishida intentaban frenar a sus amigas y al oficial de la onceaba. Ikkaku se reía a mas no poder de la mujer que no paraba de gritar escandalosamente. Sado miraba con decepción dicha escena y Orihime trataba de reconfortar a una Momo llorosa quien llamaba a sus amigos para que pararan con ese escándalo.

–¡Chicas! ¡Muchachos es suficiente! –les decía una angustiosa Momo–. Vinimos a pasarla bien.

Orihime se agacho hasta el vientre de Hinamori y le hablo a la pancita.

–Tranquilo, bebé. Todo estará bien, Kurosaki-kun frenara todo este lío. Nosotros estamos para cuidarte… ¿Tienes hambre, bebé? –A Chad se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente al escucharla.

En ese momento un hombre de gran musculatura y altura apareció en el tremendo lió que se había armado.

–¡Madre! –grito el hombre levantándose la manga de su camisa–. ¿Qué te han hecho estos locos?

–¡Hijo dales su merecido!

–¡Atrévete, gordinflón! –grito Rukia.

–Lo que nos faltaba –se quejo Ishida.

El hombre estaba a punto de atacar a Rukia y Matsumoto que intentaban ahorcar a la mujer que seguía gritando como pollito a punto de ser degollado, pero Ichigo e Hisagui se pusieron en frente para que sus amigas no sean lastimadas e Ikkaku se le colgó del cuello por la espalda al igual que Yumichika. Y empezaron con patadas van, patadas vienen, puñetazos por aquí, puñetazos por allá, tiradas de pelo entre Rukia, Matsumoto y la mujer desconocida y también Ishida que intento frenar a las dos shinigamis y termino recibiendo el mismo trato por parte de esas locas.

–Esto se lo merece por empujar y ser tan grosera con Hinamori –Matsumoto puso sus pechos en la cara de la señora con todas las intenciones de asfixiarla–. ¿Que quiere? ¡Que mi taicho me mate!

–¡Eso Rangiku, enséñale! –alentaba Inuoe.

–Gracias, Orihime-chan –sonreía feliz la rubia mujer–. ¡Ahora Rukia!

–Hai.

Momo dejo de llorar y se seco sus lágrimas y junto con Chad se sentaron en el banquito más cercano mientras el tumulto de gente veía aquel espectáculo. En ese momento llego la policía ¡Bien, bien! ¡La frutilla del postre! Hinamori y Sado se miraron entre si y fueron hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

–¡Quedan todos arrestados! –grito el oficial con autoridad.

Todos frenaron sus peleas y miraron al policía.

–¿Arrestados? –dijeron al unísono.

–No, señor oficial –Momo se dirigió al policía–. Esto es un gran mal entendido, mis amigos no tenían la intención de que pasara esto, nosotros solo vinimos a pasar un buen rato en el centro comercial y comprarme ropa.

–¿Con que usted es amiga de estos incivilizados? –el policía la miro detenidamente.

–Así es, oficial… vera nosotros…

–Entonces usted será la primera arrestada –dijo tomando a Momo desprevenida y poniéndole una de las esposas en sus muñecas.

–¡Que! –pego el grito sorprendida.

–Hitsugaya-taicho nos va a matar –susurro Rukia.

–¿Por qué me va a detener a mí? –la chica durazno estaba confundida.

–¡Por que soy la autoridad! ¡Punto final!

–Será mejor que la suelte –Sado tranquilamente tomo del hombro al policía–. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, como mucho arréstelos a ellos –señalo a Ichigo y los demás.

–¡Chad pero que clase de amigo…! –Ichigo se dirigió al policía–. Usted suelte a Hinamori ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner presa a una mujer embarazada, viejo?

–¿A quien llamaste viejo? ¡Ten mas respeto por la ley!

–¡La ley mis calzones! ¡Suelte a Hinamori!

–¡No voy a permitir que la lleven presa! –ahora fue Hisagui y señalando a la obesa mujer–.Esa vieja loca la empujo, la insulto y ahora resulta que Momo ira presa ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?

–¡Oh, la ley! –Matsumoto se desabrocho dos botones de su camisa e insinuando sus pechos se acerco al policía–. Oh, señor oficial… –decía en tono seductor mientras el hombre se puso colorado y no quitaba sus ojos de los senos de Rangiku–. Si usted suelta y le quita las esposas a Hinamori, yo… me desabrocho toda la camisa para usted –le termino diciendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

A todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente y la mujer que estaba siendo acusada de obesa y que había empujado a Hinamori salio al ataque.

–¡Pero que desvergonzada! ¡Insinuársele así a un honorable policía! ¡Mujer de bajo calibre!

–¡Nani! –grito Matsumoto–. Yo le voy a enseñar de lo que es capaz esta mujer de bajo calibre.

Y nuevamente se armo otro despiole en donde Ikkaku, Ichigo, Hisagui e Ishida discutían con el oficial para que le quitara las esposas a Momo, mientras que Sado, Yumichika, Rukia y Orihime frenaban la pelea de Matsumoto, la mujer y su hijo.

Era un gran griterío que nadie podía frenar, se insultaban, se empujaban, era algo de no creer. Por su parte, Hinamori aun esposada ya estaba cansada de esa situación, ella solo quería comprarse un poco de ropa ya que había perdido talla, tenía unas grandes ganas de comer una enorme torta de chocolate y tomar un enorme jarrón con jugo de naranja exprimido, quería estar junto a Hitsugaya… Si, si Toushiro estuviera ahí nada de eso estaría pasando. De un momento a otro el policía comenzó a esposar también a Ikkaku, Hisagui, Rukia y Orihime… Y ahí el griterío y pelea se hizo más fuerte.

–¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! –grito enojada Momo–. ¡Se callan de una buena vez todos!

Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada es mas se podría decir que habían dejado de respirar.

–¡Usted! –se acerco al oficial de policía–. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me va a llevar presa? ¡Acaso no ve que estoy embarazada! –le grito a todo pulmón en la cara–. ¿Qué quiere? ¡Que comience a tener trabajo de parto cuatro meses antes de lo debido! ¡Eh! ¡Quiere eso! –el policía negó de cabeza en completo silencio–. Entonces… ¡QUITEME LAS ESPOSAS!

El policía como si fuera flash soltó de las esposas a Hinamori quien lo miro asesinamente y le susurro.

–También suelte a mis amigos… ¡AHORA!

–S-si, si.

Rukia, Orihime, Ikkaku e Hisagui también fueron quitados de sus esposas. Momo fue hacia la mujer que la había empujado y tratado como si fuera un trapo de piso.

–Y usted señora… la próxima vez pida disculpas ¿Le quedo claro? –le quito una de las bolsas que la mujer traía consigo–. Y me voy a tomar esto como compensación a su mala educación y pobre de usted si se queja ¿Entendido?

La mujer y su hijo asintieron de cabeza y sudando finito del miedo que tenían. Por su parte, cada uno de los shinigamis y amigos humanos que acompañaban a Hinamori en esta salida en estado de completo shock y petrificados por lo ocurrido siguieron los pasos de la chica durazno que caminaba segura y con un semblante mas que serio y determinante. El camino hacia la tienda de Urahara fue en un completo silencio por parte de todos hasta que Orihime rompió esa incomodidad.

–Hinamori-san aquí a un par de cuadras hay otro centro comercial que seguramente no este tan lleno ¿Quieres ir?

–Oh, si. Hinamori… –hablo Matsumoto–. Aun queda mucha tarde por recorrer y que tal si…

–No –respondió en tono triste–. Solo quiero volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo miro a Rukia que asintió de cabeza, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagui se miraron entre si para que finalmente todos llegaran a la tienda de Urahara quien como siempre los recibió felizmente.

–Abre la puerta senkai, Urahara-san –dijo sin mucho ánimos Momo.

–¡Pero porque! –dijo sin entender el sombrerero–. ¿Y tardaron tan poco? ¿Y las bolsas con las compras?

–¡Que abras la puerta senkai! –le pego el grito la dulce teniente.

Kisuke salio corriendo para abrir el portal hacia la Sociedad de Almas, mientras que a Yoruichi se le erizo su pelo felino por ese grito y subiéndose a los hombros de Orihime pregunto.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–No cumplimos con nuestra misión –respondió Sado viendo como el grupo de shinigamis cruzaba la puerta que los llevaba a casa.

–Como que eso a todos estos se los volvió costumbre ¿No?

–Así es, Yoruichi-san –suspiro Ichigo–. Al parecer una mujer embarazada en un enemigo terriblemente temeroso.

–¿Creen que Hitsugaya-san los mate cuando se entere de que casi llevan presa a Hinamori? –pregunto Ishida acomodándose las gafas–. Bueno, corremos con suerte. Nosotros no tenemos que volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

–¿La quisieron llevar presa? –pregunto incrédula Yoruichi.

/

Toushiro llego a los campos de entrenamiento de su escuadrón con una bolsa de papel madera en mano y al mirarla suspiro al aire avergonzado y recordó como fue que consiguió dicho paquete.

_Luego de ver aquel raro, pero interesante video para la preparación de parto de una mujer embarazada, Toushiro debió rechazar de acompañar a Hinamori al Mundo Humano porque Yamamoto lo mando a llamar para que diera el informe del mes de su escuadrón. En dicha reunión también estaban el capitán Kuchiki y el capitán Ukitake que al igual que el joven albino debían dar su propio informe. Al terminar con dicha reunión Ukitake se acerco al chico peliblanco…_

–_¿Y como va todo, Shiro-chan?_

–_¿Shiro-chan?_

–_Oh, vamos no se me ponga así ¿Aun sigue furioso por lo ocurrido con Kiyone y Sentaro?_

–_No, yo ya… lo olvide –miro para un costado–. Ukitake…_

–_Si, pregunte, pregunte futuro padre –sonrió amable–. ¿Necesita algún consejo de padre a hijo?_

_A Toushiro se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente._

–_No yo solo… ¿A dónde hay una tienda de ropa aquí en el Seireitei?_

–_¿No sabe en donde hay una? –dijo sorprendido._

–_Bueno, pues… mi ropa me la… –se puso colorado de la vergüenza–. A mi me compra la ropa Hinamori._

–_Oh, entiendo, entiendo. No quise incomodarlo. Desde las instalaciones de mi escuadrón debe hacer cinco manzanas al oeste y de allí seis al sur. Luego se encontrara con las casas de techos blancos –Hitsugaya asintió–. Bueno, nadie las conoce muy bien a excepción de las mujeres y los mas antiguos del lugar, pero en esas casa están los locales mas distinguidas de ropa y telas…_

_Y como el mayor y enfermizo capitán lo había descrito Toushiro ahora se encontraba en uno de esos locales de telas y ropa que se encontraban dentro del Seireitei. Comenzó a recorrer cada estante, mientras sentía la mirada de sorpresa que ciertas personas le dirigían "Metidos…" pensó enojado. De un momento a otro se poso en frente de una manta de hilo fino color blanco muy delicada y pequeñita. _

–_Esta manta es una de las mas costosas ya que esta hecha a mano por el modisto que hace la mayoría de la ropa de los nobles ¿Quiere verla, capitán Hitsugaya?_

_El albino miro a la anciana que acababa de hablarle y asintió ante tal ofrecimiento. La mujer le extendió la mantita y al tenerla entre sus manos Hitsugaya sintió como la misma era muy suave y acolchonadita._

Miro nuevamente el paqueta. ¡Uf, si que esa mantita le había salido un ojo de la cara! Pero sentía que había valido la pena ¿Verdad? Miro al cielo y ya estaba por anochecer se podía ver como poco a poco el sol intentaba esconderse frente a ese cielo color rosa azulado que se había formado _"¿Y que estará haciendo Hinamori?"_ pensó en el momento que una ráfaga de viento lo azoto y en ese instante Momo apareció rodeada de Matsumoto, Rukia, Hisagui, Ikkaku y Yumichica.

–¿Qué le están haciendo esos inútiles a Hinamori?

¡Que buena pregunta! Pues esos shinigamis locos venían agachados hablándole al vientre de Hinamori disculpándose a cada momento por lo sucedido en la ciudad de Karakura.

–Y lo peor –Momo tiro al piso la bolsa que le había arrebatado a aquella mujer–. Que le quite una bolsa con ropa interior de vieja, cada bombacha podía pasar fácilmente por un cubre cama… ¡Que mala suerte!

–No fue nuestra intención, bebito –dijo Rukia.

–Pero vele el lado posito bebé –Yumichika hablo–. Mi belleza no se vio afectada.

–Y no hubo ningún hollows que quiso comerte –Hisagui e Ikkaku articularon al unísono.

–¡Esa vieja fea tuvo toda la culpa, sobrinito! –dijo Matsumoto–. Un minuto mas me hubieran dado… la hubiera dejado pelada.

–Si, sigue amenazando al aire, Rangiku-san –hablo Momo que intentaba caminar con esos locos rodeándola y hablándole a su vientre–. Pero a la que casi llevan presa es a mí.

–¿Casi te llevan presa?

La voz de Hitsugaya se hizo escuchar helándoles la espina dorsal a todos los presentes a excepción de Momo que lo único que quería era eso… verlo.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso en Karakura? –exigió saber en tono demandante.

–Nada importante, Hitsugaya-kun. No le hagas caso.

–¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –miro a los demás–. ¿Por qué casi arrestan a Momo? ¡Explíquense!

Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku y Shuhei se miraron entre si, tragaron grueso y huyeron con un shumpo. Al ver esto Hinamori suspiro aliviada, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero con esto de su estado de embarazo a veces la llegaban a estresar.

–¡Matsumoto!

–Hitsugaya-kun, tranquilo –lo tomo de los brazos–. No es necesario, ya no… Mira, cuéntame mejor como fue todo en la reunión.

–Bien –dijo entre dientes enojado por la actitud de los demás–. ¿Y no te compraste ropa?

–No –agacho su cabeza con pena–. No pudimos, será otro día.

–Ya veo –susurro mirando hacia la dirección donde los demás se habían fugado.

Una brisa fuerte de otoño los asecho moviendo sus ropas con cierto toque de violencia, Hitsugaya se quito su haori y cubrió con el mismo a Momo.

–Será mejor que entremos al escuadrón.

–No, quiero dar un paseo.

–Pero hace frío.

–Por favor, Hitsugaya-kun –sonrió.

–Bien.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por los jardines pertenecientes al décimo escuadrón iban entre árboles y frutos de menta. Momo miro de reojo el paquete que Toushiro traía en mano y el albino en silencio se lo dio para que lo abriera.

–¿Y que es? –dijo emocionada.

–Ábrelo.

–A ver –Hinamori abrió el paquete y ahí se encontró con la pequeña mantita de hilo color blanca–. Oh, Hitsugaya-kun… es preciosa –dijo fascinada.

–Que bueno que te haya gustado –dijo avergonzado.

–A nuestro bebé le encantara –sonrió ampliamente tocándose la barriguita–. ¿Verdad bebé?

–Eso… –susurro.

–¿Eso que? –dijo confundida.

–¿Por qué todos venían…?

–Oh, si le venían hablando al bebé… como les dije que la criatura siente todo desde su gestación, que escucha y puede hasta reconocer la voz después de nacer pues…

–Ya veo –miro nervioso para un costado.

–Inténtalo, Hitsugaya-kun –Momo se acerco y se puso a dos pasos frente del capitán.

–¿Yo?

–Si, tú.

Mientras tanto detrás de unos árboles correspondientes a los jardines del décimo escuadrón Rukia y Rangiku fueron asustadas por…

–¿Qué hacen espías? –le susurro una voz al oído a cada una.

–¡Renji! –se tomo del pecho Rangiku.

–¡Ichigo! –brinco del susto la Kuchiki–. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

–Solo me vine a asesorar que Toushiro no los haya congelado al enterarse de lo que paso en Karakura.

–Vaya, ustedes si que no hacen nada bien –dijo Renji.

–Hmp –expreso Matsumoto–. Mira quien habla, el que llevo a una cita compartida a Hinamori.

–¡Nani! –se ofendió el pelirrojo–. ¡Pero yo no hice que casi la metan presa!

–Silencio –dijo Rukia–. Quiero seguir escuchando

–¿Esta bien que escuchemos? –susurro Ichigo.

Sus amigos lo miraron mal y sin otra opción los cuatro shinigamis pararon bien la oreja y abrieron bien sus ojos para que ningún detalle de aquello que veían a escondidas se les escapara. Y volviendo con Toushiro y Momo…

–¿Y que le digo? –dijo dudoso.

–Lo que te salga del corazón, Hitsugaya-kun.

El albino acerco su cara a la panza de Momo toco la misma con una de sus manos, se aflojo la garganta y…

–Hola bebé… yo… yo… soy… tu padre… Hitsugaya Toushiro.

A Hinamori se le escapo una pequeña risita, no fue la única ya que a ciertos espías le sucedió algo parecido. El capitán levanto su mirada hacia su novia y arqueo una ceja.

–¿Te estas burlando de mi? –dijo ofendido.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que si.

–Deja el formalismo a un lado, se trata de mí y de nuestro hijo. No tengas miedo, aquí estamos solos tú y yo.

Si Momo supiera que eso no era tan así…

–Ya no aguanto –susurro Renji y usando un shumpo huyo despavorido de aquel lugar seguido por los otros tres shinigamis.

–Campo despejado –dijo Matsumoto al darse cuenta que estaban muy lejos de la presencia de su taicho, mientras Ichigo y Renji no paraban de reírse. Rangiku sonrió y dijo graciosa–. ¿Saben? Creo que mi taicho jamás dejara que su propio hijo le diga papá… lo retara y le dirá –imitando la voz de Toushiro–. ¡Que no es padre, es capitán Hitsugaya!

Los shinigamis largaron una risotada contenida al imaginarse dicha escena. En ese preciso momento Ukitake-taicho se hizo presente y miro con cautela a los cuatro segadores que frenaron su risa.

–No sean malos, Hitsugaya-taicho será un gran padre. El tiempo me dará la razón

–¿Usted cree que será un padre amoroso? –pregunto Ichigo.

–Yo lo único que se es que… –Juushiro se hizo el desentendido–. Que espiar a la gente es de muy, pero muy mala educación. Díganme… ¿Qué me darán a cambio para que Hitsugaya-taicho no se entere de este pequeño incidente? ¿Dulces? ¿Atención especial en mis días de enfermo? ¿Medias nuevas? ¿Revistas con mangas de superhéroes? ¿Películas con dibujitos animados? ¿Más dulces?

A todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente y se sintieron acorralados ¡Uy, si Hitsugaya se enterara de que los estuvieron espiando! Esta vez si que los congelaría vivos y… Renji reacciono…

–U-ukitake-taicho –tartamudeo el teniente–. ¿Cómo sabe usted que nosotros estuvimos espiando a Momo y el capitán Hitsugaya?

–Emmm… Oh, muchachos, muchachos –dijo alegremente y les guiño el ojo–. ¿Acaso ustedes me ven cara de soplón? Esto no saldrá de aquí, no hay porque preocuparse.

Juushiro se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando petrificado a los cuatro shinigamis.

–Definitivamente mi capitán también estaba espiando –dijo Rukia.

Estaba sentado en el césped con su espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un sauce llorón, mientras abrazaba a Hinamori que aun con el haori del décimo escuadrón puesto estaba sentada entre sus piernas y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Miro a Momo y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida con los escarpines que Orihime les había regalado en mano. Y frente al ocultamiento del sol que daría paso a una nueva noche dentro de lo Sociedad de Almas, Toushiro poso su mano en el vientre de la chica durazno…

–¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, bebé? –daba caricias circulares a la panza ovalada–. Tengo muchas llenas de hollows y purificación de almas, pero siempre llenas de acción… Igualmente algunas mejor dejarlas en el olvido –suspiro y mirando el cielo comenzó a narrarle una historia a su bebé que crecía muy bien dentro del interior de Momo–. Mi zampacto es la espada mas poderosa de tipo hielo, se llama Hyorinmaru. Cuando era chico tenia sueños con un gigante dragón de hielo que me llamaba y decía su nombre, pero yo nunca lograba escucharlo ni entenderlo. Era Hyorinmaru que buscaba su lugar en el mundo inmerso en su soledad, como yo en mi infancia en el Rungonkai. Un día Hyorinmaru dejo de escucharme y ya no podía comunicarme como lo hacia habitualmente y no me sucedía eso a mi sino que a la mayoría de los shinigamis, a tu mamá también le ocurría con Tobiume, su zampacto. Así fue que apareció un hombre llamado Muramasa que había dominado a las zampacto, las personifico separándolas de sus respectivos amos y…

Así sin dejar de abrazar a una dormida Hinamori y con su manos en la pancita ovalada y hablándole suavemente a su futuro hijo, Hitsugaya perdió la noción del tiempo contándole no solo la aventura de la revolución de las zampacto sino muchas otras historias mas que como digno capitán poseía.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Espero les haya gustado… Esos shinigamis siempre metiéndose en problemas (sonrisa)

, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, alexdir, Misari, -chan, Mira-chan95, BK207, Vampire-ShikixRima, Angelzk, Emina Hikary, Any-chan15, betty-sama, Selene-Moonlight, narushizu4ever, shyta, Sakura-Selene, Lavi-hime 4E-3 y a todos los lectores silenciosos… ¡GRACIAS! Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios alentadores y me pone muy contenta saber que este Hitsuhina mezclado de situaciones graciosas y tiernas y románticas les saque una sonrisa para pasar algunos malos tragos. Ese es el fin por el cual escribo, llegar al corazón y a la alegría de las personas… Estudio para ser una Licenciada en Turismo, pero realmente algún día me gustaría escribir un libro y dedicarme a la literatura. Si en el verano no consigo un empleo pienso tomar clases de escritura para mejorar en mi redacción y superarme… y obviamente para seguir escribiendo lindas historias de esta pareja HitsugayaxHinamori… Gracias de verdad…

Bienvenidos a los que recién se enganchan con la historia y sigamos para adelante a los que hace rato la siguen…

Pd: Como verán soy una autora muy cruel porque al sexo del bebé lo sabrán el día en que nazca… y lamento decir que no podré cumplir con las expectativas de todos. Ya tengo decidido que va a ser y es que tenia la idea desde antes de hacer la historia y se fue afianzando con el correr de los capítulos y pues quiero plasmarla en este fic. Lo único que puedo decir es que esa criaturita va a ser muy tierna…

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	11. El mejor regalo

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo va? Aquí otro lunes como siempre posteando un capi de esta linda historia.

Tema elegido: Flaca de Andrés Calamaro

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo XI: El mejor regalo

Hoy es 3 de junio en toda la sociedad de almas y para todos los que adoran a Hinamori Momo, esta fecha les dice demasiado.

–Ya te dije, Matsumoto. No lo haré.

–¡Pero porque no! –pego el grito la mujer apretando sus puños e inflando sus cachetes–. ¡No sea cruel! ¡Es la súper mega archi mejor idea de la vida!

–Pero para nada original –a Rangiku se le formo una venita en la sien–. Igualmente no es por eso que no lo haré.

–¿Cómo? –parpadeo sorprendida–. ¿Y porque no la hará?

–Porque Hinamori esta muy sensible, ya demasiado con que todos finjan y le hagan pasar un mal momento para que también lo haga yo… además ¡Es ridículo! ¡Y quita tu pesado cuerpo de mi escritorio y papeleo, Matsumoto!

Rangiku se salio de arriba del escritorio y miro a su taicho pensativa hasta que de un momento a otro sonrió ampliamente de lado a lado, Toushiro no le estaba prestando atención así que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que su teniente se le tiro encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

–¡Matsumoto! ¡Quítate! ¿Con que demonios de derecho te crees para lanzarte así sobre mí?

–¡Ay, taicho! Usted es mas tierno cuando quiere –decía aun sin soltarse–. Seguro tiene un día preparado solo para usted y Hinamori ¿Verdad?

–¡Que te quites! –le grito poniéndose colorado y preguntándose internamente como es que Matsumoto siempre adivinaba cosas que no le correspondía–. Si no te quitas te daré tanto papeleo que no podrás salir en todo el día de la oficina ¡Quítate!

–¡Uy, taicho! –se soltó–. ¡Porque es así de cruel conmigo!

–Tsk… –resoplo enojado.

–Bien, si es así… Será perfecto –saco una agendita de entre su uniforme al igual que un bolígrafo y se puso a anotar–. Mi taicho la entretiene todo el día a ella y al bebé, Hisagui-san ira por el sake, Omaeda por los sandwichitos y los postres, Kira-kun…

–¡Que no es sandwichitos, es sándwiches!

–¡Como sea! –se encogió de hombros–. Como decía Kira-kun ira por la torta, Nanao-san, Soi Fog-taicho, Yoruichi-san y Nemu se encargaran de la decoración, Ikkaku, Yumichika e Iba se encargaran de la piñata, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo traerán el resto de comida, Urahara-san será el dj de la noche.

–¡Que! –Toushiro pego el grito–. ¡El sombrerero también vendrá!

–¡Claro! ¿O que quería…? Ukitake se había ofrecido a encargarse de la música, pero mi dios… pensaba en entretenernos con pura opera y festivales infantiles ¡Como cree! Admítalo, taicho… Urahara-san tiene mucho mas estilo.

A Hitsugaya se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente. No sabia si era por lo de Ukitake o por lo de considerar a Urahara "un hombre con estilo". Se encogió de hombros, miro el reloj, se levanto de su asiento con todas intenciones de salir.

–¿Va a despertar a Hinamori con el desayuno listo, taicho? –pregunto con picardía.

–Cierra tu exasperante boca –dijo enojado–. Ponte con el trabajo que falta, yo no estaré en todo el día… ¡Que ni se te ocurra escaparte de tus obligaciones, Matsumoto!

–¡Taicho, no! –se puso enfrente del chico sin dejarlo salir–. ¿Cómo me hace una cosa así? No ve que tengo miles de cosas por hacer.

–Recién acabas de leer la lista y tú no haces nada ¡Córrete de mi camino!

–¿Como que no? ¡Estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa! ¿Sabe lo difícil que es decirles a todos esos bakas lo que tienen que ser?

–Si, si… me imagino –dijo con sarcasmo–. Nada de excusas ponte a trabajar.

–Pero taicho… por cierto… –se hizo la tonta–. ¿Y adonde va a llevar a Hinamori hoy?

–¡Que te importa! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Hitsugaya desapareció con un shumpo dejando a una Rangiku de rodillas en el suelo y lloriqueando como si fuera una niña. De repente, se paro como si fuese un cohete y salio despavorida de ese lugar. Además ¿Desde cuando ella cumplía con esa clase de órdenes? ¡Ella tenia una fiesta sorpresa que llevar a cabo!

Estiro los brazos más que pesadamente, se revolcó sobre las sabanas de una manera que se regocijo de contenta, era una costumbre de todos los días, pero hoy por alguna razón en particular se sentía con una sensación de fortaleza y un sentimiento muy positivo, tan positivo que tenia el presentimiento de que nada ni nadie le arruinaría ese valor.

–Hinamori…

–¿Hum? –se sentó en la cama y sonrió ampliamente–. Hitsugaya-kun…

Toushiro se acerco a la cama con una bandeja en mano y se la extendió a Momo que la puso arriba de sus piernas. A la chica durazno se le iluminaron los ojos al ver un desayuno tan exquisito, hecho por Sentaro y Kiyone. Pues los subordinados de Ukitake le debían una al joven capitán. En la bandeja había desde jugo de naranja exprimido, tarta de chocolate, cerezas al almíbar, lemon pie, licuado de leche, tostadas con frutilla y demás. Miro confundida al albino…

–¿Y esto?

–Es un desayuno, tonta –dijo corriendo su cara avergonzado.

–Ya lo se –dijo graciosa–. Pero no entiendo ¿Lo hiciste tú?

–¿Importa? –tocio disimuladamente.

Momo largo una pequeña risita, se podía imaginar que Hitsugaya seguramente había amenazado a alguien para que lo haga o tal vez había alguien que le debía algún favor.

–¡No importa! –dijo feliz–. ¡Porque me lo comeré todo! ¡El bebé últimamente pide mucha comida!

–¿Solo el bebé?

–¡Oye! –se quejo sonrojándose y se llevo un pedazo de tarta de chocolate a la boca–. ¿Y porque todo esto?

–Hoy es… es… –se aflojo la garganta, pues andar haciendo este tipo de cursilerías según su perspectiva y todo por un cumpleaños no era mucho de su estilo ¿No?–. Es… es 3 de junio.

–¿Ah? –Momo abrió la boca levemente para meterse otro bocado de comida–. ¿Hum? ¿Y? Nop entipendop…

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja y la miro detenidamente. Bien estudioso la observo viendo como Momo comía con felicidad y ansiedad ese desayuno tan exquisito. Hasta que finalmente se llevo con frustración una mano a la cara dándose cuanta de que… Hinamori se había olvidado de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

–Y viniendo de ti que eres más despistada que se puede esperar –susurro.

–¿Hum? Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Dijiste algo?

–No.

/

Si, señores. Era así, era su esencia… él no tenia remedio. Era un buen chico de alma pura que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo. Es por eso que cuando Orihime le pidió de si la acompañaba a hacer las compras al supermercado para que a la vuelta la ayudara con las bolsas, porque se le complicaba… Ichigo no tuvo reparos en decir que si. Claro, que si bien era bueno no era tonto… y dijo que si con la condición de que Orihime no le haga comer ninguna de sus preparaciones, y como la chica acepto felizmente, el pelinaranja supo que nada malo podría pasar ¿No?

–Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun –decía Inuoe llevando consigo un carrito con alimentos.

–De nada –se llevo las manos al bolsillo.

–Les había pedido a Tatsuki-chan e Ishida-kun, pero ninguno podía. Lamento tanto tener que haberte molestado.

–Oye, Inuoe no es ninguna molestia para mi.

La chica sonrió levemente hasta que poso sus ojos en el refrigerador de pescados y mariscos.

–¡Oh, mira Kurosaki-kun! ¡Pulpo!

–¿Un pulpo? –se cubrió la cabeza–. ¡Donde! ¡Donde!

–No, no –comenzó a reír–. No pulpo de pulpo vivo, sino pulpo de pulpo muerto.

La chica le mostró una bolsa con tentáculos de pulpo, a Ichigo se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente ¿Desde cuando él se había vuelto tan idiota? ¿Cómo era que un pulpo que vive en el mar los iba a atacar en pleno supermercado? _"Ichigo, tú siempre has sido un idiota…" _la voz de la malvada Rukia resonaba en su cabeza.

–Maldita enana.

–¿Eh? –lo miro confundida la ojigris–. Kurosaki-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Claro, claro.

–¡Que bueno que puede encontrar estos tentáculos! ¡Al fin podré hacer la nueva papilla de bebé que tenía pensado!

–¿Otra papilla de bebé? –se puso azul–. ¿Con tentáculos de pulpo?

–Si, tentáculos de pulpo, salsa picante con anchoas, papas a la boloñesa, cebollita de verdeó, crema dulce y ají picante…

–¡Orihime! –se llevo una mano a la cara el chico–. ¿Cómo es que le darás toda esa comida picante a un bebé?

–¿Tú dices que no le va a gustar?

–No es eso, los bebés no comen cosas picantes, pueden desarrollar alguna alergia…

–Ahhaaa…

–Además ¿Como es que vas a hacer que toda esa comida se convierta en papilla?

–¡Muy fácil! –inflo sus cachetes y levanto el puño en forma de triunfo–. Cuando toda esa comida este lista… ¡La meto a la licuadora y ya!

Ichigo la miro con sus ojitos bien achinados, realmente Inuoe Orihime era todo un caso para él. Ambos llegaron con el carrito de comida a la fila de la caja para efectuar el pago y en ese momento una mujer de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente, ojos marrones, pelo negro, cara redondita y una marcada pancita y kilitos de mas se puso detrás también en la fila con su compra para hacer el pago. Orihime la miro y le sonrió dulcemente…

–Mira, Kurosaki-kun –le susurro la ojigris a su amigo–. Esta señora esta embarazada como Hinamori-san.

La mujer al escuchar que Inuoe se refería a ella se le formo una venita en la cien e Ichigo miro a la susodicha y…

–Es verdad –afirmo el shinigami–. Esta panzoncita como Hinamori, tal vez lleve los mismos meses que Momo o mas.

Dicha mujer cerro los ojos con enojo y Orihime le volvió a susurrar a Ichigo.

–Kurosaki-kun no seamos descorteses, cedámosles el lugar. No vaya a ser que en sus estado se vaya a cansar o algo así.

–¿Hum? –la miro confundido–. Si tú lo dices –se dirigió a la mujer–. Oiga, señora… pase por favor usted primero. Le cedemos nuestro lugar.

–La felicito –le sonrió dulcemente Orihime–. Nosotros también tenemos una amiga que esta embarazada, ella esta apunto de entrar al sexto mes ¿Usted de cuanto esta?

Ichigo y Orihime se miraron entre si, aun sin comprender porque la mujer no avanzaba hacia el lugar que ellos le estaban ofreciendo tan educada y amablemente, además de que la señora estaba con ambos puños cerrados, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados de bronca y tenia miles de venitas formándose en su frente… ¡Y la furia se desato!

–¡IMBECILES! –pego el grito e Ichigo y Orihime pegaron un brinco del susto–. ¡Yo no estoy embarazada! ¡Tengo unos kilitos de más porque padezco de hipotiroidismo y diabetes! ¡Pero como se atreven! –con su cartera le empezó a pegar al pelinaranja que se cubría con sus brazos–. ¿No saben diferenciar una cosa de la otra?

–¡Cálmese, señora! –Inuoe trataba de defender a Ichigo–. ¡Kurosaki-kun no tiene la culpa!

/

El cielo de Karakura era realmente bello y lo primero que hicieron Toushiro y Momo al poner el primer pie en dicha ciudad fue sentarse en los banquitos de una plaza a observar ese hermoso cielo. No había sandias de por medio, pero para ellos eso de mirar puestas de sol, cielos amanecientes o estrellados era algo que los comunicaba estando cerca como ahora o a miles de kilómetros de distancia como en otras ocasiones.

–Es muy bello –dijo Momo con sus manos puestas en su barriguita y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Toushiro–. Hoy esta todo tan tranquilo ¿Verdad?

–Y claro, Matsumoto y su pandilla no están aquí molestando.

La chica durazno largo una pequeña risita y lo miro con inocencia.

–Dime, Shiro-chan ¿Cómo es que te tomaste un tiempo libre para traerme a pasar el día en Karakura?

–No es Shiro-chan, ya te lo he dicho ochocientas veces –resoplo–. Y con respecto a lo otro solo se dio…

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado, le hacia mucha gracia ver como Hinamori era tan despistada e inocente que era capaz de olvidar su propia fecha de cumpleaños. Aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar, ella siempre o cada año en año le sucedía lo mismo, por eso a Matsumoto le era tan fácil hacer una fiesta sorpresa. Creyó que tal vez al ver que los demás fingían no saberlo la iba a poner mal, pero por lo visto no estaba ni cerca… _"Mejor así" _pensó.

–¿Y que quieres hacer, Hinamori?

–Uhmmm… no se… –dijo alegre–. Podemos ir al centro comercial, al parque de juegos, comer unos panchos con papas fritas, ir a tomar un helado

–¿Tomar un helado? Hinamori estamos por entrar en pleno invierno

–¡Que tiene de malo!

Hitsugaya suspiro al aire…

–Bien, primero vamos por un helado, después vamos al parque de juegos y luego vamos a comprarte ropa… ¿Qué dices?

–¡Siii! –dijo feliz–. Oh, Shiro-chan ¿Por qué estas así de lindo? ¿Eh?

–¡Que no es Shiro-chan!

Y así fue que comenzaron con su salida, y es que a pesar de faltar pocos días para el comienzo del invierno en Karakura el día estaba amigable y estable por así decirlo. Hinamori se quedo mirando unas flores que se encontraban en el jardín del patio exterior de la heladería que habían elegido mientras Hitsugaya se encontraba adentro pidiendo los helados. Momo recogió unas rosas color amarillas del jardín y de un momento a otro sintió como un hombre se le acerco peligrosamente.

–Las mujeres embarazadas son tan sexys –le susurro al oído–. ¿Estas sola, linda?

Hinamori se alejo del hombre y lo miro confundida ¡Pero que clase de pervertido era ese viejo!

–Déjeme, por favor. Será mejor que se valla.

–¿Por qué? Oye, te ves muy jovencita para ser madre…

–Le dije que se aleje –lo miro seriamente–. Usted puede perder su vida.

El hombre la tomo del hombro.

–Las mujeres en la dulce espera me excitan tanto, sabes…

De un momento a otro el hombre se vio azotado por dos helados que se le estamparon bien de lleno en su cara y un Hitsugaya que se le tiro encima para darle una lección. Hinamori se llevo ambas manos a la cara, ella le había advertido a ese hombre que podía perder su vida. No se horrorizo, no se escandalizo. Pues, para Momo ese degenerado se lo merecía…

–Vuelve a acercarte a Hinamori, grandísimo pervertido ¡Y te congelo!

–¿Este niñito esta contigo mujer? –a pesar de que Toushiro lo había golpeado el muy hombre tenia el valor de articular palabra.

–¡Niño mi abuela! –de un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente.

Todos los presentes lo miraron impresionados y Hinamori antes de que llegara la policía y se volviera a armar otro lío como el que Rangiku y los demás la tenían acostumbrada, se acerco al albino.

–Ya, tranquilo Hitsugaya-kun.

La chica durazno lo tomo del brazo y lo miro. Podía notar como Toushiro estaba enfurecido y su presión espiritual estaba haciendo estragos a su alrededor ya que las personas comenzaron a ponerse abrigos y el viento estaba azotando fuerte.

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo se froto los brazos–. Esta haciendo frío…

Al ver que el albino por nada podía calmar su enojo, Hinamori fue directamente a abrazarlo.

–Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun –Toushiro se sonrojo–. Siempre estarás cuidándome ¿Verdad?

–Siempre, tonta –la tomo de la cintura–. Eres mía, Hinamori.

–Claro –sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

Era un beso dulce, tierno y suave. Momo cubrió el cuello del albino con sus brazos y él puso sus manos en el vientre de Hinamori. Una sensación inexplicable los invadía, era esa presencia tan especial de ese lindo ser que venia en camino, era un lazo que nuevamente los unía de por vida. Ellos dos juntos eran uno solo, y el que no era capaz de ver eso ¡Que ciego estaba! Hitsugaya comenzó a profundizar ese beso y Momo se abrazo con más fuerza al chico… Los shinigamis sintieron el ruido de un flash como si alguien les hubiera sacado una foto, se separaron rápidamente y miraron a su costado para…

–¡Vaya, Ururu! –expreso Jinta con una cámara de fotos en la mano–. ¿Con que el gruñón tiene sentimientos? ¿Eh?

A Hitsugaya se le formo una venita en la frente.

–Hai –respondió Ururu mirando a Momo y Toushiro.

–¿Con que eso es un beso? –arqueo una ceja el niño.

–Son como los que se ven en las novelas que ve Rukia-chan.

–Aja… ¡Pero quien diría que los capitanes son tan apasionados! –se burlo Jinta.

Momo y Toushiro se separaron y en un intento flash el capitán del décimo escuadrón intento quitarle la cámara de fotos a Jinta que velozmente comenzó a correr para huir de esa situación.

–¡Corre, Ururu!

La tímida y dulce niña les hizo una reverencia de despedida a ambos segadores y salio corriendo detrás de su amiguito.

–¡Malditos mocosos! –grito Hitsugaya–. ¡Vuelvan aquí!

–Tranquilo, Hitsugaya-kun… son solo unos niños.

–Seguramente fue ese maldito de Urahara quien los mando –susurro

Y el joven capitán no se equivocaba ya que Kisuke mando a los niños a jugar a los espías con la joven parejita en la dulce espera, pues quería tener material para poder chantajear a Hitsugaya a ver si alguna vez lo podía explotar como empleado en su tienda como solía hacer con Renji e Ichigo.

Iban tomados de la mano mirando como los niños se subían a los juegos pertenecientes al parque, corrían, sonreían y se veían felices de jugar en ellos. Hinamori veía con fascinación todo aquello e Hitsugaya la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

–Cuando nuestro hijo tenga edad ¿Podremos traerlo a jugar aquí?

–Si ¿Por qué no? –le respondió el albino.

–¿Sabes? No quiero que solo se crié con la idea de que vivir entre shinigamis nuestro hijo tenga que elegir el mismo camino.

Toushiro la miro detenidamente.

–Tiene que crecer en plena libertad, tiene que ser feliz, conocer ambos mundos en amplios aspectos y decidir por si solo lo que quiere de su vida…

–Yo también –le acaricio la mejilla y tocio disimuladamente–. También… quiero eso.

En ese preciso momento un hombre se les acerco con una cámara de fotos instantánea.

–Una fotito para la parejita en la dulce espera.

–¿Nosotros? –Momo lo miro avergonzada.

–¡Claro, señorita!

–No, gracias… –dijo secamente el albino y le susurro a Momo–. Mira si también lo manda Urahara.

–No creo, Shiro-chan.

–Momo ese sombrerero soborna a todo el mundo con dulces.

–No se preocupe, joven –le dijo el fotógrafo–. Este es mi trabajo.

Hitsugaya se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y Hinamori lo abrazo por el cuello, y el flash de la cámara hizo su trabajo. En unos segundos la fotografía salio de adentro de la cámara y el hombre se la extendió a la parejita.

–Oh, salio muy linda –dijo contenta Momo–. ¿Cuánto le debemos, señor?

–Nada… –dijo con una sonrisa el hombre–. Se las regalo, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. Espero que su hijo nazca con bien, señorita.

–Arigato.

El hombre se alejo e Hitsugaya lo miro raro.

–Shiro-chan, no lo mires así. Hay gente que en esta vida es buena y con intenciones nobles.

–Si, así parece –se encogió de hombros y tomo a la chica de la mano–. Vamos.

–¿A dónde? –dijo mientras con la otra mano guardaba la foto en su cartera.

–A comprarte ropa.

Hinamori freno en seco sus pasos y Toushiro la miro sin entender. Ella agacho su cabeza con pena y suspiro con tristeza…

–¿Y ahora que te pasa?

–Tú, tú… ya lo notaste ¿Verdad?

–¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando, Hinamori?

–Que notaste que me he puesto gorda –susurro mirando para un costado.

El joven se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la cara.

–Hinamori, deja de decir tonterías. Eso no es así, tú estas embarazada. Y si quiero comprarte ropa, es porque por la culpa de Matsumoto y los demás inútiles no pudiste comprarte la vez pasada.

–Hitsugaya-kun –sonrió con dulzura y lo volvió besar–. Te quiero.

El centro comercial estaba lleno al igual que la vez pasada, pero solo había una sola diferencia y era que esta vez no había un grupo de extravagantes shinigamis que acompañaba a Momo. La pareja fue recorriendo cada uno de los locales de ropa femenina, Hinamori parecía no amoldarse a nada que le ofrecían, pues, se sentía incomoda y fea con cada prenda de ropa que se ponía e Hitsugaya no hacia un muy buen trabajo en ayudarla, el joven capitán le decía que todo le quedaba bien y eso parecía molestarle mucho a Momo, pero el pobre chico no mentía ya que para él todo lo que se había probado Momo le sentaba muy bien.

–¿Y que dices, Hitsugaya-kun?

La teniente de la quinta salio del probador portando una blusa color durazno pastel que sujetaba y tapaba muy bien sus pechos creciditos como consecuencia de su embarazo y luego se abría como en campana desde debajo de sus senos hacia sus rodillas ocultando de manera muy sutil y delicada la ovalada pancita de Momo. Era una especie de medio vestidito que iba acompañado con unas calzas color gris y en sus pies llevaba unos zapatitos planos de color blanco. Hitsugaya la miro detenidamente, realmente para el capitán ella se veía hermosa y tierna como de costumbre, pero hoy tenia un brillo especial ¿Será por su cumpleaños? El albino siempre se lo pregunto ¿Por qué Hinamori siempre brilla? ¿Por qué será?

–Te ves… te ves muy bien.

Hinamori se cruzo de brazos enojada.

–¿Es lo único que sabes decir, Hitsugaya-kun? ¡Te ves bien!

La empleada que los estaba atendiendo miro de reojo al joven peliblanco que no entendía la actitud de su novia, y la chica le daba la razón a Hinamori, ese atuendo le quedaba muy bien, pero el chico podría bien decir otra cosa, otro comentario, dar su opinión… que se yo. Además estamos hablando de una mujer embarazada y sin quitar el hecho de que es una mujer que esta de compras.

–Pero Hinamori… no se que quieres que te diga. Si realmente eso te queda bien.

Momo apretó con fuerza sus puños.

–¡BAKA! –le grito a todo pulmón y se metió mas que enfurecida adentro del probador.

La gente que estaba en el local miro muy feo a Hitsugaya ¡Pero que pocos sentimientos tenia ese chico con la futura madre de su hijo! El capitán al notar como lo miraban ahí adentro solo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra ¡Si tenia sentimientos! ¡Que hombre tan orgulloso como lo era él sacaba a su novia de compras el día de su cumpleaños! Claro, contando el hecho de que la susodicha ignoraba por completo que era el aniversario de su nacimiento ¿O muerte? ¡Que más da! Por primera vez en su vida Hitsugaya deseo tener a la floja de Matsumoto en ese lugar, pues su teniente sabría que hacer en ese tipo de situación.

–Yo me encargo –le dijo la empleada a Hitsugaya–. Tenga esto, por favor – le encajo una pila de ropa que Hinamori se había estado probando.

Había pasado un buen rato e Hitsugaya ya se estaba molestando al notar que la empleada no salía de adentro del probador donde se encontraba Hinamori, a pasos lentos y discretos se fue acercando al mismo y pudo escuchar a Momo sollozar ¡Dios! ¡Como detestaba escucharla o verla llorar!

–Yo se… me veo fea.

–No, señorita. Yo no veo que eso sea así, usted es una jovencita muy bella mire que tener a un chico tan guapo a su lado –Si, la muy aprovechada de la empleada ya había ojeado a Hitsugaya–. Solo una jovencita tan bonita como usted pudo haberlo atrapado.

–¿Usted cree?

–Por supuesto.

–Creo que tiene razón. Él se esta comportando tan bien conmigo y yo vengo a gritarle de esa manera –se limpio las lagrimas–. Fui muy mala con Hitsugaya-kun, soy tan mala con él… No se merece que yo lo trate así, pero no se que me pasa.

–Es común que le suceda… usted esta embarazada y esos estados emocionales los tiene que sufrir.

–¡Pero Hitsugaya-kun no se lo merece! –volvió a llorar–. Me angustia tanto verlo enojado por mi culpa.

Toushiro de un momento a otro abrió las cortinas del probador y miro a la empleada que enseguida salio de allí adentro y dejo a la pareja solos.

–Hinamori deja llorar, te ves fea cuando lloras.

–¡Ves! ¡Tú crees que yo estoy fea!

–No, mierda… –susurro dándose cuenta que no había elegido las palabras correctas–. No quise decir eso.

–¿No? –se seco su lagrimas.

–No, yo solo quiero que dejes de llorar.

–Pero yo te grite y no te lo merecías.

–Ya paso –se encogió de hombros–. Olvídalo.

–¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

–¿Aun no lo sabes? –Momo lo miro a los ojos–. Yo también te quiero, Momo-moja-camas.

Ambos salieron del local cargando muchas bolsas de ropas y zapatos. Luego pasaron por otro comercio que a diferencia de ropa lo que compraron fueron muchas cremas y accesorios que Hinamori necesitaba. Hitsugaya al verse en esa situación cargando bolsas y cumpliendo los caprichos de Momo se lo pregunto… _"¿Qué me hizo esta chica? ¿Por qué solo quiero verla sonreír? ¡Que suerte que no esta, Matsumoto!"_

Se encontraban en la puerta senkai en donde Tessai la estaba abriendo para ellos. Ururu y Jinta se habían escondido muy bien para que la mirada estudiosa de Hitsugaya no los encontrara.

–¡Que raro que no esta Urahara-san! –exclamo Hinamori cruzando el portal–. Arigato, Tessai-san.

–De nada, Hinamori-san ¡Que pases un muy feliz…!

Tessai no pudo terminar su frase porque cayó desmayado al suelo de un bolsazo en la cara que le dio Toushiro con unos de los paquetes que cargaba a cuestas.

–¡Shiro-chan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cruzar el portal.

–¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!

Al llegar a la sociedad de almas ambos shinigamis se encontraron con un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y una brisa helada que les rozo la piel como antesala al invierno que se aproximaba en pocos días. Los segadores encargados de cuidar la puerta senkai les informaron a Hitsugaya y Hinamori que el Comandante General esperaba por ellos en las instalaciones del escuadrón numero uno. El albino mando a dos de los shinigamis con todos los paquetes y bolsas para que los dejaran en el escuadrón diez y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la presencia de Yamamoto.

–¿Para que nos querrá ver el Comandante General, Hitsugaya-kun?

–No lo se… No te preocupes, no creo que sea algo malo.

Toushiro no se equivocaba.

/

–¡Ya se están tardando mucho! –vocifero Rangiku.

–¿Acaso no le dijiste a tu capitán de la fiesta? –pregunto Nanao.

–¡Claro que si! Pero él desapareció todo el día al igual que Hinamori.

–El capitán Hitsugaya solicito permiso para ir a Karakura junto a Hinamori-fukutaicho.

–¡Que! –pego el grito Ran–. ¿Y tú como sabes eso, Nemu?

–Pues Hinamori es la encargada de la división de regeneración de órganos y Mayuri-sama tuvo que poner a otro a cargo por la ausencia de Hinamori.

–¿No es que habían puesto a otro ya en ese puesto hasta que Momo tenga el niño? –pregunto curioso Renji.

–No lo se…

–¡Que cruel es mi taicho! –se quejo Rangiku–. ¡Llevo a Momo a Karakura y a mi no me dijo nada!

–Y por los informes que me dieron Jinta y Ururu –Urahara se abanicaba felizmente–. La pasaron muy bien, Hitsugaya-taicho le compro mucha ropa y cosas a Hinamori-san.

–¡QUE! ¡Eso es injusto!

–¡Matsumoto-san! –se quejo Izuru tapándose las orejas–. ¡Casi mas y me dejas sordo!

En ese momento Kyoraku e Hisagui abrazados fraternalmente y agitando una botella de sake cada uno empezaron a entonar.

–Que los pumplas ¡Hip!... feliz… que os pumplas feliz ¡Hip! que os pumplas, que os pumplas… ¡Hip! que os pumpl…

Nanao le pego un librazo a su capitán en la cabeza y Matsumoto un puñetazo a Hisagui en la mejilla.

–¡Hinamori aun no llego, bakas! –les gritaron al unísono.

Ichigo estaba sentado en un rincón en el suelo mientras Orihime y Rukia trataban de levantarle el ánimo, Renji al ver esto se acerco a sus amigos.

–¿Y a este que le paso? –pregunto el pelirrojo y cuando Ichigo lo miro, Renji vio que este tenia un ojo morado–. Uy, Rukia debes moderar un poco mas tus golpes con el cabeza de zanahoria, un día va quedar traumado.

–¡Cállate, inmbecil! ¡Esta vez no fui yo!

–¿Y que paso?

–No lo querrás saber –dijo Inuoe angustiada–. Todo fue mi culpa ¡Yo que iba a saber que esa mujer no estaba embarazada!

Yuruichi, Soi Fog y los restantes miraban su reloj, la verdad es que la persona que esperaban se estaba tardando demasiado.

–Será que Hitsugaya-taicho tenia planes secretos con Hinamori y por eso se están tardando –dijo picaramente Yoruichi.

–¡Oh, por dios! –dijo Ukitake tapándole los oídos a Yachiru–. Mi pequeño Shiro-chan no es ningún pervertido.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y como cree que el muchacho embarazo a Hinamori? ¿Eh?

–Hitsu-kun les puso los espermatozoides a Hina-chan cuando fusionaron sus cuerpos –dijo Yachiru levantando su índice como si dijera la verdad del universo–. Lo leí en un cuento muy interesante.

–¿Ah? –todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Hinamori estaba feliz y su cara estaba más iluminada que un rayo de sol en pleno verano. Hitsugaya se sentía muy bien, pues jamás imagino que el Comandante General seria tan generoso con ellos de esa forma. Pues, Yamamoto les había concedido a ambos shinigamis una nueva casa mucho más grande de la que tenían, con tres habitaciones y todas las instalaciones necesarias para que Momo y Toushiro le vayan armando su cuarto al futuro bebé.

–¡Quien diría que Sou-taicho seria tan gentil! ¿Verdad, Hitsugaya-kun?

–La verdad es que aun no me lo creo.

–¡Le haremos la mejor habitación del mundo! ¡Yo lo se!

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado y tomo a Momo del brazo para llevarla a la sala principal del Seireitei en donde si todo había salido bien estaba preparada la fiesta sorpresa.

–Ahí siento la presencia de mi taicho y Momo ¡Apaguen las luces!

–Urahara prepara la música.

–Hoy no soy Urahara, Yoruichi –se le quejo el hombre–. Hoy díganme ¡DJ URAMIX!

–¡Deja la estupidez! –le pego un puñetazo la mujer felina.

El albino llevaba a Momo con los ojos tapados.

–¿Adonde me llevas, Toushiro?

–Es una sorpresa.

Al llegar a la sala principal el joven capitán saco sus manos de los ojos de Momo…

–Aquí esta todo oscuro, Hitsugaya-kun.

De un momento a otro se empezó a escuchar una música de estilo striptess dance e Hitsugaya apretó los puños con furia.

–¡Kisuke, baka! –se escucho el grito de Yoruichi.

–Lo siento, lo siento… me adelante unas pistas.

–¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Momo sin entender.

Ahora si se prendieron las luces y se empezó a escuchar la música del feliz cumpleaños.

–¡SORPRESA! –gritaron felizmente.

–¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! –Momo se tapo la boca con ambas manos–. No me digan que hoy… ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

–¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy cumples años? –dijo Rukia.

–Bueno… –se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente–. Creo que tal vez lo olvide.

–¡HINAMORI! –dijeron todos con frustración y se cayeron de espaldas al piso.

En ese momento Momo se llevo las manos a su vientre.

–Pateo… –miro a Toushiro–. Hitsugaya-kun el bebé pateo.

–¿Eh? –la miro con atención.

Hinamori agarro la mano de Hitsugaya e hizo que la posara en su vientre y el capitán pudo sentir las pataditas del bebé adentro de la panza.

–Es verdad, lo pude sentir –dijo sorprendido y es que nunca lo había sentido patear con tanta intensidad.

De un momento a otro cada mano de cada uno de los shinigamis presentes se poso sobre la barriguita ovalada de Momo y también lo sintieron

–¡Pateo! –gritaron todos felices y al unísono.

Momo sonrió ampliamente. Si, definitivamente ese había sido… el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo pasable? Espero que si…

Eso de que Momo se vea fea es una antesala de lo que se vendrá el próximo capitulo…

Selene-Moonlight, Lía Vanderbilt, Shyta, Angelzt, Lavi Hime 4E – 3, betty-sama, Vampire-ShikixRima, Naruhina . fu234g. Lover, Emina Hikary, Sakary1495, loriakari, Any-chan15 y dany14-black8 Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes…

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. Paranoia

Hola ^^ Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo bien, con mucha hambre porque no almorcé o.0

Bueno, aquí publicando como todos los lunes. Para aquellos que querían ver la fiesta de cumpleaños de Momo, lo siento… pero resulta que tengo pensado una fiesta a lo grande en otro capitulo que publicare pronto (no será en el próximo capitulo, pero si mas adelante)

Tema elegido: Happy boys and happy girls de Aqua

Bleach no me pertenece ¡Una lastima!

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo XII: Paranoia 

El invierno había comenzado con sus copos blancos, con su escarcha fría en los senderos, con abrigos y bufandas en los cuellos. El invierno había comenzado hacia ya un mes dejando atrás a junio y la mitad de julio, y el mismo no había venido solo para Hinamori Momo, para ella esta estación del año llego con un "Adiós seis meses" y un alegre "Bienvenido siete meses"… o por lo menos así debería ser ¿No?

–Hitsugaya-kun… ¿En donde estas?

Momo salio de su habitación en busca del joven albino, pero al ver que en su casa ya no había nadie apretó los puños con enojo.

–¡Porque siempre me hace lo mismo! –pego el grito mas que furiosa–. ¿Acaso ya no quiere que vayamos juntos al escuadrón? ¡Porque no me espera! ¡Porque no me despierta!

Momo volvió a su habitación para cambiarse y se dirigió con el traje de shinigami hacia el espejo, comenzó a vestirse cuando sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el cristal del espejo y su mirada se poso en su ya grande panza de siete meses.

–Y claro… –susurro con tristeza–. Como va a querer Hitsugaya-kun la compañía de una fea y gorda novia que cada vez se infla mas y mas.

Mientras tanto, Toushiro se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón haciendo su rutina matutina para avanzar con su propósito de ser mas fuerte, pues desde que había comenzado el invierno el joven capitán no había parado de hacer dicho entrenamiento ya que la estación del año era perfecta para el mismo. Rangiku observaba a su taicho, pensando internamente que el muchacho realmente estaba avanzando y no por nada se había convertido en uno de los más respetados dentro del Gotei 13. La nieve estaba en cada rincón del lugar y en ese momento Hinamori apareció junto a Matsumoto.

–Hinamori –sonrió la rubia teniente–. ¿Cómo va tu día?

–Muy bien –dijo con su típica sonrisa–. Le traje la vianda del mediodía a Hitsugaya-kun.

–Oh, ya veo –sonrió–. Mi taicho es tan afortunado.

–¿Tú crees? –la miro esperanzada.

–Claro, Hinamori… ¿Por qué?

–Yo no… –agacho su mirada–. Lo que pasa es que… Rangiku-san, no crees tú que yo me he puesto, bueno…

La chica durazno en ese momento iba a explicarle a su amiga su complejo de poca belleza que la estaba persiguiendo como un gato a un ratón, pero Toushiro se acerco a ambas tenientes en dicho momento.

–Hinamori –la llamo el chico–. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Te traje de comer –le mostró la vianda–. Es albóndigas con tofu acompañado de una arroz con verduras secas.

–Gracias, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

–¿No crees que te estas esforzando mucho, Hitsugaya-kun?

–No lo creo, estoy bien. Hinamori lleva la vianda a mi escuadrón, después comeré. No quiero cambiar el ritmo de mi entrenamiento.

Rangiku arqueo una ceja, pues había notado que Momo había traído dos viandas y obviamente que una era para Hitsugaya y otro para ella, ya que seguramente Hinamori planeaba almorzar con el albino.

–¿Sucede algo, Hinamori? –pregunto curioso el capitán.

–Oh, yo… no –agacho su cabeza con pena que Matsumoto noto–. Nada, nada.

La teniente de la quinta forzó una sonrisa y rápidamente con el almuerzo entre sus manos tomo dirección hacia algún lugar que no fuera el escuadrón décimo ¿Por qué Hitsugaya estaba así con ella? ¿Por qué siempre buscaba algo mejor que hacer antes que estar con ella? ¡Si! Era porque ella se veía realmente fea con toda su panza crecida y lo que faltaba aun, seguramente él se avergonzaba de ella ¡Que frustración!

/

–Oh, esto es bello, bello, bello –vociferaba Yumichika con una bolsita de colores en su mano–. Yo creo que le va a encantar, me costo mucho conseguirlo.

–¿Y que es? –le pregunto curiosa Rukia que venia a su lado junto a Rangiku.

–Es un hermoso y precioso conjuntito de bebé para el hijo de Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-fukutaicho.

–A ver… –le manoteo el paquete Matsumoto con emoción–. Oh, pero que… ¿Yumichika que mierda es esto?

–¡Cuida tu vocabulario, Matsumoto-san! ¡Que mi regalo es precioso!

–¿Este trajecito color azul con flores amarillas y este vestido de hula-hula? ¿Precioso? ¡Pero que le paso a tu buen gusto y estética!

–Oye, Matsumoto-san ¡No seas cruel! –se cruzo de brazos el oficial de Zaraki–. ¡Mira que compre uno por si es nene y otro por si es nena! ¿No crees que es muy considerado de mi parte?

–¡Considerado un pepino! ¡Ni muerta voy a dejar que mi ahijado vista tan ridículamente! Que suerte tiene el bebé de tener a una madrina tan bella y que sabe mucho de moda.

–¿Ahijado? ¿Madrina? –Rukia miro a Matsumoto con los ojitos achinados–. ¿Te han elegido a ti?

–Aun no me lo han dicho - a Rangiku se le llenaron los ojitos de estrellitas–. ¡Pero es más que obvio que seré yo!

Yumichika y Rukia se miraron con una gotita de sudor en su frente, mientras Matsumoto seguía soñando en la Luna de Valencia y exclamando cosas incoherentes.

Algunos techos del Seireitei habían comenzado a gotear con la llegada del invierno. Si que cuando quería Yamamoto tenía un ratón en el bolsillo, pensaba los shinigamis. Así fue que algunos de nuestros oficiales se encontraban haciendo una especie de ¿trabajo comunitario? Ikkaku, Iba y Omaeda eran unos de esos shinigamis y para su suerte Hinamori era quien los estaba supervisando. Pues, la chica quería mantener su cabeza ocupada y no encontró otra tarea que ser voluntaria y mandamás de esta labor.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Iba-san, Ikkaku-san, no! Era del otro lado que tenían que poner el parche –decía enojada la chica poniéndose las manos en la cintura–. ¿Acaso hablo en ingles que no se me entiende? ¡Y no tienen ojos para ver el tremendo agujero!

–Es que son unos inútiles –expreso Omaeda.

–¡Y tú deja de comer y ponte a trabajar! –Hinamori le quito una bolsa de galletitas que el teniente de la dos estaba comiendo–. ¡Vamos, vamos, mueve tu cuerpezote!

–Mira quien se queja –susurro el oficial de Soi Fog.

–¿Dijiste algo? –le pego el grito Momo, mientras comenzó a comer del paquete de galletitas que le había quitado y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–No, no, no –corrió el corpulento hombre subiéndose a la escalera para poner otro parche–. Acá estaré a salvo –dijo para si.

–¿Qué le pasa a esta chica hoy? – le susurro Iba a Madarame.

–¡Quien sabe! Pero tengo una idea para calmarla –Ikkaku desde arriba de su escalera le hablo a Momo–. Oiga, teniente Hinamori… que tal si nos tomamos un descanso y le buscamos algo para comer ¿Tiene algún antojo? A esa panza hay que alimentarla ¿No?

A Momo se le formo una venita en la frente y apretó sus puños ¿Por qué lo tenían que decir así de una? ¿No veían que eso la ponía mal? Es que en realidad esos hombres no conocían la palabra caballerosidad. Ella no era una obesa enferma por la comida, ella… ¡Estaba embarazada! Momo con un semblante lleno de furia fue hacia la escalera en donde se encontraba Ikkaku y comenzó a mover la misma de un lado a otro.

–¡T-teniente Hina-Hinamori! –Ikkaku se aferro fuerte a la escalera–. ¿Q-que le he hecho?

–¡Como te atreves a decir que a mi panza hay que alimentarla! ¡No ves que llevo un bebé adentro, ignorante!

–¡Pero yo no quise ofenderla!

–Si, claro como no –decía mientras no paraba de mover la escalera de un lado a otro.

Iba y Omaeda veían incrédulos y con cierto miedo aquella escena. En ese momento, llego Renji quien traía un paquete de papas fritas en mano que venia comiendo y mirando dicha escena entre Momo e Ikkaku en un segundo flash observo como el tercer oficial de Zaraki salio disparado de arriba de la escalera y cayó de pelada al suelo.

–¿Pero que paso aquí? –dijo tranquilo llevándose una papita a la boca.

–¡ABARAI-KUN! ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR TU TAMBIEN!

Del grito que le pego Momo a Renji se le erizaron sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que le había agarrado la garrotera, pero reacciono a tiempo para…

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –pego el grito Renji y salio corriendo de aquel lugar tirando las papas fritas para todos lados.

Rukia, Matsumoto y Yumichika vieron a un Renji corriendo despavorido hacia algún lugar que seguramente era lejos de la presencia de Momo.

–¿Y a este que le paso? –expreso extrañado Yumichika.

–¡Renji! –le pego el grito Rukia–. ¡Renji!

–¡Hinamori! –alego el shinigami que no paraba su corrida.

–¿Qué le paso? –pregunto con preocupación Matsumoto–. ¡Renji deja de correr!

–¡Esta susceptible! –se escucho a lo lejos.

Matsumoto, Rukia y Yumichika se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo para de un momento a otro llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba una Hinamori furiosa pateando el resto de papas fritas que había tirado el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Notaron que Ikkaku seguía de cabeza arriba tirado en el suelo e Iba y Omaeda estaban arriba de sus escaleras y parecían estar desconcertados.

–¿Qué paso? Hinamori cálmate –le dijo Rangiku.

–¿Quieres saber que paso? ¡Pues que todos los hombres son unos BAKAS!

–¿Qué le han hecho? –exigió saber la rubia mujer mirando a Iba y Omaeda que negaron de cabeza.

–¿Qué me han hecho? ¡Pues todo! –seguía gritando Momo mas que enojada–. ¡Son unos insensibles! ¡Unos brutos sin corazón! Andar con la idea de que estoy gorda ¡Brutos y más brutos! ¡YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡Y todo esto es culpa de Hitsugaya-kun!

Con la última frase Rangiku supo de manera rápida que es lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga y de un momento a otro la teniente de la décima anuncio…

–Todo ser categorizado hombre ¡Salga ahora mismo de este lugar!

Ikkaku, Omaeda e Iba salieron disparados hacia la salida mientras que…

–Yumichika –Rukia lo miro de reojo.

–Oh, es que yo… –intento acercarse a Momo con su obsequio en la mano–. Tal vez esto la calme.

–¿Me calme? ¿Calmarme? ¿Acaso me ves alterada? ¡Yo estoy calmada! –Hinamori le grito en plena cara al oficial.

–Creo que… no fue una buena idea –Yumichika salio corriendo de ese lugar.

–Hinamori, Hinamori ven –Rangiku la agarro de los hombros y la abrazo, sabia que esa era una manera de poder tranquilizarla. Ella era una mujer que podía ser muy frívola y superficial, pero cuando de un amigo se trataba entendía de que manera lo podía ayudar–. Ya, ya… todo va estar bien.

–Es que yo… –la chica durazno arrugo el uniforme de Matsumoto en una de sus manos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y comenzó a llorar–. Yo se que me he puesto fea, muy gorda y horrible, y parece que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de ello, me siento tan impotente.

–No digas esas cosas, Hinamori –la reconforto Matsumoto y Rukia le acaricio la cabeza, pues ella también pudo sentir la angustia de la joven teniente–. Sabes desde el fondo de tu corazón que no es así, mi taicho te adora –Rangiku se mordió el labio sabiendo que jamás tuvo que haber nombrado a su capitán.

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –dijo enojada separándose de Ran–. Hitsugaya-kun, ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, ya ni siquiera me toca, ni me da un abrazo, ni nada de "eso" –dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire–. Ni un poquito de intimidad ¿Cómo creen que yo me siento como mujer? –decía mientras no paraba de llorar, Matsumoto y Rukia se miraron con preocupación pues notaron lo angustiada que estaba Momo y eso no podía terminar en nada bueno y la verdad es que no se equivocaban–. Seguramente se avergüenza de mi y me quiera cambiar por otra jovencita mas linda, mas flaca y sobre todo que no sufra todos los trastornos por los que estoy pasando yo.

–Hinamori-fukutaicho, no debe ser así –hablo Rukia–. Hitsugaya-taicho debe tener alguna explicación.

–¡Claro que tiene una explicación! Si se la pasa todo el tiempo entrenando y entrenando y entrenando. Yo se que es un capitán y que debe ser mas fuerte, no soy ninguna tonta, pero si tanto le agrada pasar tiempo con su zampacto ¡Pues que se case con Hyorinmaru!

Sus dos acompañantes hicieron completo silencio pensando en que podían hacer para calmar el estado de Hinamori que en ese momento se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en la pared mas cercana, intento esconder su cara entre sus rodillas, pero su panza se lo impidió. Así fue que dando un suspiro y secándose sus lágrimas poso ambas manos en su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura. Rangiku y Rukia se agacharon acercándose a ella.

–Ya, Hinamori… –Matsumoto le acaricio la mejilla–. No queremos verte triste.

–No, no queremos que este mal –la Kuchiki sonrió levemente–. Calme sus emociones y cuando lo crea necesario hable con el capitán Hitsugaya. Tal vez si le dice como se siente, él logre entenderla.

Momo se puso pensativa.

–Claro –susurro–. Si le digo, me podré sacar esta opresión en el pecho –de un momento a otro se levanto de un brinco–. ¡Hitsugaya-kun ya me va a escuchar!

Rukia tuvo todo el mal presentimiento de que su consejo no había sido el más indicado. Y… no se equivocaba. Así fue que Hinamori salio determinantemente en busca de Hitsugaya y no le costo mucho saber donde estaba ya que con solo sentir su reaitsu fue suficiente. Matsumoto y Rukia salieron detrás de Momo con intenciones de frenarla o aunque sea calmarla.

–Lindo consejo, Kuchiki-san –dijo la rubia.

–Lo siento, lo siento. No me imagine que reaccionaria así, aunque… debí hacerlo, debí imaginármelo.

El cielo estaba claro y celeste, el sol escondía la mitad de su contorno detrás de una nube y la nieve hacia importantes caminos en las calles y decoraba blanquecina los techos de los Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte. Hacia frío por ese motivo los que se encontraban reunidos fuera del escuadrón trece contemplando aquel extraño cielo en pleno invierno, poseían bufandas alrededor de sus cuellos.

–Vaya, vaya –expreso Kyoraku–. El invierno es una estación muy linda para emborracharse ¿Verdad, Hisagui-san?

–Bueno, pues… –el teniente no logro responder por completo porque Nanao lo interrumpió.

–Usted siempre pensando en emborracharse –se acomodo sus lentes–. ¡No cambia más!

–No seas amargada –le comento Renji–. ¡Kyoraku-taicho si sabe como vivir la muerte! ¿Verdad que si?

–Muchacho tú si que me entiendes –Kyoraku le dio una palmadita fraternal al joven pelirrojo.

Ukitake sonrió gracioso, Byakuya cerró sus ojos ante tales comentarios que no eran para nada interesantes según su perspectiva e Hitsugaya suspiro con frustración, pues lo que sufría Nanao, él lo sufría siempre con Matsumoto. Por su parte, Ichigo rascándose la cabeza pregunto.

–¿Y que hay de divertido en beber tanto sake? Lo único que logran es terminar con el hígado a la miseria, si es que ya no lo tienen.

–Oh, Ichigo-kun –se acomodo su sombrero de paja Kyoraku–. De la vida y la muerte no te llevas nada ¡Ni siquiera el hígado!

Hisagui asintió como dándole la razón al capitán e Hitsugaya negó de cabeza e intento cambiar la conversación.

–¿Y que haces aquí, Kurosaki?

–Bueno, pues… –dijo restándole importancia ya que solo andaba de visita.

–Nada –dijo Renji–. Tanto le afecto esa época en la que perdió sus poderes que ahora esta es su segunda casa –dijo gracioso para fastidiar a su amigo cosa que logro enseguida ya que a Ichigo se le formo una venita en la sien–. Quiere atesorar cada momento.

–¡Cállate, baka! –le grito–. ¡Eso no es así!

En ese momento los presentes sintieron un reaitsu en potencia que les era conocido, Hitsugaya lo reconoció enseguida y se preocupo ya que lo sintió demasiado inestable, Renji trago saliva y miro de reojo al joven albino. Toushiro en ese instante se dio la vuelta para… recibir de lleno una bola de nieve en el centro de su cara.

–¡Hinamori! –se quejo el capitán.

Los presentes parpadearon sorprendidos con lo que habían visto… Momo Hinamori con un semblante determinante y lleno de furia atacando a su pareja con una bola de nieve. En ese momento, Rukia y Rangiku llegaron corriendo de manera agitada al lugar. Momo tomo nieve del suelo y se la volvió a aventar a Hitsugaya que se cubrió con un brazo.

–Hinamori ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –pues, no era el único que se había dado cuenta que Momo no estaba jugando.

–¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¡Que demonios me sucede! –pego el grito–. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? ¡Yo te voy a decir lo que me pasa! Pues, que te la pasas todo el santo día lejos de mí, me evitas, te alejas, ni siquiera almuerzas conmigo y cuando tienes un tiempo libre… ¡Te encuentro aquí! ¿Haciendo que? ¡Nada! –apretó sus puños–. ¿Por qué ya no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, Hitsugaya-kun? ¡Porque!

–Espera, Hinamori. Eso no es así…

–¡Si, que es así! –dijo enojada–. ¡Ajaaaaa! ¡Claro! Ya se porque tú ya no quieres estar a mi lado… ¡Es porque estoy gorda y fea! ¡Y te doy vergüenza! ¿No? Es eso…

–Hinamori ¿Pero que cosas dices? ¡Claro que no!

–¡Claro que si! Eres cruel, Hitsugaya-kun. Tú ya no me quieres porque con lo gorda que me he puesto soy el vivo retrato del barril del Chavo del 8 ¿Verdad? ¡Dímelo, Toushiro! ¡Dilo! Di… –imitando la voz de Hitsugaya–. "Hinamori estas mas gorda que un hipopótamo en un lago" O "Contigo, Hinamori no necesito una sombrilla, pues tú me haces mucha sombra"

–Hinamori, no, no… –Toushiro ya se había alterado.

En ese momento, Renji ya no pudo contener la risa que le había causado las ocurrencias de su amiga y sin querer se le escapo una leve risita. Momo al escucharlo ahora arremetió contra el pelirrojo.

–¿Y tú de que te ríes, Abarai-kun? –lo encaro–. Oh, es muy gracioso ver lo inflada que estoy ¿No es así? ¡Te es muy gracioso!

–N-no, no… yo no… –Renji nervioso retrocedió un paso al ver la furia de su amiga, ahora si que esto no le causaba el mínimo de gracia.

–¿Dices que no? ¡Mentiroso! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Se que te burlas de mi todos los días!

–¡QUEEE! Eso no es cierto, Momo –se trato de defender el pelirrojo.

–¡Si que es cierto! ¡Lo se perfectamente! Lo veo en tu mirada todos los días, cuando me miras lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es… _Oh, pobrecita de Hinamori. Aparte de petacona ahora esta robustita ¡Ya se parece a un corchito de lo gordita que esta!... _¡Eso es lo que piensas! ¡Lo se muy bien! ¡Te leo los pensamientos, Abarai-kun!

Hisagui en ese momento se acerco a Hinamori para tratar de calmarla, pero esta lo alejo dándole una severa palmadita en su mano haciendo que el teniente brinque del susto.

–No vengas a calmarme y a tratarme como si yo estuviera loca, Hisagui-san.

–No, Hinamori. Yo no creo que estés loca, solo que no creo que lo que estas diciendo sea verdad, porque no piensas las cosas, respiras profundo, reflexionas…

–¡No uses la psicología conmigo! –le grito en plena cara–. Además, estoy muy segura de que si tú me vieras saltando de techo en techo como lo hago habitualmente ¡Creerías que un globo aerostatito anda visitando los cielos del Seireitei!

–¡Oh, no diga eso, Hinamori-chan! –expreso Kyoraku–. Si usted es un bella y hermosa mujer embarazada.

Todos tragaron grueso al ver la mirada fulminante que Momo le dirigió al capitán.

–¡No mienta! Estoy mas que convencida que con una botella de sake encima usted me confundiría fácilmente con Omaeda-fukutaicho. Al fin y al cabo dicen que los borrachos siempre andan con la verdad ¿No?

–Hinamori, Hinamori cálmate –intento tranquilizarla Rangiku.

–¿Qué me calme? Claro, para ti es muy fácil, Rangiku-san. Lo dices tú que tienes un cuerpo de diosas ¡Pero soy yo la que parece una piñata!

–Hinamori-kun, pequeño bomboncito. Nadie piensas esas cosas que tú crees –le hablo amablemente y con palabras dulces Ukitake.

–Pequeño bomboncito –susurro Hinamori pensativa.

En eso Ichigo se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración ya que se imagino de qué manera lo iba a interpretar Momo y vaya que no le erraba.

–¡Pequeño bomboncito! –reacciono Momo–. ¡Claro! Usted me llama así porque estoy redonda, rellena y gorda como un bombón ¿Verdad?

–Hinamori-fukutaicho, tranquila. Respire profundo… esto de verdad que le puede hacer mal –le aconsejo Rukia.

Momo respiro hondo y profundo para poder tranquilizarse.

–¿Por qué no me lo dicen? ¿Por qué lo ocultan? –dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos, y mirándose de cuerpo entero, de arriba abajo–. Todo lo que como se me va a la cadera y los pechos, que ahora más de uno los compara con los de Rangiku-san –dijo con frustración sin dejar de llorar–. También tengo más cola, mi cara esta más redonda que de costumbre ¡Hasta los cachetes tengo inflados! Y la barriga crece, crece y crece… ¡Díganlo! ¡Estoy hecha una deforme! ¡Fea! ¡Horrible! ¡Un cuco!

Hinamori se refregaba los ojos intentando dejar de llorar, pero le era imposible toda la angustia que había sacado, la había descolocado. Todos estaban sin saber que hacer, pues se sintieron horribles por no poder ayudar a la joven ya que notaron la angustia de la misma por sentirse fea. Toushiro dio un paso había adelante con cautela ya que intentaba ir a consolar a Momo, pero sabia que debía ir con cuidado ¡Ay, como odiaba verla llorar!

En ese momento, apareció Kira…

–¡Oh, Hinamori-kun, te encontré! –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios el rubio teniente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando–. Kiyone-san hizo un riquísimo pastel de chocolate y como se que a ti te gusta te traje una porción ya que se que te encanta el chocolate –Renji e Hisagui comenzaron a hacerles señas de que no haga lo que estaba por hacer, pero Izuru no se dio cuenta de ello–. Además, como tú siempre andas con antojos y comiendo mucha comida.

Al escuchar la última frase de Kira todos cerraron los ojos con frustración intuyendo lo que estaba por suceder, Momo sin dejar de llorar apretó sus puños con fuerza.

–¡BAKA! –le grito a todo pulmón.

Tomando la porción del pastel que Izuru traía en su mano Hinamori se la estampo al teniente en medio de la cara haciendo que el shinigami se caiga de cola al suelo. Momo estaba desconsolada, enojada, furiosa, triste, angustiada, todo al mismo tiempo y utilizando un rapidísimo shumpo huyo de ese lugar. Hitsugaya la intento seguir, pero realmente Momo había sido rápida y ya había ocultado su presencia.

–¿Y ahora que hice? –dijo desde el suelo Kira limpiándose con una mano su cara achocolatada.

–Llego en el momento menos oportuno, teniente –le respondió Byakuya que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

–Todo esto es su culpa, taicho –lo apunto con su dedo Rangiku–. ¡Usted y ese corazón insensible!

–¡Deja de apuntarme como si fuera un criminal, Matsumoto! – la reto con una venita en la frente–. ¿Y que le paso a Hinamori para que reaccione y explote de esa manera?

–¿Acaso no escucho? Le dije claramente que es su culpa. Usted durante el ultimo mes se la paso todo el santo día entrenando y no es que este mal, pero Hinamori también necesita de su atención. Hoy ella había hecho la comida y llevo dos viandas para almorzar con su persona y usted ni siquiera noto esto, le dijo que dejara el almuerzo en el escuadrón ya que no quería interrumpir su entrenamiento. Realmente fue un canalla –Ran aprovecho la situación para sacarle factura a su superior y al ver la mirada fulminante de este volvió al tema principal–. Y Hinamori esta muy triste.

En ese momento, Hitsugaya sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con la presencia de Unohana-taicho. Pues, Nanao al ver lo alterada que se encontraba Hinamori se preocupo por el estado emocional y de salud de la chica, y fue inmediatamente a buscar a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, quien es la persona que lleva el control y seguimiento del embarazo. Unohana con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, pero una mirada siniestra en sus ojos le hablo al joven capitán.

–Hitsugaya-taicho ¿Usted esta enterado de que Hinamori-fukutaicho esta embarazada?

–Si, Unohana-taicho –Hitsugaya se mantuvo firme, pero trago grueso al ver la mirada aterradora que le dirigía Retsu.

–Entonces cuide de ella como corresponde, el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba la teniente Hinamori no es el adecuado para un embarazo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones –hablo con tranquilidad y sonriente, pero profundizando mas su mirada amenazante–. Vaya, búsquela, arregle lo que provoco y cuando haya solucionado lo acontecido, lléveme a Hinamori-fukutaicho a mi escuadrón –saco su mano del hombro de Toushiro–. Puede retirarse, capitán Hitsugaya.

El joven capitán sin decir ni una sola palabra desapareció del lugar con un shumpo para ir en busca de Momo. Eso si, con un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo por la actitud de la capitana de la trenza larga. Por su parte, Unohana al ver que Hitsugaya ya se había ido en un parpadeo dejo de lado su mirada siniestra para que sus ojos volvieran a reflejar esa mirada calida y pacifica que siempre portaba como de costumbre.

–Bien, ahora todos ustedes acompáñenme a mi división –dijo Retsu con una armoniosa sonrisa–. Vamos, síganme.

–¿Hum? –Ukitake la miro confundido–. ¿Y para que nos necesita en su escuadrón, Unohana-taicho?

–Yo les voy a enseñar a todos ustedes como se debe tratar a una mujer embarazada –dijo en un tono mas que amigable.

Al escucharla decir eso a cada uno de los presentes se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente.

–¿Es necesario, Unohana-taicho?

Se animo a preguntar un valiente –que en realidad fue Renji– quien en ese preciso instante se escondió tras las espaldas de Ichigo y Kyoraku. Retsu freno sus pasos y se volteo para dirigirse a esos shinigamis que la estaban cuestionando.

–¿Alguien tiene algún problema? –pregunto y nuevamente en otro parpadeo miro a cada uno de los presentes con ojos asesinos.

–N-no, n-no… Uno-Unohana-ta-taicho –vociferaron sudando de miedo todos al unísono a excepción de Byakuya que solo asintió de cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados.

–Muy bien –hablo ahora con su semblante temple sacando cualquier mirada siniestra de su rostro y con una sonrisa calida–. Así me gusta. Vamos.

Y sin hablar, sin respirar ni rechistar cada uno de ellos le siguió los pasos.

/

Nemu se encontraba al lado de Mayuri en el laboratorio correspondiente al escuadrón numero doce. La teniente tomaba nota de cada movimiento y pasó dado por su capitán, padre adoptivo que en ese momento se encontraba terminando el último invento de su propiedad, raramente por encargo de la inútil de su hija.

–¡Listo! –dijo el capitán rascándose la barbilla–. ¡Mi invento ha terminado!

–Muchas gracias, Mayuri-sama –dijo con el debido respeto y reverencia que siempre le dedicaba.

–Hubiera hecho algo mucho mejor, con partículas espirituales verdaderas, con la formula que utilice para crearte, pero se trata de una engendra criatura –dijo restándole importancia–. Además, esa muchachita maleducada se negó a que yo examinara su embarazo para tener datos jugosos en alguna futura investigación. Pero al imbecil y espécimen de Urahara dejo que le diera esa pulsera regula reaitsu, ah, si… pero…

Y hablando solo como si fuera un loco el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón salio del aquel laboratorio como siempre maldiciendo al engendro de Urahara. Por su parte, Nemu se acerco a la creación de Kurotsuchi y al repuesto del mismo. La siempre disciplinada teniente termino de hacer las últimas anotaciones en su block de hojas.

–El robot-bebé ¡Listo! –dio por sentado la joven muchacha.

Así fue que Nemu aparte de su cuaderno de anotaciones tomo otros papeles que tenía guardado en su escritorio y fue en dirección hacia donde podía sentir la presión espiritual de Matsumoto. Sus pasos la llevaron directamente hacia el escuadrón numero cuatro, la hija de Kurotsuchi fue hacia la sala de reuniones del escuadrón curativo y al abrir la puerta…

–Matsumoto –apenas pudo articular.

–¡Sssshhhhsss! –la callaron todos los que se encontraban adentro de ese lugar.

Y ahí Nemu vio con cierta sorpresa, raramente en ella, como una gran cantidad de shinigamis desde el capitán Kuchiki hasta Ichigo Kurosaki, todos absolutamente todos, sentados en hilera como si se encontraran en la primaria y tomando nota de una clase que estaba dando la capitana Unohana. Pues, Nemu pudo ver a Retsu enfrente de la clase escribiendo en el pizarrón algo así titulado como _"Los diez mandamientos de cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada"_ La teniente de la doce no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que Unohana se acerco a ella y la hizo pasar.

–Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho ¿Podría tomar asiento, por favor? Esta clase esta muy interesante –la capitana con una amable sonrisa le extendió un bolígrafo, pues ya había visto que la joven traía consigo un par de hojas–. Ya he empezado a explicar la primera parte, pero puede amoldarse a la clase sin ningún problema.

–Hai –asintió la fukutaicho.

Unohana no utilizo su mirada siniestra con la chica, pues Retsu sabia más que nadie que Nemu Kurotsuchi era una persona más que obediente. La teniente busco con la mirada a Rangiku y pudo divisar una silla libre detrás de la rubia mujer y allí se fue a sentar. Sin decir absolutamente nada, Nemu le extendió unas hojas a Matsumoto quien sorprendida los tomos y cuando termino de leer dichas hojas.

–¡Woow! –pego el grito fascinada–. Me muero de la ansiedad ¿Ya esta listo? –se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Nemu que cerro los ojos en silencio ya que sintió la presencia de Unohana mas que cerca–. ¡Nemu! ¡Nemu, eres una genia! Oye, Nemu, responde ¡Ya hiciste el programa y el rob…!

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Rangiku quien trago saliva y al darse la vuelta se encontró de lleno con la mirada maliciosa de Retsu, quien le sonrió levemente y le hablo.

–Ya que esta con tantas energías, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Usted será la primera en hacer la práctica. Pase al frente, por favor.

–S-s-si, Uno-unohana-tai-taicho…

Rangiku no tenia la más pálida idea a lo que se refería la capitana, pero por nada del mundo iba a cometer la osadía de preguntar o contradecirla. Y así fue que la rubia mujer fue hacia delante de la clase en donde también estaba Hisagui. Por su parte, Nemu comenzó a escribir en su block de hojas lo que Retsu había escrito en el pizarrón.

_Diez pasos seguros de cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada._

–_Comprenderla en todo sentido y siempre acompañarla mostrándole su atención._

–_Hacerla sentir segura ayudándola en su toma de decisiones._

–_JAMAS CONTRADECRILA (solo si la situación lo requiere). Y canalizar su estado de sensibilidad._

–_Cumplir cada uno de sus antojos, solo PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE si ella lo pide._

–_Hacer regalos y obsequicios que le sirvan para su estado de embarazo, siempre y cuando esto no cause un estado nervioso a la susodicha._

–_JAMAS, NUNCA hablar o hacer ni siquiera un sutil comentario sobre su aumento de peso o estado físico._

–_Si ella les pregunta si se ve gorda la respuesta SIEMPRE es un "NO" y si ella insiste, se busca cualquier manera posible de que comprenda de que "NO SE VE GORDA"_

–_Utilizar las palabras adecuadas cuando se dirigen a ella, en su estado la mujer embarazada sabe leer entre líneas_

–_Cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos por mas tonto que a uno le parezca. Ella necesita sentirse contenida y una manera de probar su confianza en los demás es ver si ellos cumplen con algunos de sus pedidos._

–_Estar siempre al pendiente y al cuidado de ella. Una mujer embarazada sufre un desequilibrio emocional jamás visto y es necesario el entendimiento y PACIENCIA por parte de su entorno para ayudarla en su desarrollo como futura madre._

Todos estaban en silencio mirando hacia el frente de la clase en donde se encontraba la capitana y los dos tenientes.

–Bien, tenientes Matsumoto e Hisagui –les hablo Unohana–. Ustedes teniendo en cuenta lo que les acabo de escribir en el pizarrón y les explique, interpretaran a una pareja que esta en la dulce espera y de unos seis meses aproximadamente.

Unohana le extendió un almohadón a Rangiku quien se lo coloco por debajo del uniforme en el lugar de su vientre e Hisagui la miro detenidamente. Realmente se pudo imaginar a una verdadera Rangiku embarazada, de un momento a otro el shinigami se pego fuerte la cabeza contra la pared, ante la mirada atónita de todos ¡Demonios, pero que cosas estaba imaginando!

–Bueno, bueno. Teniente Hisagui, es suficiente –lo reto Retsu–. Comiencen con la interpretación, a ver que originales son.

Matsumoto se puso a pensar hasta que de un momento a otro tomo a Shuhei del hombro y…

–Oh, Hisagui-san… tengo muchas ganas de que hagas el papeleo por mi ¿Lo harías, por favor? –se llevo una mano a la cabeza haciendo drama–. Es que estoy tan agotada, estar embarazada es una ardua tarea.

–Matsumoto-san –hablo indignado Kira–. Hinamori jamás ha descuidado su trabajo por estar embarazada.

–¡Cállate, Izuru! ¡Como te atreves a cuestionarme! –le señalo el pizarrón–. Regla numero tres ¡JAMAS CONTRADECIR A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA! –volviéndose a Hisagui actuando su papel–. ¡Oh, Shuhei! –se acariciaba el vientre con pena–. El cretino de Kira ahora me ha sensibilizado ¡Porque es tan cruel conmigo! Es porque nadie me entiende que estoy embarazada, que estoy en la dulce espera ¿Ya nadie me quiere por que me veo fea?

Hisagui miro de reojo a la capitana Unohana que asintió levemente de cabeza como conforme con la actuación de Matsumoto, el chico suspiro y siguió con lo acontecido.

–No te preocupes, Rangiku-san –la tomo de los hombros haciendo que la consolaba–. Yo haré todo el papeleo por ti y no estas fea, todo el mundo te quiere y te comprende –le hablo amablemente–. ¿Qué dices si te traigo algo de comer? ¿Una torta de durazno? ¿Un panque dulce? ¿Qué se te antoja?

–¡ERROR! –pego el grito Unohana y con la varita que tenia en mano pego un leve golpe a la mesa de su escritorio haciendo que cada uno de los presentes brinque del susto arriba de su silla a excepción de Ran e Hisagui que estaban parados–. ¡No, no, no! Regla cuatro… cumplir con los antojos de una mujer embarazada PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE si ella lo pide. Sino la susodicha puede sentir que solo la quieren hacer callar o calmar con comida porque realmente se ve gorda ¿Por qué creen que Hinamori-fukutaicho le aventó el pastel en la cara al teniente Kira?

–Ahhaaa –dijeron todos al unísono comprendiendo el tema.

Pues, ninguno se lo había imaginado de ese modo. Solo creían que a Momo le había agarrado la chiripiorca y ya. Hisagui por su parte, se llevo su mano al mentón pensativo y susurro.

–Pero están difícil ¿Cómo lo interpretamos?

–Y porque… no se ponen en la piel de Momo y Toushiro –aconsejo Ichigo–. Ellos hace siete meses que se vienen comportando como una pareja en la espera de un hijo ¿No?

–Vaya, Ichigo –expreso sorprendida Rukia–. Con que no solo usas el cerebro para la batallas ¡Que bien! –Kurosaki la miro de reojo con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–¡Claro! Imitemos a Momo y mi taicho –vocifero Rangiku quien se volvió a meter en la piel del personaje y se dirigió a Shuhei–. Oh, Shiro-chan ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? –decía mientras se acaricia con ternura su barriga falsa, como siempre solía hacer su amiga–. Neee, Shiro-chan. Vamos, di que si.

–¡Que no me digas, Shiro-chan! ¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho! –actuó Hisagui resoplando y cruzándose de brazos ofendido–. Tsk… tenme mas respeto, Hinamori.

Todos en ese momento aplaudieron contentos por la buena actuación del teniente del noveno escuadrón, mientras ellos dos siguieron con su interpretación.

–Moho, es que Shiro-chan es un apodo tan lindo –Ran trato de sonar dulce como Hinamori–. Vamos, Hitsugaya-kun, tranquilízate… deja el papeleo y vamos a almorzar juntos ¿Si?

Hisagui estaba por seguir con su línea, pero Renji los interrumpió.

–No, no, Rangiku-san. Hinamori es mucho mas dulce y tierna ¡Lo estas haciendo mal! –le reprocho–. No estas haciendo su típica carita de perrito mojado con el que siempre convence a Hitsugaya-taicho de todo.

–¿Solo a Hitsugaya-taicho? –dijo Kyoraku–. Esa niña con su carita de angelito convence a todo el mundo. O también podrías hacer alguna de sus miradas de la muerte al mejor estilo Unohana-taicho ¡Parece que nuestra senpai tiene sucesora! ¿Verdad, Ukitake?

–Si, creo que tienes razón –dijo el peliblanco–. Unohana-taicho tiene quien le siga los pasos.

Retsu se acerco a ambos capitanes con su semblante amenazador y les hablo en un tono calido que se contradecía con la furia de su rostro.

–Ustedes dos ¿Tienen algo en contra de mis miradas?

–N-no, no, sen-sen-sen-pai –exclamaron los hombres con un escalofrió en la espalda.

Hisagui miro a Matsumoto.

–Abarai-kun, tiene razón. Como que no te sale muy bien el papel de Hinamori –a Rangiku se le formo una venita en la sien–. Momo siempre hace puchero ¡Y tú no estas haciendo puchero!

–¡NANI! –le grito furiosa la mujer.

Ambos empezaron a discutir y a dicha discusión se sumaron absolutamente todos, a excepción de Unohana que no les quitaba su mirada siniestra a Kyoraku y Ukitake, y claro también estaba Byakuya que por nada del mundo se rebajaría a entrometerse en tan ridícula discusión. Aunque el noble también opinaba que Rangiku no le salía muy bien el hacer de Hinamori.

/

Estaba aferrada con sus brazos al tronco de un árbol, lo abrazaba como si el mismo fuera un felpudo oso de peluche que la atrapaba entre sus brazos, pero sabía que eso no era así. Que lo que abrazaba era un tronco duro y áspero, su traje de shinigami estaba todo mojado en la parte de sus piernas como consecuencia de estar sentada sobre la fría y aguada nieve y eso no era lo único que tenía mojado, pues su rostro estaba llenos de lágrimas. En ese instante sintió como una suave tela se posaba sobre sus hombros cubriéndola del frío… era el haori de Hitsugaya.

–¡Déjame sola! –le grito mientras se hundía en el llanto.

–Sabes que no lo haré, así me vuelvas a atacar con nieve –se puso enfrente de ella y se agacho para estar a su altura, y noto como Momo agachaba la cabeza con pena por acordarse de que le había aventado una bola de nieve en la cara–. Por favor, Hinamori ya no llores mas… te vas a deshidratar.

–Es que no puedo, no se lo que me pasa –decía mientras se refregaba los ojos–. El saber que ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo porque me he puesto gorda y fea, yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar, y entiendo que tú ya no me quieres por todos mis trastornos…

–Tonta –susurro el chico y tomando el rostro de Momo entre sus manos hizo que ella lo mirara–. ¿Quién te dijo que yo no quiero pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Qué yo ya no te quiero? Tonterías, Hinamori… ¿Tú sabes porque yo sigo siendo un capitán del Gotei 13?

A Momo se le colorearon las mejillas, ella sabia muy bien porque era que Hitsugaya cada vez se esforzaba por ser mas fuerte y seguir manteniendo el cargo de capitán… era por ella.

–Veo que si lo sabes –el albino comenzó a secar las lágrimas de Momo con su boca–. Te quiero, tonta.

–Hitsugaya-kun… –susurro la chica durazno cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el calido aliento de Toushiro en su rostro–. Te quiero.

El capitán aprovecho ese momento para tomar a Hinamori entre sus brazos y con un rápido shumpo tomo dirección hacia su hogar. Mientras no dejaba de besar a Momo, el albino entro con ella a la casa a la vez que iba desabrochando el cinturón del uniforme de la fémina, al terminar con ese trabajo le quito la parte de arriba del kimono. Tomando a la chica durazno de su cintura la poso arriba de la mesa del comedor.

–Hitsugaya-kun… –viendo como el chico ya tenia el torso al descubierto.

–Ya esta casa pronto dejara de ser nuestra –dijo y acercando su cara al oído de la fémina–. ¿Me perdonas, Hinamori?

–Siempre, Shiro-chan.

–Te lo voy a compensar –le seguía susurrando–. ¿Quieres tomar un baño, Moja-camas?

–¡No me llames de esa forma, Shiro-chan! –se alarmo separándose de su cuerpo.

–Tú me llamas Shiro-chan y no se te quita la costumbre –le recordó a la vez que le quitaba lentamente y con suavidad el pantalón del uniforme–. Mira, si hasta tienes el pantalón mojado–. dijo tirando dicha prenda al suelo.

–¡Eso fue porque estaba sentada sobre la nieve! –se intento defender haciendo cierto berrinche.

–Pruébalo –le susurro sobre sus labios haciendo que ella con su piernas abrazara su cintura. Y en esa posición la llevo consigo al baño, Momo viendo que las intenciones del albino era pasar un momento intimo con ella, seguramente en la bañera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esconder su cara en el cuello del capitán–. Eres un tonta, pero una tonta linda.

–¿De verdad? –le pregunto inocentemente.

–Siempre, Hinamori.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Uf, lo que me costo hacer este capitulo! Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y que haya sido de su agrado

Como siempre agradeciendo a las personas que dejan su comentario, Vampire-ShikixRima, Skyres, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, betty-sama, Any-chan15, Angelzk, Selene-Moonligth, shyta, Lavi-hime 4E -3. Muchas gracias por sus alentadores comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que esta historia les saca una sonrisa. Tambien gracias a los lectores silenciosos…

Cuídense y recuerden ¡Pórtense mal! Que de esta vida uno se lleva siempre esos locos recuerdos…

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	13. Futuros padres, somos todos

Buenas, buenas ^^ Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capitulo de 9 Meses.

Para todos aquellos que leen esta historia y la siguen desde siempre, desde hace poquito o como sea, en resumen al publico en general les tengo un trabajo de participación para el fic… quiero que me pongan quien les gustaría que sean los padrinos del bebé de Hina y Shiro. Si hay alguna pareja que tenga más votos será esa o si hay mucha mezcla yo veré cual me gusta más. Eso si que tenga coherencia por ejemplo no me vayan a poner… Kempachi y Yuzu (sonrisa graciosa) que son personajes que no se relacionan mucho con los futuros padres, en fin… ¡A elegir los padrinos del mini-hitsu o mini-hina!

Tema elegido: Un pasaje hasta ahí, de Fabi Cantilo

Lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece…

**9 Meses**

Capitulo XIII: Futuros padres, somos todos

El sol radiaba feliz de poder entrar por la ventana y alumbrarlos abrazados juntos en la cama. La locura del día anterior había pasado y lo que les esperaba a ambos era una cosa que ignoraban por completo. Porque si lo hubieran sabido, ninguno se hubiera levantado de la cama. Hitsugaya se abrazo mas al cuerpo de Hinamori, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró de lleno con la dulce figura de la mujer a la que amaba. Sonrió levemente al recordar lo lindo que la habían pasado hasta que…

–¡Maldita sea! –brinco arriba de la cama despertando bruscamente a Momo.

–Hitsugaya-kun –la chica bostezaba mientras se refregaba los ojos–. ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? ¿Paso algo malo?

–Hinamori… Uno-unohana-tai-taicho…

–¿Eh?

–¡Unohana-taicho me va a matar! ¡Me va matar! –salio de la cama.

–¿Por que dices una cosa así, Shiro-chan? Cálmate, por favor.

–Es que en realidad… ¡Oh, dios! Mi hijo nacerá y no conocerá a su padre… Ya deje huérfano a mi hijo antes de nacer –susurro, pero Momo lo escucho y achino los ojos sin entender esa reacción–. ¡Porque Unohana-taicho me va matar!

–Hitsugaya-kun no exageres ¿Por qué Unohana-taicho haría una cosa así? ¿No lo habrás soñado?

–¡NO! –se callo por un segundo–. Lo siento, no debí gritarte.

–Esta bien, pero tranquilízate.

–Es que ayer Unohana-taicho –le dio un escalofrío al nombrarla–. Me pidió que cuando te tranquilizaras te llevara con ella y…

–Oh, entiendo. No te preocupes que yo iré con ella en un momento y le daré alguna excusa.

–Pero…

–Oh, no te preocupes, Hitsugaya-kun –rió graciosa–. No le diré que eres un pervertido.

–¡Que bueno! Mejor así porque… –dijo aliviado hasta que reacciono–. ¡QUE! ¿Pervertido yo? ¿Cómo te atreves, Hinamori?

–Oh, Shiro-chan es un pervertido –decía cantarina, mientras se dirigía al baño–. Quien lo diría, quien lo diría.

–Pero bien que disfrutaste con el pervertido –le susurro por atrás tomándola desprevenida.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! ¡Shiro-chan! –pego un brinco del susto y sin querer se tropezó con sus propios pies.

–¡Cuidado, tonta!

Momo estaba a punto de caer al suelo violentamente, pero los rápidos brazos de Toushiro la atraparon antes de que eso sucediera. La cara del albino era de suma preocupación, pues si ella hubiera tocado el suelo su pancita hubiera vistos las consecuencias.

–Hinamori ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan despistada? Mira si te caías o te hacías daño.

–Lo siento, me asuste y…

–Ya, ya… –la estabilizo para que volviera a la normalidad–. Pero no me vuelvas llamar pervertido, pasas mucho tiempo con Matsumoto –termino renegando.

Momo lo miro divertida sabiendo que detrás de ese futuro padre que se mostraba distante y frío había mas que esperanzas renovadas, y eso la hacia mas que feliz.

/

Caminaba por los pasillos del Seireitei cargando una gran caja entre sus manos. No era una caja cualquiera, no, no… Mas de uno hoy se iba sorprender. Toco la puerta de la oficina del escuadrón numero diez.

–Pase, pase.

Una voz dormilona le hablo desde adentro.

–Matsumoto-san.

–Oh, Nemu –la rubia mujer se levanto del sillón a la vez que se refregaba los ojos de lo dormida que estaba–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Esto…

La teniente de Kurotsuchi abrió la caja y le mostró a Rangiku un muñeco bebé, que en realidad era un robot, el que había creado Mayuri y que tenia tres bebes más de repuesto. En efecto, eran dos bebés niñas y dos bebés niños.

–¡Kawaiiiiii!

Salto feliz de la alegría Matsumoto tomando al robotito y apretujándolo entre sus pechos, se ve que ni siquiera un robot bebé se salvaba de su fortuito abrazo de la muerte. Si así trataba a un pobre robot replica, ni imaginar como se comportaría con el bebé de Momo y Toushiro.

–Trátalo con mas cuidado, lo puedes llegara a romper. Además, acostúmbrate a que es un bebé, no es ni tu capitán, ni Hisagui o Abarai ¿Acaso así piensas tratar al hijo de Hinamori?

–Ay, Nemu –se iba a quejar, pero pensándolo bien–. Bueno, creo… que por hoy tienes razón. Además, para eso están estos robotitos para que todos vayamos practicando.

–Así es… aquí también traje el plan de futuros padres.

–Bien, mientras mi taicho y Hinamori van de compras con los bebés, nosotros practicamos también con los repuestos, mientras Iba y Kira y algunos oficiales de mi escuadrón hacen la mudanza de mi capitán y Momo a la nueva casa.

–Matsumoto-san ¿Tú siempre le arreglas y le manejas la vida de esa manera a todos los demás?

–¡Nani!

En ese momento a la oficina de la décima división entro como correspondía el capitán de dicho escuadrón con su típico semblante serio y responsable.

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo –hablo Hitsugaya mirando a Rangiku–. ¿Con que demonios de derecho arreglas mi vida y la de Hinamori a tu antojo?

–Taicho, no sea malo que yo me preocupo por usted y Hinamori.

–¿Esa es tu nefasta excusa?

–¡Taicho porque es tan cruel conmigo!

Matsumoto tomo a una de las bebés nenas y se la puso en media cara llena a Hitsugaya que arqueo una ceja todo enojado.

–¡Mire taicho! ¿No es kawai?

–Pero… ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¡Y quítamelo de en medio de la cara, Matsumoto!

–¡Pero que pocos sentimientos! ¡Así piensa tratar a su futuro hijo, taicho!

–Calla esa exasperante boca y respóndeme lo que te pregunte.

–Son bebés robots que creo el capitán Kurotsuchi, estos son los originales –les señalo a la parejita de bebés–. Y los otros son los repuestos. Son para que todos vayamos practicando como ser futuros padres.

Rangiku termino su sermón con su dedo índice levantado como si dijera la cosa más importante del mundo, mientras que Hitsugaya se había puesto de color azul de la descompostura al ver al cuarteto de bebés.

–¡Matsumoto! –grito en cólera–. Por qué… cuernos… las bebés se parecen… a ti y… los bebés a… ¡GIN ICHIMARU!

–Oh, verdad que se ve adorable.

–¡Adorable mis calzoncillos! –señalo a los bebés–. ¡Eso da miedo!

–Mis disculpas, Hitsugaya-taicho –hablo Nemu–. Matsumoto-fukutaicho fue la que me dio los bocetos.

–¡Maldita traidora! –le grito la rubia mujer.

En su efecto, las bebés niñas eran el reflejo de Rangiku en su niñez, solo que con el cabello mucho más cortito y por su parte los bebés niños eran el calco de Ichimaru con el cabello plateado y esa cara de zorro acechador. En ese momento entro a la oficina Hinamori acompañada de Yachiru que venia tomada de la mano de la teniente.

–Buenas –saludo sonriente la quinta teniente.

–Hinamori –Rangiku fue a darle su característico abrazo de la muerte del cual la pobre Momo no se pudo librar–. ¡Que bueno que ya has venido, Hinamori! Porque a que no sabes… ¿Hinamori? ¡Hinamori!

–¡MATSUMOTO!

Hitsugaya le pego el grito a su teniente y fue directo a separar a Rangiku de Momo que estaba a punto de morir asfixiada. Hinamori se tomo el pecho con una mano y dio una gran bocanada de aire, realmente pensó que no la contaría.

–¡Matsumoto ten mas cuidado!

–Lo siento, taicho… ¡Oh, Hinamori! Lo siento de verdad.

–No importa, no importa –respondió amablemente la chica durazno–. Ya estoy bien.

–¿Y que es esto?

Yachiru pregunto con una de las bebés entre sus manos. Hinamori miro a dichos robotitos con curiosidad.

–¡Son los bebés robots! –dijo alegre la teniente de la décima–. Hinamori con estos bebés tú y mi taicho van a practicar como ser padres ¡No es una idea fenomenal!

_ ¿Bebés robots? –dijo confundida Momo y tomo a uno de los bebés–. ¿Y porque… estos bebés… tiene la cara del… ex capitán Ichimaru? –dijo toda temerosa. Pues, ver esa cara no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

–¡Oh, Hinamori! ¡No me digas que tú también te vas a quejar!

–No es que me queje, pero…

–¿Y cuando vamos a ir de compras? –corto el tema Yachiru jalando del uniforme a Nemu.

La teniente de la doce saco un papel y comenzó a leer.

–La actividad principal que deben llevar a cabo los futuros padres es ir de compras para elegir la decoración de la futura habitación de su hijo y deben ir acompañados por una parejita bebé y un niño –la chica miro al albino y la chica durazno–. En este caso seria la teniente de la onceava.

–¡Nani! –grito todo furioso Hitsugaya–. ¡Y quien cuernos les dijo que íbamos a hacer eso!

–Hitsugaya-kun –Momo lo tomo del brazo–. Tranquilízate no creo que sea algo malo.

–Piénselo taicho, así podrá ir practicando y cuando nazca su hijo de verdad será todo un campeón.

Yachiru se acerco toda curiosa a uno de los bebés robots.

–¿Y que es este botón? –dijo presionando sobre el mismo.

–Espera que con ese botón…

Nemu la intento frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el dichoso bebé había comenzado a llorar como si algo terrible estuviera pasando. Así fue que Hinamori tomo al bebé robot entre sus brazos.

–¡Apaguen esa porquería! –dijo enojado Hitsugaya.

–Es que eso no se apaga tan fácilmente, el bebé tiene la misma sensibilidad que cualquier criatura normal –hablo Nemu–. Y solo se calma si le cantan alguna canción de cuna o lo hacen dormir como a cualquier bebé.

–¡Nani!

–Hitsugaya-kun, no seas cruel –lo reto Momo–. Que por mas que el bebé tenga la cara que el ex capitán Ichimaru debe tener sentimientos en alguna parte.

–¡Pero si solo es un robot!

Hitsugaya gritó todo colérico y dicho grito se escucho en todo su cuartel y toda Sociedad de Almas.

/

Ambos estaban dirigiendo los movimientos de aquellos oficiales de bajo rango del escuadrón numero diez que Matsumoto les había mandado para que ayuden con la labor.

–Bien, bien –hablo Iba–. Lleven el sillón con cuidado.

Dos shinigamis tomaron dicho mueble y sin querer se les zafo de las manos y el sillón cayo devuelta al suelo.

–¡Dije que con cuidado! –les grito nuevamente–. ¿Acaso no recuerdan de quien son estas cosas? ¡De Hitsugaya-taicho! Ósea… ¡Su capitán! ¿Quieren que nos congele vivos?

–Mis disculpas.

Los oficiales se disculparon con el teniente y volvieron a cargar el sillón. En ese momento apareció Kira llamando la atención de su camarada.

–Iba-san… creo que necesitaremos ayuda con la cama, es bastante grande.

–¿Con la cama? –arqueo una ceja.

–Si, Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-kun tienen una cama matrimonial.

–A ver… –dijo todo chusma entrando a la habitación del capitán y la teniente–. ¡Woow! Esto si que esta de luces, hasta tienen un televisor.

Iba se sentó de rodillas arriba de la cama probando que tan cómoda era.

–¡Dios santo, esta cama esta de lujo! ¡Pruébala Kira!

–Umh… –dudo el rubio–. No creo que sea prudente andar de metidos en las pertenencias de Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-kun.

–¡Que amargado!

En ese instante entro a la casa del albino viendo el movimiento de cosas y de personas, Ikkaku, que preguntándole a los demás oficiales supo que Izuru y Tenzuseinma estaban en la habitación principal.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Madarame al entrar al cuarto.

–Estamos a cargo de la mudanza –le respondió Izuru–. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

–Pues, Matsumoto anda con su locura de los bebés robots y…

–¿Bebés robots? –hablaron incrédulos los dos tenientes.

–Si, como sea… y ya estoy cansado de sus locuras. Supe que ustedes estaban acá con las cosas de Hitsugaya-taicho y… –miro picaramente al televisor–… como me imaginaba el capitán y la teniente tiene un televisor y dvd.

–¿Y que con eso? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

–¡Que le robe a Renji una prohibida triple x!

Ikkaku les mostró con suma felicidad a Izuru e Iba un dvd. Los tres shinigamis dieron la orden a los oficiales del décimo escuadrón que se encargaran del resto de la mudanza y que por nada del mundo entraran a la habitación.

–Que aprovechados –susurro un segador del escuadrón de Hitsugaya–. Están viendo una película en la habitación de nuestro capitán.

–Pues, hasta pochoclos se han hecho –expreso otro–. Ellos si que tiene privilegios.

/

–¡Buuuuaaa! ¡Buuuuaaa!

–Arroro mi niño, arrorro mi sol… arrorro pedazo de mi corazón…

Matsumoto cantaba la canción de cuna, mientras tenía a upa a uno de los bebés entre sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

–Oh, peque Gin… deja de llorar, corazón.

–¡Buuuuaaa! ¡Buuuuaaa!

–¡Ay, por cada alma del Rungonkai! ¡Gin nunca me imagine que fueras tan llorón!

–¿Te estas dando cuenta de que ese bebé robot no es Ichimaru? –Isane la miro con los ojos achinados.

–Será mejor que lo hagas callar, Rangiku-san –le dijo Nanao con la otra bebé entre sus brazos–. Porque sino ella comenzara a llorar también.

–Pero ya hecho todo, le cante, le quise dar la mamadera y nada.

A la décima oficina entraron Hisagui acompañado de Yumichika, Sentaro y Kiyone.

–¡Pero que es todo este lío! –vocifero el teniente de la novena.

–¡Oh, pero que bello! –gritaron al unísono Sentaro, Kiyone y Yumichika viendo con fascinación el bebé robot que tenia Nanao entre sus manos y cuando se acercaron al que lloraba y que tenia en brazos Rangiku–. ¡Pero que mierda es esto!

–¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaa! –lloro con mas fuerte el robotito.

–¿Por qué este bebé se parece a Ichimaru? –pregunto Hisagui.

–¡Porque si! –grito Rangiku–. ¡Me ayudan a hacerlo callar!

–¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaa!

En eso Shuhei agarro al bebé con la cara de Gin y lo abofeteo para que el dichoso robot se callara, pero logro el efecto contrario ya que el bebé comenzó a llorar peor. En eso Rangiku y Kiyone le pegaron un puñetazo en la cabeza al shinigami.

–¡Como vas a pegarle al bebé, masoquista sin remedio!

–¡Pero este no es un bebé real! ¡Es un robot!

–¿Y que con eso? –lo encaro Matsumoto.

–Además, dudo que el hijo de Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori ¡Salga con cara de zorro! –le termino gritando en plena cara.

–Hisagui teme.

–¡Ya basta! –los callo Nanao–. Rangiku-san llévate al bebé a dar una vuelta a ver si deja de llorar que nosotros nos ocupamos de la niña.

–Bien… –tomo entre sus brazos al bebé que seguía llorando–. Vamonos peque Gin, yo te cuidare mejor que estos brutos que te están discriminando, es que jamás nadie ha entendido tu verdadera belleza, pero yo…

Matsumoto se salio de la oficina vociferando cosas incoherentes, mientras los demás se quedaron cuidando a la bebé que tenia Nanao.

–Como que para parecerse a Matsumoto-san… –dijo Yumichika–. Esta bebé es demasiado tranquila.

–Será porque es niña –dijo Isane.

–¿Y porque los bebés se parecen a Ichimaru y Rangiku-san? –pregunto Hisagui.

–¡Puf! –expreso Nanao–. Hubieras visto la furia de Hitsugaya-taicho.

Karakura estaba llena de nieve y como debía ser aun hacia frío. Una brisa pequeña rozo la piel de Hinamori que llevaba de la mano a Yachiru, mientras que Hitsugaya cargaba con una mochila de bebé adelante en donde tenía a upa a la parejita de bebés robots. Las personas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban extrañado, hasta que escucho el comentario de una mujer que se puso a su lado antes de cruzar la calle.

–Mira que familia mas rara –comento la humana a su acompañante–. El padre tiene cabello blanco, la niña pelo rosa, y los bebés son bien raros hasta uno parece tener la cara de un zorro diabólico. La única normal parece ser la madre, que esta embarazada.

–Pobrecilla –susurro la acompañante.

A Hitsugaya se le formo un severa venita en la frente, mientras apretaba sus puños con enojo ¡Malditos humanos! En eso Renji junto con Rukia se acercaron a Toushiro y Momo.

–En la tienda del hemisferio sur de la avenida principal hay un centro comercial que no debe estar tan lleno –hablo Rukia–. Creo que es lo mejor.

–Si, nosotros iremos a ver unas cosas y volveremos para ayudarlos a cargar todo.

–¿Y adonde irán, Abarai-kun?

–¡Es una sorpresa, Momo! ¡Vamos Rukia!

–Si, nos vemos en un par de horas.

Kuchiki y Abarai desaparecieron de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Bien –sonrió Momo–. Comencemos a buscar cuna para el bebé.

–¡Yo quiero un helado! ¡Yo quiero un helado! –comenzó a pedir a gritos Yachiru, mientras jalaba a Hinamori de la mano–. ¡Yo quiero comer pochoclos! ¡Yo quiero comer pochoclos! ¡Yo quiero dulces, muchos dulces!

–Bien, bien… tranquila, Yachiru-chan –intentaba calmarla Momo, pues la niña se había comenzado a comportar como una caprichosa–. Cuando lleguemos al centro comercial te compraremos muchos dulces.

Y durante todo el camino hacia el centro comercial Yachiru en ningún momento dejo de gritar a voz llena que quería comer dulces y que le compren alfajores, etc, etc, etc…

–¡Quiero dulces! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero chocolates! ¡ME HAGO PIS!

–¡Suficiente! –le pego el grito Hitsugaya.

–¡Pero me hago pis! –comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro la teniente de la onceaba.

A Hitsugaya se le formo una enorme vena en la frente, mientras se estaba comenzado a poner bordo de la ira, pero por suerte Hinamori intervino.

–Debes calmar esa actitud, Hitsugaya-kun –lo reto Momo–. No puedes tratar así a Yachiru-chan, es solo una niña… cuando nuestro hijo crezca ¿Lo trataras también así?

–Pero Hinamori… –la miro sorprendido.

–Deja Hitsugaya-kun, yo llevo a Yachiru al baño.

Hinamori tomo de la mano a la pequeña niña y fue en dirección al baño. Hitsugaya se la quedo mirando confundido, Momo parecía enojada, el albino miro a los pequeños bebés robots que tenia colgando en su pecho.

–¿Y ahora que hice?

Al ver que el bebé con la cara de Gin le sonrió levemente a Toushiro le dio un enorme escalofrío en toda su espalda. Hitsugaya comenzó a caminar y entro a un local en donde se vendían toda clase de muebles para bebé, desde cunas, modulares, placares y todo adornado para una habitación de un recién nacido. En ese momento, Hinamori apareció con la pequeña Yachiru que aparte de haber hecho sus necesidades fisiológicas ahora venia comiendo una manzana dulce con pochoclos.

–Oh, pero que bello es esto –dijo fascinada Momo–. Esta cuna es perfecta.

–Creo que será difícil elegir algo sin saber el sexo del bebé.

–Podemos elegir los colores neutros.

–Pero a mi no me gusta el amarillo, Hinamori.

–Pero el blanco y el turquesa si ¿Verdad? –le sonrío amable–. Si es niño o niña le va a sentar muy bien.

Yachiru miraba con atención sin querer interrumpir aquel momento de amor mutuo que indirectamente se profesaban Hitsugaya y Hinamori que no se quitaban la mirada de encima. En ese momento, tanto Toushiro, Momo y Yachiru comenzaron a olfatear al aire y sintieron un olor horrendo en el ambiente.

–Oh, creo que lo bebés se hicieron popo –dijo Yachiru olfateando a los niños

–¡Pero si son robots! –se quejo Toushiro.

–Oh, Nemu me dijo que cumple con la misma función que un bebé –hablo Momo–. Supongo que se harán pis y popo como cualquier criatura.

–Buenos días –apareció una empleada para poder atenderlos y de un momento a otro se tapo la nariz por el olor a popo que había en el ambiente–. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

–Disculpe –Momo aparto a Hitsugaya–. Ve al baño compartido, ahí hay cambiaderos para bebés ¡Ve y cámbialos! –le termino diciendo mientras le daba el bolso de bebé en donde estaban los pañales y toallitas.

–¿Quieres que los cambie yo? –pregunto incrédulo.

–¡Si! –dijo en tono en orden.

–Bien –respondió fastidioso.

Rukia junto con Renji habían entrado al mismo centro comercial que Hitsugaya y Hinamori, pero a diferencia de los otros dos ellos fueron directo a la tienda de juguetes en donde pensaban comprarle miles de chuchearías locas para la nueva habitación del futuro bebé del Seireitei. Rukia venia cargando un montón de peluches, muñecas, almohadones de color rosa, castillos de princesas, etc, etc… Mientras que Renji traía a cuestas muñecos de batallas, autitos de carreras, un peluche enorme del hombre araña, etc, etc, etc…

–¿Porque traes esas porquerías, Renji?

–¡No son porquerías, enana! ¡Son todos los juguetes que un gran guerrero shinigami debe de tener con privilegios!

–Pues, es en vano porque será una niña ¿Como te quedo el ojo? ¿Ah?

–¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños de princesas, enana! ¡Porque será un niño!

–¡Una niña!

–¡Un niño!

–¡Pues no!

–¡Pues si!

–¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Una voz amargada y fanfarrona les llamo la atención. Rukia y Renji voltearon a ver a Ichigo y Orihime que estaban mirando semejante espectáculo que sus amigos shinigamis estaban haciendo.

–¡Este mandril me esta sacando de mis casillas! –Rukia como pudo señalo furiosa a Renji, pues aun tenia un montón de cosas a cuestas.

–Esta tarada cree que el hijo de Momo y Hitsugaya-taicho va ser una niña –la acuso Renji.

–Pues, yo también creo que será una niña –respondió encogiéndose de hombros Ichigo.

–¡Oh, pues yo creo que será un lindo niño! –dijo ahora Orihime.

–Inuoe, tú eres mujer… ¡Debes estar de mi lado y decir que va a ser nena! –Rukia miro a la ojigris–. ¡Movimiento feminista al 100 %!

–¡Cabeza de zanahoria fermentada, se supone que debes estar del lado de los hombres y decir que va a ser niño! –Abarai le grito a Ichigo en plena cara.

–¡No me grites, cabeza de piña! ¡Demonios, tú no cambias mas! – Ichigo comenzó a pelear con Renji - ¡Y si a mi se me canta decir que va a ser niña! ¡PUES VA A SER UNA NENA! Y san se acabo…

–¡Por supuesto que va a ser una nena! –aseguro nuevamente Rukia.

–¡Pues va a ser un niño! – volvió a asegurar Renji.

–¡Niña!

–¡Niño!

–¡Pues no!

–¡Pues si!

–¡Pues no!

–¡Pues no!

–¡Pues si!

–¡JA! ¡Te atrape! –dijo en victoria el pelirrojo–. ¡Caíste pequeña palomita!

–Maldito Renji.

Rukia estaba tan furiosa que siguió la discusión con Renji, mientras que Inuoe intentaba calmarlos. Por su parte, Ichigo ya no aguanto esa discusión absurda y salio de adentro de la juguetería y al hacerlo se topo con Toushiro que cargaba consigo a dos bebés.

–¿Toushiro? –dijo incrédulo al verlo en esa situación y al sentir el olor horrible que emanaba en el aire se tapo la nariz–. ¿Pero de donde sale ese olor?

Hitsugaya gruño severamente y tomo a Kurosaki del cuello de la remera y lo arrastro consigo al baño compartido. Al entrar al mismo…

–¡Toushiro que demonios…!

–Tú me vas a ayudar, pues fuiste el único idiota que me vio.

–¿Qué?

El albino comenzó a poner a los bebés robot arriba del cambiadero y comenzó a abrir el bolso para buscar los pañales pertinentes.

–¡Pero de donde demonios sacaron a estos bebés!

–¡Son robots! ¡Los creo Mayuri Kurotsuchi! –dijo todo enojado el joven capitán–. La floja de Matsumoto le metió la idea ¡Y aquí ves! ¡Hay que cambiarlos se hicieron popo! Tú cambia a la niña, yo me hago cargo de la peor parte.

–¡Ni mierda! ¿Te volviste loco o que? ¿Cómo cuernos unos robots van a hacerse popo?

–¿Cómo mierda voy a saberlo? ¡Yo no soy un científico loco! ¿Acaso no hueles el olor horripilante que sale de ellos?

Ichigo se acerco a ambos bebés y al obsérvalos.

–¿Por qué el niño tiene la cara de Ichimaru?

–Matsumoto –susurro envenenado el albino.

Bien, esto estaba complicado el olor a popo era insoportable. Ichigo se encargaba de cambiar a la niña, Toushiro del niño. Ambos se arremangaron y fueron desabrochando el pañal correspondiente a cada bebé y cuando sacaron al mismo…

–¡Giiiiuuuu! –expresaron asqueados y al unísono tapándose la nariz–. ¡Guacala!

Una masa aguachenta color azulada salía de lo que era supuestamente la colita de cada bebé robot, tenia el olor horrible a popo y realmente daba asco. Tanto Ichigo como Toushiro se pusieron de color azul y rápidamente limpiaron con una toallita la caca y tiraron el pañal para buscar otro y ponérselos a los robots. Ichigo lo estaba llevando bastante bien, aunque parecía un poco torpe, pero cuando Toushiro intento cambiar al bebé niño el mismo largo de su pequeño miembro un chorro de pis en plena cara del capitán… quien cerrando los ojos y con su cara de color bordo de la furia contenida, grito a todo pulmón haciendo eco en todo el centro comercial…

–¡MATSUMOTOOOO!

Esa floja de su teniente y sus brillantes ideas.

Rangiku iba con el pequeño Gin robot entre sus brazos que aun no paraba de llorar y llorar cuando de repente…

–¡Achuuuuu! –pego el estornudo de su vida–. Moho… esto si que es complicado.

–¡Buuuuaaaaa!

–Ay, baby Gin ¿Por qué no te callas? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

En ese momento se topo con la presencia de Byakuya.

–¿Qué es todo este lío?

–Oh, Kuchiki-taicho, es que este bebé no para de llorar y llorar, ya no se que hacer.

–¿Eso es un bebé?

–¡Por supuesto! – firmo la rubia poniéndole el robot enfrente de la cara al noble–. ¡Es una creación del capitán Kurotsuchi!

–¡Buuuuaaa! –seguía llorando el bebé.

–¿Y porque se parece al ex capitán Ichimaru?

–Oh, bien todo el mundo dice lo mismo ¡Que tiene de malo! –lo apapacho entre sus pechos haciendo que el robotito llore aun mas fuerte–. ¿Usted sabe como puedo hacerlo callar?

–¿Y no tiene algún botón de donde se apague?

–¡Oh, que cruel! –dijo haciendo drama y con los ojos brillosos–. No es ese el fin, se supone que debemos practicar para que cuando el hijo de mi taicho y Hinamori nazca sepamos que hacer ante estas situaciones.

Byakuya miro con detenimiento al bebé robot y su exasperante manera de llorar, y pensando bien en las palabras de Rangiku hablo…

–Acompáñeme, teniente Matsumoto.

Rangiku le siguió los pasos al capitán noble que se dirigía a su escuadrón especialmente a la oficina principal del mismo. Al entrar a la oficina de Byakuya el mismo se dirigió hacia el escritorio que habitualmente ocupaba Renji y saco del primer cajón un chupete color celeste y se lo extendió a Matsumoto quien tomo el mismo y se lo puso al bebé que de un momento a otro dejo de llorar.

–No se me hubiera ocurrido nunca –dijo sorprendida Ran.

–Abarai ha comprado miles de ellos desde que se entero que la teniente Hinamori quedo embarazada y los ha guardado aquí, no se para que. Supongo que se los piensa regalar cuando la criatura nazca.

–Oh, Kuchiki-taicho –dijo sonriente la rubia–. Hágame caso busque un heredero y vera que será un buen padre… ¿Quiere que le haga una cita con la capitana Soi Fog?

–Retírese, por favor, teniente Matsumoto.

–Bien, bien –dijo saliendo de aquella oficina–. Pero conste que mis intenciones son buenas.

–Nadie pone en duda eso –dijo el noble cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

Hitsugaya con su peor cara y cargando en la mochilita de bebé adelante a los dos robotitos y en compañía de Ichigo llego a la presencia de Hinamori que estaba sentada en un banquito de adentro del centro comercial y tenia entre sus brazos a Yachiru que se había quedado dormida… el albino al ver dicha escena todo el enojo que tenia sin saber porque le desapareció.

–Hola Kurosaki-kun.

–¿Cómo estas, Hinamori?

–Muy bien… Hitsugaya-kun ¿Por qué estas mojado?

–No preguntes –respondió el albino.

–Bueno, vamos para lo de Urahara-san que los de la mueblería nos llevarán la cuna y todo lo demás allí.

/

La noche se había hecho presente después de un arduo trabajo que llevaron a cabo Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira, Iba ordenando las pertenencias de la nueva casa del albino y la joven teniente, mientras Hitsugaya y Hinamori con la ayuda de Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji e Ichigo se encargaron de la habitación del futuro bebé.

–¡Quedo hermosa! –expreso Momo con fascinación–. ¿Verdad, Hitsugaya-kun?

–Si, quedo bien –formo una sonrisa imperceptible.

–Digna habitación de una ¡Futura niña! –le grito Rukia en el oído a Renji.

–¡Enana maldita! ¡Deja de fastidiarme, porque será un niño!

–Ya basta ustedes dos –los reto Hitsugaya–. Estuvieron todo el santo día discutiendo eso.

–¡Pero ella fue la que empezó! –acuso Renji a Rukia.

–¡A mi no me importa quien empezó! ¡Yo le pongo fin!

Momo se acerco hacia la cuna de roble adornada con unas telas de seda color blanca en la parte superior de la misma y que poseía un cubrecama muy bonito de color turquesa como los ojos de Hitsugaya, todo la habitación estaba adornada con peluches blancos, puff de color turquesa, el color de las paredes era blanca, pero tenia decoraciones de color verde agua y retratos de dibujitos animado de Disney que les había recomendado Rukia, los muebles restantes estaban en el lugar adecuado y algunas de las cosas que les habían regalado a Momo al principio de su embarazo ya estaban en su lugar apropiado, como ropa, mamaderas, chupetes, etc. Realmente era una habitación de ensueño y no importaba si lo que venia era un niño o una niña, pues, la habitación le sentaría genial.

–Estoy muy feliz –susurro Hinamori.

Matsumoto fue la única que la escucho y sonrió ampliamente y todos los castigos que le iba a dar Hitsugaya por ese invento de los bebés robots, realmente valían la pena…

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el nuevo hogar de Hitsugaya y Hinamori. Momo estaba realmente cansada y mientras el albino se encargaba de calentar la comida, la chica durazno se fue a recostar un ratito a la cama. Prendió la televisión para entretenerse un rato y…

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Toushiro al escuchar el grito de Momo salio disparado hacia la habitación y al entrar a la misma vio a Hinamori tapándose la cara con un almohadón, el joven capitán miro hacia el televisor y noto que estaban emitiendo una película solo apta para mayores de 18 años y con preferencias sexuales.

–¡Que es eso, Hitsugaya-kun! –pidió explicaciones Momo.

–Hinamori, yo te juro que eso no es mío.

Ikkaku, Iba y Kira iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles del Seireitei, hasta que el tercer oficial del onceavo escuadrón reacciono.

–Por cierto, Kira-kun… dame la película que vimos hoy, que se la debo devolver a Renji antes de que se de cuenta.

–Pues, yo no la tengo.

–Iba-san…

–Pues, yo tampoco la tengo

Los tres shinigamis frenaron en seco sus pasos.

–¡Maldición! –gritaron al unísono corriendo hacia la casa de Hitsugaya-taicho.

Continuara…

¿Y les gusto? Espero que si…

Skyres, loriakari, shyta, Selene-Moonlight, Any-chan15, Angelzk, betty-sama, Mira-chan95, narushizu4ever, Hotaru Imai, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl… Muchas gracias, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia. Me hacen muy feliz…

¡No se olviden de elegir a los padrinos!

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	14. Quien da mas

Hola gente ^^ Aquí estamos como cada lunes…

Tema elegido: Remenber December, de Demi Lovato

Ya lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece…

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo XIV: Quien da más…

Iba con un papel en mano caminando por los pasillos de la cuarta división, mientras se frotaba con una de sus manos el vientre de sus ya ocho meses, cuando justo en ese momento el joven de cabello blanco dueño de su corazón llego a su presencia algo agitado y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire debido a su larga corrida…

–Lo siento, Hinamori –dijo a duras penas–. Es que Matsumoto no hizo el trabajo que le pedí de mandar a los subordinados a…

Freno su habla cuando sintió la mano de ella rozando su mejilla y al levantar la mirada vio el semblante de Momo sereno, lleno de un brillo especial.

–Esta bien, lo entiendo.

–Pero Hinamori, yo te dije que te acompañaría a este último chequeo, que…

–El 27 de septiembre –dijo llena de felicidad.

–¿Cómo?

Hinamori se abalanzo sobre su persona casi tomándolo desprevenido, la reconforto no entendiendo bien que era lo que le pasaba, pero sabiendo que cada vez que la abrazaba ella se sentía mas segura.

–Unohana-taicho me dijo que el nacimiento esta programado para el 27 de septiembre –Hinamori se separo del capitán y lo miro–. El 27 de septiembre nacerá nuestro hijo.

Hitsugaya la miro entre sorprendido y contento, claro que eso de estar contento era algo que no se le daba mucho por ese motivo su cara era demasiado rara en ese momento. Toushiro tomo el papel que Momo tenia en su mano y lo leyó, era así. Ahí mismo decía que su hijo nacería el 27 de septiembre y ahora se estaba en 26 de agosto casi finalizando el invierno.

–Falta muy poco - susurro

–Solo un mes –dijo toda feliz–. ¡Vamos, Hitsugaya-kun! –ella lo tomo de la mano–. Démonos prisa.

–¿Para que?

–¡Para elegirle el nombre al bebé!

Hitsugaya de un momento a otro se vio corriendo al lado de Hinamori sin saber porque, iba dar un reclamo, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de la chica en su rostro se quedo callado y le siguió los pasos.

/

–¡Esto no puede ser!

Pego el grito Hisagui mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación y miraba unos reportes que le habían traído unos subordinados referidos a la edición mensual de Seireitei Comunication.

–¿Un 50 y 50? ¿Un empate? ¡Imposible! –le pego una palmada a la mesa y mirando a su subordinado–. ¿Estas seguro que hicieron bien los cálculos?

–Por supuesto, Hisagui-fukutaicho. A los subordinados de bajo rango se le repartió encuestas que depositaron en urnas, mientras que a los tenientes y capitanes los encuestamos directamente.

–¡Pero sigue siendo imposible! En el Seireitei la mayoría somos hombres… ¡Como es posible que haya un empate entre si el hijo de Hinamori e Hitsugaya-taicho salga varón o mujer! Es mas que obvio que todos los hombres votarían por la opción nene y… ¡Seria la mayoría! ¡No que habría un empate!

–Bueno, es que ese es el caso… –titubeo el subordinado–. No todos los hombres votaron por esa opción.

–¿Cómo?

–Vera, nosotros empezamos con nuestra labor obviamente por…

_El reportero del escuadrón numero nueve a cargo de la entrevista del "Gran tema del mes" comenzó con su trabajo como debía ser por los protagonistas principales. Y allí se adentro en el escuadrón numero diez, en donde…_

–_¡No es excusa, MATSUMOTO! _

_Se escucho el grito de furia del capitán de dicha división_

–_¡Taicho! ¿Por qué es así de cruel conmigo? Y yo que soy muy considerada con ustedes._

–_¡Cállate! Considerada un cuerno… ¡Ponte a trabajar!_

–_Pero si a mi escritorio lo esta ocupando Hinamori…_

–_¡No la metas en esto a ella! ¡Ponte con el papeleo! En el suelo, en la ventana, en el techo, en el sofá, en el baño… ¡Donde sea! Pero firma los papeles que los necesito para hoy._

–_Taiiichiitiittooo -se escucho a la teniente en tono meloso._

–_¡Quita ese estupido tono conmigo! Nunca te funciono ¿Por qué diablos lo sigues usando? ¡Yo no soy ni Kira, ni Hisagui! _

–_Es verdad, con usted hacerme la dulce no funciona ¡Pero bien que lo hago enfadar!_

–_¡MATSUM…!_

_El reportero decidió por fin golpear la puerta frenando así los retos de Hitsugaya hacia su teniente, en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y con violencia._

–_¡QUE! –un grito casi lo congela vivo._

_Así lo atendió amablemente Toushiro que se lo veía realmente enfadado y como siempre eso era obra y arte de su lugarteniente. Matsumoto fue directo al shinigami y…_

–_Oh, pero si es el reportero de la revista Seireitei._

– _Así es Matsumoto-fukutaicho, vengo a hacerle la pregunta del mes._

–_¡Oh! ¿Y cual es? ¿Cuál es? –dijo emocionada Rangiku de ser elegida como una entrevistada._

_Por su parte, Hitsugaya fue hacia su escritorio ignorando por completo esa pavada de revista que tenia la Sociedad de Almas, acomodo su papeleo para luego dirigirse mucho mas calmado hacia donde se encontraba la teniente de la quinta, que hasta el momento no había tomado partida ya que se encontraba devorando todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso, especialmente toda aquella comida que tenia a su disposición arriba del escritorio de Matsumoto._

–_El tema del mes es… El hijo de Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-fukutaicho, usted que cree, teniente Matsumoto ¿Será niña o niño?_

_Al escuchar dicha pregunta Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hinamori se quito de la boca la pata de pollo que estaba comiendo. A todo esto Matsumoto salto de la alegría y respondió…_

–_Como la madrina de esa hermosa futura criaturita se que será… ¡Una hermosa mini-Hina! –se acerco al shinigami de la novena y le susurro–. Roguemos porque sea así, sino… ¡Mi dios que salga uno igual a mi taicho! Podrá llegar a ser muy guapo, pero si sale cascarrabias y gruñón me van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo._

–_¡Matsumoto te escuche! –dijo el albino con una venita en su frente._

–_¿Usted será la madrina, Matsumoto-fukutaicho? –pregunto el reportero._

–_Así es –dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja–. ¿Verdad que si? ¿Taicho? ¿Hinamori?_

_Toushiro apoyo su cara en la palma de su mano y suspiro molesto con cara de perro fastidioso, mientras que Momo asintió de cabeza con una dulce sonrisa._

–_Y usted, Hitsugaya-taicho ¿Qué cree que será su hijo? _

_Hinamori miro atentamente sin decir nada al joven capitán, Toushiro cerró los ojos y suspiro._

–_Esa es una pregunta estupida y sin sentido. No importa si es niña o niño, lo importante es que… –giro su cara avergonzado–… es que nazca bien. Ahora ¡Largo de mi oficina!_

–_Pero aun falta la respuesta de Hinamori-fukutaicho –se excuso el segador._

–_Yo opino igual que Shiro… Hitsugaya-taicho –sonrió amablemente Momo._

–_¿Y ahora? –dijo el reportero–. ¿Cómo tomamos esos votos?_

–_¡Largo de mi cuartel! –grito Hitsugaya._

_Por el escuadrón numero dos…_

–_Esa es un pregunta muy fácil, idiota –aseguro Soi Fog–. Será una niña, ya tenemos suficientes hombres inútiles en el Seireitei… ¿Quieres ver un ejemplo?_

_El reportero miro a la capitana confundido y esta solo atino a señalarle a Omaeda que estaba en su escritorio sacándose un moco de la nariz. Al segador de la novena se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente._

–_¡Porque me miran de esa forma! –se quejo Omaeda y recibió de inmediato un puñetazo en la nariz, cortesía de su superior–. T-taicho… eso fue cruel…_

–_¡Cállate, pedazo de inútil!_

–_Disculpen –interrumpió el reportero–. Omaeda-fukutaicho ¿Usted que cree que será el hijo del capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Hinamori? _

–_Es obvio, será un niño. _

–_¿Decías, Omaeda? _

_Soi Fog fulminó con la mirada y le hablo a su teniente en un susurro venenoso haciendo que el corpulento hombre comience a sudar a mares._

–_Retiro lo dicho, será una niña –se acobardo el teniente._

_El reportero luego de agradecer la atención por parte de ambos shinigamis se retiro de dicho escuadrón, pero al llegar a la salida se encontró con Omaeda._

–_Mi voto es que será niño… ¡No vayas a poner que será niña! ¡Será niño! –le susurro al reportero._

_En ese momento el teniente de la dos se vio de espaldas al sueldo con su capitana saltándole arriba de la cara_

–_¡Te escuche, maldito descerebrado! –le grito Soi Fog, mientras no paraba de pisotearlo–. Aparte de inútil saliste traidor._

–_¡T-ta-taichoooooo! _

_La tranquilidad era lo que se podía ver por la división numero ocho y eso se debía a que Nanao como siempre hacia eficiente y responsablemente sus labores de teniente, mientras su capitán dormía desparramado y obviamente borracho con medio cuerpo arriba de su escritorio._

–_Será una nena –dijo la teniente acomodándose sus gafas–. Si me preguntas, pues me gustaría eso, que sea una nena._

–_Oh, Nanao-chaaaan –se acomodo su sombrero torpemente debido a la borrachera Kyoraku–. A mi también me gustaría una nena ¡Hip! ¡Así de linda como Hinamori-chan y tuuu! _

–_¡Cállese! –le dio un librazo en la cabeza–. Encima que esta borracho y no se pone a ser su trabajo ¡Se la da de pervertido!_

–_Entonces ¡Hip! Será un niño –dijo el capitán del kimono enterrando su cara nuevamente en el escritorio quedándose dormido._

_O talvez quedo inconsciente por el librazo de su teniente ¡Quien sabe! Por su parte, en el escuadrón décimo tercero._

–_¿Qué si será niña o niño? –hablo Ukitake y el reportero asintio–. Bueno, pues… _

–_Pues, si me preguntan a mi ¡Será un linda niña! –dijo contenta Kiyone._

–_¡JA! –se rió Sentaro–. ¡QUE ILUSA! ¡ESA CRIATURA SERA UN NENE! _

–_¡Cállate, mono con olor a sobaco! ¡Será una niña! _

–_¡UN NENE! ¡GRANDISIMA MARIMACHITO!_

–_¿Nani? ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? _

–_¡MARIMACHITOOOO! –le grito en la oreja._

–_¡Ahora veras, Sentaro! Te arrepentirás de tus palabras…_

_Kiyone y Sentaro comenzaron a pelearse, tirarse de los pelos, haciéndose piquetes de ojos, metiendo la mano en la boca del opuesto o el dedo en la nariz, hasta que finalmente Juushiro los freno._

–_¡La culpa es suya! –se acusaron ambos oficiales a la vez._

–_Muchachos, muchachos dejen de pelear –Ukitake miro al reportero–. Bueno, volviendo al tema principal… si me dices a mi, no importa si es niña o niño, da igual. Porque yo voy a querer mucho y como si fuera un hijo propio a mi ahijado. Lo aconsejare, lo protegeré, jugare con él, lo ayudare a que de sus primeros pasitos, estaré siempre para esa criaturita porque para eso están los padrinos para cumplir una función de segundos padres. Ayudare a Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-fukutaicho en lo que sea necesario… Si es niña o niño el bebé, eso no importa._

–_¿Usted será el padrino, Ukitake-taicho?_

–_Tengo el honor –dijo sonriente el capitán–. Hitsugaya-taicho es como si fuera un hijo para mi ¡Lo conocí de tan pequeñito! –dijo orgulloso–. Y es maravilloso saber que me ha elegido como padrino de su primer hijo._

–_Felicitaciones, capitán Ukitake –le dijo el reportero._

–_Arigato._

–_¡Ukitake-taicho será el mejor padrino de la historia! –festejaron Sentaro y Kiyone._

_En el escuadrón numero siete…_

–_Oh, bueno… no se –dijo Komamura pensativo–. Pero me gustaría que sea un niño… ¿Verdad, Tensuzeima? Tal vez salga así de poderoso que Hitsugaya-taicho._

–_Así es –respondió Iba–. También opino igual que mi taicho. Además si sale niña, seria otro miembro para la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis ¡Una locura! ¡Que ni el Comandante Capitán Yamamoto lo permita! –dijo casi asustado._

_Por su parte, en el siempre calido y tranquilo escuadrón cuatro…_

–_Sea lo que sea será muy bien bienvenido –sonrió calidamente Unohana–. Una criatura es una bendición, no importa el sexo._

–_¿Y usted que opina, Kotetsu-fukutaicho? _

–_Bueno, a mi… me gustaría que sea niña –sonrío contenta la teniente–. Seria algo muy lindo._

–_Isane –Unohana le llamo la atención a su fukutaicho con su típica mirada malévola haciendo tiritar de miedo no solo a la teniente sino que también al reportero–. No esta bien de tu parte hacer esa clase de diferenciación._

–_S-si, Uno-unohana-taicho –miro al reportero–. Pero si es niño, también será muy bonito._

–_Así esta mejor –sonrió Retsu._

_Zaraki juntos a sus más fieles oficiales como lo son Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban como de costumbre y habitualmente en el escuadrón numero once haciendo el más arduo entrenamiento matutino. El capitán se estaba divirtiendo bastante teniendo de oponentes a ambos oficiales, mientras Yachiru miraba sonriente y feliz, hasta que el reportero del noveno escuadrón fue con su pregunta a la pequeña teniente._

–_¡Oh, no se! –dijo dudosa la niña–. Porque si sale nena será así de bonita como Hina-chan que hace muy ricas galletitas y si es niño saldrá así de gruñón como Hitsu-kun ¡Que difícil! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan!_

–_¿Qué sucede ahora, Yachiru? –corto la pelea Kempachi._

–_¿Tú que crees? El futuro bebé del Seireitei… ¿Será niño o niña?_

–_Pues, por supuesto que será un niño y lo entrenare YO… para que ese capullo no sea ningún debilucho._

–_¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! –saltaba de la alegría Yachiru–. ¡Keny lo entrenara! ¡Y yo tendré con quien jugar!_

–_Si, un niño es la mejor opción –aseguro Ikkaku._

–_Si, no estaría mal –hablo Yumichika–. Pero si es una niña… ¡Yo podré vestirla a mi antojo! –dijo fascinado y comenzando a soñar con modelos de ropa para bebés–. ¡Seria genial! _

–_¡Neee! Y si es niña podrá ser parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis –dijo feliz Yachiru dando otro brinco._

–_¡No! –pego el grito Ikkaku–. ¡No, por dios!_

–_Pensándolo bien –vocifero Yumichika–. Prefiero a un niño._

_En el escuadrón numero doce…_

–_Lo que diga Mayuri-sama estará bien –dijo Nemu._

–_¿Capitán Kurotsuchi? –el reportero miro al científico._

–_¡A mi no me importa que vaya a ser esa criatura! Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que será un engendro –dijo restándole importancia y cuando estaba por salir del laboratorio freno sus pasos y miro al reportero–. Urahara Kisuke ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

–_Urahara Kisuke amenazado por Yoruichi Shihoun dijo que seria una niña, ambos dijeron que seria niña._

–_Entonces… ¡Ese engendro de criatura será un niño! –dijo sin mas retirándose del lugar. _

_El reportero miro a Nemu._

–_Si Mayuri-sama dice que será un niño, pues también será para mí. _

_Y por ultimo en el escuadrón numero cinco en donde Renji se encontraba a cargo de dicha división porque Momo ya se había tomado la licencia por su embarazo, el teniente de Byakuya se encontraba en compañía de Kira, Rukia e Ichigo que lo habían ido como siempre a molestar._

–_¡Niña! –grito Rukia._

–_¡Niño! –grito Renji._

–_¡Niña!_

–_¡Niño!_

–_¡Pues no!_

–_¡Pues si!_

–_¡YA BASTA! –les termino gritando Ichigo._

–_Tanto lío que hacen y ya aturden –dijo Kira–. Si solo es una encuesta._

–_¿Usted que opina Kira-fukutaicho? –le dijo el reportero._

–_Pues yo creo que será niño._

–_¡Así se habla, Izuru! –dijo contento Renji y Rukia apretó sus puños–. ¡Y tú cabeza de zanahoria espero que hayas cambiado de opinión! –lo acuso apuntándolo con un dedo._

–_¡Deja de apuntarme, mandril! ¿Y porque cambiaria yo de opinión? Sigo pensando que será una niña._

–_¡Nani! –le grito en plena cara Renji._

–_¡Así se habla, Ichigo! –levanto el puño en forma de triunfo la Kuchiki–. Tú eres de los míos ¿Me pregunto que abra dicho nii-sama?_

–_El capitán Kuchiki dijo que seria un niño –le respondió reportero._

–_¿Nii-sama dijo que…? –Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida._

–_¡Mi capitán si que es sabio! –Renji inflo el pecho orgulloso._

–_¡Cállate idiota! –Rukia le dio un coscorrón._

–_Oh, Rukia… - achino los ojos el pelirrojo - ¿Acaso estas insinuando que Kuchiki-taicho es…?_

–_¡CALLATE! ¡YO JAMAS PENSARIA MAL DE NII-SAMA! –respiro tranquila–. Si nii-sama dice que será un niño, lo respeto._

–_¡Y porque no respetas mi opinión! –se quejo Abarai._

–_Y aquí vamos… –bufo Ichigo._

–_Oye, voy a buscar Matsumoto-san para ir al bar –dijo Kira–. ¿Vienes Kurosaki?_

–_Que más da._

_Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros le siguió los pasos a Izuru y al igual que el reportero se retiraron de las instalaciones del escuadrón numero cinco, mientras que Rukia y Renji siguieron con sus peleas de siempre. _

–Y eso fue lo que paso –le termino de relatar el shinigami a Hisagui

–¡Woow! ¡Esto si que es fenomenal! –dijo contento el teniente–. Tenemos una primicia ¡Los padrinos del bebé! Y a la encuesta ahora que lo pienso mejor la dejamos abierta ¡Será emocionante! Venderemos muchos ejemplares este mes ¡Ni que decir del próximo cuando nazca la criatura! Esto es bueno, muy bueno.

En ese momento entro a la oficina de la novena división Matsumoto.

–Oh, Shuhei… aquí te dejo el traje que te eligió Hinamori para la fiesta de esta noche –dijo toda alegre–. No lo vayas a arruinar, ni a estropear ¿Quedo claro?

–¿Y que me toco? –pregunto curioso.

–¡Robbin Hood!

–¡Oh, que bien! –dijo satisfecho–. Hinamori me eligió algo acorde. Hey, Rangiku-san ¿Habrá mucho sake, verdad?

–¡Mucho, mucho! –respondió feliz–. Hoy tiramos el Seireitei por la ventana ¡Festejando el ultimo mes de embarazo de Hinamori!

/

Momo estaba junto a Hitsugaya en el cuartel del escuadrón diez mirando unos libritos de nombres para bebés que Hinamori había adquirido del mundo humano.

–Sea cual sea el nombre tiene que tener un lindo significado ¿Tú que dices, Hitsugaya-kun?

–Si, lo que tu digas –dijo mirando por la ventana pensativo.

–Yo creo que si es niño puede llamarse…

Hitsugaya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dejo de mirar por la ventana para centrar sus ojos turquesas en Momo solo podía notar como esos grandes y aun aniñados ojos chocolates emitían un brillo especial, como su siempre piel de durazno suave y pura se aterciopelaba con el mínimo rayo de sol, se quedo fijo en sus labios pequeños y carnositos que no paraban de hablar y hablar y hablar de algo que era sumamente importante para ella, porque la hacia feliz, por ende aunque jamás lo dijera, también lo hacia feliz a él y también era importante para él.

–¿Qué dices, Shiro-chan? –Momo le hablo sonriente ignorando por completo que Hitsugaya no la había escuchado del todo–. ¿Verdad que es muy bonito? Además, de que tiene un lindo significado y me hace acordar a ti.

–¿Ah? C-claro…

–¡Es Kawai! Pero dime ¿Tú elegiste alguno? ¡Ah! Y si es niña escucha estos lindos nombres, el primero…

Y devuelta dejo de escucharla para perderse en ella, no es que lo hacia de malo, era algo que no podía evitar. Siempre había sido un chico solitario, le daba tristeza y pena que nadie se acercara a su persona o peor que le tuvieran miedo… Y un día como un milagro de primavera la conoció, era su vecina, una niña que vivía rodeada de niños para jugar, siempre con una sonrisa. La primera persona que se le acerco y lo invito a compartir un juego, a ser su amiga.

Lo primero que pensó de ella fue que era muy, pero muy tonta y demasiado pesada, porque él la trato mal para que lo dejara de molestar, pero ella se puso firme y a cambio de eso le regalo su mejor risa para hacerlo entrar en confianza. Con el tiempo le siguió pareciendo tonta y pesada, pero había algo que era distinto, la molestaba y le vivía tirando las pepitas de las sandias como proyectiles en la cara porque su cara era perfecta, redondita y brillante. Además, era la única manera de hacerla callar… el tiempo siguió pasando, ella seguía siendo tonta, pero ahora resulta que la compañía de Momo le era reconfortante y mas se dio cuenta de ello cuando ella se fue a la Academia de Artes Espirituales para ser una shinigami.

La extrañaba y se sentía un idiota por ello, es por eso que cuando Hinamori iba a visitarlo la trataba de mal en peor o hacia que le era indiferente, claro que cuando ella se iba… se arrepentía terriblemente de no haberla disfrutado como debía. Y los años volvieron a pasar y cuando él decidió convertirse en shinigami, no fue porque Matsumoto se lo recomendó, sino porque había visto un camino para estar nuevamente cerca de aquella tonta que… que se había ganado su cariño. Se había convertido en el joven prodigio de la Sociedad de Almas, había conocido gente que no le tenia miedo y lo aceptaba como era gracias a ella, porque sin ella jamás hubiera pensado en ser un cegador, porque a la primera idea se le hacia estupido eso de los shinigamis, pero ahora era un digno capitán del Gotei 13. Gracias a ella, porque lo único que quería era estar cerca de Momo. Protegerla, cuidarla… amarla.

Si, la amaba… sin saberlo tal vez desde su infancia, pero al crecer se había dado cuenta de ello. Y a ella le había sucedido lo mismo, luego de la oscuridad provocada por Aizen en los corazones de ambos y de cada integrante del Seireitei, porque todos habían sufrido. Ella había crecido y le había demostrado que lo amaba en más de mil maneras de una forma muy especial. Él también había crecido y por eso había otra razón por la cual seguir creciendo y seguir siendo más fuerte… un hijo.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿No? Si, ocho meses atrás alguien hacia un "Quien da mas…" frente a una apuesta para ver quien seria padre de todos los que son parte del Gotei, su persona seria la ultima aguja del costurero en ser elegida. Pero aquí estamos, por ser padres en nada y…

–Eligiendo nombre para nuestro hijo –se le escapo de los labios

–Si estamos eligiendo un nombre –le sonrió ella dulcemente–. ¿Qué piensas de estos nombres que te mencione?

–Pues, yo creo que… que… bueno, si son lindos –miro para un costado tratando de evadirla con su mentira–. Eso… no están mal.

–¿En que estabas pensando? Porque no me estuviste escuchando.

Y eso era, a ella no le podía mentir.

–¿No te gusta hacer esto, verdad? Para ti… –Hinamori agacho la cabeza–. Para ti es vergonzoso ¿No?

–No es eso, nada de eso –ella levanto la mirada clavando sus ojos en él–. Estaba pensando en ti, en mi, en nosotros, en el bebé, en todo –suspiro–. Es eso, simplemente me quede pensando en que… voy a ser papá.

–¿Y tienes miedo?

Hinamori se acerco a Hitsugaya y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del capitán, mientras que con sus brazos lo iba abrazando lentamente y él correspondía.

–No se si es miedo, tal vez incertidumbre… nuestro hijo solo dependerá de nosotros, y nosotros somos shinigamis, sabes a lo que me refiero. Además esta el hecho de que yo no quiero hacerlo mal, pero no se estudia en ningún lado para ser papá

–Yo pienso en lo mismo, a mi me pasa lo mismo –susurro Momo–. Compartámoslo, como cada cosa que hemos hecho como pareja en estos últimos ocho casi nueve años.

–Si –dijo casi en un tono imperceptible–. Me voy a ser mas fuerte y nada malo va a pasar.

–Nos haremos más fuerte y a nuestro hijo no le faltara nada.

–Nada.

Hitsugaya le tomo con su mano el mentón a Hinamori y fue acercando su boca a la de ella, haciendo en un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor, una sola pieza de un rompecabezas. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, cuando…

–¡HINAMORI! –la puerta se abrió violentamente y quien grito de esa manera fue Renji que venia en compañía de Ichigo, Rukia y Matsumoto–. Oh, oh, oh, yo, yo… l-lo siento… tanto…

Tartamudeo el pelirrojo que se tapo los ojos al igual que Ichigo ya que habían agarrado a la pareja en una escena que si bien era muy tierna, también era íntima y privada, más si se trataba del capitán Hitsugaya que era muy reservado en esos aspectos. Las únicas que se quedaron quietas en sus lugares sin hacer nada fueron Rukia y Matsumoto, esta última al ver semejante escena fue directo hacia su taicho y amiga y los apapacho en un calido y ardiente abrazo de la muerte.

–¡Rangiku-san! –se ahogo Momo.

–Oh, pero que bello se veían así de juntos –dijo Ran separándose de ellos y sacando una cámara de fotos de quien sabe donde–. Un besito mas para la foto, pero que esta vez sea bien apasionado.

–¡MATSUMOTO!

–¡Ay, taicho! –se tapo las orejas la rubia mujer–. ¡Me va a dejar sorda! Además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Urahara-san tiene una foto de ustedes dos besándose.

–¿N-nani? –dijeron Momo y Toushiro al unísono.

–Si, hasta hizo una pancarta con ella.

Toushiro comenzó a hacer memoria y recordó que para el cumpleaños de Hinamori en Karakura ese mocoso pelirrojo de Jinta les había sacado una foto in fraganti.

–Maldito Urahara –susurro apretando los puños el albino.

–¡Ustedes idiotas! –Rukia les dio una sacudida a Ichigo y Renji–. Pueden dejar de taparse los ojos, ni que estuvieran teniendo relaciones. ¡Solo se estaban dando un beso!

–Por ese motivo es que estos dos no consiguen novias – dijo Rangiku.

–No es eso –dijo la Kuchiki–. Se hacen los respetuosos frente a Hitsugaya-taicho.

–¡Oye, enana! Eso no es cierto –se quejo Ichigo–. Yo tengo algo que se llama respeto y si no tengo novia es porque… porque, porque… ¡Eso! Estoy esperando a la chica indicada y terminar mis estudios.

–¿La chica indicada? –Matsumoto se acerco a Ichigo sensualmente–. La puedes tener frente a tus ojos –le susurro mientras le insinuaba sus pechos–. Si quieres, claro.

–¡Quítate de mi vista! –Ichigo hizo que se tapaba los ojos pero en realidad dejo una mano y ojo abierto–. ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chicos!

–¿Ah, si? –le dijo Renji–. Entonces… ¿Por qué no te tapaste los dos ojos?

–¡Cállate! ¡Quien te pidió opinión, cabeza de piña!

–¿A quien llamaste así, zanahoria fermentada? –a Renji se le formo una venita en la frente.

–¡Tú estas jodido porque te acabo de patear el culo en el entrenamiento!

–¡Nani! –ambos se pusieron frente con frente–. ¡Yo fui quien te puso entre las cuerdas, baka!

–¡SUFICIENTE! –grito en cólera Hitsugaya–. ¿A que han venido?

Ichigo y Renji se miraron entre si tratando de recordar el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, mientras que Rukia y Rangiku dieron un suspiro al aire.

–¡Ah, si! –reacciono Abarai–. ¡Momo como se te ocurre!

–¿Eh? ¿Yo que? –dijo confundida la chica–. ¿Qué paso?

–¡Nos diste el mismo disfraz a ambos!

Dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos mostrándole a la chica durazno el disfraz de una banana que portaba un pijama de dormir con rayas horizontales azules y blancas.

–No, no es el mismo traje. Sus disfraces son de los Bananas en Pijamas, son dos hermanos gemelos bananas… tiene que haber dos, no puede haber uno ¿Entienden?

Rukia y Rangiku largaron una pequeña risita graciosa y Toushiro se encogió de hombros negando de cabeza.

–Uno es Bananin y el otro es Bananon –les termino por decir con dulzura Momo.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron nuevamente y…

–¡Tú serás Bananin! –se dijeron al mismo tiempo y apuntándose con el dedo–. ¡Yo seré Bananon!

–¡Que yo seré Bananon! –le grito Renji–. ¡Tú Bananin!

–¡Demonios! Si yo te digo que tú serás Bananin ¡Es porque serás Bananin y yo Bananon! –le retruco Ichigo–. ¡Y san se acabo!

–Y es la misma historia de siempre –susurro Rukia–. Parecen dos niños pequeños en el cuerpo de un adulto.

–Así se demuestran amistad –dijo Rangiku.

Hitsugaya miraba con un tic en su ojo derecho aquella absurda pelea, mientras Momo sonreía contenta de que a ambos les haya gustado el disfraz que ella misma les había elegido para la fiesta de esa noche.

/

Era una noche de festejo, de alegría, de felicidad… porque esta noche se le daba la bienvenida al final del embarazo de Momo como antesala al nacimiento tan esperado del futuro bebé del Seireitei. Todos iban llegando de a poco al lugar en donde adornaban las luces de colores, las guirnaldas, los carteles, las mesas llenas de comida y bebida. Era una fantástica fiesta de disfraces en donde la consigna era aceptar el disfraz que Hinamori les había elegido a cada uno de los presentes.

–¡Hoy vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana! –dijo una alegre Matsumoto agitando una botella de sake, quien vestía un lindo traje de odalisca color violeta con decoraciones doradas–. ¡Woow! ¡Vamos Urahara-san! Ve entreteniendo con algo de música.

–¡Que no es Urahara! ¡ES URAMIX!

–Uramix-dono –Tessai disfrazado de indio, con plumas en la cabeza, cara pintada, torso al descubierto y pantalón color marron se acerco a Kisuke–. Aquí están los Cd's que me pidió.

–Vamos a ver que sale de todo esto ¿Verdad, Ururu? –le dijo Jinta vestido de robot a su siempre dulce y tierna amiguita.

–Si, creo que será muy lindo después de todo –le respondió la nena con un disfraz de abejita.

–Hoy pienso bailar toda la noche –dijo Rin-Rin en su forma de peluche vestida de Campanita–. ¿Ustedes Nova, Cloud?

El conejo y Nova que estaban disfrazado de duendes asintieron de cabeza.

Por su parte, el nombrado DJ de la noche era el sombrerero loco que estaba disfrazado de rapero, con una gorra de color roja en la cabeza con la visera hacia atrás, una remera holgada color blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y pantalones anchísimos, bien de hip hopero, además de unas cadenas doradas como adornos en su cuello. Kisuke levanto el pulgar y comenzó a poner música acorde a la llegada de los invitados.

–¿Y de donde sacaste tanta música, Kisuke? –le pregunto Yoruichi que se encontraba a su lado y vestía un traje de rumbera, con su cabello suelto y dejando partes de su moreno cuerpo al descubierto al llevar una pollera de volados cortita y un corpiño acorde al traje que era de color verde eléctrico y estaba descalza–. Perdón, DJ Uramix.

–Pues, en realidad Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia me hicieron el favor de recopilar buena música de los mejores boliches bailables de Karakura.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.

–Yoruichi-sama –apareció una Cleopatra con una bandeja en la mano–. ¿Quiere unos bocaditos?

–¡Soi Fog! –sonrió la morena–. ¡Pero que lindo traje!

–Soy Cleopatra.

–¡Entonces por hoy compórtate como tal! ¡Altiva y gobernadora! ¡Nada de Yoruichi-sama! Solo Yoruichi.

Por su parte, en un rincón en donde estaban la mayoría de los tenientes, se encontraban Hisagui vestido de Robin Hood, Kira que tenía un disfraz de ninja, Nemu que estaba vestida como una bailarina española con vestido blanco a lunares rojos, Nanao que tenia un disfraz de campesina con un vestidito color celeste, Omaeda era una de las tortugas ninjas, Isane de tangera con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo y un pañuelo rojo sobre su cuello y por ultimo Iba que vestía de guerrero romano.

–¡Esto si que esta bien bueno! –expreso Hisagui quien se estaba por llevar una botella de sake a la boca, pero Nanao se lo impidió.

–Si vas a ese ritmo te tomaras todo ¡Y Hinamori e Hitsgugaya-taicho aun no han llegado!

–¡No seas aguas fiestas, teniente! –le dijo graciosamente un recién llegado Ikkaku que venia en compañía de Yumichika, ambos venían con disfraces de los hombres de negros con traje y corbata negra junto a anteojos negros–. ¡Esto es un fiesta!

–Así es y venimos a alumbrarla con mi belleza –dijo acomodándose el cabello Yumichika.

–¡Calvito Ikkaku, Yumi-yumi! –una alegre Yachiru vestida de payaso arlequín con colores rojos y amarillos, llego pisoteándole la cabeza a ambos oficiales–. ¡Miren que lindo esta Keny!

El capitán del escuadrón once apareció frente a todos, vestido del zorro y con su espada recargándola en uno de sus hombros.

–Un héroe que hace una z en el cuerpo del enemigo al derrotarlo ¡Quien se atreve a una pelea conmigo!

–Hinamori-kun no le pudo dar otro disfraz, no se digo… de cura o algo por el estilo –le susurro Kira a Iba, quien se encogió de hombros.

En otra parte de la fiesta, Unohana vestida de mujer pirata, con un parche en un ojo, pañuelo en la cabeza y una largo vestido al estilo pirata se acerco a Ukitake quien estaba disfrazado de un magnate árabe con un pañuelo gris en la cabeza y ropajes color negro parecido a una túnica.

–Felicidades, Ukitake-taicho… supe que usted será el padrino del bebé de la teniente Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya.

–Si, la verdad es que estoy muy contento –sonrió el albino–. Muy feliz.

–¡Ukitake-taicho es el mejor! –dijeron Kiyone y Sentaro vestidos de rockeros de una banda musical al mejor estilo Kiss con sus caras pintarrajeadas de color negro y blanco, y pelucas negras.

–Así se hace, niño bonito –le dijo Kyoraku que estaba disfrazado de un gaucho al mejor estilo argentino, con bombachas de campos, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y boina en la cabeza–. ¡Serás un buen padrino!

–Arigato.

–¿Y quien será la madrina? –se acerco Komamura disfrazado de Vikingo.

–¡Seré yo! ¡Hip! ¡Hina-chan me eligió! –apareció una Matsumoto con varias botellas de sake en las manos–. ¡Kyoraku-taicho! ¡Hip! ¿Por qué no esta bebiendo?

–Ya que insistes –dijo contento el gaucho tomando dos botellas de alcohol.

Por su parte, en otro rincón sentando solo viendo de reojo y desafiante a Urahara estaba Mayuri que no se disfrazo de nada ya que así con su cara de extraterrestre estaba bien y era suficiente. En ese momento…

–¡Ya llegamos! –dijo una feliz Orihime que vestía un traje muy sexy y lindo de Minie, con una pollerita cortita y de volados rojos con pequeños lunares blancos, un corset negro y orejas de ratón negras en su cabeza–. ¡Buenas!

–¡Mi bella Orihime! –salio Kon, quien sabe de donde, vestido de Peter Pan, y le salto encima a Inuoe. Pero en ese momento, una banana con traje de pijama dejo inconsciente al alma modificada.

–¿Y ustedes de que están vestidos? –les cuestiono Uryuu, que estaba disfrazado de torero español y Chad, que vestía de Aladino, miro a las bananas algo confundido.

–¡De los Bananas en Pijamas! –le gritaron al unísono Ichigo y Renji.

–¡No era para que me griten! –les cuestiono el Quincy.

–Yo soy Bananon y él es Bananin –dijeron a la vez los muchachos.

–¡Demonios, Renji! –se quejo Ichigo–. ¡Ya habíamos quedado de que yo era Bananon!

–¡Que no!

–¡Basta! –un conejo Chappy desde atrás agarro de las cabezas a los bananas y los hizo chocar entre si–. ¡Grandísimos idiotas!

–¡Rukia eso dolió! –se quejaron los muchachos.

–¿Qué es este comportamiento tan indecoroso? –un faraón imponente apareció en escena, era Byakuya, que era todo un gobernador egipcio.

–¡Nii-sama!

–¡Oh, Byakuya! –lo miro Ichigo–. ¡Si que te han dado el traje acorde!

El Kuchiki ignoro el comentario de una banana vestida de pijama y siguió su camino. La música seguía sonando y cada uno sino estaba charlando, estaba comiendo o los borrachos de siempre ya habían comenzado con su festín.

–¿Y en donde esta mi taicho y Hinamori? –pregunto una casi ya ebria Matsumoto–. ¡Hip! Si no se apuran me beberé todo el sake.

–Rangiku-san, tranquila… que ya estamos aquí.

Una dulce voz llamo la atención de la voluptuosa mujer y de todos los demás de la fiesta que se voltearon a ver una Momo vestida de una linda mujer griega con un vestido blanco largo y sedoso hasta el suelo que dejaba notar la panza de la joven de una manera delicada, el vestido tenia hombros al descubierto que en la parte de sus pechos estaba decorado con cintas doradas y llevaba su cabello recogido en una delicada trenza hacia el costado y en su cabeza una corona de laureles.

Por su parte, Toushiro era un muy guapo príncipe azul. Si, llevaba unas botas negras, pantalón ajustado color azul marino, una camisa color blanca con un saco azul marino con bordados plateados en sus mangas y bordes, y con un pañuelo principesco alrededor de su cuello.

–Definitivamente son la pareja de la noche –dijo Nanao.

–Si, no hay duda –le respondió Isane–. Se ven muy bien.

–¡Toushiro-kun! ¡Momo-chan! –Inuoe fue a recibirlos con unas copas de jugo de fresa–. ¡Bienvenidos!

–Arigato, Orihime-san –le dijo Hinamori.

–¡Y ya que los futuros padres han llegado! –Urahara vocifero con un micrófono en mano junto a las maquinas de música como todo Dj de discoteca–. ¡Es hora de que comience la verdadera bailanta! Porqueeeee… –con su micrófono apunto al público.

Y todos los tenientes y oficiales gritaron al unísono…

–¡Puro movimiento, Urahara! ¡Puro movimiento!

–¡Es Uramix! –se quejo y suspiro–. Bien y aquí viene la gran presentación para comenzar con la fiesta. Con ustedes… Tan, tan, ta tan… ¡Los divertidos Bananas en Pijamas!

Y ahí aparecieron Ichigo y Renji, haciendo una mini actuación.

–Oye, Bananin –dijo Renji sin mucho animo–. Estoy aburrido.

–Yo también, Bananon –dijo amargadamente Ichigo pues a él al igual que Abarai no le hacia mucha gracia hacer eso–. Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ambos se miraron.

–Oye, Bananin… ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

–Creo que si, Bananon.

–¡Sungale! –dijeron a la vez moviéndose como si estuvieran vibrando, pero sin muchos ánimos–. ¡Es hora de bailar!

–¡BAKAS! –el conejo Chappy de la noche le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Bananon y un puñetazo en la cara a Bananin–. ¡Tienen que animar la fiesta, no deprimirla!

–Bieeeeennn –dijo Urahara con micrófono en mano–. No era lo planeado, pero esta bien por ser ellos… ¡Felicidades Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-san! Y ahora si… ¡A mover, las caderas, a mover los pies que el ritmo de Uramix sonara hasta el amanecer! –termino cantarín el ex capitán del escuadrón doce.

–Kisuke no cambia mas –susurro Yoruichi.

Y así el baile comenzó para todos los presentes de la noche, Momo y Toushiro estaban juntos comiendo unos bocaditos y hablando animadamente casi ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al joven capitán se lo veía relajado y miraba con ternura a Hinamori que no paraba de reír, mientras ambos recordaban cosas de su infancia. Byakuya bebía un refresco junto a Soi Fog y Omaeda, Unohana bailaba junto a Ukitake, Kyoraku ya ebrio molestaba a Nanao, Yachiru leal al payaso arlequín que vestía saltaba de un lado a otro del salón, Ikkaku e Iba apostaron quien bebía mas sake en toda la noche a la vez que Komamura los miraba graciosamente, Ururu y Jinta bailan junto a las almas modificadas, Nova, Rin-Rin y Cloud, mientras Kon como no podía acercarse a Orihime porque Uryuu lo estaba vigilando y Rukia como siempre lo golpeaba, decidió ir junto a Hinamori…

–¡Primitaaaaa! –salto el león Peter Pan de felpa abrazándose a la pancita ovalada de Momo–. ¿Me apapachas en tu barriguita?

Hinamori sonrió y estaba por acariciar al alma modificada, pero en ese momento un furioso Toushiro agarro a Kon y lo revoleó estampándolo contra la pared del otro lado del salón.

–¡Pervertido oso de felpa! Atrévete a sobrepasarte con Hinamori y… ¡Te saco todo el relleno!

–Cálmate, Shiro-chan –le sonrió la chica durazno–. Ya paso.

Y mientras Kempachi desafiaba a Ichigo para que luchara contra él, este se estaba peleando con Renji por una pata de cerdo que ambos querían comer, a la vez que Chad trataba de que dejen de discutir. En el centro de la pista, Hisagui, Kira, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Isane, Kiyone y Sentaro todos contentos y pasados de copas bailaban y cantaban al unísono.

–Bailando, bailando... Amigos y alcohol, alcohol ¡Sentimiento loco! Bailando, bailando… Amigos y alcohol, alcohol ¡Sentimiento loco!

Urahara seguía animando la fiesta, mientras Yoruichi y Tessai bailaban a su lado. La noche fue pasando poco a poco, baile, comida, diversión y luces de colores. El sentimiento de angustia al saber que no verían a Hinamori con su pancita de embarazada, era opacada enormemente por la felicidad de que eso significaba solo uno cosa… el nacimiento estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Estuvo gracioso o no?

Bueno, con respecto a los padrinos… debo decir que hubo un empate entre Matsumoto-Renji y Matsumoto-Ukitake. La madrina gano por goleada Rangiku, pero con el padrino costo entre el teniente y el capitán, me decidí por el capitán porque creí que debía haber un equilibrio, entre la loca de Matsumoto y el centrado y experimentado de Ukitake. Me costo muchísimo porque yo ¡Adoro a Renji! Pero bueno, creo que estoy conforme porque también ¡Adoro a Ukitake! Bueno, solo espero que ustedes hayan quedado conformes…

Gracias: loriakari, Emina Hikary, Skyres, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, shyta, Selene-Moonlight, Angelzk, Any-chan15, Hinamori-chan21, Sakura-Selene, Misari, , narushizu4ever, betty-sama… por sus comentarios, gracias de verdad. Y tambien aquellos que ponen en alerta y favoritos a la historia…

El próximo episodio ¡El tan esperado para todos ustedes!

Arigato.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	15. ¡En buena hora!

Otro lunes, un nuevo capitulo ¡Disfrútenlo mucho! Así como disfrute yo al escribirlo.

Tema elegido: Contigo, de Joaquín Sabina y Fito Paez.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo XV: ¡En buena hora!

Los árboles con sus hojas completas, las flores renacientes en su mejor esplendor que adornaban cada jardín, cada espacio verde, y bajo un cielo celeste la primavera hacia acto de presencia. Si, en un 21 de septiembre. Y la ciudad de Karakura se enorgullecía de mostrar esa primavera con ese cielo limpio, despejado y… con una garganta negra enorme abriéndose en el mismo en donde apareció un enorme grupo de Gillian…

–¡Ichigo! –pego el grito Rukia.

–Lo sentí, vamos…

En la casa de Orihime.

–Ese reaitsu… –dijo Toushiro–. Son…

–Taicho… –apareció Rangiku junto a Inuoe.

–Si, lo se –Hitsugaya miro para todos lados–. ¿En donde esta Hinamori?

–Fue en busca de unas galletitas y pastelitos. No se preocupe, taicho. Ella tiene la pulsera que le creo Urahara.

–Toushiro-kun, yo voy a buscarla –dijo la ojigris–. No se preocupen.

–Te lo encargo, Inuoe.

Hitsugaya se dirigió a la dueña de la casa quien asintió de cabeza, y sacándose el gigai al igual que Matsumoto salieron ambos en dirección hacia el grupo de Gillian. Por su parte, por las calles de Karakura, Hinamori salio de la panadería con una bolsa de bocadillos y miro al cielo…

–Lo puedo sentir.

–Aun con el gigai y con la pulsera que te puso Urahara-san, ¿puedes sentirlo? –Kon saco su cabeza de la mochilita roja que Momo portaba en su espalda–. ¡Vaya! Eres buena, primita.

–No por nada soy una teniente –sonrió Hinamori–. Guarda tu cabeza o deja de hablar que la gente nos va a mirar raro.

–¡Oh, primita! No seas cruel conmigo –Momo volvió a mirar el cielo y se llevo ambas manos a la cintura que desde hacia un rato le había comenzado a doler–. ¿Qué pasa, Hinamori-chan? ¿Te duele algo?

–Solo la cintura y espalda, pero no es nada. Solo espero que Hitsugaya-kun este bien. Desde que ha venido de misión aquí junto a Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun, ha estado…

–Más gruñón y protector que de costumbre –el león de felpa se puso una mano en el mentón pensativo–. No se porque será, pero no te preocupes Hinamori-chan. Porque si el gruñón se pone incansable ¡Aquí estará el gran Kon para consolarte entre estos fuertes y acolchonaditos brazos! –dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia Momo con intenciones de abrazarla, pero ella lo metió de un rápido movimiento dentro de la mochilita roja–. ¡Primita, eres cruel!

–Ya te he dicho que no te pases. Soy buena hasta cierto punto y deja de hacerte el valiente, mira si por esas cosas de la vida Hitsugaya-kun te escucha.

En ese momento, Hinamori vio aproximarse a Orihime así que cerro de un sopetón la mochila provocando las quejas de Kon que no entendía esa actitud por parte de la dulce teniente.

–¡Hinamori-chan! ¡Hinamori-chan!

–¡Oh, mi bella Orihime! –se escucho el grito de Kon desde adentro de la mochila e intento salir, pero Momo dio la mochilita fuertemente contra el suelo provocando que el alma modificada quede inconsciente dentro de la misma.

–¡Hinamori-chan!

–Orihime-san, ¿que sucede?

–Toushiro-kun y Rangiku-san salieron de urgencia, y…

–Si, entiendo. Puedo sentir esas presiones espirituales. Lo de Urahara-san esta mas cerca ¿Vamos allí?

–Si, creo que es lo mas seguro.

Momo le dio la bolsa con bocadillos a Orihime y levanto la mochilita roja del suelo.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto la ojigris mirando la mochila que Hinamori volvió aponerse en su espalda.

–Nada –se encogió de hombros–. Solo era Kon.

En la tienda de Urahara, el dueño de la misma salio hacia fuera en donde Ururu estaba barriendo como era de costumbre y Jinta practicaba movimientos de un lado a otro con el escobillon en la mano como si eso realmente fuera una espada, Kisuke sonrió y con un potecito entre las manos se agacho y le extendió el mismo a un gato negro.

–Yoruichi-san ¡Aquí tienes tu lechita! –dijo cantarín.

–No te hagas el idiota, Kisuke –la gatita miro de reojo al hombre.

–Si, lo he sentido. Abarai-san salio como un cohete… –poso sus ojos en el cielo–. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué han aparecido tantos Menos Grandes en este último tiempo?

–¿No te haces una idea? –ronroneo la gatita.

–Tal vez… –puso su abanico en su cara como era de costumbre–. Bah, no hay porque preocuparse… Kurosaky-san, Hitsugaya-taicho y los demás se harán cargo…

En ese momento, dos lindas jovencitas se hicieron presentes en la tienda.

–¡Urahara-san! ¡Yoruichi-san! –una alegre Orihime saludaba contenta y saltarina con su mano–. Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun ¿Cómo están?

–Muy bien –respondió la niña educadamente y se corrió para darle paso a Momo que cargaba su grandecita pancita consigo.

–Arigato, Ururu-chan –le agradeció la chica durazno sobandole la cabeza a la niña.

–Oh, pero si son Orihime y Hinamori-san –dijo el sombrerero abanicándose felizmente–. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

–¿No han sentido las presiones espirituales? –Momo miro a Kisuke–. Hitsugaya-kun y los demás fueron a hacerse cargo.

–Y estábamos cerca de aquí… –sonrió Orihime–. Creímos que era lo mas seguro.

–Entonces, pasen… –Urahara hizo pasar a las jóvenes y en ese momento apareció Tessai–. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una taza de té? ¿Gustan?

–Tenemos bocaditos –dijo Orihime mostrándole la bolsa de la panadería–. Será un placer.

–Yo haré el té –dijo Tessai.

–Yo te ayudo. Además, puedo hacer alguna combinación con estos bocaditos –hablo feliz la ojigris y todos se pusieron color azul al escucharla excepto por Tessai que era el único junto con Matsumoto que apreciaba el arte culinario de la jovencita.

–No, no, Orihime-san… –la freno Momo–. No te molestes, yo ayudare a Tessai-san.

Urahara suspiro aliviado y Yoruichi con su cabecita felina empujaba a Orihime para que se sentara y se quedara quieta en un solo lugar, mientras Momo y Tessai fueron a hacer el té. Luego de unos minutos apareció Tessai con una bandejita con pastelitos, galletitas…

–Hinamori-san traerá el té en un segundo.

–Siéntate, Tessai-san –le sonrió Orihime quien luego miro a Urahara y Yoruichi – ¿Por qué están apareciendo tantos huecos en este ultimo tiempo?

–¡Quien sabe! –dijo Cloud colgándose del hombro de la ojigris apareciendo junto a Rin-Rin y Nova–. Pero no te preocupes Orihime-san, yo siempre te protegeré.

–¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a mi Orihime! –Kon salio de la mochilita en donde Momo lo había metido.

–Oh, ya van a empezar, ya van a empezar –se quejo Rin-Rin.

–Estas almas modificadas no aprenden mas –dijo Jinta mirando como Kon peleaba con Cloud a la vez que Rin-Rin y Nova se metían en la pelea.

Urahara se encogió de hombros llevándose una galletita a la boca y Yoruichi ignoraba la escena, mientras bebía su lechita. En ese momento, apareció Momo cargando una bandeja con tacitas de té y una tetera.

–¡Y aquí esta el té! –dijo sonriente la chica durazno y cuando fue a avanzar para depositar la bandeja en la mesa sintió un fuerte dolor debajo de su panza–. ¡Ay! ¡Ay, me duele! –se quejo y sin querer se le escapo la bandeja de las manos tirando todo el té al suelo.

–¡Hinamori-chan! ¿Qué te sucede?

Orihime fue preocupada hacia la chica durazno que se agarraba su barriga, había comenzado a respirar con dificultad. Todos se quedaron mirando a Momo que no paraba de quejarse del dolor que sentía…

–¡Ay, me duele! –se volvió a quejar y se arrodillo en el suelo ya que no podía ni siquiera mantenerse de pie–. ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

–Hinamori-san ¿Qué te duele? –se acerco Urahara y la tomo de los hombros viendo como la chica respiraba con muchísima dificultad, mientras que Yoruichi comenzó a olfatear a Momo y ronroneo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Esta… ya esta… esta por venir… –dijo a duras penas la teniente–. Ya esta por venir.

–¿El que? –dijo Urahara mirando confundido hacia su alrededor–. ¿El té? Pero si lo acabas de tirar al suelo…

A Hinamori se le formo una venita en la frente y grito alterada por el dolor que sentía…

–¡EL BEBE, URAHARA!

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –brinco hacia atrás el sombrerero–. ¿Ya?

–Unohana-taicho te dio fecha para dentro de siete días –dijo Yoruichi.

–Pero… yo siento que… quiere… quiere… salir ¡Uf! ¡Ay!

De un momento a otro, Hinamori sintió un liquido salir de su parte vaginal casi sin poder retenerlo y su falda se empezó a mojar. Todos notaron esto con curiosidad…

–Hinamori-san… –Urahara hablo dudoso–. Este… ¿No te has podido contener? Porque, bueno… te has hecho pis…

–No me hice pis… ¡Ay!

–Pero si…

–¡ACABO DE ROMPER BOLSA, BAKKA!

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par entendiendo finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que se escucho un grito.

–¡Ahhaaa! –Kon empezó a corretear para todos lados con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Cloud y Nova lo imitaban ya que corrían por las paredes desesperados–. ¡Ya va a nacer! ¡Ya va a nacer!

–¡Que haremos! –Rin-Rin se apretó los cachetes con sus manos.

–¡Por dios! –Orihime comenzó a morderse las uñas.

–¡Ururu! ¡Ururu! –salio corriendo Jinta en busca de su amiga, quien sabe para que, seguramente para huir de esa situación.

–¡Conservemos la calma, conservemos la calma! –Urahara gritaba desesperado y más nervioso que la mismísima Momo–. ¡He dicho que conserven la calma!

–¡Kisuke! –Yoruichi le araño la cara–. Por dios, hombre ¡Reacciona!

–Arigato, Yoruichi-san –dijo acariciándose la mejilla–. Creo que lo necesitaba.

–¡Puf! ¡Ay! –pego el grito Hinamori agarrándose su barriga –. ¡Buuf!

–Orihime cuéntale las contracciones –hablo la gatita y de inmediato miro hacia fuera.

Todos sintieron el fuerte reaitsu que salía de una enorme garganta que se habría lentamente arriba de la tienda de Urahara.

–¡Huecos! –gritaron todas las almas modificadas.

Hitsugaya partió la mascara de un Menos Grande de una sola estocada cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir una fuerte preocupación en el medio de su pecho.

–¡Demonios! –se quejo Ichigo–. Matamos a uno y aparecen mil más ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

–¡No preguntes! –lo reto Abarai–. Patéales el trasero y punto.

–Miren… –Rukia señalo hacia el cielo–. Se abren más y más gargantas.

–Y no vienen solas –vocifero Rangiku– ¡Son demasiados!

–Cállense, dejen de quejarse y…

Hitsugaya freno sus palabras y volteo para mirar como se abría una enorme garganta en dirección a lo que era la tienda de Urahara. De un momento a otro, unas flechas azules rozaron levemente su cuerpo y no solamente el suyo sino que también el de los demás shinigamis, esas flechas azules terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con todos los huecos de ese lugar haciendo que aparezcan mas.

–¡Ishida! ¡Hijo de…!

–¡Cállate, Kurosaky! –el Quincy siguió lanzando su flechas hacia los huecos–. Mi arco es mucho más eficiente que sus zampacto en estos casos.

–¡Tu arco una mierda! –grito Ichigo–. Casi mas y nos matas ¡Demonios, cuando terminemos con esto te pateare el trasero, cuatro ojos!

Ishida ignoro el comentario del pelinaranja y miro detenidamente a Hitsugaya.

–Déjenme esto a mi, será mejor que vayan para lo de Urahara-san, recién vengo de allí y… –se acomodo sus gafas–, su hijo esta por nacer Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-san rompió bolsa y por ese motivo es que hay tantos huecos. No tardaran mucho en que aparezcan más por la tienda de Urahara.

–¿N-nani? – Hitsugaya se quedo petrificado.

–¡Kya! –pego un grito de emoción Matsumoto–. ¡Ya va a nacer mi ahijadita!

–¡Va a nacer mi sobrino! –grito Renji.

–¡Vamos! –dijeron al unísono Rukia e Ichigo.

Y mientras Ishida se hacia cargo de los huecos que no paraban de llegar en esa zona, todos los shinigamis estaban por salir con un shumpo, pero frenaron sus movimientos al ver a Hitsugaya quieto como una momia y con la mirada perdida.

–Oh, entro en un trance –dijo Rukia–. Ichigo hazlo reaccionar.

–¡Lo que tu digas! –el pelinaranja cerro su puño y de un movimiento golpeo en la cara al albino–. ¡Reacciona, Hinamori te necesita!

–¡Taicho! –Rangiku zamarreo al joven de un lado a otro.

–¡Matsumoto!

Hitsugaya se aparto de su teniente, corrió su cara avergonzado y huyo de la presencia de todos con un shumpo. Los demás se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros y lo imitaron. En la tienda de Urahara, mientras que Ururu y Jinta se hacían cargo de algunos huecos y un grandísimo Menos Grande intentaba penetrar una de las barreras de Kidoh hechas por Tessai para proteger la tienda y el lugar…

–¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –se escuchaba los gritos de Momo a cada contracción – ¡Buuuf!

–1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… –contaba Orihime el tiempo.

–¡Ay! Ya no… puedo… –cerro sus ojos con fuerza–. ¡Buf! ¡Ay!

–Respira profundo, Hinamori… 1,2, 3, 4, 5…

–Ya no… ¡Ah! ¡Ay! ¡Buf!

De un momento a otro, Momo sintió que alguien le tomo delicadamente la mano. Hinamori como pudo abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos turquesas de Hitsugaya, la chica a pesar del dolor que sentía esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

–Hit… Hitsugaya-kun.

–Tranquila, Hinamori. Todo va a estar bien –sintió como la chica le apretó fuerte la mano y pego un grito luego de otra contracción–. ¿Cuántas contracciones van, Inuoe?

–Varias, pero cada vez el tiempo se va acortando.

Ahora ya llegaron Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo; y vieron como Hinamori pegaba otro grito.

–Kisuke se esta encargando de abrir el portal –dijo Yoruichi.

–Matsumoto ve a la casa de Inuoe y busca el bolso y las cosas que Hinamori preparo para esta ocasión, Abarai trae paños fríos, Kuchiki trae almohadones, Orihime tráeme un caramelo dulce, lo necesito.

Cada uno salio corriendo en busca de lo que el capitán Hitsugaya les había pedido.

–¿Y para quieres un caramelo dulce, Toushiro? –Ichigo pregunto confundido.

–Cállate.

Yoruichi pego un salto y se puso en el hombro de Kurosaky para susurrarle.

–Es para que no le baje la presión y debes de atender a Hinamori todos terminemos cargando a un desmayado Hitsugaya-taicho.

–Ahhaaa…

Toushiro la escucho y gruño severamente sintiendo nuevamente como Momo apretaba de tal manera su mano que parecía que iba a cortarle la circulación. Renji apareció con una palangana con agua y pañuelos mojados que Hitsugaya puso en la frente de Momo, Rukia trajo los almohadones que el albino puso en la cintura de Hinamori y entre sus piernas por si llegaba haber algún imprevisto antes de tiempo y Orihime le trajo el caramelo al albino quien se lo metió a la boca fanfarronamente…

–Hinamori, escucha… –Toushiro tomo nuevamente la mano de Momo a la vez que esta pego otro grito por las contracciones fuertes que comenzaba a tener–. Toma aire por la nariz, suéltala lentamente por la boca y trata de contraer la panza… –Momo intentaba hacer lo que el capitán le decía –. Eso es, tú puedes…

–Shiro-chan… –hablo a duras penas la teniente.

–Tranquila, respira, tranquila… Muy bien, hazlo de vuelta.

–¿Lo hago bien?

–Si, no digas nada. Solo respira como te dije, Momo. Tranquila…

–Oye, Toushiro lo haces genial –hablo sorprendido Ichigo al ver lo bien que se desenvolvía Hitsugaya ante semejante situacion–. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

–No te importa.

–¿De donde sabes? ¿De donde sabes? –Renji e Ichigo estaban intrigados y comenzaron a preguntar al unisono–. ¿De donde? ¿De donde? ¡De donde!

–De unas clases de video ¡Esta bien! –grito colérico y avergonzado el capitan–. ¡Ahora dejen de molestarme!

–Quien lo diría… –susurro Renji e Hitsugaya lo fulmino con la mirada.

–¡Ah! ¡Ay! ¡Puf! ¡Ahhaaa! ¡Buf! ¡Ya no puedo más!

–Tú puedes, Hinamori. Ahora tienes que… que… que… –a Toushiro la mente se le puso en blanco–,… que… que… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kurosaky! ¡Abarai!

–Pusieron nervioso a Hitsugaya-taicho ¡Bakkas! –la joven Kuchiki le dio un coscorrón a cada uno de sus amigos.

Si, por ponerlo nervioso y en vergüenza a Hitsugaya se le había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido mirando esos videos de preparación de parto. En ese momento, Matsumoto llego con todas las cosas que Hinamori tenia preparado por si el parto se llegaba a adelantar… y vio como su amiga respiraba con dificultad.

–Hinamori, Hinamori, amiga. No te preocupes que la gran Rangiku Matsumoto hará que te olvides de que estas apunto de de parir… ¡Ya se! –la rubia mujer comenzó a mover su cuerpo bailoteando–. Mírame bailar, así te olvidaras que estas por traer un alma al mundo ¡Iuupii!

–Deja de hacer ridiculeces, Rangiku-san –le grito Renji.

–¡Que no es ridículo!

–¡Si lo es!

–¡Ya se! –a Ran se le prendió la lamparita–. ¿Y si le cantamos una canción?

–¡Oh, si! Eso la calmara… –hablo Inuoe–. ¡Cantémosle!

–Esa no es una mala idea –dijo Rukia–. Las de Xuxa a Hinamori-fukutaicho le encantan ¿Verdad, Hinamori?

–¡Ay! –cerro los ojos por otra contracción Momo–. ¡Ay!

–Tomaremos eso como un si. Rangiku-san cantemos su preferida.

Rangiku asintió de cabeza y junto a Rukia y Orihime empezaron a entonar…

–Todo el mundo esta feliz ¡Muy feliz! Y no deja de bailar ¡De bailar! –pegaron un brinco–. Todo el mundo pide bis, todo el mundo pide bis… cuando dejo de cantar ¡Otra, otra! Un pasito para el frente, un pasito atrás. Jugaremos todos juntos, ser feliz esta de mas… –dieron una vuelta y saltaron–. Ilari, ilari, eh… ¡Oh, oh, oh! Ilari, ilari, eh…

–¡YA BASTA! –gritaron al unísono Hitsugaya, Abarai e Ichigo.

–Bieeennn

Rangiku les respondió ofendida y Rukia mirando con preocupación a Momo vocifero…

–Tenemos que estar preparados por si no llegamos a la Sociedad de Almas. Digo, por si lo tiene ahora acá. Si es así esto se llenara de huecos…

–¡Ahhaaa! ¡Uf! –Hinamori ya no aguantaba ni un segundo mas, tenías ganas de pujar–. No, no… Yo voy a… tener mi bebé… con Unohana-taicho…

–Pero Momo… –Matsumoto intento hacerle ver en la situación en la que estaban–. La criatura esta pidiendo salir…

–Estuvo nueve meses… dentro de la barriga ¡Ay! ¡Buf! Puede quedarse… y aguantar un… rato mas ¡Ah! ¡Uhm! Hasta que… –pego un suspiro, mientras apretaba su dentadura–… que lleguemos… con Unohana-taicho ¡Puf!

–Hinamori no creo que… –esta vez fue Renji.

–Abarai-kun… acércate… –Momo como pudo le hizo una seña con su índice y Renji se acerco a la chica durazno que lo jalo del cuello de su uniforme y…–. ¡Dije que no! –le pego el grito histérica en plena cara llena–. Sino esta Unohana-taicho yo… ¡NO VOY A TENER A MI HIJO!

Al teniente de Byakuya se le erizaron sus cabellos rojos con ese último grito y no le quedo ni siquiera aliento para respirar.

–Si, Hinamori. No te preocupes, llegaremos con Unohana-taicho.

Hitsugaya le hablo en un tono conciliador al ver el estado de histeria y cierto pánico que estaba experimentando Momo en ese instante y ella le agradeció ese gesto con una dulce sonrisa acompañada de otra contracción.

–Hitsugaya-taicho tiene razón… –le dijo la gatita ex capitana del segundo escuadron–. Hinamori, solo relájate y repite conmigo ¡Quiero comer atún!

A todos los presentes se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente y Momo ya no lo pudo contener y apretando fuerte la mano de Hitsugaya…

–¡Ya no puedo mas!

En ese momento, apareció Rin-Rin…

–Urahara-san, ya tiene el portal listo.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, al fin el sombrerero había hecho algo en el momento oportuno.

/

En el escuadrón décimo tercero…

–¡UKITAKE-TAICHO! ¡UKITAKE-TAICHO!

–¡Deja de gritar, Sentaro-bakka! ¡Aturdirás al capitán! –se quejo Kiyone–. ¡Ukitake-taicho! ¡Ukitake-taicho!

–Pero si tú también estas gritando –argumento el oficial achinando los ojos.

Ambos terceros oficiales se adentraron al cuartel principal de su escuadrón en donde su capitán estaba recostado en el sillón descansado su enfermo cuerpo.

–¿Pero que son esos gritos? –Juushiro se levanto del sillón.

–¡Su ahijado esta por nacer! –le gritaron ambos a la vez.

–¿N-nani? –abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pues el peliblanco tenía entendido, como toda Sociedad de Almas, que su ahijado nacería recién dentro de una semana–. ¿Cómo?

–¡Hinamori-fukutaicho acaba de llegar de Karakura con un avanzado trabajo de parto! –le volvieron a reportar al unísono.

–¡Dios mío, se adelanto!

Ukitake en una milésima de segundos desapareció con un increíble shumpo de la presencia de sus subordinados tomando dirección hacia el escuadrón cuatro.

–¡Espérenos, Ukitake-taicho!

En el escuadrón once, una saltarina y eufórica Yachiru…

–¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan!

–¿Qué paso ahora, Yachiru?

–El bebé del Seireitei esta a punto de nacer.

–¿Cómo? –vociferaron al unísono Yumichika e Ikkaku.

–El hijo de Hina-chan e Hitsu-kun ¡Esta por nacer!

–¿Ahora? –preguntaron capitán y oficiales.

–¡Si! –pego un salto de felicidad la teniente.

Yumichika e Ikkaku se miraron entre si y llenos de curiosidad salieron hacia el escuadrón numero cuatro. En la otra punta del Seireitei, especialmente en la división dos, Omaeda entro con cierta violencia al cuartel principal…

–T-ta-taichoooooo…

–¡Que quieres!

–H-hinamori-fukutaicho… –hablaba agitadamente–. Esta por mirar hacia la luz…

–¿N-nani? –lo miro confundida.

–¡Que Hinamori-fukutaicho esta por mirar hacia la luz!

Soi Fog cerró los ojos fastidiosa y acercándose lentamente a su teniente de un momento a otro le dio un merecido puñetazo en la nariz por torpe y mal mensajero.

–¡Esta por dar a luz, bakka!

La capitana se calmo y tomo compostura, una miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis estaba por traer un alma al universo ¡Eso era motivo de presencia! Por su parte, en el escuadrón ocho…

–¡Despierte! ¡Despierte! –Nanao le dio un librazo a su capitán que dormía placidamente en el banquito de afuera de su división que se encontraba bajo un árbol de cerezos–. ¡Despierte! ¡Ya deje de dormir esto es importante!

–Oh, Nanao-chaaaan… tu manera de darme los buenos días es tan tuyo –hablo tranquilamente acomodándose su sombrero–. ¿Qué paso?

–¡Ukitake-taicho lo necesita, su ahijado esta por llegar! ¡Esta por nacer el hijo de Hinamori y Hitsugaya-taicho!

–¿Ya?

–Si.

–¿Ahora?

–Si.

–¿De verdad?

Nanao se giro y miro con un semblante amenazante a su capitán.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí, Nanao-chan… –dijo mientras bostezaba hasta que de repente reaccionó–. ¡El hijo de Hitsugaya-taicho esta por nacer! ¡Ukitake! ¡Ukitake!

Kyoraku salio disparado hacia la presencia del capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón.

Hisagui con rápidos shumpos se estaba acercando hacia el escuadrón número cuatro y cuando estaba por entrar choco de frente contra otro sujeto que venia en dirección contraria a él, pero con las mismas intenciones de entrar al mismo lugar y por el mismo motivo. Ambos cayeron de cola al piso…

–¡Iba-san, tienes la cabeza muy dura! –se quejo sobandose la frente.

–¡Nani! ¿Y tú que? ¡No te quedas atrás! –lo encaro para defenderse.

En ese momento, alguien les piso la cabeza ambos… era un ansioso y desesperado Kira que necesitaba pasar hacia dentro de la división cuatro y bueno, esos dos ahí sentados en el suelo discutiendo estorbaban mucho como para andar pidiéndoles permiso.

–¡Kira pedazo de…!

Ambos frenaron en seco su insulto al recordar a que venían y porque Izuru estaba tan desesperado por entrar.

–¡El bebé esta por llegar! –gritaron y se adentraron al cuartel curativo.

Y al hacerlo tanto el teniente de la novena como el de la séptima notaron el barullo y el lío de shinigamis que había en dicho escuadrón, no solo segadores de la cuarta división que corrían de un lado a otro con los materiales necesarios para el parto, sino que cada teniente y capitán, a excepción de Mayuri, Byakuya y Yamamoto, estaban presentes en ese lugar exigiendo quien sabe que cosa. Ya que ellos solo podían escuchar el griterío que había.

–¡Que no! ¡Se tienen que quedar aquí! ¡Hagan silencio esto es un hospital! –gritaba Isane evitando que medio mundo pasara por una puerta de color blanca que justamente daba al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de partos del escuadrón–. ¡Basta! ¡El único autorizado a pasar es el padre!

–¡Eso no es justo! –dijo furiosa Matsumoto–. ¡Yo soy la madrina!

–¡A quien le importa! –le reprocho Renji–. Yo soy el tío, conozco a Hinamori desde la academia y soy su mejor amigo, ¡tengo mucho más derecho!

–¡Nani! Yo soy la fukutaicho del padre de la criatura y la mejor amiga de la madre ¡Y la madrina del bebé! ¡Como te quedo el ojo! ¿Eh?

–Pues, pues… yo soy… soy… ¡Soy Renji Abarai, teniente del escuadrón seis! ¡No me obligues a desenvainar mi espada, Matsumoto!

–Oh, si quieres una lucha ¡Deja a la mujerzota y pelea conmigo, Abarai! –hablo Zaraki.

–Déjenme pasar, por favor… déjenme pasar… –el pobre Ukitake vociferaba mientras iba corriendo del lugar al tumulto de gente–. Yo soy el padrino de la criatura…

–¡Corranse! –gritaron empujando a todo mundo Sentaro y Kiyone–. ¿Acaso quieren ver desmayado a Ukitake-taicho?

Cuando al fin el enfermizo capitán logro llegar adelante, pregunto…

–¿Cómo esta todo, Isane-san?

–Adentro de la sala de parto se esta encargando Unohana-taicho y de todo este lío yo… si tan solo dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo yo podría ver si el parto marcha bien…

–¡Queremos pasar! –grito Rukia.

–¡No pueden! –volvió a imponerse Isane.

–¡Somos shinigamis y queremos luchar! –dijo Ikkaku y todos lo miraron sin entender–. Lo que quiero decir es que debemos hacer valer nuestros derechos, bakkas ¿O nunca escucharon la frase "Somos actores y queremos actuar"?

–¡Si, eso! –la Kuchiki volvió a la ofensiva–. Todos estamos preocupados y tenemos derecho a pasar y ver…

–¡No!

Isane volvió negarse y todos en un tumulto intentaron poder pasar, pero ahora a la teniente del cuarto escuadrón la ayudaba Ukitake que trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón. A Ichigo dentro de ese tumulto de shinigamis lo empujaban, le pegaban, lo manoseaban y el chico en silencio estaba a punto de estallar…

–Yo sabia que no debía venir –susurro recibiendo un manotazo en la cara por parte Yumichika que intentaba pasar–. ¡Demonios! ¡Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!

Y en una nueva avalancha…

–¡Ahhaaa! –pego el grito Orihime–. ¡Alguien me toco el trasero!

–¡Juro que yo no fui! –se defendió Kyoraku antes de que Nanao ya le este pegando su característico librazo en la cabeza.

Todos frenaron en seco sus movimientos quedándose quietos como unas momias mirándose meticulosamente para encontrar al culpable de dicho atrevimiento, ya que bueno pudo haber sido sin querer o intencional, aprovechando ese caos. De repente, desde las faldas de Inuoe salio Kon y posándose en el hombro de la ojigris...

–¿Quién fue? ¿Quién se atrevió a tocar a mi bella Orihime? –vocifero el alma modificada–. ¡Encontraremos al culpable de semejante atrocidad!

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Ichigo tomo a Kon y comenzó a meterle la mano en la boca para sacarle el alma–. Seguro fuiste tú ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Por qué salías debajo de las faldas de Inuoe?

Al ver el problema resuelto, todos comenzaron a hacer presión con otra avalancha.

–¡Basta! –Isane ya no podía mas–. ¡Los voy a acusar con Unohana-taicho!

Cada uno freno su intento enseguida pensando muy bien aquellas palabras, aquella feroz amenaza. Si se trataba de Unohana-taicho, de verdad que era para tener miedo.

–¡Que saquen al mismísimo Aizen de su prisión y sellado! ¡No tenemos miedo!

Aseguro Rangiku y que impresión, se atrevió a ser muy valiente la rubia teniente. Isane vio como todos los demás asintieron de cabeza casi con la misma actitud, la teniente de Retsu sabia que ellos solo estaban nerviosos y preocupados, pero estaba indignada esa no era la actitud que ellos debían tener. En ese preciso momento, se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente desde la sala de partos…

–¡Ahhhaahhhaa!

Era Momo, que de tan fuerte que había gritado se escucho casi en todo el escuadrón cuatro. Ante tal grito todos se quedaron en silencio y casi asustados.

–¿Escuchan? –Isane los miro seriamente–. Hinamori esta en pleno trabajo de parto y ustedes acá haciendo semejante escena. Hinamori es madre primeriza y esto le puede costar por el hecho de que debe estar invadida por el miedo de que a su hijo le pase algo malo o que el parto no salga bien ¿Esta es la actitud que deben tener para ayudarla? Si son sus amigos ¡Son pésimos!

Agacharon sus cabezas apenados dándose cuenta de su absurdo comportamiento debido al nerviosismo que los invadía. En ese momento, volvieron a escuchar otro grito proveniente de la sala de parto, todos tragaron saliva…

Por su parte, dentro de la habitación en donde se estaba realizando el trabajo de parto, Hinamori estaba arriba de la camilla respirando con dificultad, Hitsugaya estaba con una barbijo puesto, un sombrero de plástico que cubría su cabeza y una especie de capa delantal color celeste que cubría su cuerpo, estaba al lado de Momo sujetándole la mano…

–Vamos, teniente Hinamori –hablo Unohana–. Esta ahí, quiere salir ahora… ¡Puje!

Momo apretó fuerte la mano de Toushiro y cerrando los ojos, pujo con fuerza.

–¡Ahhaaa! ¡Puf! –suspiro con fuerza y dolor.

–Muy bien, vamos bien. Otra vez, Hinamori-fukutaicho ¡Puje!

La chica durazno volvió a tomar aire y pujo con fuerza pegando un leve grito, jamás pensó que dar a luz seria le daría mas pánico que combatir contra los mismísimos huecos. Hitsugaya estaba con una expresión seria, cualquiera que lo viera diría que parecía estar normal como todos los días, pero en realidad el albino por dentro estaba que lo carcomían los nervios. Jamás se imagino estar pasando por una situación como tal… Momo volvió a cerrar los ojos y pujo nuevamente junto con un grito en donde desahogaba todo aquello que le provocaba aquella placentera y a la vez dolorosa sensación…

Isane entro a la sala de parto con unas mantitas en manos viendo como su capitana estaba con la última parte del proceso.

–Bien, bien… –hablo tranquilamente Unohana–. Solo una vez más, teniente Hinamori. Es la última ¡Puje!

–¿Escuchaste, Momo? –le dijo con serenidad Hitsugaya–. Es la última, tú puedes…

Hinamori pujo y pego un fuerte grito sin contener su fuerza por última vez, ya que de un momento a otro dentro de aquella sala de parto… se escucho el llanto de un bebé. Hitsugaya se paralizo al escucharlo y Hinamori sonrió levemente tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración… ¡Ya había llegado!

Unohana tomo a la criatura que no paraba de llorar y estaba toda ensangrentada, y aun unida al cordón umbilical. Hizo el trabajo pertinente de separar al bebé de lo que aun lo tenia unido a su madre, corto el cordón y con la ayuda de Isane lo envolvieron en unas mantitas blancas. La capitana miro a la criatura con ternura y lo tomo entre sus brazos y mientras le iba limpiando la carita se acerco lentamente hacia los padres.

–Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho… es una niña. Un muy hermosa niña…

Unohana le extendió la bebé a Hitsugaya que casi con manos temblorosas tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y en el preciso momento en el que el pequeño cuerpecito de la bebé hizo contacto con su padre, la criatura dejo de llorar. Toushiro sintió que era tan frágil que tenia miedo de que se rompa si hacia algún mal movimiento con ella. La sensación que lo invadía en ese preciso momento en tener a su hija entre sus brazos fue algo maravilloso, estaba completamente seguro que jamás en su vida y muerte se olvidaría de ese sentimiento, lo llevaría consigo siempre, como el mejor recuerdo guardado en su alma.

Observo cada rasgo de la niña, era hermosa. Era chiquitita, su tes era de color blanca, tanto su nariz pequeñita y cachetitos inflados eran como los de Momo, y sus cejas eran de color blancas. No había ninguna duda… era un pequeña albina.

–Es igual a ti… –dijo mirando a Hinamori que aun estaba agitada, pero sonreía con agrado de que su hija ya haya nacido.

Hitsugaya se acerco a Momo y le extendió la bebé que Hinamori tomo entre sus brazos. La teniente miro fascinada a su hija, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y era de pura felicidad. Era bella, preciosa, hermosa, la cosa mas linda que la chica durazno alguna vez había visto en su vida… estaba tan emocionada. La bebita se movió regocijándose de sentir el contacto de su mamá, pues había estado dentro de ella por nueve meses y aun la seguía necesitando.

–Hola bebé… –le hablo con ternura Momo acariciándole un chachetito–. Nosotros somos tus papás, bienvenida…

En ese preciso momento, la bebita se movió entre los brazos de Momo y con cierta dificultad fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y al hacerlo completamente, ahí lo vieron… unos precisos y grandes ojos verde esmeralda.

–Hitsugaya-kun, saco tus ojos… –expreso feliz la castaña.

Toushiro no dijo nada, solo asintió de cabeza. Era un silencio… enternecedor.

/

Afuera de la sala de partos ya había pasado hora y media, y cada uno de los shinigamis y riokas presentes estaban sentados y desparramados en el suelo de aquel pasillo del escuadrón numero cuatro, haciendo cualquier cosa para matar aquella incertidumbre, esperando noticias del parto y a la vez escuchando los gritos que pegaba Momo mientras daba a luz.

–Tranquila… –le dijo Ichigo a una angustiosa Orihime que estaba sentada a su lado y no paraba de jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente–. Ya todo terminara…

–No para de gritar, me gustaría ser más útil.

–Inuoe, no te angusties –le hablo Rukia que aunque no lo demostraba los nervios de escuchar a Hinamori gritar la estaban matando–. No esta sufriendo, esta dando a luz…

–Tengo ganas de golpear a alguien –dijo Renji bufando mientras se cruzaba de brazos impaciente al escuchar los gritos de su amiga durazno y miro a Kira que estaba sentado a un costado–. ¿Tú no, Izuru?

–378 angelitos, 379 angelitos, 380 angelitos… –el rubio teniente estaba mirando el techo muy concentrado en la cuenta que llevaba a cabo–… 381 angelitos, 382 angelitos…

–¿Qué haces, Izuru?

–Estoy nervioso y cuando es así trato de pensar en algo que me relaje… –y cuando intento seguir con su conteo–. ¡Maldita sea, Renji! ¡Olvide porque numero iba!

Matsumoto era la única que no estaba sentada ya que no paraba de caminar de un punta a la otra haciendo un camino de memoria, se mordía las uñas y hasta de tantas veces que se había pasado las manos por la cabeza ya se había despeinado toda, necesitaba urgente un botella de sake, los gritos que pegaba Hinamori la estaban por dejar sin cordura.

–Ya para, Rangiku-san –le hablo Hisagui desde el suelo sentado al lado de Iba, Komamura, Ikkaku y Yumichika–. Tu aspecto ya esta cercano a alguien que salio del manicomio…

–¡No puedo! –dijo histerica–. Siento que me voy a arrancar mi bello cabello de la cabeza si la escucho gritar nuevamente.

–Toma un poco, es sake. Creo que es necesario…–se acerco a ella Nanao con un pequeño vasito en mano–. Bebe un poco, te hará bien. Nunca pensé hacer una cosa así, pero es para salvar la poca buena salud mental que te queda…

Y mientras Soi Fog no dejaba de sonar su dedos, Omaeda y Yachiru no paraban de comer galletitas dulces, y Zaraki tomaba una pequeña siesta, Kyoraku estaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y con su sombrero de paja se tapaba todo su rostro a la vez que Ukitake estaba sentado en forma de indio con los ojos cerrados tratando de encontrar la calma en la mejor posición de Yoga. Al escuchar un grito fuerte y casi desgarrador desde la sala de partos, Kyoraku brinco del susto y el padrino de la criatura abrió los ojos y suspiro preocupado.

–Aire adentro, nerviosismo afuera…–se dijo para si el enfermizo capitán.

Luego de aquel grito, un silencio invadió todo el pasillo de espera cuando de repente todos… escucharon el llanto de un bebé. Cada uno se paralizo por un segundo y los que estaban en el suelo de un salto se pararon como un cohete recién estrenado. Podían seguir escuchando el llanto de la criatura ¡Si, si! ¡Había llegado! ¡Ya había nacido! Las sonrisas y algunas lágrimas, en el caso de las mujeres, no se hicieron esperar. Pero de un momento a otro, dejaron de escuchar aquel llanto y todos se miraron con preocupación, hasta que finalmente salio al pasillo Isane…

–¿Qué paso? –se le abalanzo Matsumoto.

–¿Todo esta bien? –pregunto con preocupación Ukitake.

–Si –sonrió Isane muy contenta–. Todo esta perfecto… Es una niña que nació sana, salva y con una gran vitalidad ¡Es una hermosa niña!

A Rangiku se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no lo pudo contener largo en llanto para sorpresa de todos, Hisagui y Nanao se acercaron a ella para reconfortarla, ellos sabían que lloraba de felicidad.

–¡Mi ahijadita! –dijo entre llanto y felicidad la rubia teniente casi pegando un salto.

Ukitake sonrió ampliamente lleno de orgullo, se sentía muy feliz. En eso Kyoraku puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

–¡Felicidades, Ukitake!

–Para una persona enferma como lo soy yo, este es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, Kyoraku –dijo sincerándose–. No lo olvidare jamás…

–Eso es… nunca lo olvides –Shunsui le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al peliblanco.

–¡Le iré a avisar a Yoruichi-sama! –salio de un rápido shumpo Soi Fog.

–¡Espéreme, taicho! –Omaeda la siguio–. ¡Yo también voy! ¡Porque nunca me tiene en cuenta!

–¡Ken-chan! –se colgó a sus espaldas la nena de pelo rosa–. ¡Es una niña y podré jugar con ella!

–Así es… podrás jugar con ella a las muñecas ¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre!

–Pero Keny… ¿Qué son las muñecas?

Zaraki negó de cabeza de un lado a otro, ya seguramente la pequeña hija de Hitsugaya-taicho con todos los juguetes que recibiría le enseñaría con el tiempo a Yachiru eso de jugar a las muñecas.

–¡Oíste, Ichigo! ¡Le apuntamos bien! ¡Es una niña! –el pelinaranja asintió en silencio y Rukia se dirigió hacia el teniente de su hermano–. ¡Ja! Me rió en tu cara de mandril, Renji ¡Es una niña! ¿Como te quedo el ojo?

Abarai estaba en shock, ni siquiera había escuchado la burla de su amiga.

–¿Renji? ¡Oye, Renji! ¡Reacciona!

–¡Es un niña! –pego el grito emocionado y feliz el teniente de la sexta–. ¡Soy tío de un hermosa niña!

El pelirrojo de un salto se abrazo a Rukia, Izuru, Iba, Ichigo y todos los que estaban alrededor y saltando felizmente…

–¡Somos tíos de una hermosa niña! –seguía gritando Abarai y todos los que cayeron en ese abrazo comenzaron a saltar felizmente a su lado.

–¿Y cuando podremos pasar, Isane-san? –pregunto tímidamente Orihime.

–Cuando pasemos a Hinamori a una habitación mas adecuada y cómoda.

Por su parte, dentro de la sala de partos, Unohana miraba discretamente como Hitsugaya y Hinamori no dejaban de observar con fascinación a su hija que se encontraba aun en brazos de su madre. La capitana llamo con cautela la atención del capitán y la teniente.

–Disculpen, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho –los nombrados la miraron–. ¿Cómo le pondrán?

Toushiro miro a Momo que posando nuevamente sus grandes y marrones ojos en la pequeña figura dormida de su hijita, hablo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios…

–Naomi… Naomi Hitsugaya.

Y así fue como en el mundo de la Sociedad de Almas, un 21 de septiembre, Naomi Hitsugaya llego a la vida de Toushiro y Momo… y de todo el Seireitei. ¡En buena hora!

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Ah, estoy muy emocionada! ¡Sentí el parto como propio! Espero haberlo redactado para que lo hayan sentido de esa manera ¿Y que les pareció?

N/A: El nombre de la bebé… _Naomi _(significa "_Ante todo belleza"_) Simplemente me encanto y también deseo que les haya gustado.

Debo decirlo y anunciarlo… a esta historia le quedan solo dos capítulos. Creo que se los voy diciendo para que ya se vayan haciendo la idea. Todo llega a su fin…

Selene-Moonlight, betty-sama, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, Vampire-ShikixRima, Emina Hikary, Annyfer (bienvenido), Hinamori-chan21, reco-chan (bienvenido y gracias), Angelzk, narushizu4ever, shyta, loriakari, , , Any-chan15, Lavi-hime 4E-3, Skyres, Misari… a todos, todos ¡Gracias totales por sus alentadores y lindos comentarios! ¡Se los agardesco de todo corazon! Me esfuerzo mucho para que siempre se lleven el mejor capitulo de esta historia… ¡Gracias por dedicarle tiempo! Y también aquellos lectores silenciosos y que ponen en favoritos a la historia.

Arigato.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	16. ¡Buena suerte, Naomi!

¡Buen lunes para todos ustedes! Aquí dejando el anteúltimo capitulo ¡Disfrutenlo!

Tema elegido: Inmortal, de La Oreja de Van Googh

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses**

Capitulo XVI: ¡Buena suerte, Naomi-chan!

Los rayos del sol entraban juguetones, en aquella habitación de hospital, y daban a conocer su suave y tierna piel melocotón, que agraciadamente había heredado de su madre. Naomi ya estaba bañadita y perfumada, vestida con un conjuntito de bebé color blanco y envuelta en una matita color rosa pastel. Dormía placidamente en los brazos de Hinamori, quien tiernamente le acariciaba sus lindas y finas cejas blancas, rasgo distintivo que la pequeña había obtenido de su padre.

Hacia ya una hora que habían cambiado a Momo de habitación, para que descanse luego de su arduo trabajo de parto junto a la pequeña bebé que también necesitaba estar junto a su mamá. Pues, el lazo principal que necesita tener la criatura en sus primeros meses de vida, es la de su madre. Y ahí estaba Hinamori, fascinada con la belleza de niña que la había dado la vida después de la muerte.

Hitsugaya hacia un buen rato que se encontraba en silencio mirando a su familia… _"Familia, familia… familia" _esa era la única palabra que podía formar su mente. Y es que era así de sencillo, ya que esa imagen que podían captura sus grandes orbes turquesas de Hinamori acariciando la carita de su hija… era su familia. Se sentía completamente responsable de ellas dos. Siempre creyó que su vida la daría pura y exclusivamente para proteger a Hinamori, pero ahora tenia a dos… dos mujeres a quienes proteger, por las cuales pondría en riesgo su vida sin dudarlo. Ellas dos eran su familia, aquella que alguna vez le hubiera gustado tener. Momo y Naomi… eran suyas.

–Hitsugaya-kun, ¿la ves? –Hinamori llamo su atención–. Duerme placidamente, se ve que le gusta la tranquilidad.

–Si, es que se siente segura contigo.

–¿Tú crees?

Él asintió levemente en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible. Esa paz, esa tranquilidad que Hitsugaya sentía desde lo más recóndito de su alma terminaría en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Isane entro a la habitación.

–Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori… todos quieren pasar, les dije que hicieran silencio. Pero resulta que se trata de casi medio Seireitei y…

¡Pum! Ese fue el sonido del golpe seco que se escucho cuando la teniente del escuadrón cuatro cayo de frente al piso ya que la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de golpe. Sin mentir Isane… era casi media Sociedad de Almas. Cada uno de los presentes traía consigo algún paquete u obsequio en mano.

–¡Taicho! ¡Hinamori! –salto de alegría Matsumoto–. ¿En donde esta? ¡En donde esta mi ahijadita!

Al escuchar ese grito desaforado por parte de Rangiku, Naomi se movió entre los brazos de su mamá y comenzó a llorar al ser despertada de esa manera, de la cual ya desde pequeña se tendría que ir acostumbrado. Pues, la pobre niña no fue a parar a un lugar normal. Nanao corrió hacia Rangiku y le tapo la boca.

–Mira lo que hiciste, tonta –la reto Renji–. La has hecho llorar.

–Umh, nomi umha, fueme mime imtenshionm

–¿Qué cuernos estas diciendo?

Rangiku se zafo del agarre de la octava teniente, tomo el aire que le estaba comenzando a faltar.

–¡Nanao-bakka! Casi mas y muero asfixiada, sin conocer a mi linda ahijadita.

–Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando nos das tu abrazo de la muerte –susurro Kira, pero Matsumoto la escucho.

–¡Nani!

Hitsugaya apretó los puños con enojo ¡Cuando no el alma despreocupada y libre de teniente! Por su parte, al volver escuchar ese grito Naomi volvio a llorar con mas fuerza en los brazos de Momo quien la mecía suavemente.

–¡Chist! ¡Silencio! La pequeña necesita tranquilidad.

Vocifero Komamura luego de dar un severo gruñido canino para parar cualquier tipo de discusión. Todos hicieron silencio y solo se podía escuchar la vocecita de Hinamori cantándole una canción de cuna a su hija para que se tranquilizara. Todos la miraron con ternura y a pasos lentos se fueron acercando hacia la camilla, en donde poco a poco Naomi iba recobrando la paz que le habían robado.

–Cuidado. No vaya ser que se quieran meter a la camilla también.

Hitsugaya hablo en un tono severo, como si estuviera dando una orden. ¡Uy! A todos se les erizo la piel, si Toushiro era sobreprotector y cuidadoso con Hinamori ¿Cómo seria ahora con su pequeña hija? Cada uno sudando finito asintió levemente de cabeza. Se acercaron hasta estar a una distancia considerable de la bebé y su madre cuando… ahí la lograron ver finalmente.

Una hermosa bebé, con sus cachetitos tiernos, su pequeña y redonda nariz, piel blanca y melocotón como el de su madre, y sus chiquitas y finas cejas… blancas. Todos estaban fascinados, sus ojos solo podían reflejar eso, fascinación ante aquel ser que se había gestado durante esos nueves. Nueve meses caóticos y locos, no era para menos, pero que habían valido realmente la pena.

–Oh, Hina-chan. Tu hija es muy bonita –hablo la dulce Yachiru–. ¿Y como se llama?

–Naomi… Naomi Hitsugaya.

–¡Naomi-chan! ¡Kawai! –dijo Rukia–. ¡Es un hermoso nombre!

–Es albina como Hitsugaya-taicho –dijo Kyoraku.

–Si –asintió Momo con una dulce sonrisa–. Y saco sus ojos también.

–¿De verdad? –preguntaron los presentes al unísono.

–Así es –respondió graciosamente Momo al ver las caras de asombro de todos–. Cuando los vuelva a abrir lo podrán ver.

Los presentes en ese preciso momento posaron sus ojos en el capitán de la escuadra diez, quien al sentir las miradas de todos sobre su persona bufo molesto y con cierta vergüenza.

–Pues, habrá sacado los rasgos de Toushiro, pero yo veo que la niña es igual a Momo.

Vocifero Ichigo y todos los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron de cabeza como dándole la razón absoluta. Pues, en sus palabras el pelinaranja no se equivocaba.

–Es realmente preciosa.

–¿La quiere cargar, Ukitake-taicho?

Momo miro al capitán que se sonrojo levemente. Pues, la chica había visto las buenas intenciones de su persona de querer cargar a la bebé, su ahijada. Juushiro asintió levemente de cabeza y Hinamori con sumo cuidado le puso la niña en los brazos del capitán de la escuadra trece. Ukitake miro a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos, Kyoraku y Renji se pusieron a las espaldas del albino capitán para observar más de cerca a la criatura, que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

–Es un angelito –vocifero el padrino.

–¡Yo también quiero cargarla! –reprocho Rangiku.

–¡No! ¡Tú, no! –Hitsugaya se adelanto al arrebato de su teniente.

–¡Pero porque no! –pataleo la rubia mujer–. ¡Yo también soy la madrina!

–¡Me importa un cuerno! Una cosa es Ukitake que es cuidadoso ¡Pero tu terminaras perdiendo a mi hija en tu deforme cuerpo! –alego refiriéndose a los característicos abrazos que suele dar su teniente sin medir las consecuencias.

–¡Taicho porque es tan cruel conmigo!

Entre esa discusión que mantenían teniente y capitán de la décima división, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Renji notaron como la pequeña Naomi arrugaba su frente y fruncía sus cejas como habitualmente lo suele hacer su padre cuando esta furioso o enojado por algo. Los tres shinigamis se miraron entre si y comprendieron que la niña estaba molesta por tanto griterío ¡Oh, si! Naomi si que era digna de portar el apellido Hitsugaya, hasta los mismos gestos que el joven capitán tenia.

–Esta niña si que es su hija, Hitsugaya-taicho –vocifero gracioso Kyoraku y al escuchar esas palabras Toushiro dejo de discutir con Rangiku y poso sus ojos en su hija–. Miren, esta enojada por tanto grito y…

–Tiene el ceño fruncido igual que Toushiro –expreso asombrado Ichigo que asomo su cabeza color zanahoria por las espaldas de Ukitake para ver mejor a la nena–. ¡Uy, miren si saca el carácter podrido y enojon de su padre!

A Hitsugaya se le formo una severa venita en la sien al escuchar esas palabras y Hinamori sonrío graciosa al ver que su hijita ya desde chiquitita tenia esas reacciones. En eso, Rukia empujo a Ichigo.

–Mira quien habla de carácter podrido ¡Chist! Hagamos silencio que la bebé quiere tranquilidad.

Rukia y también Orihime se acercaron a Naomi sintiendo como todos hicieron absoluto silencio. Al escuchar tanta paz nuevamente dentro de esa habitación del escuadrón numero cuatro, todos notaron como la beba dejo de fruncir el ceño y su semblante se torno tranquilo y dulce, como habitualmente lo suele tener su madre.

–Naomi-chan es bipolar.

Susurro Orihime y todos asintieron levemente al ver el cambio de humor de la pequeña bebé. Y esta vez fue Toushiro quien frunció el ceño y articulo molesto.

–La niña no es bipolar. Si la hacen enojar es obvio que se muestre molesta.

En ese momento, Kiyone prendió la video cámara que había traído consigo y comenzó a gravar a la bebé en los brazos de su capitán. Ese era un hermoso momento para dejar gravado. Matsumoto miro a su ahijada…

–De verdad… yo también quiero cargarla –dijo con pena–. Prometo ser cuidadosa.

Hinamori tomo de la mano a su amiga y le dijo dulcemente.

–Tú también la cargaras, Rangiku-san. Sabes que Hitsugaya-kun no dijo eso de verdad.

Ukitake aun con su ahijada en brazos se acerco a la teniente de Hitsugaya y con apreciada delicadeza le paso la bebé a Rangiku que con mucha alegría y cuidado tomo a la niña, mientras Kiyone seguía filmando. Matsumoto observo con detenimiento a la bebé.

–¡Naomi-chan eres preciosa! –le dijo feliz, mientras la mecía suavemente–. Cuando seas grande tendrás muchos novios.

Hinamori largo una pequeña risita al igual que los demás, pero al único que no le causo gracias lo dicho por Rangiku fue a Toushiro, quien arqueo una ceja ofendido.

–¡Ay, yo también quiero cargarla! ¿Puedo?

Suplico Rukia, pero Renji se quejo.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy amigo de Hinamori! Yo voy a cargarla ahora ¿Verdad, Momo?

–¡Nani! –se ofendió Rukia.

–¡Pero yo soy el senpai de Hinamori! –hablo Hisagui–. Soy el mayor, yo voy primero.

–Nada de eso.

La voz de Unohana-taicho se hizo escuchar cuando entro a dicha habitación.

–No es bueno que la niña ande de brazo en brazo. Recién acaba de nacer, solo necesita el calor y el respaldo de sus padres. La criatura no es una especie de muñequita para que se anden peleando por ella como si fuera un juguete –Retsu miro a los presente con su mirada malvada–. ¿Comprendieron?

Cada uno sudo finito y asintieron de cabeza levemente. Rangiku le paso la bebé a Hinamori ya que veía la mirada cuestionable de Unohana sobre ella. La capitana se acerco a los padres e hija y le extendió un obsequio que era un conjunto de almohadones para decorar la cuna de la bebé, Kiyone seguía filmando.

–Es mi regalo para ustedes.

–Unohana-taicho no se hubiera molestado –le dijo Momo.

–¡Ah, si! ¡Todos trajimos regalos! –dijo feliz Matsumoto acercando su cumplido–. Lo elegí con mucha dedicación. Son dos porque no sabía que iba a ser. Pero creo que ambos le sientan muy bien.

Toushiro y Momo, quien tenia aun dormidita a su hija entre sus brazos, ambos miraron el regalo de Matsumoto, que era un diminuto uniforme de shinigami con un pequeño haori de capitán para que padre e hija se vieran idénticos, por otra parte también le obsequio un campanero muy parecido a las campanas de metal que Tobiume en su forma materializada portaba consigo.

–¿No es kawai? –dijo feliz tomando el pequeño haori–. ¡Naomi-chan y mi taicho se verán iguales! Ah, y el campanero emite una dulce melodía de cuna.

–¡Este es mi regalo! –dijo fascinada Rukia mostrando su obsequio–. ¡Un pijamita de Chappy colección aniversario!

A todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente, ya que dicho pijamita era blanco y con la forma de un conejo, hasta las orejas y todo tenia.

–¡Como le regalas semejante porquería a la pobre niña! –le recrimino Kurosaky.

–¡No es ninguna porquería! ¡Chappy es adorable!

–Y que tal si cuando sea grande a Naomi no le gusta Chappy ¿Eh?

–Oh, ¿y tú que le trajiste a la niña, Ichigo? –le retruco la pelinegra.

A Ichigo Kurosaky se le colorearon las mejillas y ante la mirada de todos se acerco a Momo.

–Bueno, no es la gran cosa –dijo con su típica cara de amargado–. Pero dicen que a los bebés recién nacidos como a sus madres hay que darles una cintita color rojo que ambos deben portar en su mano izquierda. Sirve como amuleto para la envidia, los malos augurios y también como símbolo de protección y buenos deseos por parte de la persona que lo regala.

Ichigo saco de adentro de su traje shinigami un listón color rojo que corto por la mitad atando una de las partes en la muñeca izquierda de Hinamori y la otra mitad en la pequeñita muñeca de Naomi.

–¡Listo ese era mi regalo!

–Arigato, Kurosaky-kun. Fue muy tierno de tu parte.

–¡Vaya, Ichigo! ¡Quien lo diría! –hablo Renji–. ¡Pero mi obsequio es mucho mejor!

Renji le extendió su regalo que eran unos pequeños anteojos como al teniente le gusta usar y comprar en la tienda del ex teniente de la sexta "La libélula plateada", los anteojos eran pequeñitos, modernos y de color negro.

–¡Y este es el mío, Hina-chan!

La niña torbellino pego un salto de alegría dándole a la teniente de la quinta una mamadera gigante casi del tamaño de la pequeña Yachiru, el biberón era transparente y extrañamente dentro estaba repleto de dulces. Todos sonrieron graciosos, seguramente quien realmente se terminaría comiendo esos dulces era la mismísima Yachiru. Por su parte, el regalo de Zaraki fue una espada de madera que el mismo capitán había afilado y moldeado con sus propias manos, y sus oficiales Ikkaku y Yumichika le obsequiaron una mantita que tenia como peculiaridad un medidor de estura tallada en la misma. Kira se acerco avergonzado a Hitsugaya y Hinamori…

–Bueno, yo… no sabia exactamente que regalarte así que… hice esto.

El rubio teniente de la tres le dio a Momo un muñeco hecho a mano que todos miraron extrañamente ya que tenia la forma de su zampacto materializada, Wabisuke. Eso si que era tenebroso pensó mas de uno, por lo que Izuru se sintió muy incomodo. Momo al notar esto tomo el muñequito con el brazo libre que tenía y le sonrió amablemente a su amigo.

–Muchas gracias, Kira-kun. Estoy segura de que Naomi-chan jugara con él.

Hitsugaya miro confundido a Momo ¿Con esa cosa tan tenebrosa pensaba poner a jugar a su pequeña hija? El joven capitán suspiro rendido, cuando no Hinamori siendo amable y buena con los demás. Y así los regalos siguieron, Kiyone le obsequio a la beba unos tapones de oído para que la pequeña no escuche los gritos de Sentaro, Isane un muñeco inflable que tenia la forma del shikai de la zampacto de Momo, Komamura un trajecito de piel canina e Iba una botella de sake…

–¡Como te atreves a regalarle una botella de sake a mi hija! –le reprocho el capitán albino–. ¡Es solo una bebé!

–Pero Hitsugaya-taicho, no se trata de una botella de sake cualquiera –se intento defender el teniente–. Mire…

Iba abrió la dichosa botella de sake que estaba vacía de alcohol y de la misma salieron una hermosas burbujitas de colores.

–Oh, pero que bonito –expreso Orihime.

–Si, solo se la tiene que recargar con agua y detergente –Iba miro a Toushiro–. Vio que no era nada malo.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada y poso seriamente sus ojos en aquel regalo. Se podría decir que era original, pero ¿una botella de sake como envoltorio? Según Toushiro, eso no era para nada apropiado. Y ahora fue el turno de Hisagui, quien le regalo a la pequeña un sonajero junto a un libro titulado "Como ser toda una buena ama de casa".

–Es una beba y aun no sabe leer, Hisagui-san –le reprocho Rangiku–. Además, ¿por que este tipo de libros? ¡Eres un machista!

–¡No soy machista! ¡Es por el bien de la niña! ¡Mira, si sale una vaga y haragana como tú!

–¡NANI! –lo encaro la teniente.

–¡Chist! –los cayo Momo al ver que su hija volvía a moverse molesta entre sus brazos–. Rangiku-san, Hisagui-san, no vayan a pelear ahora. Naomi se va despertar y se largara a llorar.

Ambos tenientes se cruzaron de brazos y se giraron de cara ofendidos para no mirarse entre ellos. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Nanao que se acerco con su obsequio que era una mantita de hilo que ella misma había tejido. Orihime le entrego a los padres grandes canasta de comida que durante todo ese tiempo ella había aprendido a hacer en sus clases de comida. Todos los presentes, a excepción de Matsumoto, miraron con preocupación a la linda Naomi que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su mamá. ¡Si la pobre niña supiera lo que le tocaba probar con esa comidita!

–Oh, Orihime-san. No te hubieras molestado –le dijo Momo–. Creo que es demasiada comida.

–¡Pero Naomi-chan se tiene que alimentar bien!

–Por eso mismo –susurro Hitsugaya preocupado–. Esta chica quiere matar de intoxicación a mi hija.

–¿Dijiste algo, Toushiro-kun? –le pregunto inocentemente Inuoe.

–Nada.

Todos miraron a Hitsugaya y suspiraron tranquilos, era más que obvio que el capitán luego se desharía de esa comida o se la regalaría a la loca de su teniente. Nemu llego a la habitación con el regalo que habían creado ella y el capitán Kurotsuchi, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Pues, se trataba de un pequeño automóvil color rojo que al activarlo no solo pasea al bebé a donde quiere, sino que puede lanzar ataques de tipo Kidoh o vencer a cualquier enemigo lanzando finas cuchillas o veneno como el de la zampacto de Mayuri.

–¡Woow! Esta vez si que el capitán Kurotsuchi no anduvo con chiquilinadas –rió Kyoraku–. Mucho engendro, mucho espécimen, pero hizo un bonito y costoso regalo.

–No es costoso, si lo financia su escuadrón –sonrió Unohana–. ¿Verdad?

–Bueno, mi regalo no será un auto multifuncional, pero la verdad es que me esmere mucho en elegirlo –Ukitake mostró su regalo–. Había comprado dos, uno azul por si era niño y este rosa por si era niña.

–¡Oh, pero es bellísimo, Ukitake-taicho! –exclamo Hinamori y Hitsugaya asintió levemente de cabeza.

El obsequio del enfermizo capitán era un hermoso moisés color rosa pastel decorado con bordados blancos y moñitos pequeños de color plateados en las esquinas. Momo sonrió contenta, era un moisés lindo, delicado y sencillo. Por su parte, Kyoraku le obsequio un pequeño kimono rosado con dibujos de flores idéntico al que él habitualmente usa. En ese momento, se hicieron presentes Soi Fog junto a Yoruichi, Urahara, Omaeda y Byakuya que también venían cargados de regalos. Kuchiki-taicho le regalo una bufanda idéntica a la que su persona porta, tejida a mano por un noble que le hace la ropa a la familia Kuchiki durante siglos, Soi Fog le regalo un par de escarpines, Omaeda unos pastelitos de dulce de leche que se termino comiendo él, Yoruichi un traje de gatita hecho de polar y un oso de peluche gigante que era la imagen de un dragón de hielo como Hyorinmaru en su estado bankai, era un peluche hermoso que se gano la atención de todos que querían sacarse una foto con el mismo. Y por ultimo, el regalo de Urahara…

–¡Kisuke como es que le regalas una cosa así!

Yoruichi le recrimino su poca vergüenza, mientras que de un manotazo le revoleo su sombrero al suelo e Hitsugaya apretó los puños molesto ¿Qué se pensaba Urahara? ¿Qué su hija era una especie de cartel comercial? A Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente al ver el regalo.

–¿Qué tiene de malo, Yoruichi-san? –se defendió el ex capitán–. ¡La ropita es muy original, linda y comercial!

Pues, si. La ropita de bebé que Kisuke le había obsequiado a la pequeña Naomi tenia como gran adorno el logo de "La Tienda de Urahara" en donde aprecia la cara del sombrerero con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su pulgar levantado y con un globito dialogo que decía: "Comprar en la tienda del apuesto Urahara trae dicha ¡Y lo dice la confiable hija de Hitsugaya-taicho!"

–Bueno, no me miren de ese modo tan feo –Kisuke saco de entre su ropa una camarita de fotos–. ¡Que este es un lindo momento para guardar en un álbum!

Ahí empezó la sesión y con foto de acá que foto de allá, millones de flash dirigidos a Naomi que comenzaba a molestarse a la vez que arrugaba su frente. Y la cámara que no paraba de sacar foto de la beba con los padres, foto con los padrinos, foto a los obsequios, fotos de los pechos de Matsumoto, a la delantera de Orihime, a la trenza de Unohana, a los tatuajes de Renji, a los músculos de Hisagui, al sedoso y liso cabello de Byakuya, a las piernas de Rukia y Nanao, a la pelada de Ikkaku, a un gas que se tiro de incógnito Kyoraku y que Kiyone con su cámara de video buscaba al culpable del mal olor que comenzaba a invadir dicha habitación ¡Y todo eso se estaba desvirtuando en un lindo alboroto! Lo que provoco…

–¡BASTA! ¡ACABARON MI PACIENCIA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Momo cerró los ojos al escuchar semejante grito que salía desde la ronca garganta de Hitsugaya. Todos hicieron absoluto silencio y miraron al albino capitán para que de un momento a otro dentro de aquella habitación se escuchara el llanto de Naomi. Toushiro miro a su hija y se sonrojo levemente, pues esta vez había su persona quien la había despertado, por culpa de esos locos shinigamis.

–¡Taicho mire lo que provoco! ¡Hizo llorar a su hija! ¡Que cruel de su parte!

–¡MATSUMOTO!

Naomi volvio a largar otro grito lleno de llanto, mientras Momo le mecía y le ponía un chupete en la boca para que se tranquilizara, pero no había caso. Unohana se acerco a la chica durazno.

–Tal vez tenga hambre, Hinamori-fukutaicho. No hace nada que se separo de la vía que le alimentaba constantemente.

La teniente de la quinta asintió levemente, acomodo mejor a la nena entre sus brazos y los presentes, a excepción de Unohana e Isane, vieron con curiosidad y confusión como Momo lentamente iba a dejar uno de sus senos al aire libre cuando…

–¿Hinamori que estas por hacer? –le cuestiono Toushiro.

–La voy a amamantar, tiene hambre.

Sin más ni menos e ignorando la mirada atenta de los shinigamis masculinos sobre su persona, haciendo diferencia al noble Kuchiki que se encontraba al lado de la ventana con sus ojos cerrados casi como si estuviera meditando, Hinamori termino sacando uno de sus pechos y puso el pezón sobre la boca de la beba que se pego al pecho de su madre como si estuviera desespera de hambre, comenzando a succionar la lechita materna y dejando de llorar. Hitsugaya de un momento a otro fulmino con la mirada a cada uno de los varones presentes que haciéndose los disimulados comenzaron a mirar el techo y a chiflar bajito.

–Oh, tenias mucha hambre, bebé.

Hinamori le hablo con ternura a su hija notando como Naomi lentamente volvía a abrir sus ojos.

–¡Kawai! –expreso fascinada Rukia al ver los ojos de la niña.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Tiene los ojos igual a los de mi taicho!

Al escuchar lo dicho por Matsumoto los hombres que tenían su mirada puesta en el techo intentaron hacer el amague para ver los ojos de la pequeña albina, pero se encontraron de lleno con el semblante amenazante de Hitsugaya, por lo que tuvieron que poner nuevamente su mirada en el techo. Kiyone se acerco más a la camilla para firmar de cerca ese momento y luego de que Naomi se sintiera satisfecha, Nanao le puso una toallita en el hombro a Hinamori en donde esta apoyo la cabecita de la beba y con suaves golpecitos en la espalda intentaba que Naomi hiciera provechito.

–¡Vamos bebita! ¡Eructa fuerte así nos quedamos tranquilos! –la alentó Yoruichi.

–¡Si, debes eructar así! –Ikkaku se lanzo un eructo.

–No, bakka. Lo haces mal –Renji lanzo otro eructo–. Así lo debes hacer, Naomi-chan.

–Son unos principiantes, así no se eructa.

Kisuke le mostró su manera de eructar y a la muestra y concurso de eructos se sumaron Iba, Kira, Hisagui y hasta Matsumoto, Yoruichi y Orihime. Al ver esta escena, Hitsugaya volvio a gritar enojado.

–¡Que clase de cavernícolas son! ¡Dejen de enseñarle malos modales a la niña!

–Gomenasai, Hitsugaya-taicho –se disculparon al unísono.

Y en ese preciso momento, Naomi hizo provechito con un severo eructo que salio desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

–Bah, al final la mocosa lo hizo mejor que nosotros –vocifero Ikkaku.

Momo limpio la boquita de la niña y la acomodo nuevamente entre sus brazos, y ahí los demás pudieron ver que era cierto, Naomi tenia sus ojos grandes y turquesas como los de su padre. En ese instante, una enfermera del escuadrón numero cuatro entro a dicha habitación para cambiar algunas toallas y fijarse que a la paciente y criatura no le falte nada.

–Oh, este momento merece una foto ¡Saquemos una foto todos juntos con Naomi-chan! –Matsumoto se acerco a la enfermera y extendiéndole la cámara –. ¿Nos sacarías una foto, por favor?

–Claro.

Y ahí todos comenzaron a agruparse al lado de la camilla donde estaba Momo y Naomi para poder salir en la foto.

–¡Ey, Byakuya-boy! –Yoruichi llamo al Kuchiki–. ¡Acércate!

Byakuya lentamente se fue acercando a ese amontonamiento de shinigamis que se empujaban de un lado a otro, se quejaban del lugar que les había tocado y se podía escuchar entre el tumulto de voces: "Yo soy bajita me tapas el panorama" "Yo voy de este lado, porque aquí da mi mejor perfil griego" "Yo quiero estar al lado de Hina-chan y su bebita" "¡Tápenle la cara a Kira que arruina la foto!" "¿Y en donde esta Hitsugaya-taicho?" "Ichigo ¡Quítate!" "¡No me dejan respirar!" "Ken-chan, baja la cabeza" "¡Komamura-taicho esta aplastando al capitán Hitsugaya!" "¡Omaeda! Quita tu inútil existencia de mi lado" "Dejen mi cara perfecta adelante, ustedes con su fealdad estropearan el momento" "¡Matsumoto quita tus pechos de mi rostro!" "Siento que me voy a desmayar" "Urahara ¡Sácate el sombrero que me tapa la cara!" "No sea aprovechado, me llega a tocar y el librazo que le voy a dar va a ser poco" "¡Quien me mando a mi a aceptar los poderes de Rukia!" "Ikkaku, corre tu pelada del medio" "Este comportamiento es indecoroso"

La enfermera miraba esa escena incrédula ¿Acaso esos capitanes y tenientes eran los shinigamis mas poderosos del Gotei 13? ¿Ellos eran esos famosos guerreros de elite? Si, eran ellos.

–¡YA BASTA!

Nuevamente el grito de Toushiro trayendo un poco de orden a ese alboroto.

–¿Están listos? –pregunto la enfermera.

–¡Si, estamos listos! –vocifero Rangiku abrazándose a Hisagui–. ¡Esta familia hoy tiene la dicha de recibir a Naomi-chan! Porque somos una familia ¿Verdad?

–¡Si, somos una familia!

Vociferaron al unísono, a excepción de Hitsugaya que se le formo una venita en la frente ¡Ellos no eran su familia! Hinamori al ver la expresión de Toushiro se pudo imaginar que era lo que estaba pensando, rió bajito y observando a su hija que mantenía los ojitos abiertos y no dejaba de mirar a su madre, sonrió con dulzura. La enfermera poso la cámara y mirando esa loca escena susurro.

–¡Que familia te toco! ¡Buena suerte, Naomi-chan!

El flash de la cámara gravo para siempre y para coleccionar en un álbum aquella alocada situación, que perduraría en el tiempo. Para tener una copia de la misma, que a cada shinigami le recordaría todas las alocadas aventuras que pasaron junto a Momo, Toushiro o individualmente durante esos nueve meses de embarazo. Si, tendrían miles de anécdotas por contarle a la pequeña.

Y desde el nacimiento de Naomi, de aquel día en el que ella fue presentada al mundo… paso un año.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Uy, se acerca el final! ¡Se acerca el final! Yo juro que ya me puse melancólica. Esta historia quedara por siempre en mi corazón. Se que muchos no quieren que termine, pero creo que la base y argumento de la historia ya fue desarrolla y eran los caóticos nueve meses de embarazo de Momo y las anécdotas que eso provocaba en los shinigamis. La verdad es que hace tiempo tengo una historia en mente, seria como un tipo continuación de esta, con una Naomi un poquito más grande y estaría lleno de aventuras y un poco de acción. Pero no se, no me animo. En fin, solo espero que este capi le haya gustado. El próximo, el último de esta historia. Snif, Snif…

Como siempre agradeciendo a Selene-Moonlight, dany14-black8, Skyres, Misari, Sakari1495, Hinamori-chan21, Lavi-hime 4E-3, shyta, narushizu4ever, Any-chan15, Angelzk, .HH, Ana, Emina Hikary, Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl. Y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron el capi y no pudieron comentar. ¡Gracias por sus lindos buenos deseos!

Arigato.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	17. Appreciate

Buen lunes para todos. Ya lo saben… el último.

N/A: Appreciate en ingles es apreciar (significado del titulo de este capitulo final) Otra cosa, yo la describí, pero para que se imaginen mejor como es Naomi-chan físicamente solo deben mirar la imagen que tengo en mi perfil y verán que esta Hinamori de pequeña. Bueno, Naomi es exactamente igual solo que su pelo es blanco y sus ojos son turquesa (o verde agua, como lo quieran llamar)

Bleach no pertenece, todo a Tite Kubo.

[xxxx]

**9 Meses **

Capitulo XVII: Appreciate  


–¡FELIZ CUMPLE, NAOMI-CHAN!

Ese era la gran pancarta que había en la entrada principal del escuadrón numero diez al igual que en la gran pared que daba al parque y patio principal que tenia dicha división. Hinamori, quien tenia puesto un vestido japonés rosa con dibujos de flores blancas que era al cuerpo sin mangas y se abría en ambos lados desde sus muslos mostrando sus piernas junto a unos zapatitos color rojo claro; se acerco y se puso al lado de Hitsugaya, quien vestía una camisa blanca, saco celeste, pantalón gris y zapatos negros; la miro de reojo y sonrió de medio lado. Momo estaba preciosa y su persona era todo un galán. Ambos padres posaron sus ojos en su linda y pequeña hija.

Naomi era un pequeñita que a la mayoría le llegaba a las rodillas y apenas estaba dando sus primeros pasos. Su cabello blanco no era largo, pero estaba atado en dos tiernas coletas detrás de sus orejitas y su flequillo iba hacia su costado derecho. Si, tenía el mismo peinado que su madre cuando era mas joven. Todos juraban que era igual que Momo, sino fuera por su blanquecino pelo y ojos turquesas.

–¡Naomi-chan! Mira a tu hermosa madrina y tía Ran ¡A ver! –Matsumoto quien tenia un vestido japonés color negro con decoraciones en rosa, de mangas cortas y abierto solo en su pierna izquierda en un amplio tajo; cargaba consigo una cámara de fotos y no paraba de sacarle fotos a su ahijadita. Si, estaba fascinada con esa pequeña–. Moho, Naomi-chan… Levanta la cabecita que quiero fotografiarte.

Se quejo la teniente de la décima, pero la niña quien tenia puesto un vestido de nena color verde agua como sus ojos y que tenia como única decoración un ancho listón blanco que cubría el diámetro de su cintura y terminaba en un delicado moño a su costado derecho; estaba sentada sobre el césped dibujando con una pluma en un papel e ignoro por completo la suplica de Rangiku. En ese momento, Ukitake quien tenía puesto un traje gris, camisa blanca y una corbata bordo se acerco con una cámara de video junto a Sentaro y Kiyone.

–A ver, Naomi-chan. Mira a tu padrino, Uki-chan –le hablo Juushiro con cámara en mano.

–¡Uki-chan! –levanto la mirada y sus manitos Naomi hacia el capitán de la escuadra trece–. ¡Uki-chan!

–¡Naomi-chan eres muy cruel! ¡Porque le prestas atención a Ukitake-taicho y a mi no!

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado con orgullo, ya desde pequeña su hija no se dejaría influenciar demasiado por la loca de su teniente. En ese momento, aparecieron Ichigo, vestido con unos jeans azules, remera blanca y campera azul; Inoue con un vestido japonés color naranja de mangas cortas y adherido al cuerpo; Renji con unos jeans negros, remera blanca y saco negro; y Rukia con un vestido japonés celeste agua con dibujos de mariposas azules y en sus pies tenia unos zapatos amarillos.

–¡Kawai! Naomi-chan estas preciosa –expreso Rukia–. Hinamori, la niña cada vez esta más linda y parecida a ti.

–¿Tú crees? –hablo avergonzada la madre.

–¡Claro que si!

–Tía Dukia –Naomi le extendió su pluma a la joven Kuchiki.

–¡Ay, adoro como dice mi nombre! –Rukia tomo la pluma que la niña le daba–. A ver que estas dibujando…

Naomi levanto su cabecita y miro hacia Renji.

–Tío Enji –le extendió sus manitos para que la alzara–. Tío Enji.

–¡Es tío Renji, no Enji! Pequeña bola de nieve hasta que no digas bien mi nombre no te alzo.

–¡Tío Enji! –le grito apretando sus puñitos.

–Bien, bien. Si me lo pides así –Abarai alzo a la niña.

–¡Foto, foto, foto! –Matsumoto seguía con su sesión de fotografías hacia su ahijadita que siempre se tapaba la cara porque le molestaba tantos flashes que lanzaba la cámara de Rangiku–. ¡Naomi-chan no seas cruel con tu madrina! Quita tus manitos de la cara –la albina negó de cabeza y sin sacar sus manos de la cara cubrió su rostro en el pecho de Renji–. ¡Ay, es igual de terca y cabeza dura como mi taicho!

–Matsumoto te escuche –refunfuño Hitsugaya.

Todos comenzaron a reír y en ese instante se escucho el ruido de un golpe. Todos se giraron a ver y se traba de Ikkaku, Iba y Kyoraku que como ya estaban pasados de copas habían comenzado a molestar a Nanao y esta les dio su merecido a los tres por aprovechados, con su gran arma mortal, su libro. Hitsugaya y Hinamori se miraron. Y si, a ellos les tocaba que la fiesta no se saliera de control.

–Cuiden un momento de Naomi, por favor.

–No te preocupes, Hinamori-kun. Nosotros la cuidaremos bien –hablo Juushiro.

–Cuidado con lo que haces, Matsumoto –la amenazo Hitsugaya.

–¡Taicho no sea malo! Que su hija me presta atención cuando se le canta ¡Usted la esta mal educando!

–¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Jamás permitiré que lleves por mal camino a mi hija!

Hinamori tomo del brazo a Hitsugaya y lo saco de ese lugar para que no empezara una fuerte discusión con su teniente. Ambos padres se fueron a controlar que los borrachos de siempre no hagan de las suyas. Por su parte, Rukia fue hasta Renji y le quito la niña de los brazos.

–¡Oye! –se quejo el colorado.

–Cállate –Rukia comenzó a alzar a Naomi de arriba hacia abajo– Sonríe, Naomi-chan ¡Sonríe!

La pequeña albina comenzó a reír graciosamente a la vez que con felicidad movía sus manitas para todos lados.

–¡Tía Dukia, tía Dukia! –decía contenta al ser levantada en el aire.

–Ven, Naomi-chan –Kuchiki puso a la niña enfrente de la cara de Ichigo–. ¿Te acuerdas quien es él? Yo te lo enseñe.

–Tío Ishi…

–¡No! ¡Es Ichigo! No, Ishi… sino va a pensar que me llamo Isshin como el retrasado de mi padre ¡Y me niego!

–¡Ichigo, idiota! –Rukia levanto su pie y se lo estampo en la cara al muchacho de cabello naranja–. ¡No le grites a la niña!

Naomi al ver dicha escena comenzó a reír y aplaudir como si lo que hubiera pasado era la mejor obra de un acto de circo. Ichigo se refregó su cara con fastidio, Rukia siempre le hacia lo mismo. Al levantar la mirada, Kurosaky noto como Naomi le mostraba a su persona la manita izquierda en donde tenia en su muñeca el listón rojo que Ichigo le había regalado al nacer.

–Aun lo tienes… –susurro con una sonrisa el chico de cabello naranja.

–Shi –afirmaba con su cabecita.

En ese momento, llegaron a la fiesta del escuadrón diez Nemu junto al capitán Kurotsuchi. Naomi al ver al capitán científico se tapo su carita con sus manitos como si tuviera miedo y comenzó a hacer puchero. Juushiro le dio la cámara a Kiyone y tomo a la pequeña albina entre sus brazos.

–No, no, Naomi-chan nada de llorar que eres muy bonita –le acariciaba su albina cabellera.

–Taicho-chan –le dijo en un hilito de voz la niña.

–Kurotsuchi-taicho tiene una cara rara, pero no es tan malvado como parece –le dijo Rangiku tratando de tranquilizarla, Naomi la miro y Ran le sonrió.

–Le tiene miedo a la cara de Kurotsuchi-taicho –le susurro Renji a Inuoe e Ichigo.

–¡Ya se! –Rangiku tomo a Naomi y la puso frente a Kurosaky–. Mira la cara de amargado de Ichigo, que te debe ser muy familiar. Ya que ves siempre la cara de amargado de tu padre.

–¡MATSUMOTO! –pego el grito Hitsugaya al escucharla ya que se había acercado porque Momo le había dicho que Naomi había comenzado a llorar y no se equivocaba la nena tenia sus ojitos verdes agua lleno de lagrimas.

–¡Papi! –Naomi llorando le estiro los bracitos a su papá para que la alce, cosa que Hitsugaya no dudo en hacer–. Papito…

–Tranquila, Naomi –la albina escondió su cara en el pecho de su padre y Toushiro miro a Ukitake–. ¿Qué le paso?

–Vio llegar al capitán Kurotsuchi.

En ese momento, se acerco Hisagui agitando una botella de sake. El teniente de la nueve tenia puesto una chomba blanca junto a un pantalón gris.

–¡Matsumoto! ¡Hip! ¡Vamos a beber! –el teniente al ver a la beba llorando–. ¡Ey, Naomi-chan! ¿Poque estas shorando?

Al escuchar la voz del teniente de la novena Naomi saco su carita del pecho de Hitsugaya y miro a Shuhei...

–¡Sake! –lo señalo con su dedito la nena.

–¡No, bebita! –Hisagui se agarro de los pelos con indignacion–. ¡Maldita, Rangiku-san! ¿Por qué le enseñaste a la niña a que me llame así?

–Para que nunca olvides tu adicción, Hisagui-san –levanto su índice Matsumoto como si dijera algo de vital importancia.

–Mira quien habla –susurro el capitán de la décima.

Shuhei se acerco a Naomi.

–A ver bebita, no le hagas caso a la desvergonzada de tu madrina –a Rangiku se le formo una venita en la sien–. Mi nombre es Shuhei Hisagui. A ver repite conmigo Hi-sa-gui, Hi-sa-gui… a ver ¡Dilo! ¡Di mi nombre, bebita!

Naomi nego de cabeza y levantando sus manitas felizmente hacia Shuhei lo siguió llamando.

–¡Sake! ¡Sake! ¡Fugitaicho-sake!

Todos comienzan a reír con gracia, mientras Shuhei agachaba su cabeza resignado. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que dejar llamarse así. Hinamori había logrado que Kyoraku y los demás dejaran de molestar a las lindas muchachas shinigamis, especialmente a la pobre Nanao. Yamamoto disfrutaba de los ricos bocadillos de la fiesta sentado tranquilamente en una silla junto a su leal teniente, mientras observaba a todos sus oficiales disfrutar de aquel momento. Matsumoto ya se había sumado a la juerga de sake con todos sus ebrios amigos e intentaba que Nemu hiciera lo mismo.

La pequeña albina, agasajada de esa fiesta, estaba en los brazos de Ukitake con una pluma en mano escribiendo y haciendo dibujitos sobre la cara de Renji ya que le quería hacer sus propios tatuajes a su tío. Y el teniente de Byakuya no pudo huir de tal atrevimiento ya que la niña se pondría a chillar y segundo porque Rukia lo tenía atrapado con una llave al igual que Kiyone, por lo que no pudo zafarse de esa situación.

–¿Te gusta hacerle tatuajes a tu tío Renji, Naomi-chan? –le hablo con una sonrisa Kuchiki.

–Shí –aplaudió la albina contenta por el dibujito que había hecho en la cara del colorado, que en realidad no eran más que círculos y rayas curvilíneas que tenían forma de nada–. ¡Hibujito lindo!

–¡Si, muy bonito! –le sonrió amablemente su padrino–. Mira, hagámosle un bigotito ¿Si? –le agarro la manito para ayudarla a dibujarle un bigote a Renji.

–Shi –sonrió contenta Naomi.

–Ukitake-taicho –se quejo el teniente al ver como todos alentaban a la niña a que le siguiera haciendo un enchastre a su pobre cara.

–¡Silencio! –lo callo el enfermizo capitán.

–No querrás que te ponga un Kidoh encima ¿Verdad, Renji?

El teniente de la sexta trago grueso al escuchar la sublime amenaza de Rukia. Maldita sea, encima su persona no era para nada bueno en eso de las artes demoníacas. Renji miro a Naomi que sonría alegremente, mientras seguía dibujando sobre su rostro. Abarai suspiro resignado, si su cara era el precio que debía pagar para ver sonreír a Naomi como siempre lo hace su amiga durazno, valía la pena.

–Pequeña bola de nieve, espero que me hayas hecho un lindo bigote y un tatuaje original –sonrió levemente.

–¡Tío Enji! –estiro sus manitas hacia él.

–¡Es tío Renji! ¡Con R de Ramen!

Naomi negó de cabeza a la vez que reía feliz. Renji suspiro rendido, tendría que dejar que la beba lo llame así hasta que logre pronunciar como corresponde la letra "R". Aunque le parecía bastante raro que Naomi pudiera decir sin errores el nombre de Rangiku, por otro lado agradeció enormemente que Matsumoto no le haya enseñado ningún apodo a la niña como lo había hecho con Hisagui. En ese momento, Yachiru que vestía un kimono rosado como el de su cabello con un cinturón color lila, se acerco a ellos con un chupetín en la boca.

–Uki-taicho-chan yo también quiero alzar a Naomi-chan –dijo inocentemente, mientras jugaba con sus piecitos.

La pequeña albina al ver a la torbellino teniente de la onceaba comenzó a moverse con suma alegría entre los brazos de su padrino ya que le fascinaba las cosas que hacia Yachiru, como escupir la cara de Yumichika, pisar la pelada de Ikkaku, robarle los dulces y la comida a Omaeda, dejar fuera de combate a medio escuadrón once en los entrenamiento matutinos o ver como todos sus tíos huían cuando ella los comenzaba a perseguir porque buscaba hacerles alguna travesura. Naomi la pasaba a lo grande cuando Yachiru hacia de las suyas.

–Yachiru-chan –le hablo Ukitake–. Solo promete ser cuidadosa que Naomi-chan a penas esta dando sus primeros pasos. Si la vas a poner en el suelo agarrala de las manitos y ayúdala a caminar.

–¡Ne! Si, si. Voy hacer cuidadosa. Lo prometo.

El capitán de la escuadra trece le paso la niña albina a Yachiru que estaba inmensamente feliz de que la dejaran alzarla ya que eso no sucedía a menudo. Porque todos trataban entre algodones a la hija de Hitsugaya-taicho, además de que siempre la pequeña albina anda de brazo en brazo y en las pocas ocasiones en que Yachiru la podía alzar era gracias a Hinamori, quien le enseño como tratarla con cuidado.

–¿Ven que soy cuidadosa y que puedo? ¡Ne! Le voy a mostrar a Keny, calvito-ikkaku, Yumi-yumi y ¡Bya-chan! Como alzo y cuido de Naomi-chan.

–Ve con cuidado, Yachiru-chan –le advirtió Kiyone.

Y así la teniente de la onceaba antes de ir frente al capitán Zaraki se detuvo en el grupo de shinigamis en donde se encontraba Komamura quien tenia un enorme traje azul puesto, Kyoraku estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa rosa, Nemu con un kimono verde ocre, Nanao con vestido japonés sin mangas color azul francia y Byakuya, este ultimo estaba elegantemente vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco gris y encima de ello un fino traje color negro.

–¡Miren como Naomi-chan la pasa bien conmigo! –grito feliz Yachiru mostrando a la niña entre sus brazos–. Encima no pesa nada.

–¡Pero que bien, Yachiru-chan! –se acomodo su siempre sombrero de paja el capitán de la octava–. Solo ten cuidado.

En ese momento, Naomi miro la enorme figura del capitán Komamura y sonrió ampliamente. El capitán oso-canino siempre le hacia acordar a sus lindos osos de peluches. La pequeña albina sonrió con alegría y estiro sus brazos hacia Komamura quien retrocedió un paso y hizo con su mano la seña de que no iba a levantarla.

–¿Por qué no quiere alzarla Komamura-chan? –le pregunto Yachiru.

–Es que yo soy demasiado grande –dijo con cierta verguenza–. Tengo miedo de ser algo bruto con mi gran cuerpo.

–¡Taicho-chan! –le dijo dulcemente estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

–¡Anímese, Komamura-taicho! –lo alentó Shunsui.

Nanao con cuidado alzo a Naomi y se la dio al capitán canino que intento agarrarla, pero desistió de su intento ya que realmente le daba pánico hacer algún movimiento fuerte con sus grandes manos y sin querer lastimarla. Y a cambio de eso Naomi se le colgó del cuello al gran capitán tomándolo por sorpresa. Todos vieron con ternura como Naomi, mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Komamura con una de sus manitas le acariciaba su pelaje. Si, era igual que sus peluches.

–Taicho-chan –decía con dulzura. Esa dulzura que siempre caracterizaba a su madre.

Komamura sonrió levemente, jamás nadie se había acercado a su persona de esa manera. Siempre había sentido vergüenza de su aspecto y que la gente se burle de él, pero en la hija de Hitsugaya-taicho había causado una impresión felizmente linda y cariñosa. Y luego de jugar un buen rato con el pelaje canino de Komamura, Naomi poso sus grandes ojos turquesas en… Byakuya Kuchiki. ¡Uy, si! Y encima al hacerlo sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Taicho-chan! –le estiro sus bracitos con felicidad para que ahora el noble capitán la alzara, pero Byakuya cerro sus ojos e hizo el ademán de que no había visto las intenciones de la niña–. ¡Taicho-chan!

Todos miraron a Byakuya que suspiro nerviosamente, su persona no era bueno para esas cosas. No lo iban a hacer pasar vergüenza.

–Esto no va a terminar bien –susurro Hitsugaya y sintió como Hinamori le rozo levemente la mano.

–No te preocupes, cualquier cosa la sacamos de la presencia de Kuchiki-taicho. Ahora no esta haciendo nada malo.

Toushiro asintió levemente viendo junto a Momo desde una distancia considerable como su pequeña hija le seguía estirando los brazos a Byakuya Kuchiki y este ignoraba por completo la suplica de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

–Taicho-chan… –susurro Naomi comenzando a hacer puchero y ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Kuchiki-tacho será mejor que la alce o la niña se largara a llorar –le aconsejo Kyoraku.

–Nunca he alzado a un niño –dijo fríamente.

–Y esta es una grandiosa oportunidad, Byakuya-boy –apareció Yoruichi, que vestía un vestido japonés de mangas tres cuarto color bordo. La morena tomo a Naomi entre sus manos y se la puso enfrente de la cara a Kuchiki–. Vamos que no se te caerán las manos si la alzas.

–Me niego.

Y esa frase colmo los buenos ánimos de Naomi que… largo en un llanto desesperante al ver que Byakuya no la alzaba como ella quería. Kuchiki abrió los ojos al ver que había hecho llorar a la pequeña.

–Byakuya-boy que insensible –le reprocho la mujer felina.

–No es eso, he dicho que jamás he alzado a una criatura.

Naomi seguía llora que te llora, por lo que Yoruichi la mecía para que dejara de llorar, sin ningún efecto. Nanao y Nemu le comenzaron a cantar una canción, pero no funciono, Yachiru le quiso regalar algunos dulces, pero Naomi se los rechazo. Iba e Ikkaku, ambos vestían un traje parecido al de shinigami, pero de color violeta el de Madarame y marron el de Iba, los dos se acercaron y comenzaron a hacerle caras graciosas metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, sacándole la lengua graciosamente, achinando sus ojos con los dedos, pero lo único que lograron fue espantar a la nena aun más. En eso Kira, vestido todo de blanco con camisa y pantalón, trajo el chupete de Naomi y se lo puso en la boca, pero la niña se saco el chupete y se lo revoleo en la cara…

–¡Hip! ¡No she peocupen! –una ebria Matsumoto llego con un biberón en mano–. Con shu lechititita ella siempre heja de shorar ¡Hip! –se acerco a la niña y le intento dar la mamadera, pero se tropezó con sus pies–. ¡Hip! ¡Oh, mierda!

–¡Dame eso! –Yoruichi le saco de un manotazo la mamadera y le puso el biberón en la boca a Naomi, quien al succionar a la primera hizo cara de asco, saco su boquita de la mamadera y se largo a llorar con más fuerza–. ¿Pero que paso, bebé?

La morena noto como Hitsugaya se acerco a ellos por lo que le extendió a Naomi que seguía llora que te llora, Toushiro tomo entre sus brazos a su hija y agarro el biberón que había traído Rangiku y lo abrió para notar que…

–Esto no es leche –susurro envenenado–. ¡Le pusiste sake a la mamadera! ¡Como te atreves, pedazo de inconsciente! ¡MATSUMOTOOO!

Y al pegar semejante grito lleno de ira hizo que Naomi comenzara a llorar con mas fuerza, tan fuerte lloraba la pequeña que su carita se estaba poniendo roja de la desesperación que se traía encima ya que ella no quería ni chupete, ni dulces, ni leche. Ella quería que Byakuya Kuchiki la alzara. Toushiro intento hacerla callar, pero no había caso. En ese momento, Momo llego y alzo a su hija entre sus brazos y al hacer contacto con su madre Naomi dejo de llorar. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver el poder que tenia Momo de hacer sentir segura y tranquila a su hija…

–Ya mi amor. Tranquila, Naomi –Momo acariciaba la cabecita blanca de su beba con dulzura y cariño–. No seas caprichosa, eso no es lindo.

–Peo mamita… taicho-chan –Naomi señalo a Byakuya–. Taicho-chan –se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

–No, mi amor. Nada de llorar… Naomi ¿hija?

Hinamori miro confundida a la niña ya que puso su semblante bien serio al mejor estilo capitán de la décima. Todos esperaban lo peor, pero lo único que sucedió fue que… Naomi Hitsugaya volvió a romper en llanto. Momo la comenzó alzar en el aire y a jugar con ella para que parara el llanto, pero lo que siempre funcionaba con su hija, hoy no hacia efecto. Naomi se había encaprichado y era con…

–Kuchiki-taicho, por favor –Ukitake se acerco al nombrado–. Alce a la niña, solo un segundo y vera que se le pasara.

Kuchiki con el gran orgullo de noble dejado a un lado por un segundo para que la hija de Hinamori-fukutaicho dejara de llorar, se acerco a ambas, madre e hija. Hitsugaya cerró los ojos deseando que su hija se portara como corresponde ante el noble capitán de la sexta.

–Kuchiki-taicho –susurro Momo al ver que Byakuya tenia intenciones de alzar a su hija.

Y así fue. Naomi estiro sus manitas hacia Kuchiki quien la alzo entre sus brazos, la pequeña albina dejo de llorar finalmente saliéndose con la suya.

–Ya no vuelvas a llorar –le dijo Byakuya dándole un pañuelo, que Naomi tomo entre sus manitos y se limpio su carita en donde habían caído todas su lagrimas _"Es muy inteligente" _pensó el noble.

–Lindo, taicho-chan –dijo la beba tomando un mechón del pelo de Kuchiki, quien la miro confundido.

–Ay, no –vociferaron a la vez Toushiro y Momo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

¡Así es! Naomi-chan de lo mas entretenida comenzó a tirarle del pelo al noble capitán de la sexta ya que a ella le fascinaban los cabellos sedosos y lacios. Le parecía tan curioso, que le intrigaba y hasta que no los tocaba con sus propias manitas no paraba. Momo y Toushiro fueron corriendo y sacaron a Naomi de los brazos de Byakuya, pero la niña se negaba a soltar de entre sus manitas los pelos del capitán noble. Hitsugaya tomo las manos de la albina y las fue abriendo de tal manera que termino haciendo que su hija soltara los mechones de cabello. Yoruichi por su parte estaba que se descostillaba de la risa y los demás intentaban no seguirle los pasos.

–Gomensai, Kuchiki-taicho –Momo se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia

Byakuya no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente de cabeza. Por su parte, Naomi, quien estaba en las manos de su padre, al verse desplazada de los cabellos del noble Kuchiki comenzó a hacer puchero con todas las intenciones de largarse a llorar. Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado y no lo dudo ni por un segundo, su teniente le debía una.

–¡Taicho porque es tan malo! –lloriqueaba Matsumoto al tener a Naomi sentada en su cuello y tirándole de los pelos a ella, la niña amaba el cabello sedoso de su madrina y jugar con él era la diversión mas grande que siempre encontraba–. ¡Naomi-chan eres igual de cruel que tu padre!

–¡Tía Ran! –festejaba la niña con un mechón de pelo en su mano.

Luego de su intento porque Byakuya Kuchiki la alzara entre sus brazos Naomi-chan estaba nuevamente en las garras de Yachiru que llevo a la pequeña a la presencia de Zaraki y compañía. El capitán de la once tenía puesto unos jeans azules junto a una camisa negra.

–¡Mira, Ken-chan! Naomi-chan me quiere mucho.

–¿Taicho-chan? –la albina miro confundida a Kempachi, especialmente a su cabello con forma de estrella.

–¿Qué te pasa, mocosa? –Zaraki miro a la niña–. ¡Ah, con que quieres tocar mi pelo! ¿No es así?

Naomi negó con brusquedad de cabeza, pues a ella le gustaba los cabellos sedosos como los de Byakuya y Ran, no esa cosa tan rara que tenia Kempachi en su cabeza.

–¿Nani? –el capitán miro extrañado a la albina–. Mira, mocosa… si no quieres ser una debilucha el poderoso y único Kempachi Zaraki puede entrenarte ¿Qué dices, hija de Hitsugaya-taicho? Así dejare que me toques el cabello ¿Eh?

–¡Ne! –Yachiru sentó en el suelo a la niña–. ¿Quieres que Keny te entrene, Naomi-chan?

La hija de Momo negó de vuelta de cabeza y con sus manitas comenzó a jugar con el pasto tomando las verdes hojitas entre sus deditos y cantando bajito frases incoherentes ya que aun le falta mejorar en su habla muchas palabras del vocabulario, pero igualmente tarareaba las canciones que le gustaban como ahora. Y así era como ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, le gustaba la naturaleza como a su madre y se perdía en ella. Y ese momento de paz de Naomi Hitsugaya fue interrumpido por Yumichika, quien vestía un kimono con flores de todos colores, y que llego de lo más alegre con su presumido ego.

–Oh, pero que bonita estas hoy, Naomi-chan ¡Pero tan bello como yo! –el oficial de la onceaba se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña albina quien arqueo una ceja enojada al ser molestada de esa manera. En eso se parecía a su padre, Naomi detestaba que la interrumpían en sus momentos de tranquilidad–. Debo decirle mi querido capitán y todo el mundo aquí presente que esta niña me adora ¿Verdad, Naomi-chan?

–¿A ti? –arqueo una ceja Ichigo

–¡Si, a mi! ¡Porque yo soy perfecto! Miren… –Yumichika intento alzar a la niña, pero la pequeña le dio una severa palmadita en la mano porque no quería que la alzara ¿Quién se creía ese? Que podía interrumpirle su buen humor y encima osar de alzarla ¡No!–. Naomi-chan soy yo tu perfecto y bello tío Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Naomi negó de cabeza y se tapo su carita con las manos para no verlo. Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji y Yachiru se comenzaron a reír de Yumichika quien se cruzo de brazos y miro a la niña como si estuviera interrogándola y arqueo una ceja al ver como sus camaradas se burlaban de su persona.

–¡De que se ríen! ¡Tú, Ichigo con tu cara de amargado dudo que la niña guste de estar contigo!

–¡Nani! –a Kurosaky se le formo una venita en la sien.

–Lo que oíste, para que veas ¡Te reto a un duelo!

–¡Acepto! –dijo firme cerrando su puño.

–Ichigo –Renji se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración–. ¿Acaso tú aceptas los retos sin saber exactamente a que te están retando?

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –lo miro rascándose su mentón.

–¡Que se trata de Yumichika, cabeza de zanahoria fermentada! ¡Mire si te hace correr desnudo por todo el escuadrón diez!

A Ichigo se le puso la cara de color azul. Pero por suerte el desafió o reto no era una cosa de esas, sino que… Yumichika estaba de un lado, Ichigo en la punta contraria y Naomi en el medio, en la mitad del camino que separaba a los dos shinigamis. La pequeña albina estaba a la misma distancia de Ichigo como de Yumichika. El reto era muy fácil, quien lograra llamar la atención de Naomi, logrando que la niña gateara hasta la presencia de ellos, ganaba. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño enojado al ver que estaban paveando de esa manera con su hija.

–Hitsugaya-kun no te enojes –le susurro Momo–. Naomi se esta divirtiendo.

Y eso era muy cierto, ya que Naomi estaba sentadita en el césped y aplaudía con felicidad al ver los dos bandos que se habían armado con respeto a ese reto ya que a Yumichika se le sumaron Ikkaku, Iba, Yachiru, Nemu, Mayuri, Soi Fog, Zaraki, Omaeda y Kira. Mientras que a Ichigo se le unieron Renji, Orihime, Rukia, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Hisagui, Yoruichi y Urahara que por primera vez se lo veía bien arreglado con unos jeans color azul, remera y sombrero negro, y saco color blanco.

Así la competencia comenzó con…

–¡Ven con el tío bello Yumichika! ¡Que tengo muchos y lindos kimonos para regalarte! –le gritaba con unos vestiditos en la mano.

Naomi se puso de rodillas y tomo dirección hacia la banda de Ayasegawa.

–¡Eso muy bien! –vocifero Iba–. Ven con nosotros, pequeñita.

–No, no, no, Naomi-chan. ¡Ven con tu tío Ichigo! –Kurosaky le quito a Rukia su peluche de conejo Chappy y se lo mostró a Naomi–. ¡Mira lo que el tío Ichi tiene! ¡A Chappy conejo horrible aniversario!

Naomi sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a gatear con felicidad hacia la banda de Kurosaky, mientras Rukia estaba furiosa ya que encima que le había quitado su peluche que ella tenia para atraer a Naomi, Ichigo tenía el descaro de insultarle al conejo.

–¡Naomi! –le grito Soi Fog, quien vestía un lindo vestido japonés de color lila pastel–. Si vienes para aquí, le puedes pegar a Omaeda todas las veces que quieras –la capitana agarro a su teniente y lo golpeo en la nariz para mostrarle a la niña lo que podía hacer.

–¡T-Taicho! –se quejo el grandulon.

La pequeña albina rió graciosa y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el lado de Ayasegawa.

–Naomi-chan –la beba giro su cabecita para ver quien le hablaba–. Si vienes con nosotros te haré mucha y muy rica comidita ¿Qué dices?

–¡Orihime!

Todos los del bando de Ichigo gritaron con horror ya que la albina volvió su cara hacia adelante y siguió gateando para el lado de Yumichika acercándose cada vez más a ellos y alejándose del shinigami sustituto y sus amigos.

–¡Naomi-chan, eso ven con nosotros! –pego un salto de alegría Yachiru con una bolsa rosa que agitaba en una de sus manos y se la mostraba a la hija de Momo–. ¡No le hagas caso a pechos grandes! ¡Ven que yo tengo muchos dulces!

–Shi –asintió de cabeza la pequeña a la vez que gateaba hacia el grupo de Yumi-Yumi.

–Esto no esta funcionando, nos están aventajando –susurro Yoruichi–. ¡Ya se! Ey, Naomi-chan si vienes para este lado tendrás productos gratis y grandes descuentos en la tienda de tu tío Urahara-chan

–¡Yoruichi-san! –se quejo Kisuke, pero recibió un golpe de la mujer felina.

–¡Productos gratis en la Tienda de Urahara! ¡Productos gratis en la tienda de Urahara! –gritaban al unísono los del bando de Ichigo–. ¡Productos gratis en la tienda de Urahara!

–¡Shi! –grito feliz Naomi y se dio la vuelta para gatear con alegría hacia el lado de Kurosaky y cia.

–¡Naomi, no! ¡Ven para este lado! –le dijo Iba–. ¡Y podrás dibujar en la pelada de Ikkaku!

–¡Nani! –grito furioso Madarame al notar como Kira le mostraba una pluma a la niña y le señalaba su preciosa pelada.

La pequeña albina amago para darse la vuelta, pero Ukitake tomo la palabra.

–No, no, no, mi pequeña Naomi-chan. Ven aquí con tu padrino y le haremos juntos más tatuajes a tío Renji ¿Qué te parece?

–Ukitake-taicho –susurro con frustración Abarai.

–¡Uki-chan! ¡Tío Enji!

Naomi sin dudarlo siguió gateando hacia su padrino, Ichigo y Renji.

–Pequeña Naomi –la llamo del otro bando Nanao–. Ven con nosotros, si lo haces te prometo que le pegare muchos librazos en la cabeza a mi capitán

–¡Nanao-chan eso no es justo! –se defendió Kyoraku, ya que sabia muy bien que la hija de Hitsugaya se mataba de la risa cuando Nanao lo trataba de pervertido y le daba su merecido correctivo con su libro–. Estas utilizando a un miembro de la competencia.

La pequeña albina se giro hacia el lado de Yumichika y comenzó a gatear hacia ellos, pero Hisagui tomo a Matsumoto, especialmente un mechón de su cabello.

–¡Mira, Naomi-chan! Vuelve para este lado y podrás tirarle de los pelos a Rangiku-san.

–¡NANI! ¡Hisagui-san me la vas a pagar!

Se quejo la teniente y Naomi llena de felicidad iba casi a correr gateando hacia el lado de Ichigo, pero Yachiru la interrumpió y mostrándole una tijera en mano le grito contenta.

–¡Naomi-chan, no! ¡Mira ven aquí y juntas le haremos un original corte de pelo a Yumi-Yumi!

–¡Que dijiste! –Yumichika se agarro la cabeza con desesperación, ese desafió ya no le estaba gustando y eso que lo había empezado él–. Kurotsuchi-taicho diga algo.

–Engendro de niña si vienes para acá voy a discernir contigo.

Naomi que iba gateando para el lado de Yumichika por cuenta propia se dio la media vuelta en dirección a Ichigo y los demás, al escuchar a Mayuri.

–Eso, eso –hablo Kyoraku–. Ven para este lado, Naomi-chan ¡Vamos capitán Kurotsuchi! ¡Siga con sus amenazas!

–Kempachi Zaraki ¡Jamás se da por vencido! ¡Mocosa ven aquí! Si lo haces, no solo te entrenare también te regalare una espada.

–¡Le comerás todos los pastelitos de chocolate a Omaeda! –hablo Soi Fog.

–¡Le pondrás un peluquín permanente a la pelada de Ikkaku! –le dijo Kira.

Naomi sonrió feliz e ignorando las amenazas de Mayuri comenzó a gatear con rapidez hacia el bando de Ayasegawa. Pues, ellos le estaban ofreciendo muchos mas cosas.

–¡Esto no puede ser! –dijo Rukia–. ¡Nos están por ganar! ¿Qué haremos?

–No se pero debemos hacer algo rápido –inquirieron al unísono Rangiku y Renji.

–¡Ya se! –Ichigo salio corriendo para en una milésima de segundo traer consigo a un quejoso Hitsugaya y sorprendida Hinamori–. ¡Naomi-chan! ¡Mira lo que tiene el tío Ichi para ti! ¡A mami y a papi!

Naomi, que estaba a tres pasos de llegar junto a Yumichika y los demás, freno en seco su gateada y miro rápidamente hacia atrás y se encontró a un Ichigo mostrándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a un Toushiro que estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido y a una Momo que como siempre le sonreía con armonía. Y Naomi ni siquiera lo dudo, se dio la vuelta con alegría y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a gatear hacia sus padres.

–¡Mamita! ¡Papito! –dijo contenta la albina.

–¡Eso Naomi-chan! ¡Ven con papi y mami! –cantaban todos juntos los de la banda de Ichigo–. ¡Mami y papi te quieren! ¡Mami y papi te quieren!

–¡Eso no es justo! –dijo Madarame–. ¡Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-fukutaicho no participaban!

De un momento a otro, los del lado de Yumichika comenzaron a ofrecerle un montón de cosas a la pequeña albina, pero esta los ignoro por completo. Ella solo quería llegar junto a sus papás, y así fue que cuando llego a estar a unos cuatro pasos de abrazar a su mamá que le extendía los brazos y de su papá que la miraba expectante. Naomi freno su gateada y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, con mucho esfuerzo… se puso de pie solita. Momo y Toushiro abrieron los ojos de par en par y cuando Naomi intento dar el primer pasito se tambaleo y se cayó al suelo. Todos como acto reflejo hicieron el amague de ir a ayudarla, pero…

–No se muevan –les ordeno Hitsugaya, quien se agacho para estar junto a Momo–. Lo tiene que hacer sola. Ven, Naomi… te estamos esperando.

–Naomi levántate y hazlo de nuevo –le dijo dulcemente Momo–. Ven con mamá y papá.

Naomi torció su boca hacia un costado al ver que se había caído en la primera de prueba, pero al notar que su papá le hacia seña de que se acercara y que su mamá le decía que se levante y le extendía los brazos como esperándola, la pequeña hizo nuevamente el intento… se puso de pie. Se quedo parada por un segundo y dio el primer paso segura… solo quedaban tres. En el segundo se tambaleo, todos cerraron los ojos creyendo que se volvería a caer, pero no. Naomi seguía de pie.

–Dos pasos más –la alentaron Hinamori y Hitsugaya–. Solo dos.

Y Naomi poniéndose seriecita dio un paso para luego dar el otro, los dos llenos de seguridad y firmeza. Ella era una Hitsugaya, eso era marca registrada, firmeza, seguridad y valentía. Al ver que lo había hecho, Naomi no hizo más que lanzarse a los brazos de Momo y Toushiro.

–¡Muy bien, Naomi-chan! –la felicitaron todos, mientras se lo festejaban con aplausos.

–¡Foto, foto, foto! –salto de la alegría Matsumoto con su cámara fotográfica en mano–. ¡Este momento se merece una foto!

–¿Lo filmaste, Kiyone? –Ukitake le hablo a su subordinada.

–Si. Filme todo, taicho.

Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo, Naomi soplo con la ayuda de sus padres la única velita que había arriba de su gran torta de cumpleaños que le habían hecho con mucho gusto Unohana e Isane, luego llego el momento de abrir los regalos, de sacarse mas fotos, de jugar al dígalo con mímica, de hacer bailar a Naomi quien lo hacia muy contenta, pero se caía cada tres segundos de cola al suelo, de que Kyoraku y los demás dejaran de beber tanto. Pues, Matsumoto ya estaba haciendo estragos y andaba de pervertida con Hisagui, Kira y el pobre de Ichigo; Omaeda que empezó a pelear como si fuera un niño con Yachiru que le había robado su postre, por lo que Soi Fog le dio su correctivo por andar peleando con una niña; Rukia que discutía con Renji por que sin querer al intentar limpiarle los dibujos que le había hecho Naomi en la cara, Kuchiki le metido el dedo en el ojo a su amigo; Byakuya que ya se estaba cansando de las burlas de Yoruichi y los comentarios salidos de Urahara; Komamura que reía junto a Yamamoto recordando el desafió que habían visto entre los shinigamis por obtener la atención de Naomi. Cada uno disfrutaba a gusto o como podía aquella fiesta, aunque fueron locas las situaciones, había que apreciar. Eso no pasaba siempre.

Por su parte, Momo estaba cerca del jardín que daba a las flores mas lindas que había hecho florecer la primavera en el escuadrón diez. Cuando de un momento a otro sintió la presencia de Toushiro y Naomi, al voltearse ahí los vio. El capitán de la diez se acerco junto a su hija que traía un estuche pequeño de color negro entre sus manitas, Hitsugaya alzo a Naomi y le hizo seña para que le diera el estuche a Momo.

–De papito –la albina le extendió el estuche.

–¿Esto es para mi de parte de papi, Naomi?

–Shi –asintió con su cabecita.

Momo sonrió contenta y abrió el regalo que le estaban dando. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa a la vez que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hinamori miro a Hitsugaya que le susurraba algo a su hija en el oído.

–Mamita… –Naomi miro a su papá ya que se había olvidado lo que tenia que decir y Toushiro le volvió a susurra al oído. Naomi volvió a hablar–. Mami ¿Te quele cashar con papi?

Eso era lo que había en el estuche un anillo de plata. La chica durazno sonrió llena de felicidad, esa era la mejor declaración y pedido de matrimonio que le podían haber hecho. Fue directo a abrazarlos.

–¡Si! ¡Si, quiero!

Hitsugaya con el brazo que le quedaba libre correspondió el abrazo y le guiño el ojo a su hija quien también con sus pequeños bracitos abrazo a sus papás. Esos son los pequeños momento de la vida, o muerte en este caso, que había que apreciar. Hitsugaya y Hinamori miraron a su hija que les sonreía contenta, eso era lo que querían que Naomi hiciera, que aprecie.De lo bueno y de lo malo, todo aquello que le dejara una enseñanza, ella tenia que _apreciar_, especialmente los momentos de dicha.

–Vamos que sino Matsumoto y compañía van a dejar sin oficiales al Comandante General y después yo tendré la culpa de las estupideces que hace esa mujer.

Toushiro puso a su hija en el suelo y la tomo de la mano, y aquella que le quedaba libre fue agarrada por Momo. Los tres juntos llegaron a la presencia de los demás. En ese momento, todos vieron como una borracha Rangiku se subía a una de las mesas y golpeaba con un tenedor el cristal de una copa para llamar la atención de los presentes.

–¡Hip! Damas y señoles ¡Hip! Un minutitu de shu atención ¡Hip! Po favor.

–¿Y ahora que va hacer? –pregunto molesto Hitsugaya.

Rangiku tocio y sin querer dejo salir un eructo.

–Oh, lo siento –se disculpo–. Bueno, los llamo porque tengo que hacerle un anuncio de mucha felicidad ¡Hip! –se aflojo la garganta–. Amigos, amigas, yo Rangiku Matsumoto… ¡Estoy en la dulce espera! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, no se lo podían creer. Estaban shockeados con aquella noticia ¡Eso era imposible! Nadie se atrevía a respirar y los pajaritos que cantaban felizmente en los árboles volaron lejos del lugar.

–Oigan, oiga, ustedes que… ¿No me piensan felicitar? ¡Hip! –se quejo la teniente poniéndose las manos en la cintura–. ¡Vamos, Hisagui-san! ¡Ven a hacerte cargo que el bebé obviamente es tuyo!

En ese preciso instante, los presentes escucharon el ruido de un golpe seco y al fijarse de que se trataba notaron que era Shuhei que se había desmayado de la impresión.

–¡Oigan! ¡Voy a ser madre, grandísimos bakkas! ¿Por qué nadie me felicita?

Y ahí Rangiku Matsumoto lo vio en un parpadeo que duro una milésima de segundo, como todos aquellos shinigamis y riokas huyeron despavoridos del escuadrón numero diez. Orihime fue la única que intento acercarse a Matsumoto para felicitarla, pero Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y salio corriendo con Inuoe en los brazos al grito de…

–¡Urahara! Cuando salgamos de la Sociedad de Almas ¡Ponle un sellado de por vida a esa maldita puerta Senkai para que no se habrá nunca jamás! ¡Con un mil demonios!

–¡Dalo por hecho, Kurosaky-san! –se escucho la voz del sombrerero a lo lejos.

Por su parte, Hitsugaya tomo a Naomi en uno de sus brazos haciendo que la niña se agarre fuerte a su cuello, mientras que con su brazo libre cargo en su hombro a Hinamori y se alejo de su escuadrón con rápidos y admirables shumpos.

–Hitsugaya-kun creo que Rangiku-san nos necesita.

–¡No! ¡Esa desvergonzada acaba de arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija! ¡Ya me las voy a cobrar! ¡La voy a encerrar por un siglo en la oficina llena de papeleo!

–Tía Ran –Naomi estiro su manito hacia la dirección donde perdió de vista a la rubia shinigami.

–No, hija. Recuerda siempre esto –Hitsugaya miro a la niña quien poso sus ojos turquesas en su padre–. Matsumoto será tu madrina, pero es una mala influencia.

Naomi miro atenta a Toushiro para luego asentir levemente y apoyar su cabecita en el hombro de su papá, y cerrar lentamente sus ojitos. Es que había jugado y disfrutado mucho, necesitaba recargar energías con una pequeña siesta. Momo miro de reojo al albino capitán y le susurro.

–¿Esta bien que le digas esas cosas, Hitsugaya-kun?

–Supongo que si. Yo no le estoy mintiendo.

Por su parte, aun en el escuadrón numero diez una anonada Matsumoto que seguía de pie arriba de la mesa.

–¡Porque todos son tan crueles conmigo! ¡Ya van a venir a pedirme un favor!

Renji, Rukia y Kira corrían a más no poder hacia alguna dirección que los llevara seguramente lejos del Seireitei. Hasta que de un momento a otro el colorado y rubio frenaron en seco sus pasos y se miraron entre si.

–¡Hisagui-san! –pegaron el grito al unísono recordando que habían dejado desmayado a su amigo en el décimo cuartel.

–Ah, ah, ah –expreso Rukia que siguió con su corrida–. Yo en esa no los sigo ¡Sayonara!

Matsumoto noto como se hacían presente Renji junto a Izuru, sonrió feliz.

–¡Yo sabia que ustedes mis amigos de bar y juerga no me dejarían so…!

Freno sus palabras al notar como los dos tenientes cargaban a los tropiezos y apurados a su amigo de la novena. Rangiku apretó sus puños furiosa.

–¡De mi taicho y los demás me lo esperaba! ¿Pero de ustedes? ¡Bakkas-brutos de shinigamis! ¡Ya van a ver! ¡Con Hinamori no se portaron así de mal, con ella fueron buenos y comprensivos!

Y es que si, una cosa era la tierna e inocente teniente de la quinta, que si bien les había dado trabajo, siempre seria la protegida y dulce Hinamori. ¿Pero Rangiku Matsumoto? La floja, haragana y alcohólica teniente de la décima. Eso si que era un ¡Sálvense quien pueda!

Rangiku apretaba sus puños con enojo a la vez que pataleaba con impotencia la mesa.

–Además, ninguno de ustedes tiene humor… ¡PORQUE ERA UNA BROMA, BAKKAS!

_**Fin.**_

[xxxx]

_Simplemente ¡Gracias! Esa es la sencilla y humilde palabra que puedo decir desde mi humilde lugar, porque de verdad, no encuentro las palabras para decir todo lo que siento, para expresar como este fic marco un antes y un después en mi. Gracias por sus lindos comentario, gracias por su buena onda, gracias lectores, gracias…_

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS, DE CORAZON! _


End file.
